Sith High
by diaryofhannah
Summary: Modern Highschool AU Following Poe, Finn, and Rey Kenobi with Ben Solo and their friends along with alot of Prequal and Sequel characters still alive and kicking (Way crazier a highschool experience then I ever had, that's for sure.)
1. First Day with Rey

Poe Dameron-Kenobi, walked through the halls of his high school on his last day of his Sophomore year and stopped outside of Mr. Skywalker's classroom where Ben Solo a fellow Sophomore sat on the floor reading a book, "I feel you man."

"I don't know why my Uncle is the only teacher who makes every student sit till the final period is over on the last final," Ben sighed as Poe sat next to him, they had been friends since Poe was adopted by Mr. Kenobi when they were in the 3rd grade. Mrs. Solo was a collogue of Mr. Kenobi and old friends which made them close family friends through their late elementary, middle school, and high school years.

"Finn's been so stressed lately, he's probably a nervous wreck in there," Poe sighed.

"I forgot you guys are leaving in a few hours to meet your new sibling," Ben put his book back into his backpack, "All you know is that they're going to be a freshman next year right?"

"Yeah, and that we're flying to London, when we were getting Finn I knew we were flying to South Africa and that I was getting a little brother, Dad won't tell me if we're going to get a brother or sister," Poe shrugged, "It doesn't matter either way to me, I'm just excited."

"Either way we'll have even teams for ping pong," Ben pointed out as the door opened and Freshmen started to file out of the classroom both boys got up and entered the classroom where Finn Kenobi was talking to Luke Skywalker, "Let the boy go and get his new sibling."

"Not with out saying I hope you both have safe travels," Luke set a hand on the brothers shoulders, "And you both will tell me as soon as you know the gender so I can hold it over my sister correct?"

"But then we can't hold it over you, you'll have to wait for our weekly dinner," Poe smiled as he took his brothers hand.

Finn called as he was being dragged from the room, "Bye Mr. Skywalker, Bye Ben, see you then!"

* * *

Finn sat on the plane between Mr. Kenobi and Poe shaking his leg as Poe pulled out his phone and started recording, "Finn, say hello to the 'Getting Our New Sibling Vlog'!"

"Hello vlog," Finn smiled nervously as the plane touched down in England and he gripped the armrests.

"Dad, what can you tell us about the sibling we are meeting tomorrow?" Poe questioned flipping the camera around to zoom in on his fathers face.

"They're from London," Obi smiled.

Poe directed the camera at Big Ben out the window, "You don't say!"

* * *

The next day the Kenobi family sat in the office of the adoption agency with Unkar Plutt, a smelly man that ran the orphanage, "I'll send the kid down with their stuff and you can be on your way."

"Poe, let me see your phone I want to record you boys meeting your new sibling," Obi instructed as he turned the camera on.

"Look at our dad, helping capture our family memories," Poe smiled at the camera as he wrapped an arm around Finn.

"The next person who walks through that door is going to be our sibling," Finn explained to the camera.

Both boys had their back to the door as it opened which caused them both to freeze. A 14 year old girl stood there in black converse, blue skinny jeans, and a green sweatshirt with her short hair in a ponytail and a brown suit case set at her feet. Mr. Kenobi's smile is audible in his voice behind the camera, "Finn, Poe, turn around and say hi to your new sister, Rey."

* * *

Rey stood in the doorway looking at her new family. Her Dad people normally call Obi and her brothers Finn and Poe, she had seen pictures of them and recognized them immediately, "Um it's nice to meet you."

"I'm Poe and this is our brother Finn," Poe spoke softly being the first of the two to find his voice.

Finn took a hesitant step towards his sister, "Can I hug you?"

"Yes," Rey responded rushing forward to embrace Finn as tears started to well in her eyes, "Sorry I got tears on your shirt."

"It's okay, I think I got snot on your sweatshirt," Finn let out a watery laugh as he stepped aside to let Poe hug their sister.

"I have the prettiest sister in the world," Poe whispered into Rey's ear as she buried her face into his shoulder.

"Thank you," Rey laughed as Poe took his phone back so he could film Mr. Kenobi and her, "Hi Dad."

"Hello Rey, I love you," Mr. Kenobi pulled Rey into a hug as she started to cry again.

* * *

After their tearful greetings and spending a few hours walking around the streets of London the now family of 4 sat in the air port terminal sharing an order of fries. Rey had never smiled so much in her whole life than she had on this day with her family, they were asking questions back and forth getting to know each other, "Is flying scary?"

"I love flying!" Poe all but yelled making Rey giggle, "Nothing is more freeing!"

"I don't love it, but it's not as scary as you think it is," Finn smiled.

"There's no reason to be scared, it's a very safe way of traveling," Mr. Kenobi assured reaching over to pat Rey's knee.

* * *

When they got seated on the plane Poe sat by the window with Rey between him and Finn and Mr. Kenobi sat on the aisle seat. Poe pulled out his phone an turned the camera on, as she plane started to move, "Baby sisters first time flying!"

"We're not holding hands because we're babies it's because that's what we do in this family!" Rey explained holding up her and Finn's joint hands.

"That we do," Poe held up his and Rey's hands.

* * *

The plane landed early the next morning and the Kenobi family had gotten relatively good sleep on the plane so they weren't overly tired as Mr. Kenobi stopped the car at the gate to their family ranch, "Rey this is your key to the gate, boy's do you want to show her our high tech security system?"

"Yes!" Finn and Poe yelled in unison climbing out of the back seat and Finn being on the passenger side of the car opened the door for Rey.

"We all have a key and most of our close friends also have a key to the gate," Poe explained as he held up the padlock on a large chain holding the gate closed. the gate was old and rusty but it was tall and had barbed wire wrapped around every part of it and stretched farther then Rey could see in the trees and grass land surrounding them.

"So you just unlock the gate drive through and lock it again," Finn explained as Rey unlocked the gate and he and Poe opened it and stood aside as Mr. Kenobi drove the car through and parked waiting for them.

"Sometimes Dad lets us race up to the house," Poe added as he locked the gate again.

"Can we race?" asked Rey here eyes lighting up as she secured the key in her pocket.

"Since you don't know the way we'll use this as a warm up, but after this you're on," Finn smiled as his siblings started running ahead of him up the path to the house, "Hey!"

* * *

When they got to the top of the hill Rey stopped and stared at the large house, it wasn't huge but is was more than a family of 4 needed and it looked very nice. As Poe caught his breath and ran inside, "Let's show you your room!"

"Come on!" Finn grabbed Rey's hand and they entered the house through the garage door, "We tried to make it really gender neutral but I think you'll like it."

"I'm sure what ever you did is great," Rey smiled, "I've never had my own room before."

"I remember when I was adopted and got my own bathroom, it was amazing," Finn exclaimed as he ran up the stairs where Poe was waiting by a closed door with Mr. Kenobi who was recording on Poe's phone and Rey's suitcase.

"Open the door!" Poe encouraged smiling.

Rey turned the handle, pushed the door open, and gasped, there was a full sized bed on one wall with desk in front of the window beside it with a walk in closet and a bathroom, the walls were a pale yellow and the bedding was a light green and all the furniture was a cedar wood color, "Oh my gosh, it's beautiful."

"You like it?" Finn smiled.

"I love it thank you!" Rey hugged Mr. Kenobi who bent to kiss her on the forehead.

* * *

After a tour of the house and a sandwich lunch Finn and Poe dragged Rey to the basement where they had a ping pong table and all their video games and movies. Rey had never played a video game so they decided to introduce her to Mario Kart, "Which character should I be?"

"I'm always Luigi and Finn's always Mario so you should be Peach, we'll be iconic," Poe explained.

"Okay, should I go with a cart or bike?" Rey questioned again.

"If you do a bike she wears a jumpsuit instead of a dress," Finn answered.

"I've never worn a dress, but jumpsuits are cool!" Rey shrugged.

"We'll have to get you a really pretty dress for homecoming," Poe decided.

"That's a few months away," Finn waved off, "I can't wait to drive circles around you both."

* * *

Ben Solo sat in the back of his parents car watching in horror as his parents and uncle sang TiK ToK by Ke$ha at full volume, he took out his phone and sent a text to Poe, _What's your new sibling like?_

Poe: _Currently beating me in Mario Kart, you're going down too._

Ben: _Challenge accepted._

* * *

Poe laughed and put his phone back into his pocket, "They're on their way, I'm going to set up a remote for Ben."

"Ben is Han and Leia's son, he looks scary but he's not unless you make him mad," Finn explained.

"He's not going to get mad at you, he gets mad at school sometimes but he's in my class so when we go back to school he'll be a junior and you'll be a freshman," Poe explained.

"He does fencing in the summer with us, then foot ball in the fall with us, then basketball in the winter with us, then soccer in the spring with us," Finn listed off as Poe started the game and they all turned their attention to the screen.

"Do I get to do any sports?" asked Rey.

"You can do volley ball in fall, basket ball in winter, track in spring, and cheerleading and all year round, there's also choir, band, and orchestra but those are during school sessions, I play the trumpet and cello and Finn plays the violin and piano, we're both in Choir with Ben," Poe answered.

"You don't have to decide today," Finn assured, "But Leia would be a good person to ask Luke and Han too, and of course Obi."

"Hey Rey, I hope you like blue shells," Poe smirked.

"You're never going to catch up to me, SON OF A BISCUIT!" Rey yelled as Peach's car was flipped and Mario and Luigi passed her into first and second.

The door bell sounded and Obi yelled from up the stairs, "Can one of you get the door?"

"Poe, record Rey answering the door," Finn whispered as they paused the game and ran upstairs.

* * *

Leia led the way to the door of the Kenobi residence and rang the doorbell, Han had a pan of creamed corn, Luke a cake and text book, and Ben a bouquet of white roses. Leia had forced the flowers into Ben's hand as they exited the car saying they represented a new beginning for the new Kenobi. There was a stomping of three teenagers coming up the stairs and the figures could be seen in the clouded glass on either side of the large door. Luke leaned over and whispered to Ben, "I bet they're going to have the new kid open the door."

* * *

Rey turned from Poe holding the camera and Finn giving a thumbs up to open the door. Immediately she noticed the graying man and tall teenage boy leaning to talk in a hushed tone and then the adult couple between them who both gasped. Rey glanced at Finn who stepped up beside her, "She's really pretty right?"

"I'll say," Ben spoke without thinking and turned red when his eye's met Rey's who flushed.

"My dear you are absolutely gorgeous," Leia cupped Rey's face in her hands, "I'm Leia."

"Hi I'm Rey," she smiled nervously.

"Nice to meet you Rey Kenobi, names Han," Han held his hand out and Rey shook it, "Strong handshake great first impression, I like you already."

"Thank you sir," Rey nodded politely.

"I'm Mr. Skywalker, I'll be your psychology teacher next year, here's your book, Poe was always late and Finn is always early so I'm hoping you'll be on time to class on a good day." Luke handed Rey a text book and put a hand on her shoulder, "And don't worry, my nephew is not as creepy as he just made him self out to be."

Just as Ben's ears were about to return to a normal shade he turned even redder that he was before as he watched his uncle follow his parents to the kitchen leaving him with the now three Kenobi siblings. Deciding he had nothing left to loose Ben handed the roses to Rey, "These are for you the color is to represent a new beginning for you here with us, I'm Ben and I'm sorry for creeping you out."

"Thank you, it wasn't creepy, meeting new people is nerve racking," Rey smiled up at him for a second too long for her brothers liking.

"But that doesn't mean we're going to delete the best video we have of you ever," Finn took the roses and book from Rey and went to set them in the kitchen.

"You can't take the footage from me, it's a part of vlog of us getting Rey," Poe explained.

"That doesn't mean I can't throw you out the hay loft door," Ben growled darkly as he approached Poe menacingly.

"You wouldn't dare," Poe squinted before he was thrown over Ben's shoulder.

"Kids, what are you doing?" Obi called from the kitchen with the other adults.

"We're going to go play in the barn," Poe called as he was carried out the front door.

Finn walked up to Rey and grabbed her arm, "Come on, we can introduce you to the horses!"

* * *

The sun was setting as they arrived at the barn, Poe squirmed in Ben's arms, "I have to record for the vlog!"

"I got it," Finn took Poe's phone from him and started recoding himself, "Rey is about to meet the horses, and Poe is going to get thrown out the hay loft windows by Ben because you probably just saw him call Rey pretty, Rey, what's your first impression of Ben's family."

"They all seem very nice but I would appreciate if Ben let me keep my brother," Rey turned to smile at Ben and he sighed putting Poe back on his feet.

"Thanks Sunshine," Poe walked to the barn doors and opened them, "Now let's introduce you to the rest of the family."

In side the barn was lined with stalls and 6 held horses, they all had names written in calligraphy above the stalls Baby was a cream colored horse a little shorter than Rey, Chopper was an orangy-red-brown about the same height, Millennium was a bit taller than Finn and a silvery gray color that may have come from old age, Poseidon was a golden blond and about the size of Poe, Artimas was a little shorter than Finn and had an almost blue black coat and also some graying on his snout, lastly was brown horse that towered over Ben names Chewy. Rey turned to Baby and tentitivly held out her hand for him to smell, "I've never met a horse before."

"They're all very friendly, BB is the only one that's actually ours, we take care of Chop for Kanan and Hera and Milennium, PO, Art, and Chewy belong to the Solos," Finn explained handing Poe his phone back.

"I don't miss letting them out every morning," Ben walked over to Chewy and the horse licked some of the boy's hair into his mouth, "I don't miss this either."

"Who's Kanan and Hera?" Rey asked ask she turned to her brothers Baby reached out to lick her face and made her giggle.

"Kanan is a former air force pilot who now takes care of the horses for Dad and Hera is currently one, their kids Zeb, Sabine, and Ezra are also adopted and alumni from our school, Zeb and Sabine are in the military and Ezra is in police training, and since Kanan is retired he hangs out with us when Obi is away, he's going to be with us during the summer while Dad works too," Poe explained.

"Kanan is a great cook but he's blind in one eye so don't sneak up on him," Finn added.

All the kids turned as Leia entered the barn, "Oh Rey, you're a natural with them."

"Thank you," Rey being distracted again got another lick on the cheek from BB.

"All of you get together I want a picture," Leia took out her phone as Finn wrapped an arm around Rey and Poe's waists and Ben around Poe's shoulders, "You are all so cute, come on, and remember to wash your hands."

* * *

Obi, Luke and Han we're all seated on one side of the dinning room table after they all washed their hands in the kitchen sink Leia sat beside Han, Ben was across from her with Rey across from Han, Finn across from Luke, and lastly Poe across from Obi. Luke turned to the kids, "How are the old bags doing."

"Art and PO are still annoying each other," Poe reported.

"Good, they're certain to live another year," Luke nodded as he stabbed at his turkey.

"Stop talking about the horses dying, Dad raised them," Leia rolled her eyes.

"Do we have to have this conversation every week? Rey what sports are you going into?" Han turned to Rey.

Rey swallowed before speaking, "I was thinking Cheerleading and Track."

"Training for Cheer tryouts start next week but we can't let Mr. Luke-help-I-accidentally-flushed-my-football-jersey-down-the-toilet anywhere near that," Luke rolled his eyes as Poe blushed.

"They swarmed me and asked who I was letting wear my jersey, I was a freshman!" Poe explained.

"And Jessica still wore it," Obi pointed out, "She must really like you."

"Dad!" Poe blushed bright red as all the adults chuckled.

"Jessica?" Rey questioned.

Finn turned to say something and Poe glared, "If you close your mouth now I won't tell her about Rose."

"Deal," Finn shoved a mouth full of mashed potatos into his mouth and didn't make eye contact with anyone.

"Rose?" Rey questioned.

"We'll make them talk later," Ben assured.

Dinner went on with conversations about what the adults did for work and how things worked at the kids school. And eventually the kids went back downstairs and resumed their game of Mario Kart with Ben now playing as Bowser, "Rey I heard you're pretty good at this."

"I'm not sure if being better than Finn and Poe makes me good," both her brothers glared at her as she sped past them.

"New mission, push Rey off the track," Poe decided.

"Wait no!"

* * *

The adults sat upstairs listening to the kids yell at each other, Han turned to Obi, "I think she's a great addition to the family."

"One day she'll probably be a great addition to yours," Mr. Kenobi chuckled back.

"I'm perfectly fine with that," Leia announced.

* * *

 ** _I've literally been working on this story for months and I'm so happy to share with you. I know alot of this chapter was just information but I promise after a few chapters it will get more entertaining. I think I'm going to release the chapters a few at a time let me know what you think about that._**


	2. Ready, Set, FENCE

After the Solos had left Rey bid her brothers and father goodnight and retired to her room. After a hot shower and changing into her pajamas she crawled into her new bed and curled up slowly falling asleep. The next morning she awoke to light coming in through her window, she stood to close it and saw her brothers standing outside the barn watching the horses graze and gallop around. Throwing on some black skinny jeans, a red t-shirt, and her black converse she went out to greet them, "Morning!"

"Hey sunshine, how did you sleep?" Finn called as she approached them.

"Awesome, I love my room!" Rey smiled. They all turned to a slightly beat up pickup truck coming up the path to the house, "Is that Kanan?"

"Yep, we'll see him when we get the horses back in," Poe explained as they all three waved to the passing car.

* * *

Finn called as they entered the house, "Kanan, I have a sister."

"I've heard, does this sister have a name?" Kanan turned to shake her hand.

"I'm Rey," Rey smiled.

"It's nice to meet you Rey, I didn't know what you would want for breakfast but is pancakes alright?" Kanan turned to the grittle that was already heating up with a bowl of pancake batter.

"That sounds perfect to me," Rey nodded.

"Then that's what I'll make, your father left a box for you in the dinning room, maybe your brothers can help you set it up," the siblings exchanged a confused glance as they walked into the dinning room.

Poe picked up the box and gasped, "It's your phone!"

"I get a phone? That's so cool!" Rey jumped in excitement.

"We'll have to charge it before we can turn it on," Poe took Rey's phone and charger out of the box and plugged the wall.

"And put the case on," Finn picked up the black and pink phone case from the table, and took his phone out of his pocket, "Our cases match!"

"Sibling goals," Poe took out his phone which had a black and orange case just like Rey and Finn's whose was black and purple.

Rey picked up her phone still connected to the wall and turned it on, "Now I'm like a real teenager with a phone."

"We'll have to set you up an Instagram and a Snapchat but first let's put our numbers in your phone," Poe took Rey's phone and a minute later his phone went of on the table then Finn's, "I also sent a text to dad, how much do you know about social media."

"Whatever you put on the internet is there forever so don't put anything you wouldn't want a future employeer to see," Rey answered.

"That's pretty much the gist of it," Finn took Rey's phone, "I'm going to download Instagram and Snapchat."

"My Instagram name is just my name and so is Finn's, do you want yours to just be Rey Kenobi?" asked Poe.

"You guys are the experts," Rey shrugged.

"Here, make up a password and type what you want your username and bio to be," Finn handed Rey her phone.

"What do I do for a bio?" Rey questioned after a few seconds of typing.

"You can change it later, just put an emoji," Poe shrugged.

"Do the sun emoji!" Finn suggested.

"Okay one second," Rey swiped at her phone for a second, "Got it, now what?"

"We'll follow you and then we can set up your Snapchat," Poe explained, picking up his phone and soon after Rey's buzzed.

Rey went to Poe's profile and started looking through his posts mostly just selfies with Finn, "So I double tap them to like them right?"

"Yep," Poe looked over Rey's shoulder.

"Now go to Snapchat and make that the same name and password," Finn looked over Rey's shoulder as well.

"Now if you drag the screen down it shows this picture," Poe opened snapchat on his phone, "So if you go to the picture taking portion of snapchat and hold the screen it will scan my picture and find my snapchat."

Rey did as Poe explained and her phone buzzed, Finn held out his phone for her to scan, "Now we have to start snap streaks, so you have to send a picture or video to us and we send one back every day and after three days snapchat starts to count it, it doesn't serve a real purpose but it's fun."

"Does Rose and Jessica have Snapchats?" Rey teased as Kanan walked in with a tray of pancakes and syrup.

"You teen's and your dating," Kanan sighed.

"Them teen's and their dating," Rey pointed to her brothers as they all sat down to eat.

"I had an interesting phone call with Leia Solo this morning that said otherwise," Kanan shrugged, "You boys have fencing practice today, we'll leave here at 12:15 to ensure we get there at 12:30, is that early enough Finn?"

"Thirty minutes early is perfect, thank you Kanan!" Finn smiled through a mouth full of pancakes.

"Rey do you want to watch our fencing practice?" Poe asked.

Rey swallowed before speaking, "That sounds like fun!"

"Is that the only thing we have planned for today?" asked Finn.

"Yes, but tomorrow we need to go get Rey some new clothes," Kanan announced, "I'm contemplating just letting you three go off by yourself to do that."

"We're going to make you look so hot!" Poe yelled.

"I was thinking more conservative," Finn took a sip of orange juice.

"I like converse, t-shirts, and jeans," Rey announced.

"We can work with this, she'll need shorts, tops, and shoes for cheer tryouts but after that jeans, t-shirts, and converse for every day," Poe listed.

"But when we do back to school shopping we'll get her sweaters, jackets, and long sleeve shirts," Finn decided.

"And she can borrow our sweatshirts and t-shirts as well and people will think it's a cute sibling thing," Poe added.

Rey watched as her brothers high fived and then turned to Kanan, "They seem to have the situation handled."

* * *

When 12 o'clock hit Ben went to the teachers lounge and punched his time card then made his way to Mr. Skywalker's room through the front of the office past Maz the office lady, "Have a good weekend Solo?"

"Yes, the Kenobi's adopted a daughter from London, she'll be a freshman in the fall, how was your weekend?" Ben crossed his arms and rested them on the high counter in front of Maz's desk.

"We're not changing the subject, how did this girl make your weekend good?" Max pried as she turned to the side and typed on the computer, "Is she cute?"

"Absolutely adorable, she has the best laugh, and she so sweet!" Ben immediately blushed as Luke walked into the office.

"Talking about your new friend, Ben?" Luke questioned with a smirk.

"Rey Lynn Kenobi, come look at her 8th grade picture, she is a cutie," Maz motioned as she pushed back from the desk so Luke and Ben could step around the desk and look at Rey's complete school file.

Ben took out his phone and took a picture of the screen, Luke sighed, "Now your crush is getting creepy."

"It has her birthday," Ben explained.

"You must run all your ideas for Rey's birthday past your mother," Maz spoke seriously.

"I will," Ben rolled his eyes as he started heading towards the door, "Thanks Maz, I have to go eat before practice."

"He's smitten," Maz chuckled as she and Luke smiled after him.

* * *

Kanan and Rey sat on the bleachers of the gym when Coach Snoke and Fencing Captain Armitage Hux. Coach Snoke gestured to Kanan and Rey on the other side of the gym, "Who are they?"

"That's the man that looks after Poe and Finn Kenobi, his name is Kanan father of Ezra Bridger, graduated last year, I know the girl is not his daughter should I go and see?" Hux asked as he set his helmet and sword down beside a sparing mat.

"Yes, report back to me before practice begins," Snoke instructed as he sat on the opposite bleachers.

* * *

Finn closed his locker as Ben walked around the corner both were suited up in their white fencing gear, "I'm never going to get over you wearing white."

"And this is when I put the mask on," Ben sat on the bench behind Finn and put his helmet on his head with the screen raised.

"My sister's here, we should do The Knights act for her," Finn suggested as Poe walked out of the bathroom stall area.

"We're doing The Knights to Rey? Who leads?" Poe questioned as he leaned against the lockers beside Finn.

"I lead for my mom and you lead for your dad, so let's let Finn lead for Rey," Ben stood and put his mask down.

"Even though we all know you'll be her knight in the end," Finn smirked as he put his helmet on and stood by the door with Poe behind him. Ben stood behind Poe thankful for the mask hiding his blush.

* * *

Hux made his way across the gym to Kanan and Rey, "Do you mind if I sit for a minute?"

"Hello Armitage, Rey this is Armitage Hux, his father works with Leia," Kanan introduced sitting up straight and keeping his face neutral.

"Oh you know Mrs. Solo? Then you must know Ben Solo?" Hux said as he sat beside Rey and held out his hand noticing how Rey seemed a little more interested in the conversation at the mention of the Solos, "He and I were friends as kids, what was your name?"

"Rey Kenobi," Rey shook his hand and smiled politely.

"You're related by adoption I hope and not marriage? Where are you from, you have a lovely accent?" Armitage chuckled.

"I was adopted from London on Sunday, Poe and Finn are my older brothers," Rey answered.

"Poe and Finn are talented but I don't think they are very fond of me," Hux gave a strained smile and made eye contact with Kanan's firm glare, "We'll I must be off to prepare for practice, it was nice to meet you, take care Kanan."

As they watched him leave Kanan leaned over to whisper, "Try not to let it get out that he spoke to you, there's a reason no one likes him."

Before Rey could respond three figures in white walked from the far end of the gym in a line before walking along the line of the bleachers and stopped in a row in front of Rey, kneeling in front of her with their swords pointed at the ground beside them and they started speaking in unison, "My princess, we are your knights. May any blood we spill be in your honor and if we die it will be in the name of your protection. We fight for you and your glory."

"They do this to Leia when ever she watches them fence," Kanan explained as Rey laughed, "No you have to guess who they are."

"Finn, Poe, Ben," Rey leaned forward flipping each of their masks up.

Finn and Poe smirked at Ben as he blushed and whispered, "Hi Rey."

"Hi Ben," Rey smiled back.

Across the gym Snoke and Armitage watched "The Knights" as the rest of the fencing team filed in, "She's from London, she's the youngest and she seems to know Solo," Armitage paused as Rey lifted Ben's mask, "Very well."

"That's interesting," Snoke said before yelling, "Kenobi! Dameron! Solo! Fall in line!"

As the team went through their warm ups Luke walked in and sat beside Rey, "Maz the office lady could give you the paperwork for Cheer try outs unless you want to watch them stretch for the next 20 minutes."

"I'll wait here, every time I talk to Maz when Hera is away she tells me to build a plane and fly to her," Kanan rolled his eyes.

"Relationship goals," Rey laughed making Kanan and Luke chuckle.

* * *

Luke held the door to the office open for Rey, "Maz, look what I found!"

"Ben was right, she is adorable," Maz gasped making Rey blush, "It's so nice to meet you dear, I'm Maz."

"I'm Rey, but some how I think you know that," Rey smiled nervously.

"I've heard good things Rey Kenobi, what can I do for you?" Maz smiled warmly.

"She needs papers for Cheerleading tryouts," Luke answered.

"Oh that's so exciting, let me print it off for you," Maz started clicking away on her computer, "It's a great way for you to make friends before school starts and the uniform is going to look so good on you, you'll have all the boys no just Solo!"

"I doubt that," Rey covered her face with her hand.

"Your brothers will fend off the creeps, hopefully before Ben rips their heads off," Luke gave Rey a pat on the back as Maz set a small stack of papers in front of her.

"He wouldn't hurt a fly except that Hux varmint," Maz sighed and spread out the papers, "You need to fill out and sign these, your father needs to sign these, and this needs to be filled out as your doctor."

"Okay thank you so much," Rey gathered the papers into a stack again.

"And since practice is from 9 to 11 in the summer you can visit Solo for his last hour of work, he's the best janitor we have," Maz smiled.

"Yes, yes, girls love a man who cleans, come along Rey let's get you back to Kanan, if the boys have started sparing things are about to get interesting," Luke smirked.

* * *

When the boys finished their warm up they stood in two lines in front of Snoke, "We're going to start sparing in pairs with a second, the second will step in when the first gets tagged and then become the second this will go on for 10 minutes, the least switches possible will be victorious, does every one understand?"

"Yes sir!" they yelled in unison as Snoke picked up his clip board.

"Alright Hux and Solo will be first, choose your seconds," Snoke instructed.

"Kenobi," Hux spoke loudly.

"Alright, Solo?" Snoke questioned as Hux and Finn walked over to the sparing mat.

"Rayd," Ben announced turning to follow his team mates.

The scrawny freshman gasped and ran after Ben, "Thank you for this opportunity, but Hux is a senior, he's going to cut me into a million pieces."

"You'll be fine Matt, we go half speed on you because you're a freshman," Ben assured as he and Matt stood on one side of the mat with Armitage and Finn on the other.

Rey walked back into the gym and sat be side Kanan, "What did I miss?"

"They're going to tag team spar and Armitage chose Finn as his second which means Ben has to fight Finn but Poe has always been Ben's second so he chose a freshman as his second," Kanan explained in a hushed voice as Luke sat on Rey's other side, "He didn't was Poe to have to fight Finn."

"Timer will start at first sword contact," Snoke announced as he stood at the edge of the sparing mat.

"Do your best," Ben turned to Matt and hit the front of his helmet against his before stepping onto the mat with Armitage.

After bowing to each other the fight began with it came verbal attacks, "I had a chat with the new Kenobi, she seems fond of you."

"And that's a concern to you how?" Ben questioned as he began to back Armitage to the end of the mat.

"I would like to get to know her better," Armitage thrust making Ben jump to the side.

"You probably have nothing in common with her," Ben countered.

"But you think she'll like to find out about you?" Armitage tagged Ben who walked back to the edge of the mat without a word.

Matt stepped onto the mat as Ben gave him a pat on the back and attacked Armitage who blocked and countered somehow more vicious than he had to Ben quickly knocking Matt on his back and standing over him. Before Armitage's sword could tag Matt Finn's blocked it, "What the heck was that? It's his first day of practice!"

"It's the only way he'll get better, Ben shouldn't have chosen a novice to go against me when he knows how good I am," Armitage raised his mask as Finn did the same, "Maybe if you weren't so timid you could actually go up against your brother."

"Do not tell him that, we don't let brothers spar because they can outside of practice and you know that, it's not just me and Finn it's Felix and Adrien too," Poe took his helmet completely off as he approached Armitage.

Ben offered his hand to Matt and helped him up, "Are you alright?"

"You've gone soft Solo, is it because of the girl?" Armitage hissed pushing Ben away from the group so no one else could hear.

"This isn't about Rey, this is about you being a bad leader," Ben whispered through his mask.

"Say that to my face," Armitage whispered back.

Ben ripped his helmet off and all but yelled, "You've been captain for an hour and you're already the worst we've ever had!"

"Just because I'm not Bridger?" Hux questioned.

"Alright men, since you can't handle sparing we'll Indian Run on the track for the last hour of practice, grab your waters and uniform tops off," Snoke instructed, "I expect you all to use your anger with your swords rather than your words next practice, Captain Hux, put the mats away then you can go."

"Who was Bridger?" Matt questioned as he followed Ben out of the gym to the locker rooms with the rest of the team.

"Ezra Bridger, he was the captain last year, he was great, he would work one on one with all of us even before he was captain just because he wanted our team to be great, he helped me alot," Ben smiled slightly as he shoved the top of his uniform into his gym bag and set his sword beside it.

"And he was funny," Poe added as he stood in his blue tank top that they all wore under their pads, "Every competition we were soar from laughing rather than fighting."

"He never lost a match too," Felix added, he was a Senior and had been Ezra's second.

"Felix, I wish you were captain," Luka, a Sophomore with blue hair sighed as they left the locker room.

"He would be if Hux wasn't Snoke's golden boy," Adrien rolled his eyes, he was another Sophomore. He saw Kanan, Rey, and Luke waiting outside the locker room and leaned over to Finn, 'Who is that girl?"

"My sister, I'll introduce her to everyone after practice," Finn spoke as they walked out the side door of the school and down to the field that had a track around it.

* * *

As they sat on the bleachers Rey watched the guys get into a line and start running, "What is an Indian Run?"

"The last guy in the line has to run to the front of the line continuously," Luke explained.

"That sounds fun," Rey shrugged, it was sunny out but not hot with a cool breeze, "Today's not a bad day for a run."

"They're still going to stink up my car," Kanan sighed.

"You don't have to drive home with Ben, he's the summer morning janitor before practice so he smells like chemicals and sweat," Luke laughed, "There not enough air fresheners in the world to compete with driving these boys to a competition."

"Did you get the email with the schedule for their competitions this year?" Kanan questioned.

"Yeah the bus is back up and running so Han is taking them to every competition," Luke shrugged, "I'll probably still go to the Saturday one's with Leia.

"I'm assuming Kenobi would like to attend as many as possible, Rey, some of the cheerleaders wear their uniforms and go on the bus for support, you could probably do that," Kanan suggested.

"That sounds fun, I like watching them spar," Rey smiled, "Well, for the short time they were sparing."

"I'm sure that's just the new season getting to them," Luke watched as Ben ran to the front of the line, "Armitage needs to learn that he's not the best because he's the captain but Ben is right, he shouldn't have been so rough on a freshman's first day."

"Poe would have been a great sparing partner for Matt is Snoke had been thinking," Kanan added, "He always does well holding back for Finn while still challenging him."

"I'll go suggest that to him but we know Snoke doesn't like me since I replaced him as the football coaches assistant, by the way Rey, Kanan is the football coach," Luke mentioned, "How was Snoke fired again?"

"I had cancelled practice because of the heat index and he told the players I just couldn't be there and made them run with no water, about 7 players threw up before the Volley Ball coach Jyn Andor overheard the girls talking about the boys being at practice and she knew I had cancelled it so she went out there and not one player was standing, Ezra was out sick that day so Snoke told everyone I was home with him."

"I'll never forget how pale Poe looked, he had to go to the hospital, Kenobi was livid," Luke sighed, "That's why I watch fencing practice now, I can't believe Snoke hasn't been fired yet."

"Don't the other parents want him fired?" Rey questioned.

"He's so old that he has tenure, it would take alot to get him fired," Kanan explained.

"Looks like they're done," Luke commented as he looked to see the fencing team laying on their backs in the grass of the football field.

"Can I go hang out with them?" Rey asked Kanan.

"Sure," Kanan nodded as Rey walked down the bleachers and onto the field.

"Hi Rey!" Finn called as he sat up and she sat next to him and beside where Matt was laying, "Guys this is my sister Rey!"

"Hello Rey, I'm Adrien and this is my older brother Felix," Adrien sat up and pointed to his brother who didn't move.

"Adrien is a Sophomore like Finn and Felix is a senior," Poe explained as he shifted to rest his head on Finn's leg.

"I'm also a sophomore, my name is Luka," Luka waved.

"I like your hair," Rey commented.

"Thanks," Rey smiled then leaned slightly over Matt's head, "You did really well today?"

"No but thank you," Matt stared up at Rey, "I'm Matt, freshman."

"I'm a freshman too!" Rey held up her hand and they high fived.

"I don't think you've met Poe and Finn Kenobi, they're a Junior and a Sophomore," Ben rolled over onto his forearms on the other side of Matt.

"Yeah, thanks Ben," Rey rolled her eyes and laughed before turning to Poe, "Why do they call you Dameron?"

"Since I lived with my family and had the name Dameron it's less subject to change then the names that you and Finn were given because they were given as a place holder for legal reasons so it's less permanent," Poe shrugged, "And Kenobi 1 and Kenobi 2 wouldn't work."

"Well what are we going to do now?" Rey questioned.

"I got you fam," Adrien crawled over to sit closer to Rey and Finn, "You designate one of you to respond to your last name and then wait for the person to continue and if they say no then you get the other one, so when someone says Agreste, I always look at them but normally Felix looked at me, and if they say no I look at Felix and Felix looks at them."

"Disclaimer, in sports let the person playing respond," Felix added.

"But if Rey makes the Cheer team and she's Cheering at a football game what do we do?" asked Finn.

"The Cheer team uses first names because they have their first names on their uniforms so unless someone specifically calls her Kenobi every time they talk to her then she shouldn't respond," Ben figured.

"Just to mess with this whole system I'm going to always call her Kenobi," Matt decided.

"Okay, if Matt says Kenobi we know he's talking about Rey," Poe sat up and smirked.

"If there's a will there's a way," Finn laughed.

They sat talking and laughing until Ben suddenly pushed himself to his knees, "What time is it?"

"Five till 5 o'clock, why?" Luka questioned looking at his watch.

"I set the field sprinklers to go off at 5," Ben explained standing up and offering his hand to Rey.

"But running around in the sprinklers sounds fun," Matt pushed himself to his feet.

"We can't be on the field when it is wet because it pulls up the grass and we are working on getting it to look nice for the upcoming football season, if I let you guys stay on it the other janitors will get mad," Ben explained as Rey took his hand and he pulled her to her feet.

* * *

Kanan drove Poe, Ben, and Rey home and said he would be back tomorrow. Poe and Finn went upstairs to their room to shower and Rey sat on the living room couch flipping through the tv channels. Being the faster shower of the two Finn came downstairs and sat beside Rey on the couch, "Whatcha' watchin'?"

"Harry Potter, I've never actually watched it but I've heard alot about it," Rey shrugged.

"Oh one second," Finn got up and ran down the hall coming back with a stack of books which he dumped in Rey's arms, "Watch the movies first and then read the books, the movies are good but the books are better, enjoy the movies in ignorance and then you will be enlightened."

"You feel a little too deeply about this," Rey laughed as she stacked the books on the coffee table. She and Finn sat watching the movie till Poe joined them and eventually they fell asleep. Kenobi walked in through the garage late that night, grabbing some throw blankets to cover his kids, took a picture of them all cuddled together, and went upstairs to bed.

* * *

 ** _I would just like to clarify that all Star Wars world exist in this universe exactly the same as ours, but no real connections are ever drawn._ **


	3. The Instant Gram

_**AsukaTirento \- I am so happy you like this story, I love your energy and I'm so excited for you to read this story! There is something in future chapters that may make you hate me but I don't want to reveal it so I'm sorry if I break your heart.**_

 _ **cherokee96 \- Thank you!**_

* * *

The next morning Rey woke up with her back pressed to Poe's side with one of his arm's hugged to her chest and her legs starched over Finn's lap who was leaning his head onto her shoulder, they were all bundled up in blankets. Wiggling slightly to get her phone out of her jeans pocket she saw the time was 4 in the morning, not even Obi would be up for at least another hour or two so she settled for going through Instagram. It didn't take long to figure out that the little bust icon in the bottom left side of pictures ment you could click on them and it would show you the names of the accounts tagged in the picture going back to Poe's profile she scrolled down till she found a picture of Ben, he, Poe, and Finn were in their soccer uniforms standing on a boat dock with a lake behind them, swiping to the right they were mid air off the edge of the dock, and lastly in the water with their hair sticking to their faces splashing each other. Rey smiled at the pictures before going to Ben's profile and following him he didn't have many pictures mostly in sports uniforms and with one or both of his parents, his uncle, or Finn and Poe.

* * *

Ben Solo rolled over in his bed to his phone buzzing every few seconds on the nightstand next to him. Taking his phone off the charger he unlocked it to see that his Instagram notifications were filled with memos saying "Rey Kenobi liked your post" covering the entire screen. Taking a screen shot he went to Rey's profile and looked at her profile picture because she hadn't posted anything yet, it was her sitting in the seat of a car smiling at the camera to the side of her, probably taken by Poe or Finn, her hair was in the same pony tail and she was wearing the same shirt that she had been wearing the day before at his fencing practice. Pushing away the fact that she had watched him argue with Hux and the chance that Finn had overheard them talking about her he followed her profile and then posted the picture of her spamming him and tagged her in it, after typing and retyping and reading over the caption multiple times he finally posted it reading, " _Got woken up way to early this morning by Rey Kenobi, P.S. She's pretty._ " ending the message with a black heart emoji.

Immediately regretting what he had said but still being stoked about his bravery to do so he left his phone on his bed as he got up to go to the bathroom.

* * *

Rey continued scrolling through Ben's Instagram and when she got to the bottom she noticed she had gotten a notification. Clicking on the heart at the bottom of the screen with a red dot beside it she saw Ben Solo had followed and tagged her in a post clicking on the post she red the caption and blushed. Going to her DM page she opened the thread to Ben, " _I saw your post, sorry for waking you, but thanks for calling me pretty!_ " she found the same black heart emoji that he had used and sent that in a message following.

As soon she pressed send the blush that had previously been in her cheeks grew to cover the entire bridge of her nose. Untangling herself from her brothers and blankets she went to the kitchen and found an orange in the fruit basket on the table and pealed it, throwing the peal in the trash, she ate the orange as she nervously waited for a response.

When her phone buzzed she picked it up quicker than she would like to admit, " _Lol, it's fine, I'm sorry about practice yesterday, if you come watch today hopefully you'll get to see Poe and Finn spar._ "

* * *

Ben hoped she would come watch today, he loved seeing her and any excuse was good enough for him. He made his way downstairs and put on a pot of coffee then turned to the fridge and took out eggs and bacon. He turned his head as he heard someone walk into the room but got a pan out from the cabinet before turning to see Luke looking over his phone that was left in the island, "You have an Instagram message from Rey."

"Stop smiling at me like that," Ben turned back to making breakfast for his family.

"Like what?" Luke questioned as he climbed onto one of the island stools.

"Like you want to make fun of me but you're not going to because you think I'll stop doing what is amusing you," Ben answered as he turned to glare at his uncle.

"Can I read the messages?" Luke asked holding his phone out to Ben who sighed and unlocked it handing it back, the family had a rule that he and his parent's could go through Ben's phone just to check up on him. After a minute of reading silently he read aloud in a high pitched bad English accent, "I probably will, I have nothing better to do, also sorry to ask but what does lol mean?"

"Just tell her lol means laugh out loud," Ben crossed the kitchen to put toast in the toaster.

"Lol means laugh out loud," Luke repeated in a mocked deep voice, "So what did happen with Armitage?"

Ben sighed as he cracked eggs into the pan, "He was just saying that he wants to get to know her and that on top of going after Matt set me off."

"Matt looks at you the same way you looked at Ezra," Luke commented changing the subject.

"I asked him if we could spar 30 minutes before practice today, maybe I'll send a letter to Ezra and ask for tips on how to help him," Ben shrugged as he set four plates of sunny side up eggs, bacon, and toast on each plate on the island. as he sat down his parents walked into the room his mother with hair in rollers and a bath robe and his father wearing a t-shirt and jeans, "Good morning."

"Thank you for making breakfast sweetie Leia kissed Ben on the cheek before sitting down next to him, "Why are you up this early?"

"He was woken up by a little Rey of Sunlight," Luke smirked.

"Ben do you want to tell us about that?" Han asked as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"She found my Instagram early this morning and liked all my pictures so my phone kept going off," Ben explained as Luke handed Ben's phone to Leia and she and Han looked at it.

Leia took her phone out and opened her Instagram, "How do I follow her?"

* * *

Rey held the gate open for BB to enter his stall when her phone buzzed in her pocket, "Leia Solo followed me on Instagram."

"Did Ben?" Finn asked as he walked over to Rey and looked over her shoulder.

"Yeah, I accidentally woke him up this morning liking all his pictures," Rey explained.

Poe took out his phone, looked at his feed, and laughed, "Ben posted about it and called you pretty."

"Really?" Finn look out his phone as well.

Kanan walked into the barn and sighed, "You teens and your phones, breakfast is ready."

"Okay, after we eat we still have to go through the cloths that Rey has," Poe answered as they followed Kanan into the house.

* * *

After breakfast Poe and Finn sat on Rey's bed as she stood next to her open walk in closet, "I have 10 plain t-shirts, so I think I'm good on shirts because I can wear that those for cheer."

"In Cheer they wear sports bras instead of shirts," Poe explained.

"Okay I have three of those," Rey turned to open one of the drawers in her built in dresser.

"I feel really weird asking but what color?" asked Finn.

"Black," Rey answered.

"Okay, we could get a few more black and then the shorts could be colored," Poe suggested.

"That sounds cute," Rey shrugged.

"Okay, how many jeans do you have?" asked Finn.

"Three, black, dark blue, and these," Rey kicked out her light blue clad leg, "I don't think I'll need anymore.

"What other pants do you have?" asked Poe.

"Two pairs of black leggings," Rey answered opening another drawer.

"Okay we'll need to get you some jean shorts," Poe took out his phone and started texting, "I'm sending dad our outline so he knows how much we're going to spend."

"Okay so you have black converse, you'll need white cheer shoes and probably some regular running shoes and new converse, you could either get black or a color," Finn explained, "Poe and I both have red converse."

"Red sounds good, we could all match," Rey suggested as she climbed on the bed beside Poe.

* * *

Later that day Rey, Kanan, and Luke walked into the gym where Ben and Matt were sparing, at half the speed they normally would. Neither had their helmet's on and their hair stuck to their faces with sweat. Ben landed a tag on Matt before dropping his defensive stance, "I think you've got it, today should go alot better than yesterday."

"Thanks for your help, you're a really good teacher," Matt beamed up at Ben who gave him a smile before putting his helmet on with the mask down. As Hux and Snoke entered the gym Matt copied him and they both walked over to Rey, "Hey Kenobi!"

"Hey Matt, Hi Ben," Rey smiled and waved.

"I like your hair like that, it looks nice," Ben spoke through his mask, Rey had pulled back the top half of her hair and left the rest down.

"Oh, thanks," Rey blushed slightly tucking some stray hairs behind her ear.

Poe and Finn walked into the gym carrying their helmets. Setting down their swords they wrapped their arms around Ben's shoulder who sighed, "Oh no."

"Zombie dead weight!" Finn and Poe yelled in unison before all three of them dropped to the ground.

"What just happened?" Rey laughed as Kanan and Luke chuckled.

"Zombie dead weight is a game where you hug someone then go limp and drag them to the ground," Matt explained, "I'm always being dragged to the ground because I don't weigh enough to drag anyone down."

"Rayd, Solo, Dameron, Kenobi! If you four are done playing footsie we can start practice!" Snoke yelled from across the gym, "Dameron, and one of the Agrestes on the mat, I don't care which one."

Rey noticed the taller of the two tensed his shoulders and she leaned over to Kanan and Luke, "Felix is a senior, why is he acting like he and Adrien are inter changeable?"

"He doesn't like Felix because he doesn't blindly follow like Armitage, it's favoratism," Kanan explained.

"In football Snoke used to pretend he couldn't tell them apart just to bring them down," Luke added with disgust.

Adrien and Poe hit the front of their helmets together before stepping onto the mat and bowing to each other. Rey took out her phone and sent a text to Ben who had given her his phone number over Instagram messages, " _Why do you guys knock your helmets together?"_ She knew he wouldn't respond till after practice but she was using it as an excuse to text him.

* * *

Obi came home at the normal time of 6:30 when Rey, Poe, and Finn were watching Ghost Adventures. As soon as the garage door opened they all jumped and huddled together on the couch with their arms and legs tucked to them. Obi walked in and his kids gave a sigh of relief, "Did I scare you?"

"I'm not scared," Rey announced as she walked into the kitchen to hug her father. The timer on the oven went off and she let out a small yelp and buried her face in Mr. Kenobi chest.

"Boys are you scaring your sister?" Poe and Finn immediately launched of the couches and embraced Rey.

"How could you say such a thing we are her protectors!" Finn declared making Rey laugh.

"We are educating her about the ways of the paranormal, it's going to ease her into horror movies," Poe explained.

"I don't want you up all night like last night, Rey has a doctor's appointment early tomorrow for Cheer," Mr. Kenobi turned the oven off and pulled out the pizza his kids had made with Kanan.

"Let me take a picture before you cut it," Rey ran and got her phone from the couch and took a picture of the pizza, "Now we can eat it!"

* * *

Ben sat on the floor in front of the couch with his family as they watched tv. Leia absentmindedly reached out to touch his hair, "Did you see Rey's first Instagram post?"

"No," Ben took his phone out of his pocket and opened the app seeing a picture of Rey, Finn, and Poe putting toppings on a pizza smiling at each other with another picture of the finished pizza, Ben read the caption aloud, "Making pizza for dad with my brothers! #candid."

"The other one," Leia smirked slightly as Ben liked the picture and clicked on Rey's profile, without clicking her first picture he threw his phone across the floor making the adults in the room laugh as he crawled over to pick it back up. The picture was a mirror selfie of Rey in her closet floor length mirror wearing just a sports bra and green spandex shorts smiling with one hip out and holding her phone up while Poe and Finn had their arms around her grinning and the caption was just a black heart.

* * *

 ** _Thank you for reading! Fun question, if you could follow anyone in this stories Instagram's who would it be? I personally would follow Leia's!_**

 ** _P.S. My Instagram's are thelonleycrouton and reylynnkenobi if you want to follow them, I make jokes about this story on it and show secret inspirations for it!_**


	4. Boys Night Plus Rey

**_cherokee96 \- I think it's explained later in the story but I forget when (I wrote this like 2 months ago) but it's kinda "good luck" or a "may the force be with you" because despite the fact that they're on the mat by themselves they're still a team._**

 ** _AsukaTirento \- I'm saying lol and not laughing but I promise I did laugh while I read your review! I'm glad you like Rey's adventures in social media, she has quite the journey to make!_**

 ** _Thank you so much to the followers of this story Shiranai Atsune, cherokee96, justanothertwilightmom, and mariannagkolfou! And to **_AsukaTirento , Austin Morgan, and SilverCarrier for favoriting this story as well!_**_**

* * *

Friday after practice the fencing team was having a sleepover at the Solo's. They all didn't want Hux to find out so they didn't mention it at practice and they all left practice like they had the rest of the week and planned to meet at the Solo's residence later. Luke and Kanan sat in the kitchen while the kids gathered in the living room to watch the original Star Wars trilogy because they all wanted to see Rey's reaction to it them having all seen it before. As they waited for the rest of the team to arrive, Ben, Rey, Finn and Poe sat on the floor in a circle, Rey was listing everything she knew about Star wars, "The movies are in a weird order and there's alot of tv shows, there was a movie awhile ago and everyone died, and there's light up swords."

"You don't know anything about the heritage of the characters, right?" Ben questioned.

"No, why?" asked Rey.

"You'll see," Ben shared a smirk with Poe and Finn as the doorbell rang which he got up to answer.

"Rey, put his sweatshirt on," Finn pointed to Ben's sweatshirt that he had left on the couch.

"Why?" Rey whispered back.

"Just to mess with him, and leave yours on the couch," Poe answered as Rey took off the sweatshirt she had been wearing which was actually one her brothers share and now they all share, a dark grey sweatshirt with an SH in green on the front with a white and silver snake wrapped around the letters on the front, Ben's was the same but black.

Matt walked into the room and sat in Ben's empty space, "Is that Ben's sweatshirt?"

"We're messing with him," Rey explained with a hushed tone, "Matt, put on the one on the couch and leave yours and Poe and Finn switch just to throw him off more."

Rey was wearing a large black sweatshirt, Matt was wearing a medium dark gray, Poe was wearing a medium white, Finn was wearing a medium light gray, and a small white sweatshirt was sitting on the couch. When Ben came back into the room with Adrian and Felix he noticed them all and sighed, "Why are you like this?"

"I was cold, is this not okay?" Rey questioned with innocent eyes staring up at him making him blush as the doorbell rang again.

"It's fine," Ben strangled out before leaving the room. As soon as he was gone Adrien and Felix joined them on the floor and they all laughed. Ben walked back into the room with Luka, "Okay, the original trilogy is 6 hours and 17 minutes so it's almost 4 if we start the first movie now we should be done with episode 5 by around 8:30 when my dad will be home with dinner then we'll have 30 minutes to eat then we can finish the last movie and play mine craft till midnight when we have to go to bed for the competition tomorrow, any questions?"

"Did you google the runtimes this morning or did you just know off the top of your head?" Felix questioned.

Ben sat back from where he was putting the movie into the x-box under the tv and looked at him, "Don't ask questions you don't want the answer to."

"Nerd!" Luke yelled from the kitchen as Ben scooted back to sit beside Rey.

"Why don't you come over here and show us how you can say every single line word for word?" Ben questioned challengingly.

"Because I don't want to distract Rey from this important experience of the American culture," Luke answered making Ben roll his eyes as the opening theme started.

* * *

All the boys and Rey had been quietly sitting on the floor, Ben, Rey, Matt, and Luka had their back to the couch Finn and Poe had their backs to the recliner, and Adrien and Felix sat against the love seat. They were getting to the scene where Luke and Obi-Wan meet Han Solo. Han quietly entered the house through the garage good and gestured to Kanan and Luke to be quiet as he crept over to the recliner and yelled, "Han shot first!"

"Dad," Ben groaned as they all recovered from the jump scare, Ben wasn't really complaining because he and Rey's arms were brushing before and now they were pressed together.

"Don't get mad at me get mad at Felix, Adrien was going to out me but he stopped him," Han high fived Felix before going back to the kitchen.

"I honestly was hoping Rey would jump and punch Ben or Matt in the face," Felix dead panned.

"I love you too," Ben responded and he smiled as he felt Rey's shoulders shake as she laughed.

* * *

"Why does she keep kissing Luke when she obviously likes Han Solo?" Rey questioned the second time Leia kissed Luke. All the boys smiled at each other but none of them answered.

Han walked in and set down three bowls of popcorn and gave everyone a bottle of water, "Just wait for the next movie, Sweetie."

* * *

They finished Episode 4, had a bathroom break, and moved onto Episode 5. Rey gasped as Luke was injured and Leia kissed him, "Oh I get it she's making Han jealous, that's not very nice."

* * *

"They're siblings!" Rey screamed and everyone burst into laughter, "That's not okay!"

* * *

Leia walked into the house and set a few boxes on the kitchen island, and then walked over to see what part of the movie they were on and pulled out her phone and started recording. " _I am your father_."

"What?" Rey whispered.

"Oh didn't I tell you, Darth Vader is Luke and Leia's father," Ben spoke casually smiling down at her as the other boys started to laugh. Rey turned and grabbed one of the throw pillows from the couch behind her and screamed into it, Ben reached out and rubbed her back, "Are you okay?"

"No," Rey muttered darkly and everyone laughed again.

* * *

Leia made plates of lasagna and salad for all the boys and put them on the dinning room table as the credits for episode 5 started to roll, "Boys go eat in the dinning room Rey come sit with me."

"Ooooo, someone's in trouble," Han joked as he, Kanan, and Luke took their food to go sit on the front porch.

"What's up?" Rey sat at the island and Leia set a plate of food in front of her.

"I know you probably don't want to talk to your father about the part of your doctor visit on Thursday that you didn't tell your brothers," Leia spoke quietly keeping an eye on the door where the boys were.

"She said I'll have to go back in about 3 cycles and gave me a daily chart too keep track of how I feel, I also downloaded an app onto my phone to track once my cycle starts again," Rey explained in a normal tone, in the orphanage she had been on birth control since her period started and Mr. Kenobi didn't want her on it if she didn't need it.

"So this is the first day without it, how do you feel? Do you have everything you need?" Leia questioned with a look of concern.

"Dad had put pads for me in my bathroom and I've been wearing one all day, I know I have to change it in a few hours, I have some in my bag upstairs and I keep a duct tape covered bag in my pocket," Rey reached into the pocket of her hoodie and gasped, "I'm wearing Ben's sweatshirt."

"Yes I noticed that but I wasn't going to mention it, who's wearing yours?" Leia asked.

"Matt, which means he has my pads," Rey sighed and put her head in her hands, she wasn't embarrassed but having a group of boys know she was supposed to start her period soon was awkward for everyone.

"Stay calm and eat, I got this," Leia assured with a pat on the shoulder as Rey shoved a fork full of food into her mouth.

* * *

Matt had a habit if setting his phone next to his plate when he ate and his phone had been in the front of the sweatshirt he was wearing, he wasn't entirely sure who's it was because it smelled like the Kenobi's in general. When he took is phone out of the front pocket he also found a sandwich bag folded over and covered in duct tape with something papery inside, "What is this?"

"Must be Rey's, she stole that sweatshirt from me this morning," Poe shrugged.

"What's inside of it?" Luka questioned taking the bag from Matt only for it to be taken by Adrien.

"You can't open it, it's going through her stuff, it would be an invasion of privacy," Adrien went to stand, "I'll give it to her."

"My mom said she had to talk to her about something, don't interrupt them," Ben stood and took the bag from Adrien and handed it to Finn.

Leia walked in and took the bag from Finn, "You didn't open this did you?"

"No," all the boys answered in unison.

"Good, that would have been rude," Leia exited the room.

"And Adrien wanted to open it," Luka shook his head and everyone laughed at Adrien's glare.

"Yes Adrien how ungentelmanly of you," Felix gave a small smile, "What would Marinette say?"

"What would Bridgette say?" Adrien countered.

"So we have Jessica, Rose, Marinette, and Bridgette, how many other girls are you guys not going to tell me about?" Rey questioned from where she was leaning against the door way with Leia.

Han walked in the room and started making another plate of lasagna, "Mr. Kenobi is here."

"Dad!" Rey yelled running out side.

"Awwww, I remember when you boys used to do that," Leia smiled at Finn and Poe.

"How long did we do that?" asked Poe.

"Finn did that for about a month, you did for three months," Leia answered, "But I think that was you being an only child and much younger."

"I give it two weeks," Matt announced.

"I give you two weeks," Luka rolled his eyes.

"What does that even mean?" Matt questioned.

"Obviously someone is trying to kill you, don't shoot the messenger," Luka shrugged.

"I'll give it a year," Finn shrugged, "She's a bit more emotional."

"You cried watching Inside Out," Poe rolled his eyes, "And you watched it three times."

"You cried the first time, Ben cried the first time," Finn pointed out.

"It was unexpectedly deep," Ben defended as Rey walked back into the room, set her plate between him and Poe and sat on Poe's lap, "Would you like me to get you another chair?"

"I'm good," Rey shrugged.

Leia came in with her phone out, "How cute, everyone smile!"

* * *

When the movie ended Rey sat on the couch as the boys started walking in and out of the bathroom near the kitchen and Ben's room to prepare for bed, Ben turned on the X-Box and plopped onto the couch next to her so close that their sides were pressed together, "Okay so Minecraft is a game where you move blocks made of different substances like stones, woods, and objects."

"Okay," Rey took the remote from him.

"So this button destroys blocks and this one places them," Ben explained as he pointed at the controller.

"Can you show me?" unlike when Ben had handed the remote to her by holding one side and offering the other Rey just held the remote in front of him with her hands still on the controls.

"Uh, yeah," Ben gently put his hands over hers, "So you destroy the block like this and then you place it like that."

"Okay what's this," Rey asked.

Felix exited the bathroom and sat down on Rey's other side, "Ben did you get lost on your way to your room to get ready?"

"Right, I'm going to go do that now," Ben nodded but didn't move till Felix looked down at Ben's hands that were still over Rey's, Ben quickly jumped up and all but ran upstairs.

"That was great," Luka laughed as he sat in Ben's vacant seat.

"I thought it was cute," Adrien smiled as he started to lay out everyone's sleeping bags for them.

* * *

When Ben first walked into his room he noticed the blinds had been pulled up, his Mom had a habit of doing that to let light in so he figured she had possibly done that this morning and stepped into the bathroom as Finn slipped past him into the room to change. When Ben finished in the bathroom he walked over to his night stand he plugged his phone into the charger and picked up Rey's to put her's closer to the bed so if she grabbed it in the middle of the night she wouldn't accidentally grab his. From the subtle movement Rey's phone screen turned on to reveal she had a text from a contact that said "Secret Admirer" and Ben felt his stomach drop.

"What are you doing?" Finn asked near Ben's shoulder making him jump.

"I moved Rey's phone and the screen turned on," Ben shrugged setting the phone down.

"Wait this is weird," Finn picked up the phone and unlocked it because Rey didn't have a pass code, "Why does she have a contact in her phone as Secret Admirer?"

"Rey should only have like 10 people in her phone," Poe walked out of the bathroom and sat on Ben's bed and read the text then passed the phone to Ben, "This is different then going through her stuff, this is creepy."

Ben looked at Poe for a second and then took Rey's phone, the text read, "You looked beautiful today, if only you were wearing my sweatshirt instead of Benjamin's." Ben felt his chest tighten, "Who do we know who used to call me Benjamin and puts a period at the end of their texts?"

"Hux," Finn answered, "She wouldn't have just given him her number, if she had we would have seen it."

"Unless she didn't," Poe suggested.

"Oh no," Ben grabbed is tablet off his desk and sat down on the bed pulling up his legs to cross them, "The lock on my window broke yesterday and we hadn't fixed it but if I go to our security program, yep at 10:19 my window was open for 2 minutes, enough time for someone to take her phone, text themself and put their number in."

"Okay, what do we do?" asked Poe, "do we just delete the message and block the number?"

"First let's take screen shots and send them to me and I can show my mom after the competition, we'll have to make sure we watch Rey and Hux very closely tomorrow but let's not let Rey find out about this until we know she's in danger, she should be safe tonight once we have the alarm set," Ben explained.

"But how does he know she's wearing your sweatshirt?" asked Finn.

"The video my mom took, she must have put it on Instagram," Ben shrugged.

"Okay, I sent all the screenshots to you and I was sure to delete them from her photos and her deleted photos and all the messages and the contact," Poe set the phone on the nightstand, "We should figure out how to keep the window closed."

"We could just nail it shut," Finn suggested.

"Good idea," Ben walked into the hallway and got a hammer and nails out of the hall closet, "How quietly can we do this?"

"Lets play some music really loudly," Poe suggested taking Ben's tablet and connecting it to the wireless speaker as he and Finn put 6 nails in the bottom in the sides of the windows.

"They'll probably think something is up if we're up here this long," Finn added.

"Okay, I'm going to keep this with me so we can watch it," Ben took his tablet back and unpaired it from the speaker.

* * *

When they went back down stairs Rey had figured out how to spawn animals and make a little farm and made signs outside the animal's pens and Adrien was helping her come up with puns to name them. Soon after Ben, Poe, and Finn settled down in front of the couch on their sleeping bags the phone rang and Leia who had been in the dinning room with the other adults walked to the kitchen to answered it then walked into the living room and put the phone on speaker, "Yes Armitage, What did you want to tell them?"

"I'm so sorry to say but I just received word that Coach Snoke was offered a position at one of our competitors schools as their fencing instructor and my loyalties to him are stronger than the school so I will be compeating with their school in the morning and I'm afraid you can't compete without a full team and coach," Hux smug voice came over the phone.

"If they can change their coach so fast and a student so can we," Kanan whispered to Luke as the stood near the bottom of the stairs having come from the dinning room.

"I'll call Maz, she should be up at the bar," Luke murmured.

"She still works there?" Kenobi questioned.

"Only on Friday's and Saturday's," Luke answered.

"You're right, we won't be compeating tomorrow, can't say we're sorry to see you and Snoke leave, but I assure you we will be in the next competition," Poe spoke calmly but his face gave away how mad he was.

"Dameron, always the diplomat, any word from Solo?" you could hear the smirk in his annoying voice.

"None I will say in front of my mother," Ben answered through gritted teeth.

"Well my mother's not here you piece of sh-" Rey put her hand on Matt's shoulder to cut him off.

She calmly took the phone, "Listen here you pompous arse, Felix will be a better captain than you ever were because brown nosing doesn't make up for talent, soon the team you transferred to will understand what a slick git you are."

"Is that all?" Hux asked with amusement.

"Yes, what is a similarity between you and a school during the holiday? You both have no class," Rey hung up the phone, handed it to Leia and turned to the boys that were staring at her in shock and admiration, "Okay, we have roughly 6 hours to teach me how to fence, where do we start?"

"Boy's get your gear and meet us down stairs, Rey, let's go find Ben's old uniform, it will probably fit you, Kanan, Luke, and Kenobi, get everything squared away so Rey can compete, Han make them all protein smoothies," Leia instructed.

* * *

Rey stood in the bathroom with Leia as she helped her put on the fencing uniform that had been Ben's in middle school, the white paded torso with white pants with a grey and green stripe on the sides and white gloves, good thing she had been wearing her cheer shoes that day to break them in because they worked with the uniform, "Of course I would have to wear all white while waiting for Lucifer's water fall."

"Just as long as you're changing your pad when you need to you'll be fine," Leia assured as she put Rey's hair into a ponytail, "Well leave your hair up like this and let Ben braid it when you need to put the mask on."

"I'm ready," Rey took a deep breath before exiting the bathroom, the boys had set up a training mat on the basement concrete and they all stood waiting for her.

Poe walked up to her and handed her Ben's old sword, "First we're going to go through positions, so copy what we do."

Slowly as the night wore on the boys couldn't stay awake and ended up cramped together on the couch in the basement and only Matt, Ben, and Rey were still up, but when Rey tagged Matt he fell to his knees, then on his face, "Good fight, I think you're ready."

Rey looked down at the sleeping boy then to Ben, "Do you think I'm ready?"

"In all honesty just as long as you compete that will be good enough, but knowing you you'll try your best anyway," Ben smiled slightly as he lead her upstairs, "By the way, it was awesome what you said to Hux."

"Thanks, I just got kinda mad," Rey blushed slightly, "Can you help me unzip this?"

"Sure," Rey forced her self not to flinch as Ben's fingers brushed the back of her neck and down the back of her jacket, "You should probably go sleep for a few hours, is it alright if I steal my sweatshirt back from you, it's kinda cold down here."

"Of course, it is your sweatshirt, I feel like I'm taking all of your stuff," Rey laughed as she put the fencing jacket into the duffle bag she had to carry it around in and set the sword beside it, "Thank you for letting me borrow it, I'll have to figure out how to get one from my brothers when they wake up."

"I have another black one in my closet it's just a year older so I prefer this one the black one is softer so you might like it more," spoke as he took off his fencing jacket and set it on top of his bag and shrugged the sweatshirt on.

Rey realized she was staring and started feeling self conscious realizing she had been sweating alot during training, "Is it okay if I use your shower?"

"Sure, there's clean towels in the hall closet across from my door," Ben answered as he laid down on his sleeping bag on the floor.

* * *

Rey showered in all of 5 minutes and clasped onto Ben's bed letting sleep over take her. She felt as though she had just closed her eyes as the blinked awake and sat up, the sun was just rising and she had only been asleep an hour which ment she had an hour before they had to be up, she walked to Ben's closet and went through an abundance of black and dark gray clothes to find the sweatshirt, is was soft but still smelled like him, like his other sweatshirt, like his bed. It then occurred to Rey she was wearing his sweatshirt, had showered with his soap, and slept in his bed, she probably smelled just like him. She felt a blush creep up her neck as she sat down on his bed and picked up her phone. Leia had sent all the pictures she had taken of the fencing team in an email to all of them and she looked through them smiling. Picking the one of them all sitting at the dining table she posted it on Instagram with the caption, "Guess I'm part of the fencing team!" And tagged everyone in the picture. Not a minute later Ben liked the picture and she got up to use the bathroom then went downstairs, no use in them sitting alone when they were both awake.

* * *

Ben had been woken up but his phone going off and saw Rey's post, liked it, and then turned on the news. Rey came down the stairs and sat down next to him, "Morning."

"Good morning, I saw your post," Ben yawned, "Do you want me to braid your hair?"

"Sure," Rey crawled over to sit in front of him, she closed her eyes as he ran his fingers through her hair, "Why do you know how to braid hair?"

"My mom said if I learned I could keep my hair long," Ben answered.

"Why do you keep your hair long?" asked Rey.

"I don't like my ears," Ben admitted quietly.

"I think they're cute, especially when you blush and they turn red," Rey laughed as she turned her attention to the tv as it displayed the weather, "It's going to rain today."

"That'll make it easy to sleep on the bus without the sun blinding us," Ben commented as he got to the nape of Rey's neck with the braid, "Can I see the hair tie? I'm going to leave the rest of the hair out so it can be seen from under your mask, it will help the judges keep you and Finn straight because they'll likely just call you both Kenobi since you'll be in different levels."

Rey held up her wrist and let Ben take the hair tie off of it and wrap it around her hair, she then jumped up and ran to the bathroom to look at it, "I like it, thank you!"

"You're welcome," Ben stood and took a few steps towards the stairs, "Good morning Dad."

"Morning Ben, Morning Rey, I'm going to get the bus and bring it here, Ben can you take care of breakfast?" Han asked as he out on a pot of coffee.

"Yeah, Rey, do you want to help?" Ben asked as he got some pancake mix out of the cupboard.

"Sure, I've never made pancakes before," Rey shrugged.

Han walked over to the tv and looked at the forecast, "It's going to be overcast all day, won't that make you feel at home Rey?"

"London isn't my home it's here in America where you guys and the rest of my family are," Rey answered calmly as she washed her hands in the sink, Ben and Han exchanged the same look of being deeply touched by Rey considering them to be part of her family, "But since we are going to be inside all day it's good to know we won't be missing a nice day."

"Of course, being outside when it is humid isn't fun," Han agreed as he poured some coffee into a traveler, "Just out of curiosity what is what your wearing called?"

"It's actually called a jumper but that confused my brothers so I say sweatshirt," Rey answered with a smirk.

Ben rolled his eyes, "And I suppose all tea should be served hot."

"Well we would know how to serve tea, you lot just throw it in the harbor," Rey responded Leia walked down the stairs and stood between the living room and kitchen.

"That tea belonged in the harbor," Han turned to Leia and froze.

"Han, are you teasing a 14 year old about something that happened over 200 years ago?" Leia asked with a small smile.

"Ben brought up the tea," Han pointed to his son.

"He asked her what they call sweatshirts," Ben pointed back.

"They call them jumpers, Leia can you tell me how that makes sence?" Han questioned.

"People sweat as a natural way to cool their bodies and you call them sweat shirts because they are shirts that hold sweat to your body, no wonder we're higher than you in education, you need your clothed to tell you what they do," Rey responded.

"It hasn't been a week and she already has the Kenobi sass," Leia laughed.

"Should have seen it coming how she stuck it to Hux last night, we don't have to worry about her holding her own in that family," Han sighed as he walked towards the front door and Leia followed.

"What are you doing?" Rey asked watching Ben poured the pancake batter into an empty ketchup bottle.

"We have a tradition of eating pancakes in an SH on competition mornings," Ben explained as he made a pancake with the sides of the s touching the h making one large pancake.

"That's so cool!" Rey smiled, "Can I try?"

"Sure," Ben handed her the bottle and let her write a slightly messy and slanted SH. "That's really good, wait I have an idea, don't look."

"I don't know if I trust you," Rey stated as she closed her eyes.

"I'm not trying to sneak up on you like my mom," Ben laughed when Rey gasped and looked behind her, "Got you, and here."

Ben flipped a pancake onto the plate of already existing pancakes, it had Rey Kenobi in beautiful calligraphy in darker batter with a regular pancake poured on top of it, "How did you do that?"

"You write the name backwards with the bottle then let it cook mostly and pour batter ontop like you would a regular pancake," Ben explained.

"I should do your name and we could put it on Instagram," Rey spoke excitedly, "But you can't look."

"Okay I won't look," Ben turned his back as Leia walked back into the room.

"What are you up to?" asked Leia.

"I don't know, I can't look," Ben shrugged.

"He made me not look," Rey defended as Leia looked over her shoulder.

"Awwww, Ben's grandmother taught him how to do that," Leia smiled, "They live in another state, we haven't seen them since Christmas."

"They'll probably love you," Ben turned to Rey as she handed him his pancake on a plate, it said Ben Solo in sharp lines, "This is so cool, mom, will you take a picture of us with our pancakes?"

"Awww that's adorable," Leia smiled, she took Rey's phone from her as Ben put both the pancakes on one plate and handed it to Rey. Ben stood behind her with his hands on her upper arms as they both smiled, "I'll need you to email me a copy of this."

"How do I do that?" Rey questioned. She and Leia sat at the island and left Ben to make the rest of the pancakes. Ben set their plate of pancakes in front of Rey and took a picture of her looking at her phone and typed the caption, "We made each other pancakes and she's posting about it so I have to post about it, yes that is my sweatshirt and I braided her hair, good luck at the competition Rey!" with a black heart then tagged her in it and set his phone on the counter without posting the picture for her to approve of when she and Leia were done talking.

* * *

As Ben finished making all the pancakes one by one the guys went from the basement to get dressed for the day before they all sat down in the dinning room, Rey and Finn were both half on a chair and they all sat and ate 3 or 4 pancakes each in mostly silence from not getting much sleep, there was a knock at the front door which Leia answered, "Oh hi, Jyn, Cassian."

"Good morning Leia," Jyn greeted.

"Good morning team," Cassian walked into the dinning room, "Where's the new one?"

Rey gave a small smile because her mouth was full so Poe introduced her, "This is Rey our sister, she's going to compete in novice, Rey this is Mr. Andor, he's our choir teacher, basket ball, soccer, and now fencing coach, his wife is the cheer coach and band teacher."

"It's nice to meet you," Rey stood and shook Cassian's hand then Jyn's.

"I received an email about you for cheer tryouts starting Monday, Maz said if I don't let you in she's going to cut all music funding," Jun laughed, "But you're the only one trying out and we have one spot, so you're going to be our lonely freshman, we think you'll make a great flier."

"Awesome, what's a flier?" asked Rey.

"It's the person they throw," Cassian answered.

"Don't scare her," Jyn scolded, "We teach you how to fall."

"That doesn't sound better," Cassian laughed Rey just watched them both nervously.

"You'll be fine dear the worst that can happen is a few bruises or scrapes," Leia assured patting Rey on the back.

"Or forgetting to wear shorts under your skirt, but we have shorts sewn into the skirts now," Jyn sighed, "When I was in High school girls would argue about who wore what colored shorts, it was a nightmare."

Han walked into the house, "Alright team, pack up, we got a two hour drive and it's about to start raining here, we'd going to have to race the clouds."

"Without speeding, right Han?" Mr. Kenobi questioned as he walked in the front door after him.

"Dad!" Rey jumped up and hugged her father.

"Your daughter made the cheer team, she's going to be a great flier," Jyn smiled, "I'm excited to see how she does in the competition."

"I am as well, Rey do you think you're ready?" Kenobi asked.

"I'm ready to try," Rey smiled nervously.

* * *

All the adults sat two to a seat on the bus in the front talking while the team had all claimed their own seats in the back. On one side of the bus from back to front was, Felix, Poe, Finn, and Rey and the other side was Adrien, Luka, Matt, and Ben. The boys sat with their backs to the sides of the bus and their legs out in front of them with their bags either under their legs, behind their backs, or on the floor, and Rey was curled up on her side laying down, and all the team mates had fallen asleep. Ben had been watching Rey before they got on the highway to make sure that she wouldn't fall off the seat if the bus slowed down but once on the highway he fell asleep as well. Poe and Finn were the first to wake up and Poe had climbed into Finn's seat with about 30 minutes left of the ride, "Did you see Ben and Rey's Instagram posts."

"No," Finn took out his phone and opened Instagram. Finding Rey's first the caption read, "Pancakes are a fencing team tradition, Ben made me one with my name on it so I made one with his!" and a black heart, "What's the big deal? We watched them eat the pancakes."

"Did you notice that Rey and Ben both used black hearts in their captions?" Poe whispered, "My OTP is happening."

"You can't ship our sister with our best friend," Finn whispered back.

"It was love at first sight, I have evidence," Poe whispered back.

Matt climbed into the seat behind them, "Are you talking about the black hearts on their Instagrams?"

"Yes, you're with me on this right?" Poe whispered.

"Of course, I'll officiate their wedding myself if I have to," Matt whispered back.

"Whether they like each other or not we should leave them alone," Finn argued.

"By leave then alone you mean watch them closely right?" asked Matt.

"You can watch from a nonstalker distance and Finn and I will watch from an overprotective brother distance," Poe agreed.

"I can live with that," Matt whispered back. Eventually Matt had moved back to his seat and was joined by Luka, Felix moved to the seat behind Poe and Finn and Adrien behind Matt and Luka. Ben sat up on the edge of his seat as they were in the middle of arguing about which was the best Iron Man movie, "Wait who is arguing against what?"

"Well, Poe and I know the 3rd is the best, Finn and Adrien think the first, but Felix and Luka are little sinners who think the 2nd is the best," Matt answered.

"I told you it's not because of Black Widow," Luka rolled his eyes.

"What redeemable qualities does it have besides Black Widow?" asked Poe.

"None, but she's Black Widow," Felix answered.

"The second movie had the best villian," Luka, "The introduction to Black Widow wasn't great but it added to the movie."

"It was a terrible introduction, the fact that it added to the movie means the movie was worst," Adrien argued.

Rey sat up and rubbed her eye with Ben's sweatshirt sleeve, Finn and Poe both spoke in unison, "Good Morning sunshine."

"Good morning brothers," Rey yawned and Ben had to force himself to look away, she looked like a kitten that had too much warm milk.

* * *

 _ **This was a freaking long chapter, but it's not the longest, I promise! Do you prefer longer or shorter chapters?**_

 _ **P.S HAPPY 4TH OF JULY! Also I made a wattpad and the story has the same name over there so if you prefer reading over there it's there too!**_


	5. The Fencing Competition

**_cherokee96 \- I'm so happy you enjoyed it!_**

* * *

When they arrived at the host school everyone got off the bus so Han could go park it and crowded at the entrance of the school while Cassian and Luke got their schedules. Down the hall they could see a lunch room where alot of students were gathered. Matt leaned over to Rey, "Are you as scared as I am because I think I just peed myself."

"It's nothing to pee over, we'll be fine, we're novices, we just have to try our bests but someone has to lose and I don't mind if it's me," Rey whispered back.

"You both are going to be fine, if you get tagged 15 in a row at least you competed," Ben leaned over Rey to whisper to both of them.

"Thanks Ben," Rey smiled up at him and he blushed slightly.

"Okay, I know where our home room is, follow me!" Cassian called before turning to lead them down the hall.

Home room was just a class room with regular desks and chairs Rey watched as all the boys set their stuff on a desk and laid on the floor, she set her stuff on a desk and stood over Finn, "What are you doing sleeping beauty?"

"Napping till my level competes, since Felix is the captain he is in Leader, the top level, he hates when we watch him though," Finn explained.

"Leader competes at 10, Superior which is Adrien, Poe, and Ben, competes at 10:30, Intermediate with Luka and Finn 11:15, and Novice is at 12 for Rey and Matt, then awards are announced at 2," Luke read off the sheet, "Any questions?"

"What time is it now?" asked Felix as he sat down on one of the chairs.

"9:30," Jyn answered as she and Leia stood in the door way, "We're going to find a bathroom, Rey do you want to come with us?"

"Sure," Rey stepped over her brother and followed the two women into the hall.

As they wandered passed the cafeteria and continued on deeper into the school Leia turned to Rey, "We wanted to ask you about Cheer and make sure you know everything about hair removal."

"Oh, I don't have hair on my legs and under arms," Rey answered as she held the bathroom door open for Jyn and Leia.

"What do you mean like it never grew?" Jyn questioned.

"In the orphanage the older girls would tease the younger girls about it because you had to be 15 to shave so I stole tweezers from the medical room and pulled out all my leg, under arm hair, and all the hair on my stomach," Rey explained.

"Awww, sweetie," Leia hugged Rey tightly.

"The hair never grew back?" asked Jyn in amazement.

"Nope, I gave the tweezers to other girls and they all did it too," Rey shrugged, "We got caught eventually but by then all the younger girls and some of the older girls had done it, there were too many of us to punish and so much time had passed that they couldn't figure out who started it."

"You were a little rebel," Leia gave a smirk.

"In Cheer we all have code names, can yours be Rebel Scum?" Jyn questioned with a laugh.

"Absolutely, I love it," Rey laughed.

* * *

As Felix and Cassian made their way to the gym Snoke came down the hall with long brown hair, "Well if it isn't Sith High, are you ready to compete with my teams Captain Vanessa?"

"It should be quite a match, I was surprised to be offered your position at 1 in the morning," Cassian spoke politely.

"Yes, it was short notice, but it's probably for the best don't you think?" Snoke and Cassian walked side by side leading Vanessa and Felix who barely spared each other a passing glance, they had competed in years before and were fairly evenly matched, "I can train a team who's skill measures up with what they can learn from me."

"I hope you have an assistant coach to teach them humility," Cassian stated as he lead Felix to the opposite side of the gym.

"The school he's with had alot of graduates last season, meaning they have alot of novice," Felix murmmured as he and Cassian sat on the bleachers.

"That should throw off their over all ranking so our school can beat theirs," Cassian whispered back

* * *

When Felix and Cassian walked into the room all the kids laying on the floor sat up and all the adults sitting in the corner stood. Cassian gave a smile, "15 touches, no interruptions, twice."

"It wasn't difficult," Felix gave a small smile as everyone cheered and congratulated him, "I didn't get to compete against Snoke's captain however, she was defeated her first round, ran out of time 6 to 8."

"Already our over all ranking has a good lead on theirs," Adrien high fived his brother as he sat beside him.

"What's over all ranking?" asked Rey.

"They add up all the touches each team has and award first, second, and third to the schools," Finn explained.

"So we have 30 and the traitor school has 6," Poe explained, "And I'm assuming Felix got first in Leader because he had nothing counting against him with a perfect 30, so Snokes captain technically has a -2."

"Any points helps the team and more points than your opponents helps us individually," Matt explained.

"We normally place 3rd in over all," Luke shrugged.

"But if we don't place third it's not anyone's fault," Adrien reminded.

"We win and lose as a team, as long as We try our best we're good enough, " Ben assured as he stood, "Poe, Adrien, are you ready?"

"Always ready," Poe smiled as Ben helped him up.

* * *

Cassian, Rey, and Matt sat in the front row of the bleachers, Mr. Kenobi, Poe, Finn, and Kanan sat in the row behind them, with the rest of the parents and team in the rows following. One of the people in charge of the competition announced the names of the first to competitors, one of them was her. She turned to Matt and touched the front of her mask to his before raising her mask and walking to the mat. After they connected her to the machine she stood to face her opponent, another girl who smiled kindly at her before mouthing 'good luck'. 'You too' Rey smiled back feeling alot better about the match and she turned to bow to the judge. Taking a deep breath the fight had began, they got to the first break with no tags. Feeling a bit more confident Rey made a few advances and ended up tagging the girl and both of them flinched as everyone from Sith High let out a cheer or scream. The rest of the match there were no more tags.

* * *

After the out burst everyone waited to get back to the room where Rey's family pulled her into a group hug. Mr. Kenobi kissed Rey on the top of her head and Finn and Poe both kissed one of her cheeks, "Guys, we should be congratulating Matt, he won 13 to 2!"

"Yes, but none of us want to kiss him, but you did great man," Ben wrapped an arm around Matt's shoulders.

"How many people in this room want to kiss Rey exactly?" Matt questioned with a smirk.

Ben started to blush as he pushed Matt away from him, "This is why I have trust issues."

"You have trust issues because your father has a quadrilogy of some movies of you eating lemons," Leia laughed.

"The real twist is the clip where he refused to eat the lemon followed by Luke giving him a lime," everyone turned to see Hux in the door way.

"Ew, it's you," Han wrinkled his nose.

"Yes, sorry I didn't get to compete against any of you, there are alot in Superior this year," Hux was leaning against the door frame.

The girl Rey had her first match with peaked around Hux with two boy's her age, "You did really well for how scared you looked."

"Yeah you were shaking like a leaf!" the red haired boy added.

"But you held your own and gave a good show," the other boy with green hair spoke in an accent like Rey's.

"I came here to gloat, did you come to make friends?" Hux questioned the three novice, "Snoke would not approve."

"Snoke is hashtag not my fencing coach," the girl shot back.

"Good luck teaching Snoke what a hashtag is, he's older than dirt," Luke rolled his eyes.

"I'm telling," Hux huffed before storming away.

"I'm telling," Han, Ben, and Matt mocked in unison.

* * *

During the lunch break every one crowded to the cafeteria Rey was sitting at a table with the girl Isabella and her friends Phineas and Ferb, Ben walked over and tapped Rey on the shoulder, "Is it alright if I join you?"

"Yeah, this is my friend Ben," he had expected her to call him her friend but he didn't expect it to feel so awkward but he smiled at her anyway, "Ben this is Isabella, Phineas and Ferb, Ferb and his dad are from London."

"That's cool," Ben spoke as Poe and Finn sat across from him, "This is Finn and Poe, Rey's brothers."

"I see you've already met Ben," Poe quirked an eye brow at Ben who blushed and looked down at his food.

Isabella and Rey looked at each other, "Do you have to go to the bathroom?"

"Yes," the boys watched as the two girls locked arms and made their way down the hall.

"Why do girls always go to the bathroom together?" Phineas questioned.

"Rey's reading the first Harry Potter book," Finn answered.

"Makes sense," Ferb nodded.

* * *

"You guys totally like each other," Isabella smirked.

"Well I can only speak for one of us," Rey bit her lip to keep from smiling too widely.

"Oooo, what led you to liking him?" Isabella asked as she leaned against the bathroom counter.

"When I first met him his whole family was speechless because I was adopted and the only knew I was from London so Finn made a joke about me being pretty and he agreed right away then blushed and was teased and he's just really nice to me, he let me borrow this sweatshirt and since the team has sleepovers at his house before competitions he let me sleep in his room while he slept with the rest of the team on the floor, he's also really cute but like you can see that," Rey flushed as she realized she was rambling.

"He's not my type but he seems like a gentelman and romantic, looks like he likes you," Isabella put a hand on Rey's shoulder, "You have to give me updates at competitions."

"Of course, too bad seeing you comes with Hux," Rey rolled her eyes as they started heading back down the hall.

"At least you don't have to train with him and Snoke," Isabella sighed, "Great here he comes."

"Hello there ladies, Rey, still wearing that old thing?" Hux questioned referring to Ben's sweatshirt.

"It's comfortable and smells like him," Rey responded as she continued past him with out a second glance.

"Girl, you have it bad," Isabella laughed loudly for Hux to hear. He fumed as he stared after the two girls.

* * *

Everyone in the competition gathered in the gym for the awards to be announced. On the projector screen was displayed the names of the finalists in each category. One of the announcers took a hand held mix to the floor in the middle of the room, "If I could have the three Leader finalists come stand on the center line for me, please, one clap for each finalist with a standing ovation for first place."

Felix stood with two other captains, one clap rang out and third place wasn't him, second clap rang out and it wasn't for him, he smirked slightly as he was awarded first place and everyone stood to clap for him. Jyn had one of the yearbook cameras and made him stand for a picture before he sat down and the superior finalists were all called.

Adrien, Poe, and Ben all made it to finals, sixth was none of them, fifth was none of them, fourth was Poe, third was Hux, second was Ben and during Adrien's standing ovation Hux leaned over and whispered something to Ben who had been avoiding looking at him until he flinched away and glared. Poe put his hand on Ben's shoulder as they walked back to the bleachers, "What did he say?"

"Just Hux being Hux," Ben mumbled as he, Poe, and Adrien stood still for Jyn to snap a picture of them.

Finn was really shocked that he made it into finals and half of him thought it was a mistake but he was happy with sixth and Luka got fifth. Matt and Rey both made it to finals, they stood nervously as sixth, fifth, and fourth were called. Rey started to get nervous that she might have won against Matt, would he be mad? She let out a huge sigh of relief as the announcer stated, "Rey Kenobi, third place, Matt Rayd, second place."

"And lastly we'll do school ranking," the announcer spoke as all the team's gathered on the gym floor, sixth place was called and Poe took Rey and Finn's hands, fifth place was called and Rey held her hand out to Ben and Finn to Adrien, fourth place was called and Ben took Matt's hand and Adrien Felix's, third was awarded to Tri-State high to which Hux and Snoke looked unhappy, Rey squeezed Ben's hands and he looked over at them then smiled down at her, third was called and Matt took Luke's hand and at second they all dropped each other's hands, "First place is awarded to Sith High."

There was an uproar of applause and everyone on the team went to hug each other at once safe for Felix who remained composed and took the plaque from the announcer and they walked back to where the adults were cheering and waiting to hug them, Jyn got to them first, "Can I arrange you all for a group photo for the school news paper?"

"They're all in their school sweatshirts, that's so cute!" Leia took out her phone.

"Alright let's have Rey, Matt, Luka, and Adrien stand on the bleachers with Finn, Poe, Ben, Felix, and Cassian hold the plaque in front of them and give me formal, now smile, and a now silly," Poe and Finn held each other and acted like they were going to kiss, Rey looked shocked with her hands on her face, Ben, Matt, and Luka turned their back to the camera, Adrien jumped onto Felix's back, and Cassian starred at them with deep concern.

* * *

When they got back on the bus all the kids threw their bags in the middle few rows then piled into the last few rows, Adrien and Felix sat in the back with Luka and Matt in the seat next to them, Finn and Poe in front of them, and Ben and Rey in the seat beside them. Finn, Poe, and Ben had their legs crossed sitting backwards in their seats and Rey was sitting with her back to the window and her legs over Ben's lap. Adrien and Rey some how started having a long deep conversation about cookies in America verses biscuits in London while the rest of the team started to debate which Captain America movie was best. Adrien eventually joined in on their conversations and Rey started texting Isabella. She got a Snapchat notification from Armitage Hux, which was a picture of him holding his third place medal and it said "We both got third, that must mean we should date."

With the caption, "No thanks, I'm good," Rey took a video of her legs in Ben's lap, Ben had absentmindedly started rubbing the bottom of one of her foot lightly with his thumb, which she didn't comment on because her feet hurt from breaking in her cheer shoes. Rey leaned forward and held her phone for Ben to see, "Is it alright if I send this to Hux, he just asked me on a date."

"He asked you on a date?" Ben asked quietly so Poe and Finn wouldn't hear.

"He said we should date because we both got third over snap so I want to send him this," Rey nodded to her phone that Ben hadn't even glanced at, he took it and stared at it loop through a few times.

He handed her phone back blushing slightly, "It's fine with me if you send that to him, but I'm sorry I didn't realize I was doing that, do you want me to stop?"

"Honestly no," Rey blushed slightly and Ben switched to her other foot and looked away.

"Bucky Barns is stronger than Cap even without his arm," Matt argued, "He was training while in an out of cyro."

"But we've seen Steve show more strength and he has more will power," Finn countered.

"Steve hasn't been frozen since he woke up so he has a chance to improve or not but Bucky is going to stay the same, so it just kinda depends on Cap's training which we don't see," Adrien shrugged.

Rey's phone buzzed in her hand and she opened the snap from Hux, with a black screen saying, "Are you guys dating?" She closed her snapchat app and started scrolling though Instagram. Leia had commented her recent post, "You three look like models." The picture has been Rey standing on the bleachers with one arm around Finn with his arms crossed and her elbow on Poe's shoulder who was standing in contraposto. Rey held her phone to Adrien, "My brothers and I are coming for your career."

"You can have it," Felix dead panned.

* * *

The bus stopped on the road to the Solo's house where all the parents that didn't go to the competition were waiting and everyone went with their parents to stop at their homes and then have a team dinner at Matt's house. Soon after they got home Poe knocked on Rey's door, "Do you want to match?"

"Perfect timing I was deciding what to wear," Rey opened the door to her room, she had taken her hair down and washed her face, "I was thinking jean shorts."

Finn leaned into the door way, "What if we wear Star Wars shirts?"

"You have three Star Wars shirts between the both of you?" Rey questioned.

"We have like ten," Poe and Finn laughed at Rey's shocked expression, Poe took Rey's hand and dragged her to his room passing their Dad's on the way, "Dad, we're wearing Star Wars shirt!"

"Sounds good," Mr. Kenobi called back.

* * *

Rey stood in front of her bathroom mirror, she was wearing a dark gray shirt with silver writing saying "This is my mad face" and a minimalist picture of Darth Vader. The had tied the bottom of the shirt in a knot at her back so it wouldn't cover her blue jean shorts, the shirt showed her stomach when she raised her arms but she wouldn't be doing that so it was fine.

Finn walked into her bathroom as she was combing her hair up to put half of it up, he was wearing black basket ball shorts and a white shirt with black letters saying, "Aren't you a little short for a stormtrooper", "You never leave your hair down, it looks so pretty down."

"Okay I guess I'll leave it down then, any other requests," Rey rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Yes actually," Finn stepped around her and opened her bathroom closet and took out a basket she hadn't even noticed was in there and full of makeup products, "We got you some makeup and now seems like a good time to use it."

"Do you know how to use any of that?" Rey asked skeptically.

"I know how to use these, we use them in play productions," Finn held up a packaged black pencil and a box, then closed the toilet and tapped the top, "Sit."

After a few minutes of Finn telling her to look certain ways and getting really close to her eye he took a step back and she turned to look at her self in the mirror, there was black lines between her eyelashes and eyes and her eyelashes were painted black, "I look beautiful!"

"You are beautiful, we just drew attention to your eyes," Finn wrapped his arms around her stomach, "I love you."

"I love you too, thank you," Rey smiled as Poe walked in, he was wearing khaki shorts and a light blue shirt with Darth Vader swinging on a swing set with a storm trooper pushing him.

"Oooo, we're breaking out the makeup, let me add some highlight," Poe took a palette out of the basket and fan brush and a small eye brush, "Close your eyes."

Rey again waited as make up was applied to her face and then turned to the mirror, "I look like I'm glowing."

"Yep, we'll have to teach you," Poe set the brushes and palette on the counter, he had put highlight on her inner eyes, brow bone, and then on her cheek bones, nose, and upper lip, "Come on, dad is waiting for us."

* * *

The setting sunlight of the car was making Rey's highlight stand out, Finn turned her phone camera on, "Rey, do the thing we taught you."

"Eye brows on fleek," then she clicked her tongue.

* * *

Ben watched the video on his phone then leaned over and showed Luke who pointed out, "She's wearing a Darth Vader shirt."

"Finn and Poe put Rey in a Darth Vader shirt because of your unhealthy obsession with him," Han laughed.

"It's not unhealthy, everyone has roll models," Leia scolded, "But if I know Finn and Poe they did that on purpose."

* * *

The Kenobi's arrived at the Rayd house hold and were greeted by Matt, "Hello, long time no see."

"Yes it's been an hour, much too long," Rey rolled her eyes joking.

"Come on, everyone who has arrived is out back," Matt led them to a low deck where his parents were sitting with, Adrien and Felix's body guard, Luke's mom, and Cassian, "These are my parents Carrie and Harrison."

"Hi Rey!" Jyn screamed from a trampoline not far off before doing a back flip.

Rey greeted Matt's parents and then walked over to the trampoline, "That's so cool, can I try?"

"It's a little different then the one we use for cheer practice but sure, take your shoes off," Jyn answered still hopping around, soon after Rey could successfully do a front flip, "You're such a fast learner, I'm so happy you're in cheer."

"Thanks, I'm so excited for Monday," Rey did another front flip not noticing the Solo family had arrived.

"That was pretty cool Kenobi!" Luke called from the deck where everyone had been watching them.

"Thanks, now let's see you try!" Rey called back.

"I'm too old for that!" Luke called, as Ben made his way over to the trampoline.

"Hey Ben," Rey dropped to a seated position in front of him, "What's up?"

"Nothing, just came over to watch," he shoved he's hands into the pockets of his black jeans.

"Come on Solo, let's see what you can do," Rey smirked slightly as Ben raised his eyebrow. Jyn hopped off the trampoline as Ben took off his shoes and climbed on. Rey rolled backwards and into a standing position.

"Wait, how did you do that?" Ben asked in amazement. She explained to him just as Jyn had, he successfully rolled on to his knees but when he tried to stand he fell on his butt and laughed, "You make everything look easy."

"That's not true," Rey rolled her eyes and held out her hand to help him up.

He just stared up at her, her hair floating around with every bounce, her eyes drawing attention to how they showed brightly and her freakles he hadn't really noticed till now, not to mentioned her legs, he saw it earlier but didn't think to ask, "What's this?"

She sat down beside him, from her ankle to her knee on the outside of her left leg was a thick line of skin much darker than the rest, "The dryer broke when it was my turn to do laundry in the orphanage and I knew I would get in trouble if I didn't get my work done so when I turned it back on I still had the cover off and my leg was touching a tube."

"That must have hurt alot, how old were you?" Ben asked as he ran his finger along the mark.

"Not too much, I was seven so I just ran it under cold water for a while," Rey shrugged, she remember crying herself to sleep that night but she wasn't going to tell him that.

"I like your shirt," Ben changed the subject.

"Thanks, it's either Finn or Poe's," Rey pulled at the bottom of it slightly making sure it covered her stomach.

"I don't think I've ever seen you mad," Ben smiled.

"It might scare you off," Rey smiled back.

"Doubt it, you'll probably look adorable," Ben smirked as Rey bit her lip and looked away.

"What up fam?" Poe climbed onto the trampoline and laid down on his stomach between them.

"The sky," Rey laid down with her head on the curve of Poe's back. The rain clouds had cleared away and the sun had dried the ground and the chill of the night was started to set in as the sun dipped below the tree line.

"Kids come and eat!" Mrs. Rayd called from the deck.

* * *

The fencing team sat on the floor of the deck with their plates of hamburgers, and Matt set three bags of chips in the center of their circle. Finn opened one of the bags and held a chip out to Rey, "You're going to hate this."

"Oh no," Rey groaned taking the chip and putting it into her mouth, chewing for a second, coughing, and then spitting it into a napkin, "Why do I trust you people."

"Because you love us," Finn laughed taking a handful of jalapeño kettle cooked chips.

"Boys, you can't feed your sister spicy food till she throws up," their Dad sighed from where him and the other adults were watching this kids.

"I only threw up that one time and it was an accident," Rey defended as everyone else looked horrified, "It was only a little."

"Can we not talk about throwing up while we're eating?" Han asked.

* * *

After dinner the kids gathered around a stone fire pit and roasted marshmallows for s'mores. The fire pit had a stone bench wrapping around 3/4 of it where Matt, Luka, Adrien, Felix, Finn, Poe, Rey, and Ben sat around the fire, Adrien suddenly jumped to stand on the bench, "Let's play truth or dare!"

"Have you ever played truth or dare?" Felix questioned.

"No, but it sounds fun," Adrien sat on the back of the bench.

"Okay, Adrien, truth or dare?" asked Finn.

"Dare," Adrien smiled enthusiastically.

"Make all the adults s'mores," Finn smirked.

"Finn is my new favorite," Harrison called as the adults sat watching them.

"Luka, truth or dare?" Adrien started setting out gram crackers and chocolate on the tray.

"Dare," Luka was handed a marshmallow on a stick.

"Help me."

"Felix, truth or dare?" Luka finished a marshmallow and put it between the chocolate and gram crackers.

"Truth," everyone sighed because that wasn't as fun

"If you had to kiss someone in the circle who would you pick?" asked Luka avoiding the stern glare from his mother.

Felix thought for a second, "I think Poe would be worth my time."

"No more truths or dares about kissing!" Finn blushed slouching in his seat as Poe leaned over him close to Felix.

"Darn I was going to ask Rey if she's good at kissing," Poe rolled his eyes.

"I haven't gotten any negative feed back, " Rey said quietly enough for none of the adults to hear then turned to Ben, "I think I've caught your habit of not thinking before a speak."

Every one laughed as Ben stared at her in offended shock, Felix cleared his throat, "Ben truth or dare?"

"Um dare," Ben answered.

"You and Matt have to reenact the hand holding scene in The Last Jedi," Felix gave a small smile.

"Can I be the dad that is mad to see a 30 year old in his daughters room?" asked Rey.

"That's a pretty accurate representation of what happened," Finn laughed.

Matt slowly stretched his hand out to Ben who reached out his so their fingers brushed together, "Which one of us is Kylo?"

"You are, take your shirt off," Matt spoke trying and failing not to laugh.

"I'd rather not do this now," Ben let out a snort then covered his mouth and nose in embarrassment. Rey found the laugh cute, she thought about earlier when Hux had asked if they were dating. She didn't have an answer then but now sitting side by side their legs brushing and listening to him laugh she wished they were so they could stay there forever.

* * *

 _ **In case you haven't noticed this story is not a cross over but it does have characters from other fandoms and names of actors just so there can be more characters without taking the time to introduce them. Also I googled a bunch of stuff about fencing so if I got some things wrong I'm really sorry!**_


	6. Sequel Trilogy

**_cherokee96 \- Thank you! Don't worry, they're all great fencers!_ **

* * *

Rey, Finn, and Poe actually slept in their own beds that night instead of on the couch so when Rey woke up like she usually did at 4 in the morning she was alone. She had never been an early riser so she figured in a few weeks she would be back to dragging herself out of bed at the last minute. She went down stairs and passed her dad's office where she could see him working on his computer going into the kitchen she made herself a bowl of cereal and him a mug of tea and nudged the door open with her foot, "Good morning Dad, I made you tea."

"Thank you, honey," Kenobi finished up what he was typing as she set down the mug on his desk and curled up in one of his office chairs. Turning his chair around to give his daughter his full attention, "Every year at the beginning of June Han, Luke, Kanan, and I take the boys on a camping trip, would you be okay if I left you with Leia for the week?"

"Spending the week with Leia sounds like alot of fun," Rey smiled before spooning more cereal into her mouth.

"It wouldn't just be with Leia, Ben's grandfather is going to meet us and his grandmother would also stay with Leia, you haven't met Padme so I don't want you to be uncomfortable," Obi spoke carefully.

"Honestly dad, after being in the orphanage with how many room mates I had, I hardly think anyone can make me uncomfortable," Rey shrugged.

"Okay, if you're sure, just keep this between us and Leia, everyone else doesn't know," Rey nodded in understanding.

* * *

Poe had just rolled out of bed when Finn and Rey walked into his room and called in unison, "Good morning sunshine!"

"You guys have a plan for today don't you?" Poe sighed as he walked into his bathroom to hide his smile, sometimes they really were his younger siblings.

"It's going to be Rey's first time in a grocery store!" Finn exclaimed as he sat on his older brothers messy bed.

"Can I borrow one of your shirts?" asked Rey opening Poe's closet.

"It has to be this one," Poe walked to his closet and pulled out a black shirt with the red, Star Wars The Last Jedi logo, "Because we're going to watch the Force Awakens and The Last Jedi with the Solo's today."

"Ben has a matching one and Poe and I have The Force Awakens," Finn explained as he pulled Poe's covers over him self. Rey went to change her shirt in her room then slid into Poe's bed as well.

Poe walked out of his bathroom some time later dressed and hair done, saw his siblings in his bed and sighed, "Did you guys let the horses out already?"

"Yep," Rey didn't look up from her phone where she and Finn were taking a selfie for her snapchat.

"Alright," Poe sighed crawling in with them.

* * *

An hour later Mr. Kenobi found his kids in the oldest bed napping, "Who wants to go get food?"

"I do!" Finn was the first to sit up and the other three followed. After lunch at a sandwich shop they went to the grocery store. They followed their Dad around as he crossed different produce off their list then into the aisles, "Rey, this is where the fun begins."

"Our mission is to dance to the music they play over the speakers but we can't let any other people see us," Poe whispered.

"Why?" Rey questioned.

"Because it's fun," Finn answered as he looked cautiously around them and started moving his shoulders, froze when someone walked past the aisle they were in, then resumed when they were gone this made Rey and Poe cover their mouths to keep from laughing as Mr. Kenobi smiled.

"Rey, what kind of ice cream do you like?" Mr. Kenobi asked.

"I've never tried ice cream," Rey shrugged making Poe and Finn let out shocked screams, "Sorry?"

"This is an outrage," Poe gasped.

"If there was ever a good excuse to get 10 pints of ice cream this would be it," Obi smiled as his children cheered.

* * *

When they got home they put the groceries away but left out the ice cream, Finn opened all the containers and Poe handed everyone a spoon, "This may be the best idea you've ever had, Dad."

"Thank you Poe," Obi smiled as Rey and Finn were deciding what order Rey should try all the flavors in.

* * *

Ben and Han laid on their backs in the middle of the living room floor. Leia and Luke came in the garage door, "Leia, I told you that was too long of a list of chores, you killed them."

"I didn't vacuum," Han admitted.

"And I left all the hot food in tupperware instead of serving dishes in the oven," Ben groaned and rolled onto his stomach, "But everything in the refrigerator is dished and ready."

"So are you too tired to watch The Last Jedi before the Kenobis get here?" Leia questioned as she held up the movie.

Ben quickly sat up and looked at the time on his phone, "If I start it in the next 2 minutes I can watch it with having time to change to The Force Awakens so Rey doesn't get any spoilers, thank you mommy."

"You're welcome, honey," Leia smiled as Ben hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"Once a momma's boy always a momma's boy," Han chuckled as Ben stepped over him to put the movie in.

"I'm not a momma's boy, I'm a man that loves his mom," Ben stated as he sat on the couch to watch the movie.

* * *

Leia sat with Ben as he watched to movie for what had to have been at least the 6th time with the same amount of excitement as the first. As much as Leia loved her son she had seen the movie twice before and found her phone more interesting. She came across Rey's Instagram post, a picture of the Kenobi family gathered around their kitchen table with many ice cream containers all smiling at the camera, "Who took this photo?"

"What?" Ben asked not looking away from the tv.

"This picture on Rey's Instagram," Leia held out her phone.

"I have no idea," Ben shrugged leaning over the read the caption aloud, "' _My family found out I had never tried ice cream and this was their solution, I better like it because I can't let them eat it all_ ', She's so cute."

"' _Ben said you're cute_ '," Leia spoke as she typed.

"No mom," Ben groaned.

"Too late, already posted, I'm not getting any younger and you're my only chance for grandchildren," Leia smirked as Ben blushed and covered his face.

"Leia, he's 16, you can start nagging him at 20," Han chuckled from the floor.

"But when he's 20 Rey will be 18, that's too young," Luke sat in his recliner laughing, "Not too young for marriage though."

Ben grabbed the pillow from beside him and screamed into it. Leia stood up and took a picture of him, "Ben, how do I put this side by side with a picture from the video of when Rey found out who Darth Vader was?"

"You can't say that I like her if I help you," Ben sighed as he took his mom's phone, after a few minutes he handed it back and set his head on her shoulder to watch her type. ' _Rey's reaction to finding out Darth Vader is Luke's father was the same as Ben's reaction to his Uncle teasing him, and people say girls are more dramatic_!'

"You only said it didn't have to be about Rey, and it's not," Leia smirked as Ben sighed and went back to his movie not noticing that she added ' _hashtag, couplegoals_ '.

* * *

Rey's phone buzzed as she got the notification of Leia's comment, she took a screenshot and texted it to Ben, ' _So, what's the story behind this?_ '

It didn't take long for him to respond, ' _I've been cooking all day and hadn't seen your post and when my mom showed me that's what I said out loud, if it's embarrassing I can show you how to delete it_.'

' _It's not embarrassing_ ,' Rey stared at the message waiting for him to read it before adding, ' _So what did you cook?_ '

' _I don't know if I should tell you, maybe it should be a surprise_ ,' the response made Rey roll her eyes and smirk.

' _You should tell me_ ,' Rey responded setting her phone down and going back to watching a YouTube video on her laptop. Poe walked in and laid down on her bed, she turned her desk chair towards him, "Can I help you?"

"I'm bored," Poe sighed, Finn had gone out with some people from his class so Poe and Rey were home alone, "The only thing I can find to watch on tv is Spanish telenovelas but they're reruns."

"Do you want to watch them together and I can guess what they're saying?" Rey questioned.

"Sounds fun."

* * *

Finn and Obi returned to Rey and Poe sitting on the couch, crying and screaming in Spanish. Their dad sighed, "What is the school going to say if I bring them another student fluent in Spanish?"

"Probably one of the many curse words I learned," Rey giggled.

"You can't curse at the Solo's, no matter what language, understood?" Kenobi sighed as Rey and Poe exchanged mischievous looks.

* * *

In the car Poe turned in his seat to look at Finn and said something in French. Finn laughed, "Sounds like a plan."

"What sounds like a plan?" Rey questioned.

"Dad, are you with us?" asked Poe.

"You're all turning on me?" Rey gasped.

"Honey, we're not turning on you," Kenobi laughed, "Your brothers are just trying to mess with you because they care about you but boys don't always express themselves in kind ways."

"We love you Rey!" Finn and Poe both called in unison as they tackled her in a hug.

* * *

Ben opened the door and Mr. Kenobi walked in and pulled him into a hug, "Hello Ben, it's so good to see you."

"It's good to see you too, Ben," Mr. Kenobi rarely hugged him but all his kids were physically affectionate so it wasn't that weird.

"Sup dude, it's been far too long," Finn joked as he hugged Ben as his father rounded the corner to the kitchen were the rest of the adults were.

"I saw you yesterday and every day this week," Ben laughed as Finn stood against the wall across from him.

"We just want to be with you all the time," Poe pulled Ben into a hug then stood beside Finn.

Rey realized what they were doing, hugging Ben to make her feel obligated to, well she can mess with them too, "Maybe not all the time."

"Right, wouldn't want to get sick of me," Ben laughed making no move to hug her.

"We couldn't do that," Rey wrapped her arms around Ben's shoulders who had to lean down to hug her waist and when he did she brushed her lips against his cheek. Finn and Poe rolled their eyes at each other as Ben blushed watching Rey walk past him to the kitchen.

"Yeah, just seduce our sister," Poe chuckled in a whisper as he punched Ben on the arm lightly.

"She only did that because you all hugged me, you shouldn't challenge her, she's too competitive for her own good," Ben hissed back.

"But not too competitive for you," Finn smirked as he walked towards the kitchen Poe wrapped an arm around Ben and led him after his siblings.

* * *

Leia, Han, and Kenobi sat on the love seat, Ben, Rey, Poe, and Finn sat on the couch, and Luke sat in his chair as they started watching The Force Awakens. Ben hadn't looked at Rey even when she sat down next to him, Rey set her phone on the couch between her and Ben and with one hand typed in her text thread to him, ' _I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable_ '.

Ben deleted what she typed and with one hand typed back, 'You didn't, I saw what they were doing, it was nice'.

"Where did he find that?" Rey questioned, Ben looked up to see the mangled mask of Darth Vader and laughed as he turned the screen of her phone off and slid it under her leg brushing her skin with the back of his finger tips.

* * *

"Rey, what do you think about Kylo Ren?" Poe asked as Kylo slashed up a computer console.

"I think he has some issues, he may need some therapy," Rey answered making all the adults chuckle.

"Do you think he's as good of a villian as Darth Vader?" Ben questioned.

"He doesn't seem as evil as Darth Vader,, he seems like a pawn not the main villain, Snoke is using him," Rey answered.

"You don't think he's the villian?" Finn asked.

"He's trying, bless his heart," Rey mumbled making Ben cover his mouth to keep from bursting into laughter.

* * *

Kylo Ren put Rey to sleep and picked her up. Rey squinted, "Did he just kidnap her?"

"This is the start of everyone shipping them," Finn explained.

"The Reylo's think it's romantic," Luke added.

"The Reylo's?" Rey questioned.

"People who ship Rey and Kylo Ren," Poe clarified.

"What do you think about that?" Ben asked leaning into her slightly so his arm brushed her shoulder.

"I haven't decided yet," Rey admitted thoughtfully.

* * *

'That's what happened when you're being hunted by a creature in a mask,' Kylo Ren removed his mask and everyone looked at Rey to see her reaction who just raised one eyebrow. Poe took out his camera and started recording for his snapchat, "Rey, first thoughts on Kylo without a mask."

"His hair is very pretty," Rey answered making everyone laugh.

* * *

Getting towards the end of the movie Ben and Leia got up to set the table and heat up food for them to eat before watching The Last Jedi, 'Ben!'. Leia nudged Ben and pointed to Rey, getting the signal he took out his phone and started recording Rey. The lightsaber ignited and impaled Han Solo, Rey let out a scream and flung her arm out hitting Poe in the chest making him gasp in pain, "I'm so sorry, are you okay?"

Ben was the first to recover from bursting into laughter and posted Rey's reaction to his Snapchat.

* * *

As they sat down to eat Luke, Obi, Leia, and Han were talking about what it was like growing up with the prequals and sequals instead of the new trilogy and Rogue One. Leia added, "I think what sets The Last Jedi appart and separates it from the other movies is now they can all be divided by what stage of life or death either Darth Vader or Luke are in."

"You make it sound like Luke dies in this movie," Rey laughed and everyone stared at her not knowing what to say Rey obliviously cut her food, "Kylo needs to keep his lightsaber clipped to his belt and out of old men."

"I'm making that my Instagram bio," Ben responded with a smile taking out his phone under the table.

* * *

They sat in the same seats as before to watch The Last Jedi, Rey criss-crossed her legs and her knee rested over Ben's thigh, and Poe's but that was normal for them. Rey the Jedi reached out her hand and Luke smacked her with a leaf, Rey giggled, "The only reason she did that was because Kylo held out his hand when he reached into her mind, that's evidence for Reylo, he may not be her teacher but she still learns from him."

"Are you joining us on the dark side?" asked Finn.

"I suppose Reylo is Endgame," Rey rolled her eyes as her brothers and Ben cheered.

* * *

During the force connection when Kylo was being worked on by a med droid, Ben leaned over to Rey and whispered, "Imagine being so evil that your medical bay has to be black."

Rey smirked at him out of the corner of her eye and looked back that the screen.

* * *

'I'd rather not do this now.' 'Neither would I.'

Poe, Finn, and Ben all scrambled to covered Rey's eyes with at least one hand, "Wait, is important Reylo things happening?"

"Yes," they all answered in unison.

* * *

"This was much more romantic when Matt and Ben did it," Rey spoke during the hand touching scene. Ben blushed and buried his head in his hands as Finn and Poe laughed at him, "Also her hair is down."

"It is!" Poe realized.

Ben took the remote, paused the movie, and turned the brightness up, "What if Kylo says that he likes her hair like that and that's why she wears it like that the rest of the movie?"

"Spoiler alert," Rey laughed and Ben rolled his eyes.

* * *

Kylo Ren attacked Luke at the battle on Crait and Rey gasped, "He's not leaving footprints."

"This is my 7th time watching this and I never saw that," Ben looked at Rey amazed.

"But this should be your 6th," Finn turned his head to the side in confusion.

"You watched it as soon as you got the DVD didn't you?" Poe questioned.

"Yes," Ben hung his head in shame.

"How do you think he kept himself from fangirling the entire time," Han rolled his eyes, "It's the first time I've seen him watch Ren pilot without screaming and jumping up and down."

"We love a Star Wars pilot," Ben defended.

"You know who the best pilot in the resistance is?" Poe asked with a smirk. Before Ben could answer Poe leaned over Rey and covered his mouth, 'Hi, I'm Poe Dameron.' Poe pointed at the tv, "Boom."

* * *

 ** _The was written so long ago and the characters have changed so much it's insane._**

 ** _There's alot of texting in this chapter, if you could text anyone in this story who would it be?_**

 ** _I feel like Leia would give the best advice but Poe would be the most fun!_**


	7. Cheer and Blood Draws

**_marttapuustinen \- Thank you, I actually was just getting over a road block and your comment got be past it, thank you so much!_**

* * *

Leia woke up to her alarm and as she turned it off she noticed her phone light blinking, checking the text from Rey it said, _'I hope this doesn't wake you but I woke up and it started but my stomach is killing me and I already threw up twice, once when I woke up and then again when I tried to take a pain killer I have no idea what is happening, what do I do?_ ' Leia called Rey as she walked into the hall, "Rey sweetie, I got your text where does it hurt?" Ben heard his mom as she walked past his door and got up and followed her down stairs. "Did you have any other pain before you threw up? Or was it just in the lower stomach? It was on both sides right?" Leia had her back to her son and didn't notice him standing at the bottom of the stairs. "Well we can rule out your appendix, and it started before you got off birth control so it has to be a food allergy, unless," Leia let out a sigh, Ben walked closer till he stood on the other side of the island from his mother, "Rey, I'm not accusing you of anything and I'm not going to question you if you say yes but just tell me honesty, are you doing this to yourself?"

The idea of Rey throwing up the food he had made yesterday made Ben sad but the idea of her purposefully throwing it up, whatever the reason, made his chest hurt, by now he was close enough to hear Rey's voice through the phone. It sounded strained and like she was out of breath, "No Leia, I would tell you if, if I was, I promise, I'll tell Dad as soon as he's up and Kanan when he gets here, I just don't want to tell Finn, he would worry and I would feel bad telling Poe and not Finn."

"Do you want to practice by telling Ben? I saw his light was on when I passed his room, when Finn was having issues talking about his anxiety he used to practice with Poe before talking to your father," leave it to his Mom to have known he was standing there the whole time.

"Yeah, that will probably help me tell my brothers," Rey agreed as Leia turned to her son an gestured him towards his room.

Ben turned and quietly ran to his room and sat at his desk and waited for his mom to enter.

Leia walked in and sat on Ben's bed, "Good morning Ben, what are you doing?"

"Certainly not illegally downloading The Last Jedi audio book," Ben responded as if he didn't know Rey was listening through the phone in his mom's hand.

"Well I have Rey on the phone and she needs to tell her dad something and she's nervous, and I asked her if she would tell you as practice so she can talk to her dad," Leia explained.

"Okay," Ben winced at how stupid his responce was as he took the phone, "Hi Rey."

"Hi Ben, first I want to say the dinner you made was amazing but sadly I threw it up."

Ben hunched over in his chair resting his elbows on his knees one hand holding the phone and the other tangled in the hair on the back of his neck, it hadn't occurred to him that he had actually caused her to throw up, "Was it too spicy? I know you don't like spicy food so I left alot of things out."

"No, it was perfect, I just," she answered quickly then trailed off then gave a shakey breath, "Your Mum thinks I'm allergic to something because I've thrown up almost every time I've eaten this week."

He looked over to his Mom, she already asked if Rey was doing this on purpose but it would be out of place if he didn't ask, "Every time you threw up it was because you felt ill and then threw up, you didn't force yourself? Because you're really pretty and you will never have to do that."

"Thanks Ben," Rey laughed and sniffled, "I think I can tell my dad now."

"Great, don't let today be sad, you were strong enough to tell my mom and I and you're stong enough to tell your dad, you get to see Jyn and start cheer too, most of the girls are really nice and Finn said Rose is really excited to meet you and most the other girls are nice," Ben thought for a second, "Except Chloe but if she's mean to you I'll beat up her boyfriend."

"Benjamin Andrew, no you will not," Leia scolded taking the phone back, "Rey if anyone is mean to you tell me and your father and we will handle it, do not tell Ben or your brothers till it is handled."

* * *

Kanan arrived at the Kenobi house to see Poe, Finn, and Rey watching the horses run around. He had gotten a call from Mr. Kenobi who said the kids could only have scrambled eggs and tea that morning which confused him but he set to work cracking eggs anyway. The teens came in and sat at the table talking about fencing, "We should spar after Cheer practice."

"That would be fun, I can't believe no other freshmen tried out," Poe said.

"Yeah, I wonder why that is, normally alot of freshmen try out," Finn added.

"Probably has something to do with that all girls school in the town over opening last year," Kanan shrugged as he set down their plates in front of them, "We'll have to leave in an hour or Rey will be late."

"I'm ready, I just need to grab my fencing bag," Rey explained shoving eggs into her mouth.

Finn looked at her red cotton shorts and Ben's black sweatshirt, "You slept in that."

"I wore what I have to wear today to sleep so I don't have to get dressed in the morning," Rey shrugged.

"Are you ever going to give that back?" Poe questioned.

"Leia said she would get him a new one," Finn and Poe looked at each other, "What?"

"Finn, are you thirsty?" asked Poe.

"Not with all this tea," Finn picked up his coffee mug and took a sip. Kanan sighed, he'll call Leia later.

* * *

Rey walked into the girls locker room with a piece of paper, it had her gym locker number and combination on it. Unlocking it quickly she put her fencing bag and sweatshirt inside and reset the lock to make it look like it was locked but it really wasn't. She heard the door open and Jyn walked in with a clip board, "Good morning Rey, are you ready?"

"Yep," Rey nodded as Jyn unlocked her office, "What are we doing today?"

"We're going to work with you and the rest of the fliers on the trampolines and some tumbling drills then do some team bonding, we're going to start learning what I expect you to learn by the end of next week so don't push yourself, okay?" Jyn answered as she led Rey out of the locker room and towards one of the schools side staircases.

"Okay," Rey nodded, one thing she was good at was running with an idea and forgetting small details, and she knew how dangerous that could be, "Do the other girls already know what I'm learning?"

"Yes, but they haven't done this with me since the first week of April so they have to work back up to it," Jyn answered as she opened the door a bunch of girls were sitting in small groups on the blue floor, as soon as they saw Jyn they got into a huge circle, Finn, Poe, and Kanan were sitting on a bench off to the side, "I see we have some foxes in the hen house."

"THAT'S OUR SISTER!" Poe yelled.

"YOU'RE DOING AMAZING, PEANUT!" Finn added.

"I had something embarrassing to say but that," Jyn waved to Finn and Poe as she and Rey joined the circle "Was alot so I'll save it for another time, this is Rey Kenobi we're going to do team bonding at the end of practice and have a more in depth inroduction, so I'm going to get some jams going and we'll start with stretches."

After 30 minutes of stretching and 30 minutes of tumbling on the trampoline and bouncing track the girls sat again in a circle on the floor, "Alright boys out, you are not on the team you don't need to bond."

"Bye Rey, love you," Finn kissed Rey on one cheek.

"We're so proud of you," Poe kissed her other cheek and they left with Kanan who just waved with an apologetic look to Jyn.

"Kanan don't look at me like that, you have to deal with them all day," Jyn called after them, "Your brothers and Ben are the reason I don't have kids, I watched them for a week the first year of my marriage and was celibate for two months, but enough about my tradgic back story, let's do names, nicknames, and grades."

* * *

Rey had alot of fun getting to know the girls in cheer, most of them were really nice and she assumed the rest just needed time to warm up to her, Rose who was Finn's friend and her sister Page were really nice and made her feel accepted, and Jessica was an old friend of Poe's and she liked to tease her about her accent but it was all in good fun. Rey took out her fencing bag and got her gear on as Rose gathered her bag from her locker and moved to hug Rey who greatly excepted, "It was so nice meeting you today."

"You too, do you have any social media I could follow?" Rey knew she had Instagram and Snapchat from Finn, she had stalked her Instagram but was careful not to like anything so she didn't scare her off. After they had exchanged socials Rey put her phone back in her locker and went off to search for her brothers and Kanan, She wasn't sure if she was allowed to walk around school carrying a sword but she did it anyway with her mask under her arm. Rey walked past the office and saw Maz's grey bun peaking over the top of the desk and decided to stop in, "Good morning Maz, have you seen my brothers?"

"Come here," Max beckoned getting up and walking into the teachers lounge and pointed to a chart on the wall, "This is Ben's cleaning schedule, you can use it to find him."

"Are my brothers with him?" Rey questioned.

"Heck if I know, but he'll be happy to see you," Maz smirked going back to her desk.

Rey took a mental note to take a picture of the schedule later but set off to where Ben should be now, "Thanks Maz."

"You're welcome," Maz called as the door swung closed, she spoke aloud to herself, "Looking for her brothers my foot."

* * *

Rey walked down one of the class halls till she came across a wet floor sign, figuring that was where Ben was she put her helmet on and stood with the sword across her chest. Soon after Ben mopped around a corner and saw her letting out a yep and dropping his mop, "That was terrifying, what are you doing?"

"You're my guest," Rey mimicked Kylo Ren, making Ben chuckle as he picked up his mop again.

"Okay Kylo, stay over there the floor it wet," Ben continued to mop his way down the hall.

"You don't say," he looked over her shoulder to see her staring down at the sign and smirked.

"Sarcastic much?" he shot over his shoulder as she took off her helmet, "How was practice?"

"It was fun, I think I got my round off better than Jyn expected, the other girls got to practice their aerials, I don't know if I'll ever be able to do the full splits, it's harder than it looks," Rey leaned against the wall.

"Don't say that, you just need to practice," Ben assured as he put the mop in the bucket and began rolling it down the hall, Rey followed walking next to him, he walked slower so she wouldn't have to rush and keep pace, "So how did this morning go?"

"Good, Dad is getting off work early to take me to get my blood drawn so they can test it, I haven't told Finn and Poe because and Finn would worry," Rey shrugged, "It's not a big deal to me, I've gotten shots before."

Ben unlocked the door to the janitors closet and kicked the bucket inside, "What ever you do don't look at the needle going in or the vial filling up, it will seem more painful then it is."

"I take it that comes from experience," Rey gave a small smile as Ben grabbed a pair of rubber gloves from the shelves in the closet.

"The last nurse that drew my blood made a mistake that may or may not have completely traumatized me but I don't want to scare you," Ben answered as he made sure the door closed and locked.

"If you didn't want to tell me you shouldn't have made it sound so intesting," Rey smirked making Ben sigh as he stared off down the hall.

"First off when you get your blood drawn they take it from the arm that the vein is most easily seen, and she took 5 minutes to decide which arm to do and then picked the wrong one," Ben looked down at Rey, "This is the part where it gets graphic, she put the needle in my arm and into the vein but stabbed it through the other side of the vein so there were two holes in my vein so she pulled the needle back inside the vein, if you want me to stop I can."

"No, I want to hear the rest, it's almost funny considering you're fine," Rey stopped beside Ben outside the girls locker room door.

"First can you check if there's any girls in there?" Ben gestured to the door, "Normally I have to just yell through the open door but that makes any girls in their uncomfortable."

Rey nodded and entered to locker room, not seeing anyone she wasn't back to the door, "The coast is clear."

"Thanks," Ben nodded as he propped the door open and entered the restroom part of the locker room, "Since the needle wasn't in the second hole in my vein the blood started to clot and a blood clot got stuck in the needle so the blood couldn't get into the vile and she just left the needle in my arm and went to get another nurse who came in and asked if I had a blood clotting problem and held up the vile, there was only like a table spoon of blood in it and it was almost like jello."

"I don't think I'll be able to eat jello again," Rey laughed as Ben put on his rubber gloves and entered into each stall taking out the paper bags in the small trash cans and throwing them in the larger trash can for paper towels along with the gloves, "That's the worst thing that can happen, right?"

"Probably, you could get an infection or disease but it's not likely as far as the actual blood being drawn getting stabbed in the wrong place is the only thing that can go wrong which could make it hurt but only for a few hours at the most," Ben answered as he tied up the trash bag and took paper bags out of the bottom of the can and went to put them in the the smaller trash cans, "But your dad is really good about watching for mistakes with your brothers, if a nurse does to you what she did to me he would stop them and request another nurse, I was alone and could feel she did something wrong but was too scared to say someting."

"Why were you scared?" Rey questioned as she climbed to sit on the bathroom counter and Ben leaned against the stall.

"I was just nervous, I don't have a problem seeing blood but the idea of something that is supposed to be inside your body on the outside freaks me out, I can't look at bleeding wounds without feeling sick," Ben admitted as he put a new trash bag in the can, "A student hurt themself in IT and there was blood all over the floor and I cleaned it up fine and then the next hour I got a paper cut and passed out."

"Am I going to get hurt in IT?" Rey asked in horror.

"No Rey, he almost cut his hand off with a table saw because he wasn't following directions, you're not that stupid," Rey still looked scared so he pulled her into a hug, "I'm sorry, listen to the teacher and he'll keep you safe, the student didn't loose his hand though, he cut the back of it so all the ligaments on the front still work."

"Stop talking," Rey mumbled into his shoulder finding more comfort in his arms and his scent then his words. They stayed like that for a minute or two before Rey spoke, "Did you say getting blood drawn hurts."

"Not alot, it's a pinch and then you can feel the needle in your arm and afterwards it feels soar, you won't want to stretch out your arm for a while but you can, it's more of a mental block," Ben ran his hand up and down her back, "Do you want to sit in here or go with me to the dumpster?"

"Go with you," Rey answered hopping off the counter and following him.

* * *

Finn tagged Poe and they both dropped their swords to the mat, Matt walked into the gym, "Where's Kenobi?"

"Probably still at practice, what time is it?" Poe asked as Matt set his helmet and sword beside their's.

"A quarter after twelve," Matt answered.

"Who do we know who would be in the school and could entertain Rey for half an hour after practice?" Finn spoke thoughtfully.

"Probably the same person who is normally at practice at this time because he stops working at 12," Poe answered as he led Matt and Finn out of the gym Kanan stayed behind.

Ben and Rey were in the office with Maz which was the first place they looked. Ben was standing behind Rey braiding her hair and looked over when the door opened, "Now I feel under dressed."

"Yeah, you're out of uniform," Matt gestured to Ben's jeans and black t-shirt.

"I'll go change now," Ben answered tying the hair tie from his wrist around Rey's hair.

"Thanks Ben," Rey called as he left the office through the back door.

"You're welcome," he called back.

"Oh Matt, you missed it, Rey kissed Ben last night," Poe smirked as they made their way back to the gym.

"Get it girl," Matt encouraged making Rey blush.

"I didn't kiss him, kiss him, it was on the cheek," Rey defended, "And it was because my Dad, Finn, and Poe hugged him."

"Is that the excuse you told him?" Finn asked wrapping an arm around his sister.

"Not an excuse but yes," Rey answered carefully as they entered the gym.

"And she wears his sweatshirt all the time, to sleep, around the house, over her cheer practice clothes, it looks like a dress on her and covers her shorts," Poe added.

"That's a look," Matt commented as Cassian and Ben entered the gym, "Never thought I would say this but YAY our fencing coach is here!"

"You dealt with Snoke for a week," Ben rolled his eyes putting his helmet on.

"He annoyed me from across the room," Rey admitted as Adrien, Felix, and Luka entered the gym.

"Cassian we love you for more reasons than just you not being Snoke," Poe laughed.

"Not today, we're going to do some conditioning," Cassian smiled as everyone groaned.

* * *

Practice ended with everyone including Cassian laying on the grass of the football field, Cassian had run with them, "I'm not as young as I used to be."

"Can we run at the end of every practice?" Rey asked, Finn and Poe both jumped on her and covered her mouth.

"You heard nothing!" Matt yelled as the rest of the team agreed.

"I think we'll run at the end of practice every other day," Cassian answered and everyone groaned again except Rey who actually liked running.

* * *

Ben, Poe, Finn left the locker room and went to the gym where Kanan, Luke, and Rey sat waiting, Poe turned to Ben and hugged him, "Bye Ben."

"Bye Poe," Ben laughed hugging him back.

"Bye Ben," Finn pulled Ben into a hug.

"Bye Finn," Ben turned to Rey who stood on the bottom bleacher where she was a few inches taller than him, "Bye Rey."

"Bye Ben," Rey hugged him and he kissed her on the cheek.

"Alright lover boy let's go," Luke left the gym rolling his eyes and Ben followed blushing, when they got to the hallway, Luke put a hand on Ben's shoulder, "I'm proud of you, but no farther then that or you'll be grounded for a year."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Ben laughed.

* * *

Kanan took the Kenobi kids home and they all went to their rooms to clean up and then met downstairs where they ate mac'n'cheese with hot dogs for lunch. Finn, Poe, and Rey sat in the living room watching High School Musical to which Poe and Finn enthusiastically sang along. And Rey occasionally recorded them and put it on her story. When they got to Bop to the Top Poe took out his phone and recorded himself and Rey, "Sunshine, me and someone else can perform this whole song with the dance guess who?"

"Finn?" "No." "Dad?" "No!" "Kanan?" "NO! REY COME ON!"

"If I say Ben you're going to be all, 'Why are you thinking about Ben'," Rey mocked Poe's voice.

"I didn't say anything about Ben," Poe laughed and the video ended.

* * *

Ben sat at his desk chair on his phone when Luke walked into his room and threw a paint ball at him causing him to flinch, "Ow, what?"

"Do you want to help me in the garden?" Luke asked as he stood in the doorway wearing cargo shorts and a t-shirt.

"Want to? No, will I? Yes."

* * *

When Mr. Kenobi got home Rey jumped up and hugged him, Finn looked up from his phone, "You're home early."

"I'm taking your sister to get her blood drawn," Mr. Kenobi explained.

Finn slowly wrapped her arms around Rey and Poe did the same, "She's fine."

"Your sister just needs to be tested for allergies, they're only going to take a 2 vials," Mr. Kenobi comforted as he sat down beside Finn, "Rey, are you nervous?"

"Nope, Ben explained the last time he got his blood drawn which it can't be worse than that and he said it only hurts for a little bit," Rey answered.

"Did he tell you the story about the lady that stabbed the needle through his vein?" asked Poe.

"That's not going to happen, right dad?" Rey questioned.

"The doctor that always draws Finn and Poe's blood is going to draw yours, he has never made a mistake," Mr. Kenobi assured.

"He looks like a vampire and has no emotion," Finn whispered.

"Finn he has never hurt you beyond reason, it's okay, Rey is going to be fine, but we should go, the sooner we get back the better you will feel," Mr. Kenobi stood and Rey untangled herself from her brothers giving them both a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll snap you guys after," Rey promised.

* * *

Rey started nervously tapping her foot as she sat in the waiting room, her dad was filling out paper work at the desk across the room. Her phone buzzed in her sweatshirt pocket and she took it out, Rose had sent her a snap of her with a dog filter, Rey took a selfie with the same filter and a nervous face, with the caption, _'About to get my blood drawn, don't tell Finn and Poe but I'm a little scared'_.

Rose sent her a message, _'I always hold my sister's hand when I get my blood drawn, what is it for?_ '

 _'To see if I have any allergies_ ,' Rey responded, she looked up as the nurse called her name, _'Gtg wish me luck_!'

Mr. Kenobi put a hand on Rey's shoulder as he led her down the hall, "There's nothing to be afraid of."

"Right," Rey took a deep breath as she sat in the chair and her father stood beside her.

"Alright Rey, so you came to see us with a concern about possible food allergies?" the nurse sat down with a clip board, "What symptoms did you have of that?"

"I've thrown up every day for the past week and I'm not in pain before it, it's mostly out of no where I all of a sudden need to throw up but it's almost every time I eat even a snack," Rey explained.

"Okay, our records say you recently moved here, from London, would you say your diet changed in the past week?" asked the nurse.

"In the orphanage we ate alot of canned and boxed food and my family eats alot of fruits and vegetables and alot of more flavorful foods, I did throw up immediately after eating ghost pepper salsa and that did make my stomach hurt," Rey admitted.

"Good," the nurse said absentmindedly as she wrote before looking up, "Not good but that is, this all seems easily treatable, why don't you take your sweatshirt off and the doctor will be in soon."

Rey took off Ben's sweatshirt and folded it nicely in her lap when her phone buzzed, it was her group chat with Finn, Poe, and Ben, it was a picture of Poe and Finn on the couch from Poe's phone saying, _'Ben, did you know Rey was about to get stabbed?_ '

"Dad you have to look really done for a selfie with me," Rey instructed as she snapped a picture and sent it to the chat saying, _'We are unamused with your word choice'_.

Her phone buzzed with Ben's responce but she put it face down in her lap when the doctor walked through the door, he did kinda look like a vampire, tall, pale skin, short black hair, and glasses but he looked really young, "I'm Doctor Ootori, you must be Rey, it's nice to meet you."

"Rey, Kyoya is the son of a friend of mine he specializes in blood testing," Mr. Kenobi explained as Rey shook the doctor's hand.

"It's nice to meet you too," Rey smiled.

"Well I think I already know what the test is going to come out to," the doctor sat in a stool on wheels in front of Rey and turned his clipboard around for her and her dad to see, "This is a sample of the test we're going to run on your blood, it's actually a food sensitivity test to see what foods your stomach is having issues breaking down, my assumption is you are actually having trouble with foods high in acid and your body doesn't like it and gets rid of it, we can fix this with digestive enzymes and antacids for ten days then we'll test you again to see how it goes, does that sound good?"

"Are you going to take my blood now?" Rey asked shifting slightly in her seat.

"Yes, I take it your brothers had nice things to say about me," Ootori laughed as he opened a cabinet and took out a tray of things to draw her blood with, "It's not rude if you want to look away while I take your blood."

Rey nodded and looked at her dad who knelt down beside her and took her hand, "Take deep breaths, honey, it's going to be over before you know it."

"You have alot of arm definition," Ootori commented as he tied a rubber band around her arm and Rey laughed, "Alright take a deep breath in and as soon as you feel a pinch let it out slowly."

"Okay," Rey did as she was told and as she let out that first long breath she realizes how uncomfortable she was can fought the urge to squirm.

"Breath just like that you're doing great, what grade are you going into?" Ootori questioned.

"9th," Rey answered between breaths.

"And what are you studying in the fall?"

"Psychology, IT, Physics, Gym, Geometry, Spanish, American Literature, and Music."

"Is Geometry normal for your grade?"

"No I tested out of Algebra and Algebra 2," Rey answered.

"Smart girl, I'm going to switch to the second vial you're half way there, so will you be doing any sports your first year?"

"Today was my first day of cheer and fencing but I got third in my fencing competition when the team stayed up almost all night training me because someone quit."

"Your brothers do fencing as well right? How did they compete?"

"Poe got fourth in Superior and Finn got 6th in Intermediate."

"Sounds like you're going to have a really good year once we get this whole throwing up business taken care of," Ootori pressed a cotton ball to Rey's arm and pulled the needle out then taped it down, "And you're done."

"That wasn't terrible," Rey slowly pulled her sweatshirt back on.

"Yep, Mr. Kenobi I'll call you tomorrow with some recomentdations and I'll see you for another drawing in two weeks but if you have any problems we'll set up another appointment sooner," Ootori shook both their hands and left the room.

Rey followed her dad out to the front where he made another appointment with the receptionist and they made their way to the car. Opening the message from Ben it was a video of him rolling his eyes to which Poe and Finn responded the same. Rey started a video holding the camera to see both her and her dad, "Did I do good getting my blood drawn?"

"Of course, honey, I'm very proud of you," Kenobi responded and Rey saved the video and sent it to the group chat.

* * *

Poe and Finn still sat watching TV when Rey ran in, "Guys we got Arbys!"

"You're alive!" Finn jumped up and hugged her as Poe went out to help their Dad bring in the food.

* * *

The Solo family sat and ate their dinner together talking about their days, Leia turned to Ben, "How was your day, dear?"

"It was good," Ben didn't look up from his food.

"I'll tell you all about his day," Luke smirked Ben dropped his fork and made eye contact with his dad.

"I kissed Rey on the cheek," then he blushed, picked up his fork, and shoveled food into his mouth.

"Can I add to it?" Luke asked and Ben nodded, "So Rey ends practice at 11 and wandered around the school and finds Ben, they probably have flirty conversation and spend alot of time smiling at each other, then at practice with their masks on you can still see that he looks at her like she's the most amazing thing he's ever seen and she loves the attention he gives her, and after practice she's sitting with Kanan and I on the bleachers he comes out looking like a prince with his hair styled just so and Finn and Poe do their little 'hug Ben so Rey will' routine and she stands on the bleachers and they hug, just as they pull away he kisses her cheek, he's your son Han."

"Hug Ben so Rey will?" Leia questioned.

"Last night, Mr. Kenobi, Finn, and Poe all hugged me when I answered the door so that Rey would hug me but she saw what they were doing and kissed me on the cheek," Ben admitted quietly.

"Ben, it's okay to have a crush and it's fine that you kiss each other on the cheek occasionally, and you don't have to pretend like you're not really happy about it, we raised you, we can tell that you like her," Han held up his hand and Ben gave a small smile and high fived him, "Just don't do anything else, I know the janitors closets can be tempting in High School."

"Han," Leia sighed as Ben dropped his head to the table.

* * *

Mr. Kenobi had gone to bed leaving his children at the kitchen table eating fries and scrolling through their phones, Rey glanced over at Poe's phone, "Did you just scroll past my post?"

"Wait," Poe scrolled back up and looked closely at his phone, "I thought that was an Instagram model."

"Yeah right," Rey rolled her eyes, the post in question was her drinking a milkshake looking out the window of the car with her selfie arm having a cotton ball taped to it, her caption said, 'If Vader can get his legs cut off getting your blood drawn is no big deal.'

"Seriously, have you read the comments on this?" Finn pointed out, "Alot of cheer girls have commented how pretty you look."

"And of course the fencing guys like your reference," Poe added.

"Wonder what Ben is going to say," Finn raised an eyebrow to Rey, "I'm going to tag him."

"'Thanks Finn, but I have her post notifications turned on' and theres a black heart," Rey responded with a black heart and liked both the comments.

* * *

The next day at cheer the girls who had uniforms had their fitting to make sure they didn't need to be altered and Rey was measured for hers. After that Jyn let her go but not before one of the cheer girls named Chloe called to her, "Rey, I'm having a party this Friday, you should come! I'm going to text the details to your brother later, well one of my dad's assistants will but it's the same thing."

"Sounds fun, which brother?" Rey asked with a friendly smile.

"They're both invited, all the football guys are," Chloe shrugged.

"Cool, I'll let you know if my dad says yes," Rey nodded.

"Always polite to RSVP, so European of you," Chloe pat Rey's head and walked away leaving her slightly confused as she turned towards the door.

* * *

Ben sat on the floor of the janitors office messing with a rolling chair as walked in Rey sat beside him, "What are you doing?"

"I took my chair appart and cleaned it now I'm putting it back together," Ben answered, "Why aren't you in cheer?"

"They're doing alterations, Jyn took my measurements and sent them in so she let me go, why did you take your chair appart?" Rey questioned.

"It was making a noise when I spun in it," Ben answered standing and leaning againt his desk leaving the chair free, "It started towards the end of the year and annoyed the other janitors to no end so they put it on my work day list but I didn't get to it last week."

"What's a work day list?" Rey questioned sitting in the chair and spinning in it while turning her head to keep eye contact to which Ben smiled both at the chair working and how cute she was.

"Outside of regular cleaning each janitor get's one day a week to fix things but I rarely get asked to fix things because I'm not allowed to work on electrical or plumbing," Ben explained.

"Why is that?" Rey wheeled the chairover and started look at the papers on his desk, map of the school, sticky notes with all different handwriting lined up off to one side, and his computer.

"Because I'm a student, the only reason I get my own desk is because it's technically two of my classes during the year, we're allowed a study hall and Teachers Assistant hour so I take my study hall in here with one janitor and I'm an aid to another, so for almost two hours a day I do mostly whatever I want, do you want me to braid your hair?" he asked moving to stand behind her.

"Of course, I tried this morning and failed miserably," Rey laughed as Ben gently took her hair out of it's high ponytail, "As much as I love you braiding my hair I can't depend on you to do it every fencing practice."

"They also braid hair for cheer, I'm sure I could teach you," Ben ran his fingers through her hair lightly to unwind any tangles.

"And let me practice on your hair?" Rey turned her head slightly to smile at him over her shoulder.

Ben leaned over to look at her and sighed, "How can I say no to you?"

"If I figure it out I probably won't tell you," Rey laughed as he rolled his eyes.

"So how did the blood draw go yesterday?" asked Ben.

"Good, I took some antacids this morning and I have to take a digestive enzyme before dinner for a while then I get tested again to see if I can handle food without help," Rey answered, "The doctor was right, it was just the sudden change in food that upset my stomach."

"That's good to hear," Ben answered as he finished her braid and started to move stuff around his desk, "You can sit up here while you play with my hair."

"Practice," Rey corrected as they switched seats.

"Right, practice," Ben responded as he rested his head on the back of the chair and closed his eyes.

Rey was shocked how soft his hair was as she threaded it through her fingers, "Okay so from what I gathered you divide the hair in three sections then alternate which section gets tucked into the middle and add hair as you go."

"Correct, good job," Ben held his hand back and she high fived him before going back to his hair.

"Oh yeah, I got invited to a party by a girl in cheer, her name is Chloe, she's...nice-ish," Rey shrugged.

"Yeah she's really popular and her dad let's her have parties with alcohol and half the school get's drunk," Ben shrugged.

"That's illegal here," Rey paused and though for a second, "Do you and my brothers get drunk?"

"Not much, your dad and my mom let Finn, Poe, and I go but we don't get black out drunk and one of us has a three drink limit so we can communicate with them because they pick us up and drop us off," Ben explained, "Do you want to go?"

"I've never gone to a party but drinking doesn't sound entirely fun," Rey admitted as she ran her fingers through Ben's hair to unravel it then went back to braiding.

"I normally don't drink alot, being hungover it's fun, and it's my turn to be somewhat responsible so watching your brothers is really entertaining," Ben laughed, "I'm sure the other cheer girls will be there and when they start to get drunk and annoying you could hang out with me."

"But what if they make fun of me for not drinking?" Rey questioned.

"It's a personal choice, if you don't want to you don't have to," Ben shrugged, "You could try a little of what they're drinking but absolutely only if you watch them make it or it's unopened."

"I'm pretty sure you're not the Ben allowed to make the rules," Rey spoke playfully.

"It's exactly what he told Finn this time last year," Ben leaned his chair back to make eye contact with her, "I just want to keep you safe."

Rey searched his eyes for a second and smiled, "Thanks Ben."

* * *

When Mr. Kenobi got home his children were waiting for him in the kitchen, Rey hopped up to hug him, "Dad, can I go to a party?"

"A big high school party?" Obi sighed, raising son's to behave was one thing but trusting teenage boys with his daughter was another, "We would have to set some rules for you."

"Don't go off alone, keep your phone on you, watch out for suspicious floor spills," Poe listed off.

"If you feel uncomfortable tell us or Ben, don't leave your drink unattended, drink a glass of water every hour," Finn added.

"And Ben said only drink something I watched be opened or made," Rey added.

Kenobi looked at all his children, "You have a two drink limit and Ben has to know where you are at all times."

* * *

 ** _Fun fact, my birthday is August 30th so for my birthday I gave you this giant plot reveal for the next chapter._**

 ** _What do you think is going to go down?_**

 ** _I know what is going to go down so I'm not going to answer but I would appreciate if you did!_**


	8. The Party

**_cherokee96 \- Thank you!_**

 ** _EmberLex \- Thanks, that means so much! There will be some Rey/Han bonding in a distant chapter but it will get more frequent later._**

 ** _marttapuustinen \- Thanks! Some interesting things will happen and the party, you shall see._**

* * *

 ** _I need to preface this by saying this chapter is purposefully cringey because as people who have graduated know they regret alot of things they did at high school parties (says the person never invited to one). Also there is some underaged drinking which you should always follow the drinking age of the country you are in because it is backed by research about teenage brain development and it's really not safe in a party setting._**

* * *

The night of the party Rey had started her makeup as soon as she got home from fencing. They were going too meet at the Solo's before hand so she had to get what she wanted to do done with enough time to reapply it and do something more natural if Leia thought it was too much. Rey picked up her phone and video called Leia, Ben answered without looking at the screen, "Hey Rey, my mom left her phone in the kitchen and I'm taking it to her."

"That's fine, I just need her to approve my makeup," Ben was half way up the stairs when he looked at her dropped to one knee. She was wearing bright red eyeshadow in the corners of her eyes and blended into her half-cut crease with a winged eyeliner, she had also contoured and highlighted and was wearing a nude shimmering lip gloss.

"Your eyes are stunning," he watched her as she bit her lip and blushed.

"You don't think it's too much?" Ben didn't answer as he walked into his mom and uncle's office.

He turned the phone around and handed it to his mom, "Breaking News, Rey is pretty."

"Oh Rey, I love it, it's a little dramatic but you look too beautiful to change it," Leia responded.

"You're absolutely certain?" Rey looked back at her self in her bathroom mirror.

"Sweetie, if you had done that the first time Ben met you he would have passed out," behind her Ben slowly stepped out of frame as Rey laughed.

* * *

Ben unlocked his bathroom and bedroom door and walked downstairs wearing a black long sleeve shirt and jeans. He walked into the kitchen and his dad was sitting at the island, "I know you put your hair in rollers."

"But are you going to tell anyone?" Ben raised an eyebrow.

"Not if you behave yourself tonight, I know you like her, but just," Han paused thinking.

"I wasn't planning on making a move, I'm going to watch her like I watch Finn and Poe but I know she wants to have fun with her friends and doesn't need me chasing after her," Ben shrugged as he sat across from his dad, "But if anyone tries to make a move I won't hesitate to shut them down, I know she's not mine but I won't let anyone near her if they might hurt her."

Han gave a proud smile, "Did I raise you this way or your mom?"

"Well you tend to get attached quickly and Mom and Luke both feel compassion deeply so I guess it's genetic or a learned pattern from both of you," Han just stared at his son.

"Sometimes you creep me out."

* * *

The Kenobi's drove towards the Solo's house and Rey texted Ben, _'I'm not going to kiss you on the cheek because of my lip gloss, please don't mess up my make up before the party'_.

 _'I won't as long as you don't mess up my hair, I want a picture of it so I can make a joke about it being Darth Vader inspired, I know you didn't plan that but that's what I thought of'_ , Ben was always thinking about Darth Vader.

 _'Actually it was...and I guess I can resist your hair for a few hours'_ , Rey smirked at her responce and put her phone in her back pocket as they pulled into the Solo's driveway.

* * *

Leia answered the door and gasped, Poe, Finn, and Rey were all wearing long sleeve black shirts and Rey was wearing jean shorts with her shirt tucked in and Finn and Poe were wearing jeans and they were all wearing red converse, "You're all matching, I have to get a picture, when did you plan this?"

"It was my idea, we're about to be the Kardashians of this school," Poe said with his hands on his hips.

"Which Kardashians are we?" Ben asked from where he sat on the stairs tying his shoes.

"All of you sit on the stairs so I can get your shoes in the picture, I'll get my phone," Leia walked into the kitchen and Mr. Kenobi shook his head.

"I'm Khloe," Finn decided as he moved to sit with his feet on the step above Ben and sitting on the step above that.

"I'm Kourtney, Rey and Ben can be Kim and Kanye," Poe decided as he sat beside Finn and Rey sat on the step below where Poe sat between his legs with her legs crossed.

"Which one is which?" Rey asked turning to look at Poe out of the corner of her eye.

"It doesn't matter," Finn answered as Leia came back to the bottom of the stairs with Luke.

"Obi, you have to get these kids into modeling look at them," Leia gestured.

"And then there's Ben," Luke laughed.

"I don't know how to do anything in a mildly attractive way," Ben shrugged.

"That's not true, your hair looks nice," Rey smiled.

From the hallway above the stairs Han called down to them, "He spent like an hour on it."

"Hour well spent," Kenobi smirked, "Now put one foot on the step below you and the other below that one and lean forward slightly."

"Thanks Ben," Ben did as he was told.

"Alright everyone smile," Leia also smiled as she took the picture, "Should we take pictures outside?"

"When does the party start?" asked Han as he walked down the stairs as all the kids got up and out of his way.

"Like 10 minutes but Matt is already there and says like no one is there yet and it's awkward," Rey answered pulling out her phone, "He said he got the wifi password and a plate of cookies and is hiding in the bathroom."

"Should we go help him?" Ben questioned as he opened the back door and let everyone through.

"We can take a few pictures first he has wifi, he's fine," Poe waved it off.

"Plus I hate being at Chloe's parties when barely anyone is there, it's scary," Finn added then gasped, "Can we take pictures in the boat?"

"Yes, Rey have you ever been on one?" Ben asked as they stepped onto the dock, Finn and Poe climbed into the boat that was still raised in the lift, Ben offered his hand to Rey who was already climbing in the boat. He tried to play it off by pulling at his shirt sleeve but Poe raised an eyebrow at him and smirked.

"No, but this is so cool," Rey looked over the edge into the water and Finn put a hand on the small of her back in case she fell, she sat down next to him, "Sorry, I'll be careful, don't get stressed."

"That made a cute picture," Leia handed her phone to Ben who climbed onto the boat and showed them, Poe was sitting giving Ben, who was off camera, the side eye as Finn stood with a hand on Rey's back who had one knee on the seat of the boat and leaning down the side.

"I call dibs for my Instagram," Poe spoke making his siblings roll their eyes.

Ben passed the phone back to his mom and sat next to Rey with his legs together and his hands folded in his lap as she had one foot on the edge of the bench across from her and the other leg stretched out as Finn sat with is knees slightly appart, and Poe had his ankle crossed over his knee, Ben smiles at Rey a second longer as Luke yelled, "Kenobi!"

"Awww that was perfect," Leia cooed and showed Finn who gasped.

"Don't show them that, just send it to me, please!" he almost begged.

"Okay, come on we better get you to the party," Leia gave a knowing smile as she sent the pictures.

* * *

When they arrived at the party there was a bunch of teenagers outside the house standing on the front lawn and in the round about driveway and more can be seen inside, Leia parked the car on the street and leaned over to kiss Ben on the cheek, "Bye, be safe, I love you, watch Rey."

"Bye Leia, thank you!" Poe, Finn, and Rey called in unison as they climbed out of the car.

When they got into the front door of the house there was a large ball room and alot of teenagers standing around talking and drinking, Rose ran up and hugged Rey, "Hi, I love your makeup."

"Thanks, you look hot, have you seen Matt?" Rey asked.

"He's upstairs giving some of the other cheer girls the wifi password," Rose explained as she turned and greeted Finn with a hug and a lingering kiss that made Finn blush.

"I love him," Rey laughed before turning to Ben, "I'm going to hang out with them."

"Okay, come find me if you need anything or text me if you go somewhere else," Ben nodded Rey put her hand on his arm to squeeze between him and Poe as she headed towards the large stair case.

"Why does she have to tell Ben where she's going?" Rose asked Finn as Ben and Poe went off to the kitchen.

"He's in charge of watching her so Poe and I can challenge someone to a beer pong competition," Finn explained.

"Sounds a little relationshippy," Rose smirked as Finn laughed.

"You have no idea."

* * *

The upstairs of the house had a sitting area with a couch, chair, and a coffee table, 3 girls were on the chair, 7 were on the couch and almost the rest of the cheer team and Matt were sitting on the floor c-circled around the coffee table, several bottles of alcohol and a tray of jello shots were on the coffee table, Rey sat down next to Matt as he and the girls yelled greetings and compliments to her and she joined their game of 'Never Have I Ever'.

* * *

"Let's all take a jello shot together and everyone put it on Snapchat," one of the senior cheer girls named Dash suggested.

Rey turned to Matt and held up a jello shot, "Would you split that with me?"

"Yes, friendship goals," Matt picked up a spoon and cut in half, "You take a video and I'll take a picture."

* * *

Finn sat on the couch with Rose in a group of people from their class Rose took out her phone and checked Snapchat, she came across Rey's and clicked through, some selfies of Rey with her brothers, Leia, and even Ben then the video which she watched several times before nudging Finn. Rey and Matt were both looking at the jello shot counted to three along with other female voices then put their lips to the clear cup and sucked up their side of the jello shot, looked at each other and burst into laughter almost spitting it out, Rey was the first to swallow, _'Why did we make eye contact?_ '

 _'I got the picture of it,'_ Matt laughed holding his phone to Rey's camera, _'Quick what is our crack ship name?_ '

' _Ratt_.'

"Give me a second," Finn went on his phone, Poe had sent it to a group chat of himself, Finn, and Ben saying, _'Ben, get yr girl!'_ Ben's responce was a short, _'She's fine'_.

"I'll be back," Finn got up and went to find Poe. On the stairs to the lowest level of the house Finn passed Ben, and grabbed his hand then opened the closet beside the staircase, pushed Ben in and closed the door.

"I'm fine," Ben answered as he flipped on the light switch.

"Obviously you're not or you wouldn't have let me push you in here," Finn crossed his arms.

"She's not mine, I don't own her, she can split a jello shot with whoever she wants, I'm just here to make sure you three don't destroy your livers," Ben responded firmly.

"Don't shut out your emotions, let yourself feel hurt, you've never liked anyone, she's the first girl you've ever shown any interest in, you can't just convince yourself that she doesn't like you from a ten second video of her with her friend she's shown no romantic interest in and let that erase the fact that in a week of knowing you she kissed you on the cheek and after not even two you're looking at her like this," Finn held up his Instagram post which was him and his siblings smiling at the camera and Ben literally looking at Rey like he loves her, the caption said _'I just like the way he looks at her'._

"You're not going to be satisfied unless I go talk to her are you?" Ben sighed as Finn pulled him into a hug without responding.

Finn exited the closet with Ben behind him and a girl and a guy standing right outside it gave them a weird look, "Seven minutes in heaven."

"Finn!" Ben yelled following after him, "I expect this sort of behavior from Poe not you!"

* * *

The large group of girls had disbanded leaving a few talking in the sitting area and Matt and Rey sat on either side of the hall Rey leaning against the railing over the stairs to the groung floor living room and Matt the opposite wall with their legs stretched out passing each other's. Ben walked up the stairs and sat next to Rey, "Your dad wanted me to check on you."

"Good, I missed you, I took a jello shot, it was terrible," Rey laughed as she leaned her head against Ben's shoulder.

"I saw," all doubt in Ben's mind left as he reached out and put a hand on Rey's knee and she wrapped her arms around his.

Matt took a picture of them and put it on his Instagram tagging them and captioning it, _'hashtag, thirdwheel_ '. Ben's phone audibly went off and before he could check it Matt jumped up, "Do you want to go get some snacks?"

"Yes," Rey got up and held her hand out to Ben to help him up, he took her hand but got up himself.

* * *

Rey and Matt sat at a bar table sharing a plate of pinwheels, Rey leaned over and whispered, "That boy talking to Ben has a massive bruise on the side of his neck, it looks like he fell into a table like 4 times."

"That would be a good excuse," Matt laughed, "It's called a hickey, guys are really proud of getting or giving them because it happens when someone bites and sucks on the skin, it looks trashy but apparently feels amazing, you should tell Ben to give you one."

"Are you crazy?" Rey yelled before lowering her voice, "I can't even kiss him let alone ask for that."

"You like him and he likes you, why haven't you made a move already?" Rey shoved a whole pinwheel in her mouth so she wouldn't have to answer, "Fine, if you don't choke on that we'll go over there and you just take his bottle and drink some and I'll make a joke about how it's an indirect kiss, then if you two get a minute alone you can reference it okay?"

Rey nodded but Matt's phone on the table lit up, "You can't leave."

"I have to, I have that family thing tomorrow remember?" Matt got up and Rey followed him upstairs and to the front door, "I won't be disappointed if you don't kiss him tonight but I'll be proud if you do."

"Okay," Rey sighed as the hugged Matt and then went back downstairs.

Ben noticed Rey and Matt go upstairs then watched Rey come back alone. She walked over and stood slightly behind him, he rested his hand on her lower back and guided her to stand next to him, "These are some guys on the football team, this is Rey Kenobi, she's a freshman cheerleader."

"Cheerleader? You have the legs for it," one boy commented making Ben run his hand up Rey's back and to the shoulder opposite him as she stepped back so her butt brushed his thigh, "I'm Bell."

"Hi," Rey nodded making no move to shake his hand as she crossed her arms over her chest, the rest of the boys greeted her and she gave short responces.

"She's not much of a talker," Ben defended as Rey took his beer bottle and drank a small sip, it wasn't great but she could tolerate it. With his free hand he checked his phone, no messeges from the adults and he just swiped away messeges from Snapchat and Instagram from people at the party. Ben answered questions for her like, 'Where are you from?' "She's from London." 'Can I get you a drink?' "She can only take drinks from me and her brothers." 'Can I have your number?' "She doesn't have a phone."

"I can see her phone in her pocket, you're annoying us, we're going to throw you into the pool," Bell spoke and some other guys agreed.

"Alright," Ben shrugged and followed them outside Rey trailed behind him and stood back away from the group of boys, Ben gave Rey everything that was in his pockets and his shirt, she glanced over his muscular chest and stomach then looked away blushing, "Drunk boys think throwing people in pools is hilarious but it's better than getting into a fight."

"Kylo Ren has and 8 pack, Kylo Ren is shreaded," Rey had started recording him soon before speaking, Ben rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at her before he walked over to the guys and they threw him into the pool, Rey stopped recording and posted the video to Snapchat as the guys got bored and walked back into the house. Rey took Ben's phone, sat with her legs crossed at the edge of the pool, and started recording, "Having fun?"

Ben stood with the water only reaching his upper thigh, pushed his now wet hair out of his eyes, walked over to Rey, and put his hands on either side of her, "So much fun, do you want to join me?"

"I'm good," Rey laughed ending the video and posing it to his Snapchat, setting his phone in her lap and situating his shirt over her criss crossed legs, "I'm glad you took your shirt off, my legs were getting cold out here."

"Oh, you're cold?" Ben squinted at her, "I have half a mind to climb over you and cover you in water so you know how cold it really is."

"That sounds hot," Rey commented racking her eyes over his shirtless form.

Ben opened his mouth then closed it, "Bold comment from a girl about to spend a week with my mother."

"I forgot you're leaving, that just makes what Matt said sound like a better idea," Rey turned as the house door opened and Poe walked over to them, "Hey brother."

"Ben I need something from your wallet," Poe spoke quickly and slightly slurred. Rey handed it to him and he took something out and hid it in his pocket, then ran inside, "Thanks!"

"That was weird," Rey turned back to Ben realizing they were alone, "I'm assuming it's a guy thing."

"Something like that, what were you saying about me leaving, not going to miss me are you?" Ben smirked.

"If you're going to make fun of me then I won't even tell you," Rey got up and walked away smiling at the splash of water as he chased after her.

"Rey, I want to listen to what you have to say," Ben called as he pulled his shirt over his head. She rolled her eyes and sat on one of the lawn chairs Ben walked over and sat across from her, his knees on either side of hers and patiently waited for her to speak.

"Matt suggested I give you a hickey," Rey paused as Ben gulped, "And you're going to be gone for a week so maybe I should, so you don't forget about me."

"How could I forget about you?" Ben laughed, "No guy in their right mind would say no to the girl they like wanting to give them a hickey, but are you sure you want to?"

Rey didn't answer leaning forward pulling his shirt aside, she kissed his shoulder till he gave a small gasp and bit down making him hiss. She paused as he breathing became uneven and sucked on the skin for a minute before pressing a kiss to the bruise, "Did I do that right?"

"Heck if I know, it left a mark and felt great, so I guess," Ben blushed taking in Rey's flushed cheeks and swollen lips, "Can I try?"

"How am I going to cover it for cheer?" Rey questioned rubbing her arm.

"If you don't want me to it won't hurt my feelings," Ben assured taking her free hand, he was lying, of course, but he had ment he wouldn't hold it against her, "But if you do want me to you can cover it with makeup, I'm glad it's on my shoulder because I can't while camping."

"Do it where my hair will cover it till I can put makeup on it," Rey whispered. Ben nodded, brushing her hair away from her neck and lightly kissing at the skin below her ear, without biting, because he was really scared to hurt her he sucked on the skin and ran his tongue over the mark making her moan, "Ben."

"Your dad is going to kill me," Ben whispered into her neck. On the ground beside the pool Ben's phone started to ring and he jumped up cursing, "Hello?"

* * *

"Ben, I texted you three times with no responce, how is everything going?" Leia's phone was on speaker in her hand as she was pacing the kitchen with Obi, Han, and Luke sitting at the island.

 _'Sorry, I got pushed into the pool and had left my phone in the grass so I didn't know you were texting, I'm completely irresponsible and I'm sorry_.'

"You're not helping yourself by being honest, is Rey okay? Where are Finn and Poe?" Leia questioned setting the phone on the counter.

* * *

"Rey's fine, she's outside with me because I don't want to track water into the house and Finn and Poe," Rey held up a video on her phone from Snapchat of her brothers, "Are playing beer pong."

Rey high fived him quietly.

* * *

"Ben, can I talk to Rey," Mr. Kenobi asked.

 _'Yeah sure...' 'Hey dad!_ '

"Hi Honey, how much did you drink?" all the adults leaned in to hear her answer.

 _'Half a jello shot and a few sips of Ben's beer, but Matt taught me how to fit 4 cookies in my mouth at once_.'

"Is anyone doing drugs?" Luke interrupted.

"Luke," Leia scolded.

"She's the most likely to tell us," Luke defended, "Then I'll have a list for the guidance counselor when school starts again."

"That's why it's called High School," through the phone Rey laughed at Han's joke.

 _'Rey, please don't encourage him_.'

* * *

Rey rolled her eyes at Ben as Leia's voice came through the phone, "Alright, I would feel better if both of you went inside and weren't alone, but I'm proud of you both for staying together and being responcible, Ben, I love you, answer your phone from now on."

Ben covered his mouth to keep from bursting into laughter, but didn't let it show in his voice, "Thanks mom, I will, love you too."

As soon as he hung up the phone Rey laughed, "Let's be honest, if you told your mom we gave each other hickeys she would probably be proud."

"Very funny," Ben pulled her hair to cover her neck, "Can I kiss you?"

"You just licked my neck and you need to ask me if you can kiss me?" Rey smiled.

"No body is excited for their first hickey but your first kiss is something you always remember," Ben whispered with his hand on Rey's hip.

"How do you know this is my first kiss?" Rey questioned.

"I want you to be mine," Ben spoke softly, he was okay with not being her first kiss but he was more interested in being her last.

"What if I'm not good at it?" Rey whispered as Ben leaned down towards her.

"You made every part of my body tingle and left me breathless and still didn't know if you had done it right, I'm learning that you have incredible luck at trying new things," Rey could feel the laughter in Ben's chest as he pressed his lips firmly to hers, "Come on, if my mom finds out we're still alone she'll get mad."

* * *

Rey was sitting with a few cheer girls, Ben had been watching her from where he stood with a group of guys when Poe stumbled over to him, "Hey man, what's up?"

"I need to tell my dad, I love him," Poe slurred as he wrapped both his arms around Ben's waist from behind, "I love you, Ben."

"I love you too Poe, why don't you go sit with Rey, I'll get Finn and we can go home," Ben turned in Poe's grasp to rest a hand on his shoulder. Poe nodded as he slumped over and sat on the floor in front of Rey, resting his head on her knee. Ben noticed that a couple of guys were sitting with the girls and one kept checking Rey out, he didn't know what made him go over and whisper in Rey's ear but he did, "Close your legs, I'm going to find Finn then we're going to go."

The cheer girl next to Rey raised an eye brow at her as she pressed her thighs together and blushed, "What?"

"Just friends my foot," the girl named Alya laughed, she was one of Rey's basses from the cheer team.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Rey picked up her cup and drank from it to avoid further questioning.

"What is that?" Alya questioned taking the drink and looking inside.

"This weird cupcake flavored water," Rey pointed to the bottle on the coffee table.

"Rey, that's straight vodka, in the time we've been sitting here you took like 7 shots," Alya laughed, "You're about to be so wasted."

"That's really bad," Rey looked panicked for a second then took out her phone and started texting Leia, _'So I accidentally drank 7 shots of vodka and it hasn't hit me yet, I'm sitting with Poe who is drunk and Ben went to find Finn, what do I do?_ '

It wasn't long before Leia responded, _'I am almost there just wait for Ben to get you and Poe if you start to feel like you can't walk tell Ben, don't freak out just breath normally_.'

"My sister," Finn screamed wrapping Rey in a tight hug around her shoulders from behind, "Leia's here to get us, isn't that great? Leia is so awesome!"

"I agree Leia is very awesome," Rey laughed as Finn let go of her and she stood to help Poe up, Rey waved goodbye to her cheer friends as she followed Ben out of the house.

Outside Leia's car was at the end of the driveway Finn jumped up and down hanging onto Ben, "Your mom is here, your mom is awesome, can I sit in the front with your mom?"

"Sure, Finn," Ben smiled as he held the car door for Poe and Rey then climbed in after. Rey turned to help Poe put his seat belt on.

"Rey, how did that happen?" Leia asked.

Both Rey and Ben froze thinking Leia had seen Rey's neck but Rey realized that side of her neck was the side she was turned to as she helped Poe.

"So my friend had a bottle and I watched her open in and pour it into a cup and when she drank it she said she didn't like it and passed it to me so I drank all of it, it didn't taste like vodka,so I drank the entire cup," Rey explained pushing her hair in front of her shoulder as she buckled her seatbelt, "So I accidentally drank 7 shots but I haven't started feeling it yet."

Leia started laughing, "Sweetie, you're going to feel so sick in a few minutes."

"We get to see what kind of drunk Rey is!" Finn clapped and bounced in his seat, "Can I play music?"

"Sure, sweetie," Leia laughed as Finn turned the radio up really loud.

"Are you feeling okay?" Ben spoke into Rey's ear so she could hear him.

"A little dizzy," Rey admitted putting her hand on the inside of Ben's leg, "I like when you talk in my ear, your voice is really deep and it makes me feel-"

"Rey," Ben caught her hand as she slipped it up his leg, lacing their fingers together before she went to far.

"Sorry, I don't know why I did that, my head hurts," she leaned again's his arm.

"It's okay, sweetheart," Rey heard him but didn't question the nick name as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

When Rey woke up her brain was foggy and her vision was swimming, she was just clear headed enough to realize where she was and that she had to throw up. Quickly getting out of bed she ran to the bathroom without turning the light on and completely emptied her stomach into the toilet. She wiped her mouth with a bit of toilet paper, threw it in, and flushed the toilet, there was movement in the doorway to the bedroom when Leia walked in and knelt beside her, "Sweetie, are you okay? Do you want a pain killer?"

She nodded because she hadn't caught her breath yet, Leia handed her a glass of water and an Advil, "Thank you."

"If you can't sleep you can come downstairs, your dad and Luke are already up but the boys are sleeping on the floor," Leia rubbed her shoulder and got up leaving the room.

Rey sat on the floor for a minute trying to think of how she got there, she remembered talking to Alya and the other cheer girls and then playing with Poe's hair but nothing after that. She did remember being by the pool with Ben which sent a jolt through her as she pushed herself to her feet, as quietly as she could she ran to Ben's desk chair where her backpack was, grabbed her makeup bag, went back into the bathroom, closed and locked the door, and turned on the light to asses the bruise on her neck. It was mostly pink with a bit of purple and about the size of her three finger tips, Rey took her phone from her pocket and took a picture of her neck sending it to Matt and Ben being careful not to save it, then threw her hair into a messy bun at the top of her head, washed her face, and brushed her teeth. She then set to work covering the bruise first blending out some concealer and foundation then dusted it over with eye shadow and lastly setting spray letting that dry before she ran her fingers over it a few times to make herself feel better. She then put all her makeup back into her bag and changed into some black leggings and Ben's sweatshirt before heading down stairs. The panic of realizing she was in a house full of people who would yell at her for having a hickey was enough to wake her up despite it being early and she was up late, anxiety began to claw at her stomach as she walked down the stairs and turned into the kitchen. Leia set a bowl on the island for her, "Here you go dear."

"Thank you, can I ask you something weird?" Rey questioned as she sat down and shoveled some biscuits and gravy into her mouth.

"Sure," Leia answered as she gave her another glass of water and sat beside her.

"Do you know what happened last night? The last thing I remember was sitting talking to some cheer girls," Rey explained.

"Between you and Ben I know you were talking to those girls and he left to get Finn because Poe was completely drunk," Leia looked over to where Poe was sprawled out on top of his sleeping bag on the floor, "Bless his heart, and I got a text from you shortly after saying you accidentally took 7 shots."

Rey's mouth fell open, "How did I manage that?"

"You did nothing wrong, a girl opened a bottle in front of you and poured it into a glass and said she didn't like it and handed it to you, you drank it not being able to taste the alcohol and were completely fine, you fell asleep in the car and Ben carried you in," at the mention of her son's name Leia noticed Rey look slightly relieved but didn't comment on it, "Drink some water and eat, you'll feel better in a few hours, I have to wake Han, you would think he was hung over."

She watched Leia walk up the stairs before picking up her bowl and glass and going into the dinning room where Luke and Kenobi were playing chess, she set her stuff down beside her dad and hugged him, "Good Morning Dad."

"Good morning Honey, how are you feeling?" he asked as she sat down and continued eating.

"Alot better, I think I'll stick to beer from now on," Rey laughed.

"You drank a third of mine then gave it back," Ben chuckled as he sat down beside Luke with a glass of water and bowl of food, he was still wearing the same clothes he had to the party and his hair was messy from sleep

"We were sharing," Rey defended, Ben smirked at her and she quickly looked away blushing.

"Ben I heard you got thrown into the pool, what did you do?" Mr. Kenobi asked with a small smile.

"You know the boys on the football team that you guys like to bet on who get's a red flag first?" Ben started making Luke and Kenobi chuckle, "They started asking Rey questions and I kept answering for her so they got annoyed and threw me in the pool."

"What really set them off is one asked for my phone number and Ben said I didn't have a phone," Rey giggled Ben just stared at her with a small smile, "Dad, can I make this move?"

"I honestly don't see a good one," Mr. Kenobi pushed the board over to his daughter.

Rey moved a piece and Luke gasped, "Witchcraft!"

"I believe you mean check mate," Rey pushed her bowl away and picked up her glass of water.

"Can I get this for you?" Ben stood and reached for her bowl.

"No, I've got it," Rey took her dishes and followed him into the kitchen.

Ben rinsed his dish in the sink and put it in the dishwasher then went to take hers, "Am I going to have to fight you for it?"

"You could," she joked before stepping closer and lowering her voice, "Can I see?"

He nodded allowing her to pull his shirt aside, where his collar bone met his shoulder there was a dark purple and red bruise the size of her thumb as she brushed it over it, "You covered yours really well."

"It wasn't so dark," she admitted, "You were very gentle, I sent you a picture."

"Is that good or bad, being gentle?" He clarified as he took out his phone to check the message. Rey just shrugged running her fingers over the pale skin of his shoulder in contemplation. He looked and the picture of her bruised neck and a part of him thought it was beautiful but he felt his stomach slowly sinking as he went back to the dishes.

"I like you," Rey said eventually, "I like that you're gentle, I like that you want to protect me even though you don't have to, my brothers and my dad, it's their job but-"

She stopped as he wrapped on arm around her waist and the other around her shoulder holding her to him, Rey let out a small sigh as she leaned into him and he brushed his lips against the hickey on her neck, "I like you, I want you to be safe and happy, leaving a mark on you doesn't sit well, I never want to hurt you."

"There's a difference between a mark out of anger and, for lack of better word, passion, I'm not made of glass," Rey looked from his eyes to his lips and whispered, "Follow my lead?"

"Are you trying to get me to kiss you with Kylo Ren quotes?" Ben questioned sliding his hands to rest on the small of her back.

"Is it working?" Rey questioned licking her lips.

Ben chuckled and leaned to whisper in her ear, "Maybe if your dad wasn't in the other room and your brothers asleep on the floor, I'm certain my parents wouldn't like us kissing if we weren't dating."

"That sounds like a quick fix," Rey answered making him lick his lips nervously, she pulled aside his shirt to bite and suck beside where she had marked him the night before. Ben braced himself with is fore arms on the counter behind her as he began panting, Rey covered her mouth to keep from laughing. He brought a hand up to push aside the strap of her bra to nibble and suck on her shoulder, good thing she had a hand over her mouth as she arched her back to press their stomachs together and moaned, "Ben."

"We should stop before we get caught," he whispered as he straightened her bra strap and pulled at her sweatshirt so it covered the new, much darker mark. She pouted up at him and he sighed pressing a kiss to her nose, "Come on, I'll show you how to play Mario Bro's and you can play that while we're gone."

Rey climbed over Poe and stepped onto the couch then sat with her knees tucked to her chest, Ben watched from in front of the tv in amusement, "What?"

"Nothing," he smiled as he handed her a controller and sat beside her, she rested her knees over his leg and leaned against him waiting for him to answer, "Everything you do is just really cute, wearing my sweatshirt, how you walk, just everything."

"Thanks," Rey blushed, "So how do we play?"

* * *

Han walked downstairs and watched Rey and Ben playing the video game for a second before turning and walking into the dinning room, "I think we have a problem."

"The hormonal teenagers?" Luke questioned.

"We already placed bets on whether he's going to ask to date her on the trip," Kenobi explained.

"And you're okay with that?" Han asked as he leaned back to peak at the kids.

"I'm about to become that boys biggest fear," Kenobi smiled.

"We'll get to tease him too," Luke smiled, "All the jokes I can make at school, it's going to be great."

* * *

Rey and Ben both had one life left and their characters kept getting in each other's way. Rey growled, "Stop jumping on my head!"

"Stop running into me, you're going to knock me off the edge," Ben shot back.

"Wait a second," Rey's character picked up Ben's.

"Put me down," Ben turned to her but she jumped up and out of his reach.

"Okay, I'll put you down," Rey smirked as her character threw Ben's into a pit.

"Rey!" Ben yelled, Finn sat up, glared at the both of them and went up stairs, "Look what you did."

She glared at him then pushed him onto his back by his shoulder and sat on his stomach with her legs crossed and continued playing the game, didn't feel like fighting with her so he started scrolling through his phone. Leia walked down the stairs and took in her son calmly laying beneath his "friend" as she played a video game Leia took out her phone and took a picture then posted it to Instagram saying, _'Ben and Rey are going to miss each other but they don't know how to express it.'_

"Mom!" Ben groaned when he saw her post.

"You both are adorable," Leia smiled.

"Thanks Leia, but this is war," Rey spoke sweetly.

"You want a war?" Ben threatened, Rey paused the game, set the controller aside, and looked at him challengingly.

"Ben, you're older, be more mature," Leia scolded as she walked into the dinning room.

Ben opened Snapchat and started recording the tv then panned over to Rey, "Having fun?"

"She likes being on top," Poe sat up sleepily as Ben panned over to him, "Oh, I didn't know you were recording."

"Rey, do you have a comment?" Ben asked panning back to her.

"Get your phone out of my face or I'll pee on you," Rey didn't look away from the screen.

"Classy," Ben stopped recording and posted the video to his story and Poe got up and went upstairs probably to use the bathroom. Ben opened a snapchat from Matt that was a black screen saying, _'Did Rey give you one too?_ ' he held his phone out to Rey who paused the game and read it then went back to the game, Ben took a picture of Rey, _'I'll send you a picture as soon as I get her off of me, she has another one I gave her this morning._ ' he showed it to Rey, she blushed and slid off of him onto the floor, so he could go to the bathroom by the kitchen. Rey took out her phone where Matt had sent her several frantic messages congratulating her and asking when the wedding is and if he can be her brides maid, _'He said he gave you another one, girl, you need to tell me the whole story!'_

Rey bit her lip as she replied, _'I'll Skype you tonight and tell you all about it.'_

After Matt's responce of _, 'You better'_ she deleted all the messages and went to scrolling on her phone. Poe had posted the picture of her and Finn standing on the boat and him sitting with the caption, _'Finn's making sure our sister doesn't fall and I'm making sure Ben Solo doesn't fall for our sister_.' And Ben had commented, _'Too late_!' with a black heart. Rey smiled as she went upstairs Poe and Finn were dressed and sitting on Ben's unmade bed, "Were you waiting for me?"

"So I got sent an interesting picture of you and Ben at the party last night, would one of you like to explain yourself?" Finn questioned.

Rey turned to the door and yelled down the stairs, "Ben, Finn and Poe want to talk to you!"

"Sit," Poe patted the seat next to him and Rey sat between her brothers.

Ben poked his head through the doorway near the floor, "I'm not sure if I want to commit to being on this level of the house."

"Apparently Finn was sent a picture of us from the party last night that they need an explaination for," Rey watched Ben carefully as he crossed the room to sit in his desk chair.

Finn handed his phone to Ben who stared at the picture for a second before mumbling, "We may have kissed."

"May have?" Poe questioned, Ben handed the phone to Rey, the picture was completely blurry and looked like it was taken from one of the high up windows, but it was clear that it was two people sitting on two lawn chairs with their heads close together.

"Big deal, alot of people kissed at that party," Rey shrugged sitting back and scrolling through her phone.

"Alot of people aren't our best friend getting his first kiss from our sister," Finn leaned against her and she glared back, Ben tried to hide his smile as he blushed.

"Why don't we talk about what Poe did last night?" Ben questioned.

Poe got up walked into Ben's bathroom then came back and pushed something into his hand, "Put this in your wallet and let's go play Mario Bros."

"You didn't, who?" Finn gasped.

"So last night Poe franticly took something out of Ben's wallet and it involved something Poe doesn't want to come to light, and Finn seems to know exactly what that means and it involves another person," Rey kicked her feet onto Ben's knee, "I'm assuming if I tell Dad this he'll be more concerned with that then Ben and I kissing."

"Your move Dameron," Ben smirked, "I'm certain if she asks around the cheer team she'll figure it out."

"Or if she looked under your sink behind the towels," Finn added.

Poe walked to the bathroom door, locked it, and closed it, Rey rolled her eyes, "Great going, now how am I going to shower."

"I'll pick the lock and rehide them and you three will go downstairs, okay?" Ben asked with a slightly raised voice.

"Boys, say good bye to Rey, we're leaving in five minutes," Han called up the stairs

"Nooooo!" Finn yelled as he and Poe tackled their sister making her laugh. Ben sighed and went to pick the lock on the door then closed himself in the bathroom, when he came back out the Kenobi's were still in a pile on his bed.

"Ben are you going to hand over your phone for me to keep your snap streaks alive?" Rey questioned from in her pile.

"I was just going to lose them to be honest," Ben shrugged, "You three are the only ones I have one with."

"We have an over 500 day streak, you are not loosing that, delete your nudes, block your side chicks, and give your phone to Rey," Poe commanded.

"I don't have nudes or side chicks so I'll just text you my password," Ben was on his phone for a few seconds then put it on his nightstand beside Finn and Poe's, "Can I hug Rey or are you just going to smother her to death?"

Finn let go of his sister and grabbed his phone, as she stood and hugged Ben who secretly pressed a kiss to her bruised shoulder, Finn started recording them, "You two have to kiss!"

"Kiss, kiss, kiss," Poe chanted.

"May I?" Ben asked as he and Rey both started to blush, she pulled on his shirt till their lips met and he wrapped and arm around her waist and brought a hand to the side of her face tilting her chin up to deepen the kiss.

"Good job, get off my sister and go take a cold shower," Poe pushed between them, Finn stopped recording and posted the video to his story as Ben and Rey laughed.

* * *

Leia and Rey stood in the dinning room window watching Han's pickup truck drive off down the road, Leia checked the time on the wall, "I was afraid they wouldn't leave in time, are you ready to go pick up Ben's grandparents?"

"Yes, let me go change into something nicer," Rey ran upstairs, grabbed some clothes and her makeup bag and ran to the bathroom covering the new bruise and changing into some jeans and a t-shirt which wasn't nice but was better than leggings and their grandson's sweatshirt.

* * *

Rey and Leia sat in the car for the ride to the airport, Leia turned to Rey, "What music do you like to listen to?"

"I just kinda listen to what my brothers do, Finn likes the music that is popular at the moment and Poe listens to that as well," Rey shrugged, "What ever you want to listen to is fine."

"Okay sweetie," Leia put on some quiet music, "Am I going to make you uncomfortable by asking about you and my son?"

"I mean of course but you can still ask," Rey gave a nervous laugh, "I told him I like him and he said he likes me, and we may have kissed."

"Rey, I'm not a perfect mother but I know that I will be able to talk to you in a different way that your father can about certain things involving boys, so just know that if you need to talk about anything, I'm not going to judge you, and you won't get in trouble," Leia spoke carefully, "Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

"Leia, I'm not planning on having sex with your son," Rey said not being one to beat around the bush.

"Okay good," Leia let out a breath of relief, "But if you do Han has taught him all about protection and he has condoms in his bathroom and he always has one in his wallet and I like to think I raised him to be very respectful but never the less don't let him or anyone pressure you into something you're not comfortable with."

"I understand Leia, thank you," Rey smiled but on the inside she was screaming, Poe took something out of Ben's wallet, then replaced it with something from his bathroom, Ben keeps a condom in his wallet and more in his bathroom, her brother slept with someone last night and Finn didn't know who, Poe had some questions to answer when he get's back.

The rest of the car ride was filled with laughter and conversations that were considerably less awkward. Leia parked outside the pick up area of the air port and her and Rey walked into the baggage claim, after waiting for a flood of people to enter the area they were in Leia gasped, "They have a baby carrier."

"Does that mean they have a baby?" Rey questioned.

"That we do," Padme set down the carrier and hugged her daughter then Rey, "You must be Rey, you're just as pretty as Ben said you are."

"Thank you Mrs. Skywalker, it's nice to meet you," Rey blushed a little but still smiled.

"Oh please, I'm Padme, this is Anakin," Rey and Anakin shook hands, "And this is our daughter Ahsoka, we just adopted her from Ethiopia, she turns three weeks old on Sunday."

* * *

Padme and Leia said goodbye to Anakin out in the garage as he was going to take Ben's truck to the camp ground and arrive after the men had already settled to surprise them. Rey had never been around a baby but this was the cutest thing she could ever imagine, she had the most beautiful black and white wispy hairs on top of her head and she was so little, Rey was absolutely captivated. She sat on the floor of the living room watching Ahsoka sleep, she had been sleeping the entire drive home, Padme walked back into the house and smiled, Rey thought she was really beautiful with her long wavy light brown but graying hair, "Would you like to hold her?"

"Can I?" Rey gasped.

"Of course," Padme unbuckled Ahsoka from the carrier and set her in Rey's arms, "Support her head with your arm just like this, perfect."

"She's so beautiful, I love her," Rey whispered.

Leia walked in and sat on the floor with them, "Oh Rey, have you ever held a baby before?"

"Never," Rey smiled at Leia as she took a picture.

"You'll have to send me that for Ahsoka's Instagram, she has quite the following," Padme smiled.

"Can you tag me? I have like 20 followers," Rey laughed.

"She has over a hundred," Rey's jaw dropped as Padme laughed.

* * *

Poe and Ben were building a fire while Han, Finn, Luke, and Obi were pitching the tent which was large enough for all of them but was a bit complicated to set up. Poe sighed, "I miss Rey."

"What made you think of Rey?" Ben questioned.

"She really wants to climb a tree," Poe explained.

"She wouldn't be able to climb one of these trees, she's not tall enough," Ben commented.

"Ben, stop being weird," Han yelled.

Poe laughed as Ben glared at him, "Why do you torment me so?"

"Come on, you miss her," Poe poked Ben in the arm with a tree branch.

"I saw her a few hours ago and now I get to spend time with you, I enjoy your company as much as hers," Ben answered as Luke crouched down beside him.

"You are your mother's son," Luke put a hand on Ben's shoulder, "He'll miss her when we're all asleep, trust me."

"Talking about that Rey girl?" they all turned towards the voice that yelled in the distance, it was Anakin, "She's just as pretty as Ben said!"

"Grandpa!" Ben ran and hugged his grandfather, "Why are you here?"

"I heard that you finally found an interest in girls and knew you would need as much advice as you can get, and I don't entirely trust these three to help you," Anakin gestured to Luke, Kenobi, and Han.

* * *

The rest of the day was spent baby proofing the house which included turning the air conditioning down so Ahsoka wouldn't get too cold, Rey resorted to wearing her cheer practice attire with one of Ben's black v-neck shirts to keep cool. She has helped Leia drag boxes of baby toys that used to be Ben's out of the basement in order to find a play pen for Ahsoka to sleep in which they ended up setting in Leia and Luke's office. Padme had fought but eventually lost in having Ahsoka sleep in Luke's room with her because Leia insisted she needed sleep and if Ahsoka wakes in the middle of the night she and Rey could handle it. When the other women had gone to bed Rey closed herself in Ben's bathroom and Skype called Matt, _'Girl, is that Ben's shirt?_ '

"It was in his laundry basket, I'll clean it before he gets back," Rey rolled her eyes as she propped the phone against the mirror.

 _'His dirty laundry, gross'_ through the phone Matt gave her a raised eyebrow, _'You don't think he'd love to see that?_ '

"Shut up, if you tease me I'm not going to tell you what happened at the party," Matt was silent so she continued, "So after you left I tried our plan of taking his drink but those guys he was talking to made a comment about my legs so he put his arm around me and started speaking for me that annoyed them so they said they were going to throw him in the pool, we went outside and he gave me the stuff in his pockets and his shirt and they threw him in and left."

 _'Okay, I saw that on Snapchat so skip ahead_ ,' Matt added.

"We were alone outside so I brought up how he was leaving and maybe I should give him a hickey," Rey took out a make up wipe and started removing the makeup covering her hickeys, "I gave him one first on his shoulder and he gave me the one you've already seen and I covered it with my hair and then this morning we were doing dishes and I asked to see it and I kinda made his worse and then the gave me another on next to the one I already had."

Rey picked up her phone and held it close to her pulled aside bra strap the mark was the same size as the first one he gave her but darker, Matt gasped sarcastically, _'Under your bra? Such scandal! But seriously, that's intimate, am I the only one that knows?'_

"Yeah, just us and you but I've never been in a relationship, I've never really had friends so I kinda need someone to talk to about Ben," Rey admitted as she set to work covering the marks, "Leia tried to talk to me today and she's great and all but she went to an extreme and started talking about sex and condoms which I'm definitely not ready for that."

 _'I'm here for you man, but if you guys do that stuff parents should know as long as I'm the first to know because I will go down with this ship,'_ Matt joked making Rey laugh, _'But Ben's mom throwing his virginity at you is a mood._ '

"I'm going to quote that as vulgar as it may be," Rey blushed, "Ben's grandparents are nice, Anakin took Ben's truck and met them all at the camp ground and Padme is really kind, they adopted a new born and she's really small and the cutest but a little fussy."

 _'Ben's going to wife you when he comes home to you in his shirt, sleeping in his bed, with his love marks, proving that you'll be a great mom, are you going to cook for him too?_ ' Matt laughed.

"I might," Rey shot back, "He's honestly a great cook so maybe I'll leave that to him."

 _'Planning your lives together,'_ Matt smirked as Rey glared, _'You know they say girls plan out their weddings subconsciously with every guy they meet.'_

"Yeah? Our wedding would be in a field beside the city dump in the morning dew," Rey snorted.

"Just like our marriage," Matt chuckled.

Rey paused and looked towards the bathroom wall Ahsoka was crying in the other room, "Gotta go, I'll text you tomorrow."

 _'Bye mom,'_ Rey rolled her eyes as she hung up and went to get Ahsoka.

* * *

Leia woke up and the first thing she did was go check on Rey. She was asleep with Ahsoka between her and a pillow she had set against the wall. Rey was scrolling through her phone with an arm around Ahsoka who was fast asleep on her tummy, Rey sat up when Leia walked in, "She would start fussing every time I put her down."

"Being in a new place is probably hard for her," Leia whispered as she sat at the foot of the bed, "How did you sleep otherwise?"

"Okay, I woke up a few times from her kicking me but I slept fine," Rey shrugged, truthfully she kept drifting into horrible dreams of being alone in a completely black plain with voices whispering that the men on the trip will never return and felt like she got no rest at all but she didn't want to tell Leia that.

"I'm going to dig through some more boxes downstairs, if she wakes up come get me and I'll show you how to change her diper," Leia patted Rey's leg and left the room.

* * *

The tent was completely silent when Mr. Kenobi woke up and went outside, Ben was already up and rebuilding the fire, "Good morning Ben."

"Morning Ben, how did you sleep?" Ben asked as Mr. Kenobi sat beside him.

"That's a personal question," Kenobi answered making Ben smile, "Do you like my daughter?"

"That's a personal question," Ben laughed nervously before adopting a more serious expression, "But that is completely your business, yes and I do."

"Your uncle and I have a bet going," Kenobi casually looked at the trees around them, "About if you're going to ask me if you can date her or not."

Ben wished he could be as calm about the man sitting next to him as his heart was beating faster than it ever had, "And what side are you on."

"Telling you would be unfair, you know that," Kenobi scolded.

"I'm sure my uncle would understand that I need to do everything possible to be in your good graces," Ben answered as he wiped his sweaty hands on his jeans.

"Ben," Mr. Kenobi reached out and put a hand on his shoulder and felt him tense up, "Just give me the note card you wrote your speech on and let me read it."

Ben nodded and took a folded up note card out of his pocket, handed it to Mr. Kenobi, and turned walking away with his hands on his head and taking deep breaths, after a while he walked back, "If you want me to wait a year to bring it up to her I can or I can wait a year and then you can answer or-"

"If you want to drive back today and ask I'm okay with it, you were named after me, I've known you your whole life, but I also know that you don't feel emotion lightly even if you don't always know how to express it, just promise me you'll let her bring up marriage because you would have married her the day you met her and we all saw it," Ben blushed and looked at the ground then back at Kenobi, "I love you, I love Rey, and nothing is going to change that but remember you're both young and if you ever decide to stop dating you're friends first and boyfriend and girlfriend second."

"I understand, are there any rules you want me to follow?" Ben asked as Mr. Kenobi got up and walked off into he forest.

"Yeah, no visible hickeys," Mr. Kenobi turned back to Ben who was completely pale and look like he was going to pass out, "Having them is fine just as long as no one see them, they look trashy, don't you agree?"

"Of course, sir," Ben agreed before turning back to the fire pit and screaming in the back of his throat.

* * *

 _[Flashback]_

 _Leia, Luke, Han, and Kenobi sat in the dining room with a bottle of wine while the kids were at the party when the phone in the kitchen rang, Han got up to get it and after a while they heard him scream, "HOP OFF MY FUTURE DAUGHTER-IN-LAW'S -."_

 _The last word out of Han's mouth was a part of human anatomy that Rey certainly did not have but Luke and Kenobi burst into laughter anyway, Leia called to him, "Is everything alright?"_

 _"That Hux kid said he was hiding in the bushes and saw Ben and Rey giving each other hickeys and it was Rey's idea, so I told him to hop off Rey's-"_

 _"We heard, I'll call them and tell them to go inside but I'm not to concerned, kids do that at party's these days," Leia shrugged and grabbed her phone._

 _"Don't let him know we know, I'm going to use it to tease him," Obi laughed._

* * *

 ** _So I took a test today in Anatomy and Physiology which is a very tough subject especially for me and if you could leave me a nice comment I would greatly appreciate it because my mental health is currently darker than my wardrobe (which is almost completely gray and black)._**


	9. Ben and Rey Start Dating

**_EmberLex \- Thank you so much, that was completely the comment I needed!_**

 ** _Guest - Thank you!_**

* * *

 ** _I am aware that this chapter completely jumps ahead a week but looking back at it right now they are still currently in June and in real time it is half way through September and I'm currently writing July, so there will be more time jumps, sorry._**

* * *

By Friday Cassian had majorly given up on training because without Ben, Poe, and Finn it wasn't as fun so the team just got to sit around and play truth or dare for practice, Matt turned to Rey, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Demonstrate your best pick up line on Luka," Matt had his phone out to video for Snapchat.

"Okay," Rey jumped up and pulled Luka to his feet, "Just stand right here."

"I'm nervous," Luka laughed as Matt started recording on his Snapchat.

"Hey Luka, will you hold this?" Rey held her knee by Luka's hip, when he grabbed her leg she swung her other leg around his waist and ended up on his back.

"Oh, it's a pick up line," Adrien laughed as Matt ended the video and put it on his story and sent it to a group chat he had with Poe, Finn, and Ben, he had been sending stuff to it all week to keep them updated and sending them secret videos of Rey.

* * *

On the way back from the camp ground Ben drove his truck with Poe and Finn while Han drove his car with Anakin, Luke, and Kenobi. They were all tired, sweaty, and smelled kinda bad but in good spirits when they arrived back at the Solo's mid afternoon. Rey had gotten home from cheer, Leia had still been at work, and Padme was picked up shortly after by some of her friends and went out with them leaving Rey with Ahsoka which she didn't mind. Ahsoka was sleeping in her bouncer as Rey quietly made her way around the kitchen putting the dishes from the dishwasher into the cabinets and drawers.

She had taken to doing Han, Luke, and Ben's chores from the chart on the side of the refrigerator insisting that it was out of boredom and to keep herself busy. The house was near silent when the garage door opened, Rey didn't pause in her dishes assuming it was Leia home early and she would know to be quiet for the baby. What she didn't expect was for Luke to walk in and scream her name. It took all her composure to not drop the stack of plates she was holding and set it on the counter before groaning as Ahsoka started to cry across the room, "I'm happy you're back, but why couldn't you at least use your inside voice?"

"I've got her, it's good to meet you again," Anakin smiled as he walked into the living room to console his daughter before turning back to the men who stood in shock at the door, "Did I forget to mention Padme and I adopted a baby?"

"Don't let Han, Luke, or Ben hold her, Leia and Padme want to be here when they do," Rey instructed as Finn wrapped her up into a tight embrace. Poe stepped around them and hugged them both with his chest to Rey's back. When they released her she hugged her father. After hellos were said, the Kenobi men ran home to shower and change while Anakin, Han, Luke, and Ben did the same leaving Rey downstairs to care for Ahsoka. Ben was as quick as he could be working around the small mess Rey had made of his room and bathroom not wanting to disturb her things, he did however grab his phone from the night stand to post a Snapchat of the counter saying, 'I'm not sure what half of this stuff is but I'm assuming Rey does, the struggles of sharing your room with a girl!' Once he was confident he didn't stink any more than usual he went back downstairs. Rey was laying on the couch on her back with Ahsoka fast asleep on her chest laying on her stomach, Rey's eye's had been closed but as soon as he got close to her she opened them, "Hey."

"Hi, I missed you," Ben admitted sitting on the floor cross legged beside the couch before leaning over to kiss her forehead, "How was your week?"

"Great, I learned alot about taking care of Ahsoka, I nailed my round off, back hand spring, back tuck in cheer, your mom, grandmother, and I watched alot of movies, and in fencing Cassian just let us goof off so that was a lot of fun," Rey whispered excitedly, "Did you have fun on your trip?"

"So much fun, but we talked about you alot which made me miss you more," Ben spoke quietly as he slowly reached out to touch Ahsoka's hair.

"I missed you too," Rey smiled at Ben who didn't acknowledge her words as he stared at the baby. Leia returned from work to Rey and Ben where they were and Ben falling asleep with his head on Rey's shoulder and an arm over her abdomen as she was slowly playing with his hair, Rey looked up when Leia entered the house, "Don't worry, I wouldn't let him, Luke, or Han hold her, they and Anakin are asleep upstairs and Padme is still out."

"I'm going to go change and then I can take her," Leia answered quietly as Ben sat up, "Sweetie, how was your trip?"

"It was great," Ben yawned as he got up and hugged his mother, "But I'm glad to be home with you."

"And Rey?" Leia winked.

Ben let out a heavy sigh before walking towards the kitchen, "Good talk Mother."

"Ben, do you want to hold the baby?" Rey asked as she sat up and held Ahsoka to her chest.

"Can I?" Ben gasped as he ran over and sat next to Rey. Leia took out her phone and started recording as Rey showed Ben how to hold a baby. Ahsoka squirmed slightly in his arms before curling into Ben's chest, "How old is she?"

"A month old today," Rey answered she was sitting cross legged with her knee touching his thigh.

"Alright, both of you smile," Leia took a picture then went upstairs. Rey rested her head on Ben's shoulder and they were still like that when Leia came back and handed Ben his phone, "Ben your phone was going off like crazy upstairs, it's such a nice day, why don't you two go outside and I'll take Ahsoka?"

Ben was reluctant to give up the baby but he and Rey went outside and sat at the patio table, "Why are there so many messages on my phone?"

"Matt made a group chat and was sending you, Poe, and Finn stuff all week, it must be an hour long," Rey laughed. It was only 15 minutes and most of it was Matt and Rey dancing in the Solo's kitchen, "He hung out with me alot so I wouldn't be alone, Padme likes him."

"My grandmother likes everyone," Ben rolled his eyes, he shouldn't feel jealous but he did, he leaned over and laced his fingers with Rey's, "So I talked to your dad."

"Really? I thought you ignored him the entire week," Rey spoke sarcastically making Ben glare at her, she giggled, "I'm joking, continue."

"He knows about the hickey's," Rey's shoulders tensed, "But he doesn't care as long as they're covered and my parents don't care either."

"That's a relief, I've been covering them all week even when I sleep," Rey laughed, "Because of where it is while we were running in fencing the make up wore off and Cassian noticed and I told him I fell and hit my neck on a table and Felix asked how I managed that twice so the fencing team probably knows, I'm rambling when you're trying to tell me something, I'm sorry."

"Actually I want to ask you something," Ben traced the back of her hand that he was holding with his fingers lightly so he didn't have to look at her eyes, "Your father said no visible hickeys was one of the only real rule he had for if you agree to be my girlfriend."

He nervously looked up from their hands as Rey beamed and jumped up to wrap her arms around his neck, "Yes!"

"You have to let me ask you," Ben laughed pushing her back by her waist.

"Fine," Rey sighed as she kept her hands on his shoulders, then jumped in excitement.

"Rey Lynn Kenobi," Ben smiled not really feeling nervous any more, "Will you please be my girlfriend?"

"I'll think about it, I have alot of offers at the moment," Rey smirked turning away from him and walked out of his grasp towards the dock.

"Oh really?" Ben followed after grinning, "I'm sure I can convince you."

"And how exactly do you plan on doing that?" Rey put her hands on her hips challengingly.

"Be my girlfriend or I'll throw you into the lake," Ben gave her a devious smile.

"You wouldn't dare," Rey let out a yelp as Ben threw her over his shoulder and walked towards the end of the dock.

Luke had been watching them from the open patio door grabbed Ben's phone from the table and started recording, "Ben, what are you doing?"

"I'm throwing my girlfriend into the lake," Ben yelled back.

* * *

Ahsoka was awake and laying on her back on a blanket on the floor when Mr. Kenobi, Poe, and Finn returned. Poe was just in sweatpants and a t-shirt while Finn and Kenobi were wearing dress pants and button up shirts. Rey and Ben were sitting on the floor playing Mario Bro's, Rey paused the game, "Can Finn and Poe hold Ahsoka?"

"Sure," Leia answered from the kitchen table where she was on Ben's phone.

"Sit," Rey stood and pointed to the couch as Ben picked up Ahsoka and handed her to Rey.

"You have use your arm to support her head because she can't hold it up on her own yet," Ben explained as Rey gave her to Finn.

"Is she going to spit up on me?" Finn asked nervously in his plumb button up shirt.

"She might, Ben will you get her nappy from the kitchen?" Rey asked from where she sat on the couch.

Ben stared at her in confusion and Leia sighed and held up a pink and green striped cloth, "The shoulder towel for when we burp her."

"Oh okay," Ben got up and got the nappy for Rey folding it into fourths before handing it to her.

"You're so cute," Rey said making him blush.

"I just wanted it folded," Ben mumbled embarrassed as Finn and Poe laughed at him, he walked into the kitchen and sat with his mom and Mr. Kenobi.

"Don't come over here, I'm going to embarrass you too," Kenobi smirked.

"But you think about it and make it strategic," Ben added quietly, "She's just socially awkward and doesn't know certain things she shouldn't say."

"You two are perfect for each other," Kenobi leaned towards him and whispered.

Ben licked his lips and nodded, "I'm gonna go back over there."

"So if the adults, Finn, and Rey are going out, does that mean Ben and I have to baby sit?" Poe asked looking slightly scared at the baby in his arms

"We'll be fine because Mr. Kenobi, Rey and Finn will be gone from 4:30 to 7:30 and my parents, grandparents, and Luke will be gone from 6:30 to when ever so we'll only be alone with her for an hour then we'll have Rey back and she's the only reason Ahsoka's still alive, she stopped breathing earlier," Ben explained sitting on the arm rest closest to Rey.

"That's normal for babies Ben," Rey sighed turning to Finn and Poe, "Babies have valves in their throats that close to prevent them from getting air born diseases and sometimes they close for a long time and the baby has to wait for it to open, it closed and Ben was holding her and he started freaking out and asked if he should give her CPR."

"I'm actually really scared to hold her now," Poe admitted as Ahsoka started to squirm and whine.

"What did you do?" Finn started to panic.

"She probably just needs her diaper changed," Ben shrugged.

"You suggested it, you have to do it," Rey smiled as Ben groaned, "Do you know how many diapers I've changed this week?"

"Pack your bags, we're going on a guilt trip," Ben quipped as he took Ahsoka.

"I was going to help you but now I don't think I will," Rey became very interested in her nails.

"I'm sorry, please help me, I need you," Ben begged as Ahsoka started to get more agitated Leia and Kenobi smirked at each other.

"Just try on your own and I'll correct you when you make a mistake," Rey smirked.

"When?" Ben questioned as he sat on the ground and pulled the diaper bag towards him.

"That sounds like a challenge, we can figure this out," Poe's competitive nature spoke for him as he slid off the couch next to Ben as soon as he opened the diaper Poe gagged, "This is why you're the janitor."

Han came down stairs and leaned against the wall watching his son fasten the baby's diaper, "Ben, having raised you this is really satisfying."

"You couldn't have raised me to be nicer to my girlfriend?" Ben asked as Ahsoka tried to kick his arm.

"Girlfriend?" Finn questioned looking at Rey.

"Have I not introduced you to my boyfriend, Ben?" Han crossed the room and high fived her, "But you should be nicer."

"At least Ahsoka likes me," Ben held the baby to his shoulder and she spit up onto his black shirt, "Thanks, sweet pea."

* * *

Poe watched Ben lay on the floor next to Ahsoka making a stuffed animal sing above her as the baby giggled, "It's weird that you're dating my sister, do I have to give you the whole, 'break her heart I'll break your face'?"

"Well I don't really plan on breaking up with her," Ben shrugged.

"Does anyone?" Poe asked.

"That's a good point, all be it depressing," Ben stood up, cradling Ahsoka, and sat beside Poe on the loveseat, "I take it Jessica still isn't talking to you?"

"I told her I loved her and she laughed and left the room," Poe scooted closer to Ben and rested his head on his shoulder, "I texted her that I wasn't joking right after and she never responded, she also lost our Snapchat streak."

"Either she's not interested in you or she is and no matter what if she keeps going back and forth like she does you'll be better off without her," Ben leaned his cheek into Poe's hair, "You can always end up like my uncle, single and living with your sister."

"If you and Rey get married that could be fun," Poe sighed, before getting up and going to the kitchen, "Do you have any doritos?"

"I have no idea, but you can't just eat your feelings," Ben scolded softly.

"I can try," Poe said ripping the bag open and sitting back down with Ben on his phone, "Let's stalk my sister's Snapchat, girl group picture, her dancing with Finn, her dancing with dad, her dancing with Adrien, her dancing with Luka, fencing group picture, and multiple far away videos zooming on on Finn and Rose dancing."

Ben looked over his friend's shoulder as he tapped through the story, "Did you watch that really long chat from Matt?"

"Yeah, I had to stop twice for bathroom breaks," Poe laughed, "Most of that was probably just for you anyway, did you tell him you and Rey made it official?"

"No why?" Ben questioned.

"He really wants you guys together, like more than Reylo, if Rey didn't tell him he'll be pissed," Poe explained.

* * *

Rey knocked on the Solo's front door and Ben answered with a crying Ahsoka, "Still think she likes you?"

"Please help me," Ben looked on the verge of crying himself when Rey waved to her dad in the car and closed the front door.

"Ahsoka, have you been fussy for Ben?" Rey cooed as she took the baby who immediately calmed down.

Ben dropped to one knee, wrapped his arms around her middle, and buried his face in her stomach, "Thank you, you're the best girlfriend ever."

"She's just tired, will you make her a bottle?" Rey asked as she ran a hand through Ben's hair.

"Yes," Ben jumped up and kissed her on the cheek, "You look beautiful by the way."

"Thank you," she was wearing a black sweater that was actually his from a family photo when he was in elementary school that he never wore again and a cream colored skirt with red, purple, and blue flowers and black stems and her red converse, she was also wearing eyeliner and a dark purple lipstick. Rey sat by Poe who put an arm around her, "You look tired."

"I didn't sleep well on the trip," Poe admitted holding a dorito out to her which she ate.

"Something bothering you?" Rey asked.

"No, the ground was just isn't comfortable," Poe shrugged getting up, "I'm going to take a nap, wake me when the adults get back, and wash off the lipstick before you get it all over him, he's so pale it probably won't come off."

"I love you," Rey even though she glared at her brother.

"I know," Poe called over his shoulder as he went upstairs, then turned back.

"You love me too!" Rey huffed, Ben smiled as he handed her the bottle and nappy, "Thanks, how long was she fussing?"

"Only about five minutes, maybe she just got sick of me," Ben sat on the floor in front of Rey and started untying her shoes, "Did you like swing dancing?"

"I love it, Adrien was like an expert, he was my partner during the lesson and made it super easy to learn, he said congratulations by the way," Rey spoke softly as she watched Ahsoka.

"Congratulations for..." Ben trailed off.

"Being boyfriend and girlfriend," Rey finished glancing up at him.

"Oh right," Ben got up and dropped Rey's shoes by the door.

"Did you forget?" Rey asked with a smirk.

"No, I just didn't know you told him," Ben shrugged.

"I didn't, did you not see what your mom put on your Instagram?" Rey questioned.

"That's why she brought me my phone, I was wondering why she heard it because I constantly check to make sure the sound is off incase you message me," Ben took his phone out of his pocket and went to Instagram on top of his profile was the picture Leia had taken of Ben sleeping on Rey's shoulder with Ahsoka on her chest captioned, 'This is Ben's mom, I took this shortly before Ben asked Rey to be his girlfriend, an hour later his uncle had to stop him from throwing her into the lake but I'm glad I could capture this quiet moment.'

"Why do you keep the sound off because of me?" Rey asked as she handed the empty bottle back to him.

"Every time Luke hears my phone go off he asks if it's you and what you said and what I'm going to say back, it's sort of annoying when I want to talk to you and end up having a full conversation about our conversation," Ben explained as he went to the kitchen and rinsed out the bottle. Rey was too focused on burping Ahsoka to respond, "I can take her so you can change."

"You're so helpful," Rey handed the baby to him before heading upstairs.

* * *

Rey changed into a pair of spandex shorts and one of Ben's t-shirts, washed the makeup off her face, and reapplied the makeup on the bruising on her neck which hadn't started to fade. Even though they wouldn't get in trouble if someone saw she didn't want people to stare at the marks or tease them about it. Rey left Ben's bathroom to see Poe sitting up in his bed looking very confused at his open palm, "Poe, are you okay?"

"My teeth fell out," he stretched out his empty hand to her.

"No they didn't, you can feel them with your tongue," by this time Rey had gotten used to Poe's sleep hallucinations, normally he would see the room full of water but he had seen his teeth fall out a few times before. She watched him lick his teeth for a few seconds and lay back down before she left the room.

* * *

Downstairs Ben was laying on his stomach on the couch watching Ahsoka sleep in the baby bouncer as he was gently rocking her. Rey came down the stairs, "I know I was pushing an 8 and now I'm at a 4."

"How can the prettiest girl in the world stand in front of me and say she's not attractive," Ben watched her roll her eyes and walk into the kitchen, Rey opened the fridge and took a cold piece of pizza out of the box he and Poe had thrown in there.

She threw the crust into the trash and walked back into the living room, "Stop staring at my legs and scoot over."

"Sorry," Ben blushed as she laid down with her back to his chest, "You're really pretty."

"Because of my legs?" she smirked as he wrapped his arm around her stomach.

"Let's not talk about that," he whispered making her giggle, "I miss your freckles when you cover them with makeup."

"You like them?" Rey rolled to face him.

"Of course," he began kissing along the bridge of her nose.

Rey tilted her head up capturing his lips mid-kiss letting her tongue brush the corner of his mouth. Ben gasped as she trailed kisses along his jaw line and neck, Rey bit him and and he let out a groan that almost sounded like her name, "I thought you didn't like that."

"Didn't like what?" he asked quietly burying his face into her hair.

"Every time I um," she stopped and cringed, "Never mind."

"If you didn't want to tell me you wouldn't have brought it up," he had a point.

"I feel awkward saying it," Rey admitted.

"You don't have to but if you want to ask me something you can," Ben assured as he traced light circles on her back.

"Every time I moan your name you pull away," she blushed as Ben froze.

"I didn't really notice, I guess I do but not because I don't like it, sounds can," Ben thought for a second, "Encourage guys so I want to be careful, you can't really stop yourself from making those noises and I don't want to misinterpret them."

"So I turn you on," Rey raised an eyebrow.

"What, Rey no, why would you, would you say that?" Ben stuttered, Rey laughed as he turned bright red, "You're going to wake Ahsoka."

"You're right, Padme would want her in bed," Rey hopped up.

"I can do that," as he carried the baby towards the stairs Rey spoke.

"Look at that cute butt," Ben opened his mouth to respond then shook his head.

"Why don't you find a movie to watch so when I get back you don't jump me," Rey glared after him.

* * *

Rey was on her phone, when Ben sat down next to her she curled into his side and he rested his arm on the back of the couch behind her, "In the cheer group chat some girls were talking about how the 'best Disney princess movie' is on, can we watch it?"

"Well the best Disney princess movie is Tangled but I'm guessing they think differently," Ben shrugged as he changed the TV station.

"It's called Frozen," Ben let out a heavy sigh, "What?"

"Frozen isn't that good, the male characters are idiots and the females are only slightly heroic, the entire movie is based off of situational luck and the only reason it's popular is one overplayed song," Rey laughed at his response.

"Well let's see if it's as awful as you say it is," Rey smiled, "If I like it will you break up with me?"

"It would certainly be a red flag," Rey gasped and Ben hugged her, "That was a joke sweetheart, I'm sorry, please forgive me."

"I'm tempted to like this movie just to spite you," Rey crossed her arms as Ben kissed her cheek.

"If you like this movie I will entertain the idea of giving it a second chance," Ben agreed.

* * *

"I think I hate this movie," Ben threw his hands up in victory.

"Why do you think?" Ben asked, with out a word Rey reached over him and took the remote, paused and rewound the movie to where Anna was floating above a painting of a girl in a swing in the middle of the forest.

"Is this forshadowing?" Rey questioned.

"What would it be foreshadowing?" Ben had no idea what the painting ment. Rey huffed and got up to point at the TV, "Are you going to rant?"

"Yes," Ben took out his phone and started recording her.

"Okay Rey, let us hear your rant," Ben smirked.

"This painting is called The Swing and it's about this woman, cheating on her husband, there's her lover right here," Rey pointed to the bottom left corner of the screen, "Has a clear view up her skirt while it's unclear if this man in the bushes behind her is her husband or just a garden attendant, yes the garden is a euphemism, he's still witnessing this scandalous endeavor, my question is if this is foreshadowing that Anna is permiscuous?"

"You'll just have to see," Ben replied as he ended the video and put it on his Snapchat story, "Why do you know so much about this painting?"

"It's very popular, I'm surprised you never learned about it," Rey shrugged as she sat back down next to him, and he unpaused the movie, "The song is kinda nice though, it's not the popular one, right?"

"No I'll sing the popular one for you," Rey squinted at him, "It was popular for a reason, it's fun to sing."

"You recorded my rant, I get to record that," Rey poked his cheek.

"Fine," Ben turned his head and kissed her finger.

"For a second I thought you were going to bite me," Rey laughed.

"Do you want me to bite you? Never mind, of course you do, you're weird," Ben leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"I'm not weird, I just like you," Rey defended.

"Some people think that's weird," Ben shrugged, "I'm glad you do but normally pretty cheerleaders don't like Star Wars fanatics."

"You're glad I like you?" Rey repeated with a smirk.

"Yes, I'm glad you like me," Ben confirmed.

"I'm glad you like me too," Rey leaned her head onto his shoulder, "His name is Han? Is Kylo Ren after him?"

"That would make a great fanfic," Ben commented.

"What's a fanfic?" Rey questioned.

"Don't worry about it," Ben patted her head lightly.

* * *

Poe came downstairs some time later when Han was betraying Anna and laid down on the love seat, "I love this movie."

"Anna is unfaithful," Ben snorted at Rey's responce, Poe stared at the both of them, "I explained it in Ben's snap story."

"I mean I guess she is engaged and then falls in love with Kristoff, can you hand me the doritos?" Ben passed them to him, "We should go get snacks."

"And leave Rey with Ahsoka?" Ben questioned.

"If you bring me food I'm okay with that," Rey shrugged, "Finn should be here any minute now."

"Ben, just because you have a crush on Flinn Rider doesn't make Tangled a good movie," Poe scolded.

"It's called a roll model and he's a better one then Kristoff at that, the songs in Tangled are better and the characters are great," Ben argued.

"The songs are not better," Poe shot back. Rey found this to be a good time to turn the video of Ben singing Let it Go as loud as her phone would, "Since when can you hit that note?"

"I think she made me too scared to fail," Ben admitted and Rey laughed.

"Rey you have to stand next to him in choir so Ben can be a tenor with Finn and I," Poe laughed.

"You're doing choir?" Ben asked, "That's awesome, why didn't you tell me?"

"I've never sang in my life, Coach convinced me," Rey explained, "Jyn also convinced me to play the harp and percussion."

"You sing parts of songs in the car and in the video's Matt sent on Snapchat," Poe reminded.

"Wait a minute," Ben got up and ran upstairs, he came back a second later with his tablet, "Some of those video's are in the kitchen which means I have them on the security camera."

"Your mum deleted them," Rey admitted, "She and I were talking about something and she just deleted all the recordings so your dad wouldn't find them, nothing bad."

"Nothing bad?" Poe questioned.

"You'll see eventually, my lips are sealed," Ben leaned towards her as there was a knock at the door, Rey stuck her tongue out at him as he got up to let Finn in.

"Did you and Rose make out?" Poe yelled, Rey threw a pillow at him as Ahsoka cried over the baby monitor, she disappeared upstairs.

"Yes, but that's none of your business," Finn called back not bothering to be quiet since Ahsoka was already up, he then turned to Ben, "Can I borrow some of your clothes?"

"Yeah, Poe and I are going to get some snacks and leave you here with Rey," Ben added following him upstairs.

* * *

Rey sat in Leia's desk chair bouncing Ahsoka when Ben walked in, "Do you want us to wait till she goes back to sleep before we go?"

"No, it's fine, I'll probably take her back down stairs with me, I know your grandparents want to use more independent parenting methods but look at her teary eyes and tell me you wouldn't hold her forever if she wanted you to?" Rey pouted up at him.

"How do you expect me to say no when you're looking at me like that?" Ben sighed he bent down and kissed Ahsoka's forehead, "Bye sweet pea, be good for Rey."

"Say Bye Bye Ben," Ahsoka just stared up at her, "We'll work on that."

"Not everyone can learn anything in a week like you sweetheart," Ben kissed the top of her head, "I'll be back, any requests?"

"Something not spicy," Rey answered.

"Gummy candy, sour cream and cheddar chips, and fruit punch sports drink?" Ben suggested.

"You're perfect," Rey pulled him down to kiss her with one hand in his hair.

"Not perfect, just slightly obsessed with you," he whispered back giving her one last lingering kiss before leaving.

* * *

Finn sat holding Ahsoka as she drifted in an out of sleep, Rey had swaddled her tightly before handing her to him so he just cradled her as she sleepily stared up at him, "Am I going to be a good father?"

"Of course you will," Rey assured, "Parenting is different then babysitting but you'll have Poe, Ben, and I, why do you ask?"

"Doesn't holding a baby make you think about your own children," Finn asked.

"I never really considered having children," Rey shrugged, "In the orphanage all the girls were put on birth control as soon as they needed it, I never really thought about when I would stop taking it."

"You and Ben would have beautiful children," Finn smiled making Ahsoka smile.

"Shut up," Rey rolled her eyes as she got up from the loveseat and walked into the kitchen. Suddenly the doorbell rang Rey turned to Finn who's eyes were wide, it was late at night and someone who didn't know they had to knock because of the baby was at the door that ment is was a stranger.

Finn was stuck in the living room and Rey in the kitchen, "Is it a murderer?"

"Everything is fine," Rey whispered back, she slowly crept towards the doorway to the dining room and looked outside the window, there was a car in the driveway so she took a picture and sent it to Finn.

"That's Hux, why is he here?" Finn asked.

"I don't know, should we just wait for him to leave?" Rey suggested. Finn nodded and they just sat waiting, feeling brave Rey peaked around the staircase, she could see a figure through the curtain of the window but the room was dark and the porch light on so hopefully he couldn't see her. Her phone on the kitchen table made a ping noise and she turned and looked, it was a Snapchat from Hux, "It's from him."

"Don't open it," Finn whispered frantically, "Maybe he'll think you're not here?"

Rey peaked around again and he wasn't by the door, she then looked through the dining room, out the window she saw his car drive away, "He's gone."

"That's so weird," Rey shivered as she sat down next to Finn.

"We can't tell Poe and Ben, they would freak out if they knew he came here," Finn said as he handed Ahsoka to her.

"If he does again we should probably tell the police, that's border line stalking," Rey felt more calm holding Ahsoka who thankfully hadn't cried, hopefully Hux would just think no one was there.

"Depending on what he said it might be harassment too," Finn sighed, "Maybe you should just block him on Snapchat."

"I should but I also want to know what he said," Rey admitted.

"Fighting with him won't solve anything," Finn reminded.

"I know but doing nothing feels like giving up, I don't know why everyone doesn't like him but actually getting him to leave us alone would be alot more helpful then just ignoring him," Rey rested her head on Finn's shoulder.

"I'll support you no matter what peanut," Finn leaned his cheek into her hair.

"We should TP his lawn," Rey suggested.

"With Poe and Ben's help we could come up with something more original then that," Finn laughed, "But we should do something to mess with him."

* * *

The adults were at a sports bar sitting at a table in the back away from the annoying college students as they talked about work and their kids. Leia looked down at her phone, "That's odd, my tracker on Ben's phone says he left the house."

"Poe as well but Finn and Rey are still there," Mr. Kenobi got up, "I'll call Finn and check up on them."

* * *

Rey had taken Ahsoka back up stairs when Finn got a call from his dad, "Hey dad."

"Hi Finn, I just wanted to check in and see what you four are up to?"

"Ben and Poe went to the store to get snacks and Poe texted me a few minutes ago saying they were on their way back," Finn answered.

"Good, let me know if you need anything, and keep an eye on your sister and Ben."

"I will, I love you," Finn said even though he wasn't going to do that.

"Love you too, bye."

* * *

The garage door opening and closing hadn't disturbed Ahsoka so Rey went down stairs, Poe was all but jumping with excitement and handed her a bag, "Look what we found."

"Freeze dried crickets?" Rey read, "That's absolutely disgusting."

"We're going to play a game where we ask each other questions and you can either answer the question or eat a cricket, they're flavored so it won't be that bad," Ben assured.

"They're sea salt and vinegar flavored," Finn laughed, "If they weren't terrible before they certainly are now."

"You're going to eat that no problem," Poe scoffed as he sat down at the table, "Finn can eat bugs but he won't eat jello."

"I threw it up out of my nose, if you threw something up out of your nose you wouldn't eat it again either," Finn opened the bag of crickets and held it out to Rey, "Ladies first."

Rey turned to Ben who was on his phone, "Finn's talking to you."

"No he's not and I'm looking up a question," Ben responded, "Rey, what is your worst bad habit?"

"Biting my thumb during tests," Rey answered as she opened a pack of gummy worms.

"Okay, now I get to ask Ben a question," Poe took Ben's phone.

"You're going to find the most embarrassing one aren't you?" Ben sighed.

"No, I'll go easy on you for now, have you ever walked in on your parents?" Poe asked.

"That's going easy on me?" Ben questioned, "And yes, I've learned never to go near them after they argue."

"Goals," Rey laughed.

Finn punched her lightly on the shoulder, "Okay, Poe, if you had to make out with any Disney character who would it be?" Finn asked before passing Ben's phone to Rey.

"Ariel, preferably in mermaid form," Poe answered, "Now Rey has to ask both Finn and Ben and we switch the circle."

"Finn, what's the most amount of pancakes you've eaten in one sitting?" Rey asked.

"14," Finn smirked, "I'm quite proud of that."

"Now you have to ask Ben a really hard question or a question to make him really h-" Ben covered Poe's mouth with his hand.

"Hypothetically, if you were to date an older gentleman, how old is too old?" Rey smirked.

"What goes on in your head?" Ben asked making Rey giggle, "The actor that plays Kylo Ren is 34 so I'll say that because he is the only man I would ever consider, Poe what is the last thing you searched on the internet then deleted the history."

Poe thought for a second then gasped, "How many calories are in cum."

"What was the answer?" Rey questioned making Ben almost spit out his orange soda.

"5 to 7 in a teaspoon, so not terrible," Poe shrugged, "Finn, what was the last wet dream you had?"

"Pass the crickets," Finn took one and ate it with a straight face, "Alright Rey, now I guess I have to ask incredibly mean questions, what's your biggest turn on?"

Rey took one of the crickets and grimaced Ben took his phone and started recording her, Rey took a deep breath and up the cricket in her mouth, she but into it with a sickening crunch, "Yeah, that's not happening."

"Spitters are quitters," Poe called after her as she got up and let the bug fall out of her mouth into the trash.

"There's a difference between quitting and knowing how much you can handle," Rey spoke as she walked back to her seat.

"Very inspirational, sweetheart," Ben said, she stuck her tongue out as he ended the video and posted it on his story.

"Your snap story has been completely about Rey all day," Finn commented.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Ben responded, "Since Rey doesn't want to answer that and we don't want to make her sick let's ask her a different question."

"Okay, why don't you come up with it because you'll go easy on her," Poe suggested Ben thought for a second.

"What is something only your dad knows about you?" Rey took a sip from her powerade to hide her smile, "Wait that was a good question."

"I was actually supposed to move here in December but the week I was supposed to leave I got bit by a raccoon and had to get rabies shots before I was allowed into the country but then we didn't want me to start schooling because I would be way far ahead so I just took some general college studies, I've legally been a Kenobi for almost 7 months and Dad actually visited me a few times, he was there for one of my vaccinations and then when I started to have seizures he visited too and I actually did lie to you Ben, they did draw my blood in the hospital but I was sedated," Rey had started to ramble nervously as she looked at her brothers and Ben who just stared at her in shock.

"We could have had you months ago?" Finn asked sadly as he got up and hugged her.

"Awwww, Finn don't be sad, you wouldn't have liked to see me in the hospital," Rey rubbed circles on her brothers back.

"How did you get bit by a raccoon?" Ben asked.

"Yeah Ben, that's the important part," Poe rolled his eyes as Ben shrugged.

"One of the boys found it outside and kept it in his room for 3 days and then when we were at dinner one night it got out and brushed my leg so I reached under the table and it bit me," Rey held out her arm, and pointed to her wrist near her pinkey, "There's only a few discolored dots where it's teeth punctured."

"You are a little accident prone," Poe laughed.

"Jyn thinks so to, for the past week she's been asking me at the beginning of practice how dysfunctional I'm going to be, because I'm not very good at holding my poses at full extension," Rey answered, the boys stared at her blankly, "When I stand on their hands I can't stay stiff so they call me dysfunctional, like erectile dysfunction."

"Like what?" Finn question.

"An erectile dysfunction is when a man can't-" Ben interrupted her.

"We all know what that means," he laughed.

"But what's with the whole, holding poses and full exstention, half the time I have no idea what you're saying," Poe admitted.

"Neither do I but then I go to the bathroom and Google it," Ben shrugged, "This week in cheer she nailed her round off back hand spring back tuck, which is a cartwheel landing with her feet together, a backwards hand stand landing with her feet together again, and then a back flip with her legs to her chest."

"You could have just asked me," Rey laughed.

"If I ask you then I can't save screenshots on my phone to look at if I forget," Ben pointed out.

"Now I feel really bad about smiling politely at Rose and having no idea what she's saying," Finn admitted, "Can you teach me everything?"

"Sure, but Rey is a flyer and Rose is a base so I'm not sure what any of the terms about how they hold her up are I only know the poses she does and the floor routines which the floor routines are really complicated," Ben explained. Rey put her hand on the side of Ben's face to get him to turn towards her and kissed him, "What was that for?"

Rey laughed and Poe took out his phone and started recording, "So Rey kissed Ben, which your sister kissing your best friend is weird in any context but we're going to ignore that because Ben asked why, what would you say if she kissed you and you knew the reason?"

"Thank you?" Ben answered and smiled when Rey and Finn burst into laughter Poe posted the video on his Snapstory.

* * *

Leia and Padme went to the bathroom and Leia checked her phone finding the video Poe posted and showed Padme, "I like them together."

"Me too," Leia smiled.

* * *

When the adults returned Finn was curled up in Luke's chair, Ben and Rey were side by side on the couch, and Poe was sprawled out on the love seat. The adults decided just to leave them and went upstairs, one door closed, a second, and when the third door closed all the kids shifted to look at each other. Finn shifted slightly, "I can't believe that worked."

"Never have I ever won a game of Scrabble," Poe whispered back.

"Wow, you waste no time," Rey commented, she felt Ben laugh through his chest where her head was laying, "What is Scrabble, I've never played."

"You'll like it, it's where you have random tiles if letters and spell words with them and make a cross word puzzle with the words," Ben explained.

"Ben always wins," Finn looked over in disgust.

"I'm well read," Rey felt Ben shrug, one of the doors upstairs opened and they quickly resumed their fake sleep. Leia came downstairs, threw a blanket over Finn, Rey and Ben, and Poe, turned off the TV and all the lights leaving only the moon light from the window behind the couch to illuminate the room and went back upstairs, "Never have I ever Googled my own name."

"I've googled all of our names," Finn admitted.

"I helped," Poe added.

"Never have I ever sung karaoke," Rey whispered.

"We all have, it was great," Poe laughed, "We should go do that sometime."

"That sounds like so much fun," Rey gasped and Ben shushed her.

"Never have I ever gotten sent to the principal's office," Finn whispered.

"Ben and I did for almost getting into a fight in middle school," Poe laughed.

"Are you specifically trying to embarrass me?" Ben questioned.

"I got in trouble for fighting when I was younger, I got taken out of school for it," Rey shrugged.

"Honestly sweetheart, I don't think I believe that," Ben laughed, "I can't imagine you ever fighting someone."

"I was 8, and from then on I had a tutor instead of going to school," Rey explained.

"You didn't go to school for 6 years?" Ben asked.

"Nope, I had a tutor from 7 to 1 then did my work on my own, but that's why I got to skip a few classes and get university credits in," Rey shrugged, "It wasn't terrible but I'm excited to be in school again."

"Don't get into any fights okay? If you need Poe and I to beat someone up for you we will, right?" Ben turned to Poe who was asleep, "He would agree if he was awake."

"Oh I'm sure, normally Finn falls asleep first," Rey sat up and looked as Finn who was also asleep, she took her phone from the end table, "It's like one in the morning."

"What time is it really?" Ben asked.

"12:58, why?" Rey laid back down between him and the couch back with her head on his shoulder.

"Just curious," Ben pulled the blanket up over her shoulder, "What's your favorite color?"

"Guess," Rey smiled up at him.

"Why do I get the feeling you don't have one?" Rey giggled making Ben sigh and kiss her forehead, "Okay, let's see if you can guess my favorite color."

"That one specific shade of grey," Rey answered.

"Okay that wasn't difficult," Ben laughed, "We could play 20 questions, one of us thinks of something and the other one has 20 yes or no questions to guess what it is."

"You think of something first," Rey tapped on his chest till he laced their fingers together, "Is it in this room?"

"I hope not."

"Is it small enough to fit in the house?"

"Oh I hope so."

"You're supposed to answer yes or no," Rey sighed.

"I don't know if what I'm thinking is in this room because theres a statistic that theres one within 5 feet of you at all times and it is small enough to fit in the house from what I've seen."

"Okay, is it alive?"

"I would feel better if it was dead."

"You're so annoying," Rey pressed her face to his chest.

"I'm trying to help you sweetheart, I'll only say yes or no from now on, I promise."

"Is it an animal?"

"No."

"Is it a plant?"

"No."

"Is it a person?"

"No."

"Is it a bug?"

He hesitated, "No?"

"Ben!"

"Shh, you'll wake Finn and Poe."

"If it's not a person, animal, or bug...is it a spider?"

"Yes, that was 8 questions, good job."

"I know what I want you to guess."

"Is it bigger than an oven?"

"No."

"Does it belong in an oven?"

"No."

"Is it useful?"

"Yes."

"Can you use it on toast to do something productive?"

"Yes, that was oddly specific."

"Can you use it to cook pork to a safe temperature?"

"Yes, are you asking oddly specific questions on purpose?"

"Honestly I feel like this is something that would be so easy for me to guess but I can't think of it because you're really pretty, I love holding you in my arms, and I'm so happy you're my girlfriend," Ben spoke softly as he kissed the back of her hand.

Rey felt her heart swell and had no idea how to respond, "It was a lightsaber."

"That's awesome."

* * *

 ** _I'm doing vlogoween over on my YouTube channel so if you want to click on the link conveniently in my bio I would appreciate that so much, I will be reading this fanfiction and some others throughout the month so if you want to see me read this story you can comment here or over there so I know!_**


	10. Lakes and Ink

**_cherokee96 \- Thank you so much, I'm glad you like it!_**

* * *

A few hours later Ben woke up and carefully slid himself out from underneath Rey and made his way to the kitchen, his phone buzzed in his pocket but he knew it was just his reminder to take his medicine so he dry swallowed two pills before dismissing the alarm and heading upstairs. His bedroom door was closed so he knocked quietly before entering, Luke and Mr. Kenobi had built a wall of pillows to divide his bed, since Padme and Anakin were in Luke's room, which he found funny as he grabbed some clothes for that day and changed in the bathroom.

As he quietly closed his door he noticed his parent's and the office's doors were both cracked open so he slowly pushed open the door to the office. Leia was holding Ahsoka to her shoulder who when she saw Ben she kicked her legs and giggled, "Good morning sweet pea, good morning mom."

"Good morning sweetie," Leia handed Ahsoka to him, "I'm going to make her a bottle, can you bring her downstairs?"

"Sure," Ben cradled Ahsoka as he went down stairs and sat with his back to the front of the couch where Rey had shifted to take up most of the space. He quickly figured out of he streached his legs out in front of him he could rest Ahsoka there and hold her bottle with one hand leaving his other free to be on his phone. The light from his phone woke up Rey who sat up with her legs on either side of him and leaned forward to wrap her arms around his chest and kiss the top of his head, "Have you read the comments on this?"

Rey took his phone, it was the post Leia had put on his Instagram, "'You're a mother you shouldn't be encouraging you to throw her in the lake, that's abuse', 'You're abusive', 'Rey deserves better', and they started a hashtag, free Rey 2018, this is absolutely ridiculous theres like 50 comments."

"You know I wouldn't actually throw you in the lake, I know you can't swim, I swear I wouldn't have done that," he whispered turning to look at her.

"Ben, I absolutely knew that," Rey sat onto the floor next to him, "I'm not sure if these people are joking or serious but either way they can't judge our not even 24 hour relationship by something they had no context in, it's none of their business."

"But what if they're right?" Ben questioned.

"They're not, okay?" Rey sighed, "You've never been violent towards me, you're constantly trying to help me, and you don't like looking as hickeys you give me, what about that is abusive?"

"Nothing," Ben stared at her then looked back at Ahsoka who was getting to the end of her bottle.

Rey watched him burp Ahsoka for a minute before, taking a picture of him then went through his phone and tagged everyone who called him abusive and captioned it, 'Ben Solo wakes up early to make his family breakfast, likes when towels are neatly folded, and takes care of Ahsoka so his grandparents and mom can sleep, he also let's me braid his hair, calls me sweetheart, and googles cheer terms so he can listen to me ramble, obviously he's abusive, hashtag, free Rey 2018' with everyone who commented negatively tagged below and a black heart, she showed it to Ben, "Good?"

"Perfect, just like you," he leaned over and kissed her forehead, "I half expected you to ask if we could reenact the scene where Rey cuts Kylo's face and post that with the hashtag."

"Can we do that on your Instagram?" Rey's eyes lit up.

"Of course sweetheart, pull up the video on my tablet and we'll learn it," Ben laughed as Rey smiled.

* * *

When Finn and Poe woke up Rey and Ben were gone, the adults were in the dinning room. Finn was more of a morning person, "Where are Rey and Ben?"

"They ran outside with lightsabers about an hour ago, you should probably check on them," Han answered.

Rey and Ben were sitting on the dock and heard Finn and Poe open the back door, Ben yelled to them, "Check my Instagram!"

"Okay," Poe called back as they made their way to the dock, he sat down and looked at his phone with Finn, "You guys are so lame."

"If by lame you mean awesome then yes," Ben had deleted all the comments on the other post and was feeling alot better.

"So what's with hashtag, free Rey 2018?" Finn questioned.

"Some people online accused Ben of being abusive," Rey explained.

"If Ben hasn't hit Hux he wouldn't hit anyone," Poe responded.

"Solid reasoning," Finn laughed, "Did you ever open that message?"

"No, let's do that now," Rey took out her phone, the first message from Hux was a screen shot of the post Leia made and the next was a black screen that said 'Why are you dating him?' Rey held her phone up, "Take your shirt off."

"What?" Ben blushed.

"I want to send him a video of you taking your shirt off and say that's why," Rey explained.

"Okay, that's actually kinda funny," Ben took his shirt off, "Good?"

"Is that a hickey?" Poe asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ben said as he put his shirt back on.

"This," Finn pulled the neck of Ben's shirt aside, "Rey depending how long ago this was it as really bad to start off."

"He fell and hit his shoulder on a table," Rey spoke as she stared at her phone seeming uninterested.

"When?" Poe questioned.

"At Chloe's party, you and Finn were too drunk to remember," Rey answered, Ben wondered if she had this excuse planned ahead of time because he was honestly impressed.

"How did you fall, Ben?" Finn asked.

"Marinette tripped me on accident when I was talking to her and Adrien," Ben answered.

"That's great," Finn laughed at his clumsy classmate but Poe was still unsure. He leaned over the side of the dock and splashed water onto Rey.

It startled her, "Poe! That's cold!"

"I can't believe that worked," Poe said as he touched Rey's neck, "It's faint but I can still see it, when did you do this Ben?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, what Rey did with other boys before we were together is none of any of our business," Ben shrugged, Rey glared at him.

"Do you still have that picture of Ben and I at the party?" Rey asked.

"Yeah, why?" Finn pulled out his phone and showed her.

"You can obviously see that the way his head is turned his mouth is on my neck, we gave each other hickeys, dad knows but told Ben it's okay as long as they're hidden," Rey got up and made her way back into the house.

The boys stared after her in shock, Poe was the first to laugh, "Still weird that you're with my sister but good job man."

"Thanks, I guess," Ben shrugged, "You're not going to beat me up?"

"Maybe later, I'm hungry," Poe got up and followed after Rey.

"We both know you'd beat yourself up better than anyone if you hurt her," Finn patted Ben on the shoulder.

* * *

Finn, Poe, Rey, and Ben sat on the couch half on top of each other playing Mario Bro's. Leia walked in and sighed, "All you kids do is play video games."

"Not true, we were playing with lightsabers earlier," Ben didn't look up from the screen.

"Alright," Leia walked over and TV and turned the Wii off, "All four of you, give me your phones and go to the park."

"We can't give you our phones, what if someone tries to kidnap us?" Finn asked.

"Sweetie, no one is going to try and kidnap you," Leia laughed.

"What if someone shoots us, kidnaps Rey, and sells her into sex slavery?" Finn added.

"Finn, you don't have to worry about what hasn't happened," Poe set his hand on his brothers shoulder, "Look, Rey's fine."

"Going to the park sounds fun, right Finn," Rey wrapped an arm around her brother, "We went to the park by the school during fencing on Thursday and there was a swing set."

"Why did you go to the park for fencing?" Poe questioned.

"We ran there and back so Cassian counted that as practice, we got bored without you guys," Rey shrugged.

"We have a competition next weekend and you guys didn't practice this week?" Ben asked.

"The first competition was a week after lessons started and I had like 4 hours of practice, plus our school is hosting it so we have a home field advantage," Rey shrugged.

"You guys can talk about this on your way to the park, you can keep your phones, but go get some sun and fresh air," Leia said as she motioned them out the door.

They made their way to the park Ben and Rey leading the way and Poe and Finn following they were all talking loudly. Finn suddenly whispered, "Guys those moms are glaring at us."

"It's fine, we'll go sit in the grass till they leave," Ben assured as they walked over to a small patch of trees. Rey stared up at the tree, "You're going to try and climb that tree aren't you?"

"Try?" Ben wished he had chosen his words more carefully as he watched his girlfriend march up to the tree and look for a good place to start.

"Give me your phone, I'll video it for Instagram," Poe said.

"Please be careful," Finn stood beside him watching nervously.

"When am I not careful?" Rey asked as she handed Poe her phone.

"Famous last words," Ben laughed as he leaned against the tree.

"Shut up," Rey said as she climbed into the tree and sat on a sturdy branch and kicked her legs back and forth near his shoulder.

"Having fun?" Ben asked.

"Yes, how do I get down?" Rey asked.

"Do you want my help?" Ben didn't move towards her till she nodded. Holding her by her waist he lowered her to the ground,she turned and started to climb the tree again, "What are you doing?"

"I want to prove that I can get down on my own," Rey answered. The video ended and Poe posted it to Rey's Instagram with the caption, 'Climbing my first tree! Videoed by my brother Poe, he's single if you want to slide into his DM's'.

* * *

About an hour later all the children and parents had left and Finn, Poe, Rey, and Ben had been sitting in the grass waiting but there were four swings so Finn and Rey jumped up and ran over with Ben and Poe walking after, Ben glanced over at Poe's phone, "Who have you been messeging?"

"As I joke I told people on Rey's Instagram to slide into my DM's and a few actually did," Poe shrugged.

"And Jessica?" Ben asked.

"Who?" Poe smirked as he walked ahead, "I bet I can jump off the swing farther than you!"

* * *

After they got tired of swinging they went to climb on the play equipment and going down slides, Ben sat on top of the monkey bars and Rey looked up at him, "How did you get up there?"

"I'm not going to tell you, you could fall and this is high enough to really hurt you," Ben answered.

"But you can be up there?" Rey questioned putting her hands on her hips.

"I'm not concerned about me falling," Ben shrugged, "Why do you think I never watch your cheer practices?"

"I've learned how to fall and not get hurt," Rey put her hands on her hips.

"I don't doubt your abilities," Ben soothed, "It just makes me nervous and I know that if I worry about you it's going to annoy you."

"Worrying doesn't bother me, you just tend to fuss," Rey rolled her eyes.

"I do not fuss," Ben defended jumping down in front of her, "When have I ever fussed?"

"Your Uncle threw a paint ball at me and you told him if he did it again you would shoot it at him," Rey crossed her arms and stared up at him.

"He hit you in the back of the head and there was blue paint in you hair," Ben copied her pose, "You were upset, you're just to much of a good girl to say that to an adult."

"He apologized and it was an accident, I wasn't upset," Rey shrugged wrapping her arms around herself.

"It's okay to be mad," Ben dropped his arms to his sides and continued to stare at her as she was looking anywhere but at him.

"We were talking about climbing on monkey bars," Rey mumbled as she glanced up at him then quickly away.

"You can sit up there, it's really easy if you put your foot here and hold there," Ben pointed at the side of the jungle gym.

Rey stared at him for a second before climbing up and looking down to him, "Are you coming?"

"I'm good down here," Ben shrugged checking his phone then pointing it at her, "Mom wants a picture."

"Of me?" Rey questioned.

"It's my parents solution to making sure we don't get into too much trouble," Ben explained blushing slightly, "More so for us to be more aware of our actions."

"Just say it's so your parents know if we're messing around," at this Ben turned absolutley red, "Don't act like this is the first time you've heard this stuff Ben, but I will admit it was smart of you to say you were going to move the condoms in your bathroom then not."

Ben couldn't say anything as he became very interested in Poe and Finn standing at the top of the highest slide, Poe pushed Finn down, "It's over Anakin, I have the high ground!"

"I hate you!" Finn yelled from the bottom of the slide where he now sat.

"That is the 6th most beautiful thing I've seen today," Ben yelled to them.

Rey took out her phone as started recording him, "Ben what are the 5 most beautiful things you've seen today?"

"My mom, my grandmother, you, Ahsoka, and the sunrise," Ben answered.

"I'm third?" Rey questioned.

"You're recording this I can't put you above my mother or grandmother, and Ahsoka is to little to be seriously considered," Ben laughed.

"What's the 7th on that list?" Rey asked as she posted the video to her Snapchat.

"That tree," Ben pointed out to the distance.

"Which tree?" Rey asked, holding out her arms, "Take me there."

Ben sighed and turned around holding his hands at his sides for her to step on and slide onto his back and wrap her legs around his waist, "What is with your fascination with trees anyway?"

"I've never seen a tree in real life before I moved to America" Rey answered as he carried her into the trees, "I've never even seen grass this green or so much of it, the yard of the orphanage was mostly dirt with a few small patches of yellow grass."

"Did you know when settlers came to America they thought this part of the country was infertile because it was all grass and no trees?" Ben asked as he set her down, "This is the tree."

"Why would I know a random fact about America?" Rey asked with a smile.

"You wouldn't..." Ben turned to stare at her, "How much to you know about America?"

"You all have nice teeth, your health is all over the place, and there's too much importance placed on football," Rey thought for a second, "Personally I haven't found your accents to be as annoying as some said it was."

"You have nice teeth, and I don't have an accent, you have an accent," Ben sat on the ground and leaned against the trunk of the tree.

"My tutor joked that I was American because of my teeth, he was from Australia and taught in America till he moved to England," Rey sat next to Ben and leaned against his arm, "His accent was very clear like your parents."

"My parents don't have an accent," Ben laces their fingers together.

"Everyone has an accent, the American accent just doesn't change how you pronounce words," Rey explained, "Also everyone has different tones which determine how they are heard, so when you speak it's at a lower frequency which makes it harder for your voice to be picked up around other noises and you're easily drownd out."

"Wow, all I can say about your voice is that it's nice to listen to," Ben kissed her cheek.

Rey laughed, "You think my voice is nice to listen to?"

"Maybe it's just that I love listening to you talk in general," Ben rested his cheek on her head, "You're really smart and you say really funny things but you're not trying to be which is adorable and you're really pretty when you talk."

"When do you not think I'm pretty?" Rey asked.

"That would be a really tough question to answer," Ben laughed.

"But you have an answer," Rey grabbed onto his upper arm, "What about me do you think is unattractive?"

"I don't know, I honestly haven't thought that you weren't," Ben answered as he kissed the side of her head.

"You're lying but that's fine," Rey laughed.

"I'm not lying, you're always attractive to me," Ben lifted their connected hands and kissed the back of hers.

"What's attractive was when you raised your arm I felt the muscle," Rey squeezed his upper arm, "And you kissed my hand which is really cute."

"Thanks, I try," Ben blushed, "What's something I do that's unattractive?"

"I'll answer if you answer," Rey smiled up at him.

Ben sighed, "Sometimes I think it's unattractive that you are so okay being physically affectionate with other guys."

"Like what?" Rey questioned sitting up straighter, "Not like with my brothers right?"

"No, I'm being stupid, forget I said anything," Ben shook his head.

"That's been bothering you for a while, I can tell, please," Rey sat up on her knees and put her hands on his shoulders, "Are you mad at me?"

"Never, it's not your fault you're just a touchy person but sometimes it looks like flirting," Ben brushed some of her hair away from her eyes and held the side of her face, "I get jealous and it's my problem that I have to deal with."

"It's my problem too, I shouldn't be acting like that, I'm sorry," she looked down.

"Rey, never apologize for being yourself, I love watching you run around and be happy with them, a part of me is just insecure and feels threatened by little things," Ben admitted.

"What can I do to make it better?" Rey asked leaning into his hand.

"Just keep being you, because I love everything about you," Ben whispered and she leaned in to kiss him which he returned.

Across the park Poe was videoing them and zoomed in then turned the camera to Finn who was climbing up the ladder in front of him, "Look at these herterosexuals forcing their agenda on my son."

"Your bestfriend is making out with your sister so you call me gay when I have a girlfriend?" Finn questioned.

"Good point," Poe turned the camera back to Ben and Rey, "He can't be that good a kisser!"

"He is!" Rey yelled back and Ben covered his face with his hands, Poe posted the video to Snapchat.

Mid afternoon when the sun started to get hot they started to walk back to the house, Finn gasped, "Let's go jump in the lake."

"But Rey can't swim," Ben pointed out.

"We'll stay where she can stand," Poe shrugged.

"I could try and swim," Rey suggested.

"We can teach you, then Ben can throw you in the lake," Finn joked.

Ben sighed, "I wasn't planning on ever throwing her in the lake."

"I'd throw you in if I could," Rey smiled making him roll his eyes.

"Like to see you try, sweetheart," Ben held the gate open for them to enter the back yard, they all took off their shoes and shirts leaving him, Finn, and Poe in shorts and Rey in a sports bra which was basically her cheer uniform.

At the start of the dock Rey stepped down onto the wet sand that the water lapped over, "Wet sand is kinda gross."

"I don't like sand either, it's coarse and rough and irritating and it gets everywhere," Ben said.

"You feel very passionately about sand," Finn and Poe started to laugh hysterically, "What?"

"It's a quote from the sequel series, we're going to let you watch those with your dad because we would literally quote the entire thing," Ben explained as Finn ran off the edge of the dock, "I'll be right back."

Rey watched Poe and Ben also run off the edge of the dock and emerge from the water. They then swam to where the water was at their shoulders, Rey walked towards them till the water was at her shoulders a few feet from the boys, "Okay, how do I swim."

"Just move your arms like this," Poe moved his arms out in front of him, "And kick your legs."

"I'll show you," Finn swam over to her, "You got it?"

"I think so," Rey did a few strokes and tried to stand having to tip her head back to keep above the water, "This is the end, I'm drowning."

"If you drownd with the three of us standing here that would be pathetic," Ben laughed as he grabbed her arm to help her, "You have to kick your legs to keep your head up."

"Kick like this?" Rey asked as Ben let go of her arm.

"Just keep your head above water and don't kick one of us," Poe explained as he ducked under the water.

Rey screamed and her head went under too, Ben grabbed her arm again, "How am I supposed to not kick him if I can't see him?"

"Did I scare you?" Poe's head popped up on the other side of Finn.

"Next time just kick him," Finn quiped and Poe jumped on his back, "Good thing we're in water or else you would be really heavy."

"Are you calling me fat?" Poe asked in a gasp.

"We'll you're no Kylo Ren," Rey said.

"Am I like Kylo Ren?" Ben asked.

"You're closer," Rey shrugged.

"I have half a mind to actually throw you into the lake, if you were a stronger swimmer I would," Ben teased as he let go of her arm.

"No," Rey whined wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"How are you going to become better at swimming if you keep holding onto Ben?" Finn sighed.

"I will hold her for the rest of my life weather she can swim or not," Ben tucked one of his arms under Rey being careful to keep his hand on her leg and not anywhere else.

"Awwww, you're so sweet," Rey leaned down and nuzzled her nose with Ben's whose head was level with her chest, "But put me down I want to try swimming again."

Inside the house Luke was washing a glass when he noticed the kids in the back yard, "Leia, Ben's in the lake without sun screen."

"Tattle tailing is not encouraged," Leia scolded opening a cabinet, "Obi, I think you need to have the sun screen talk with your daughter."

"Alright, let's go," Mr. Kenobi sighed as he followed Leia down to the dock.

"Ben are you wearing sun screen?" the four teens had been throwing a beach ball between them, at his mother's words Ben ducked under the water, "Rey come here so I can put sun screen on you?"

"Okay Leia," Rey swam over to the dock and peeked her head over the side, "The boys taught me how to swim."

"You're doing very well, just make sure you don't go out to far," her father warned, "And make sure you wear sun screen before you go swimming, we don't want you to damage your skin."

"Okay Dad," Rey agreed, she suddenly jumped to the side and screamed.

Ben popped out of the water, "Sorry, sweetheart, didn't see you there."

"Sure you didn't," Leia cast a sideways glance at her son as she put sun screen on Rey's face, "You're next."

"Ben you have to be a good example for Rey, she's younger than you," Mr. Kenobi smirked.

Rey laughed as Ben pouted and let his Mom put sun screen on his face, "Why are you so apposed to it?"

"Because I'm pale this keeps me pale, but the sun damages lighter skin so we have to wear sun screen especially on our faces," Ben sighed as his Mom kissed his hair, "Thank you, Mom."

"You're welcome sweetie," Leia smiled as she stood up.

"Ben, keep your hands to yourself," Mr. Kenobi called over his shoulder as he started up the path to the house.

"Of course, Sir," Ben called back as he swam towards Finn and Poe.

"Thanks Leia," as soon as her back was turned Rey tackled Ben.

"You're going to take advantage of your Dad wanting me to be more mature, aren't you?" Ben sighed.

"I'm younger than you," Rey giggled.

* * *

The next morning Rey got up before her brothers and made her way out to the barn and let the horses out, as she watched them graze her phone went off, it was Ben, _'Good morning sweetheart'_.

The text made her smile, _'Good morning, I wish I could think of something to call you, how did you come up with sweetheart?'_

 _'You can call me what ever you want, and it's what my Dad called my mom when I was younger, he stopped when my uncle moved in because he would make fun of him'_ , Ben explained.

 _'You're not scared he's going to make fun of you?_ ' Rey asked.

Ben's responce was quick, _'That's not going to stop me'_.

' _Why_?' Rey questioned putting her phone back into her pocket as she closed all the horses stalls and headed back towards the house.

* * *

' _Because I like you and I'm not embarrassed of it, I am embarrassed that you like me, I'm extremely grateful just never had someone like me before'_ , after he hit send he rolled over and buried his head in his pillow that smelled like her, feeling stupid he then added, _'Thanks for being my girlfriend'_.

That didn't help, he sighed resting his phone on his stomach as he stared up at the ceiling, when his phone finally buzzed he read, _'You're cute, I'll see you tonight_ '.

 _'Thanks, can't wait to see you_ ', Ben responded before falling back asleep.

* * *

Rey was sitting in the living room on her phone when her dad came out of his office, "Good morning Dad, I let the horses out, did the dishes, and switched out the laundry."

"Why do I get the feeling you want something?" Mr. Kenobi gave his daughter a knowing smile.

"On Instagram there's this thing called slime that people make and play with and I want to try, but I know it's kinda messy and we only have half the ingredients in the house," Rey explained as she jumped up and showed her dad a list on her phone.

"We can get those things when we go grocery shopping after lunch okay?" Mr. Kenobi smiled as his daughter hugged him.

"Yay, thank you!"

* * *

After lunch and grocery shopping the three Kenobi children stood around the kitchen table mixing bowls of runny mush with spoons, Finn smelled the contents of his bowl and wrinkled his nose, "Are you sure we did this right?"

"Yep, it just takes a while to mix," Rey explained happily stirring her pink goo.

"I think I'm just going to touch it," Poe announced as he dipped his hands into his green liquid, "I just realized this looks like the milk in The Last Jedi."

"Gross," Finn laughed as he stirred his blue slime.

Mr. Kenobi watched his kids, "Alright smile for a picture."

"Ew," Poe held up his hands with the green slime dripping off them making Rey and Finn laugh.

"I thought mine was going to be the messiest but apparently I'm wrong," Rey poured silver glitter into her pink slime and began folding it in with her hands, after a while she held up her slime and let it string down into her other hand and whispered, "This is so cool!"

"Can you help me?" Poe asked ashe tried to wipe his hands on a paper towel.

"Yeah, give me a second," Rey put her slime into a tupperware container.

* * *

Eventually all three Kenobi kids had their own slime to play with as they sat in the back of the car, "Alright, we're almost there, put the slime away and on the floor."

"Yes Dad," his kids said in unison, they were happy they got to play with it in the car because at the house they were only allowed to have it in the kitchen.

When they got out of the car the Solo's were there as well and parked next to them, Rey yelled to Ben, "Check my Instagram!"

"My mum showed me, I'll like it later," Ben spoke back as the kids followed Luke and the rest of the adults after them, Ahsoka was asleep in the baby carrier Anakin held.

"Let's just ignore the fact that Ben said Mum," Luke called as they entered the building, it was dark with black lights over them, a front counter, and places to sit with more lighting off to the side, there was a huge wall with three rows of windows that looked dark inside. Luke talked to the girl at the desk then turned to them, "Alright, everyone get a wristband."

There was one girl and one boy employee and while the adults went to the girl who was older the kids went the boy who looked around Rey's age, he looked slightly flustered as he fumbled with Rey's wristband, his coworker sighed, "Adam, you're touching her wrist not taking her home, calm down."

"This is more social interaction that I was prepared for this week," Adam mumbled as he moved onto Finn's wristband.

"It's Sunday," Finn and Adam's eyes met, "Wait, you're John and Oscar's home schooled cousin."

"I've seen you three play soccer with my cousins," Adam moved onto Ben, "You're the keeper that got his nose broken because your own team mate took a shot on you."

Ben laughed, "And that's why we don't have a co-ed soccer team at Sith High anymore."

"I forgot what you did to make Sabine so mad," Poe held out his wrist for Adam.

"Sabine as in Kanan's daughter?" Rey asked as she took Ben's hand.

"She got mad because I touched her art project and didn't mean to break my nose, we were up by 4 and it was the last 2 minutes of the game so the point didn't really matter," Ben shrugged, "My mom has the video somewhere, it's really funny."

"She got the ball away from the other teams forward and turned and kicked it straight to his face, it was great," Poe laughed, "Are you going to come to our games this year, Adam."

"I was actually going to try out, I'll be attending Sith High this year as a freshman," Adam explained.

"I'm a freshman too!" Rey offered a high five which Adam returned with a small smile before she turned to the adults, "Luke, he's going to be a freshman."

"Mr. Skywalker," Luke held out his hand for Adam to shake, "What's your last name?"

"Driver," Adam answered.

"Ah yes, I put you next to Rey on the seating chart, I look forward to having you in my class," Luke smiled.

* * *

In the latertag briefing room there was another girl and boy employee both looking about college age. Everyone had to sit on benches and watch an instructional and safety video, during which Ben leaned over to whisper something to Rey and the girl employee glared at him making him close his mouth and sit up straight. After the video the girl spoke first, "Put a vest over your head with the gun in front, clip the sides and tighten them by pulling straight back."

"Please," the male added making the girl sigh, "Would you like to play free for all, two teams, three teams or a specific game mode?"

"Free for all first so everyone can get the hang of it," Luke answered, the employ pressed a button on the control panel on the wall and the vests lit up white.

"You did your research didn't you?" Leia asked.

"Don't tell anyone but I didn't site my sources," Luke smirked back.

The female employee walked up behind Han and tapped him on the shoulder, "Your vest is backwards."

"Oh thanks," as he switched the vest around he dropped his blaster and looked up at her nervously as did the kids.

"I just died a little inside but that's fine," the employee sighed.

"Sorry," Han read her name tag, "Will? Is your name really Will?"

"No someone stole my name tag," the girl shrugged.

"Will goes to university across the state," the boy explained, he didn't even have a name tag, he walked up behind Finn and handed him the strap that he was fumbling for, "Is everybody ready?"

There were several responses of yes and the girl walked over to the door, opened it, and spoke quickly, "There is no running, jumping, sitting, kneeling laying on the ground, offensive language, or crashing into each other, hold your blaster like this or it will not fire, and if your vest turns off come find me on this lower level and I'll turn it back on for you, any questions?"

"How do you talk that fast?" Padme asked.

"Crippling anxiety, good luck!" the boy called pressing a button on the panel, each vest picked it's own color as everyone ran in opposite directions the sound of blasters going off could be heard.

"Han!" Leia screamed from somewhere below Ben.

"All's fair in love and war sweetheart," his dad yelled back.

Ben crouched by the opening to the ramp onto the third level where if he couldn't see everyone he could at least see the glow of their vests on the walls around them, "Hey babe."

"Rey!" he turned she was standing behind him, his back was now to the wall and she had her blaster pointed at him, "Why didn't you shoot me?"

"I don't think my blaster is working," she pressed on the trigger a few times and nothing happened.

"Your hand has to be over this sensor," Ben pointed, she tried shooting him again and the light of his vest turned off before lighting back up a few seconds later.

"Thanks," she ran away.

* * *

After several games on several teams they all took a break in the seating area and ate a pizza, Luke pulled out a paper and flattened it on the table, "There's a game called Space Marines where on two teams everyone gets a different task, you pick a leader and the leader picks teams for the tasks."

"Padme vs. Leia," Finn suggested.

"That's a great idea," Kenobi smiled, "I would like to see if Anakin could create a team to fair against mine."

"Fair has nothing to do with it," Anakin smirked back.

"I want Ben," Padme announced.

"Take him, I want Poe," Leia added quietly, "And to win."

"Mom!" Ben's mouth hung open.

"It's only because you're on the other team sweetie," Leia assured.

"Yeah, it's not because you're taller than the walls and everyone can see you," Poe laughed.

"We can always tell where you were because your hair is like a dark cloud just floating around," Rey laughed.

"Can I have Rey?" Padme asked.

"Sure, I want Han," Leia responded.

"There's a first time for everything," Han quipped making Leia swat at his arm.

"I guess if you take Han I have to take Anakin," Padme smiled.

Leia turned to Finn and he gasped, "I'm not last!"

"Being last isn't a huge deal," Luke shrugged.

"Okay then, Obi is on my team," Padme smiled.

"You're stuck with me, sister," Luke laughed.

"Good, you're the only man in the house that knows how to hang up pants," Leia laughed.

"You just fold them and throw them in a drawer," Han and Ben said in unison.

"That argument started like 4 years ago," Obi sighed, "Why can't you both just learn to hang pants."

"Oh I can, I just refuse to because they're fine in the drawer," Ben shrugged.

"But then they're creased," Luke argued.

"So you throw them in the dryer with a wet towel," Han shot back.

"You're an innovator," Anakin commented.

"That might be the nicest thing you've ever said to me," Han pressed his hand to his chest.

"I gave you my blessing, I don't have to be nice to you," Anakin smirked back.

* * *

Leia's team consisting of her, Poe, Han, Finn, and Luke stood on the outside of the arena with the male employee. Leia told him which roll her team members would play and and he assigned their vests. The employee went back to sitting on the floor in front of Ahsoka's baby carrier the arena door was knocked on and he reached up to open it, the female employee stepped out, "Alright you can go to your base and I'll start the game in 20 seconds."

Padme, Ben, Rey, Anakin, and Obi were on one end of the second floor and waited for the other team to get into place, "Anakin and Obi, are going to find a hiding place with Rey and she'll find Ben and I and tell us where that is, Ben is guarding our base and I'm going to attack theirs."

"Yes ma'am!" Padme's team saluted her as the game started.

Ben watched the rest of the team walk in between the walls and waited, other than the loud music there was rarely any sounds of blasters firing, eerie in comparison to the games where every player had unlimited shots, there were a few shots and some yelling in the upper far corner of the arena from him, straightening up to peer over the wall closest to him he could see the other team start to disperse through the arena. Suddenly a small hand wrapped around his elbow, Ben turned and pointed his blaster at Rey with a gasp, "Sweetheart, you have to stop sneaking up on me like that."

"Sorry," Rey giggled, before turning and pointing, "Your grandfather and my dad are over in that corner and if they get ambushed they're going to run this way."

"Okay, it seems like the other team stayed grouped to figure out what we were doing and now they broke up but my grandmother is close to the back wall over there and I haven't seen anyone go over there yet," Ben answered looking over the wall again.

"Babe," Ben turned his head to the side to show that he was listening, "No, Ben."

"Yes?" Ben leaned down and Rey stood on her toes to kiss him on the cheek.

"Stop being so serious, it's just a game," she laughed before running away. Ben sighed and watched the other team, shooting at a few that wandered where Rey and Padme or Anakin and Obi would be. There was alot of firing from the direction Rey had gone and she ran back followed by Poe, "Frick, frick, frick, frick, frick."

"What did you do?" Ben shot at Poe who disappeared again before turning to Rey.

"I took out your dad," Rey answered, "But they're planning an ambush so I'm going to go get the medic and ammo carrier and bring them here so you can guard them while Padme and I can attack their base."

"You just said I was taking this too seriously," Ben teased.

"But I'm having fun, your shoulders are tensed and you seem stressed," Rey explained as she passed him, he watched her walk away and took a breath forcing his muscles to relax.

* * *

An hour later, Poe, Finn, Ben, and Rey sat in the eating area while the adults were still playing lazertag. Ahsoka's carrier was on the table and Rey was making faces at her to get her to laugh, "I'm going to miss being in the same house as her."

"She kept me up all night, we can switch for the rest of the week," Ben offered as he watched her with his chin in his hand.

"I can't just live at your house forever," Rey laughed.

"I wouldn't mind," Ben shrugged.

"We're going to the bathroom," Poe announced loudly pulling Finn along with him.

"No matter how many times Dad tells them not to leave us alone they still do," Rey laughed.

"I'm glad they did because you never told me what I do that you find unattractive," Ben smirked making Rey sigh.

"Okay fine, I have to say this carefully because you're probably going to pout about it," Ben's mouth fell open, "See, you're already offended, at least you're cute when you pout."

Ben leaned down and pressed his forehead to her shoulder, "You were saying before?"

"I don't like that you don't push your hair back unless it's wet, you look really hot when you do, it's not like you look unattractive with your hair in your face you just look better with it pushed back," Rey explained leaning her cheek on his head, "Maybe it's just because you're wet."

"Rey," Ben snorted sitting up, "There is a child present."

"You know what I ment," Rey rolled her eyes.

"So wait like this?" Ben asked running a hand through his hair.

"Something like that," Rey blushed and stood up to lift Ahsoka out of the carrier, "Who is the cutest little girl?"

"You," Ben answered, resting his arm on the back of the booth they were in.

"No, Ahsoka is," Rey cooed as she held the baby to her chest.

"What do you want to be when you grow up?" Ben asked, Rey looked at him sideways, "I was going to say you would be a great mom but that's anti-feminist."

"You don't want to impose your misogynistic fantasies on me?" Rey smirked.

"I don't know about fantasies," Ben laughed, "What do you want to be?"

"I honestly never thought of it, I at least know I don't want to be a prostitute, I was constantly told that's all I'd be good for," Ben turned completely towards her.

"Who told you that?" Ben fumed, "You're smart and talented, and worth so much more then that, if anyone tells you otherwise, I'll make prostitution not an option for them."

"Prostitution isn't an option for him, he smells worse than a garbage truck," Rey cupped his face, "You don't have to get mad, but thank you."

Ben took a deep breath and replied softly, "How can I not get mad?"

"Because it doesn't matter what people who never cared about me say, at the time I didn't have a family that loves me and I still didn't believe them and I'm certainly not going to now that I do," Rey answered, looking back to Ahsoka, "Do you think I could be one?"

"We're not having this conversation," Ben gave a small smile as he reached out to the baby and let her hold onto his finger.

"Or a stripper?" Rey smirked as Ben blushed.

"Okay, this is going to sound misogynistic but you will be a house wife before anything like that," Ben answered.

"Are you offering?" Rey questioned.

"Of course," Ben answered before thinking, "Don't tell anyone I said that, your Dad would kill me."

"Why is my dad going to kill you?" Finn asked as he and Poe sat down on the other side of the booth.

"He said he'd rather me be his house wife then a sex worker," Rey answered.

"If I could say same with out it being weird I would," Poe shrugged.

* * *

The cheer girls had practice outside on the track around the football field which ended in all the girls sweating profusely, Kanan, Poe, and Finn had gone inside to avoid the heat. Rey was thankful to follow the rest of the girls inside the air conditioned school when Maz waved her into the office, "Your boyfriend is fixing the printer, he may need your help."

"What makes you say that?" Rey asked the peaked into the teachers lounge where Ben was laying on the floor, "Babe, you okay?"

"I can't get the ink cartridge out because for years they've just been refilling it with a needle but someone bumped it and now it's set wrong and the printer thinks it's missing but it's not and I can't get it out," Ben huffed covering his face.

Rey stepped over him and bent down to look into the open side of the printer, "Okay I have an idea, can you get me a towel?"

"Um, sure," Ben got up and grabbed a rag from the toolbox and Rey picked up a skrew driver.

"I'm going to hand it to you, I'm not sure if this is going to leak when I get it out," Rey explained. Ben watched Rey stand close to the opening with both her hands inside and felt for something before taking a deep breath. Ink splattered out of the printer and onto her stomach, hands, and forearms as she handed the cartridge to him, "I hoped this wouldn't happen good thing I'm wearing black."

"Thank you sweetheart, I could have done that," Ben set the cartridge down and dampened a paper towel in the sink and handed it to her, the ink was just little droplets that wouldn't drip into the floor.

"We wouldn't want to ruin one of your many color full shirts," Rey joked as she wiped the ink from her stomach then crossed the room to scrub her hands in the sink, "This is definitely going to stain for a few days."

"That's the last think I had to do today, let's see if I can find something that might clean that up a bit better," Ben spoke as he put the cartridge back in correctly and the printer gave a happy beep, "You're welcome."

"Babe, did you not sleep well?" Rey asked with a small smile.

"Why do you ask?" Ben gathered up the things he was using to fix the printer in one arm, and ordered his hand to Rey, "Shall we?"

Rey sighed and took his hand and they walked down the hall, "Ben, you were almost in tears on the floor because of a printer."

"I love Ahsoka and that's all I will say," Ben responded as he dropped her hand and walked into the janitors office and started going through the back shelves.

"You can let your mom or grandmother take care of her at night so you can sleep," Rey scolded lightly as she sat on his desk.

"Yes but when she cries I wake up, and as soon as I get her back to sleep I try and fall asleep but as soon as I do she cries again, I ended up just moving her crib into my room and that seems to help her so maybe if we start off with that she'll sleep through the night," Ben explained, as he walked back to her and sat in his desk chair, "This is going to be cold but it should work, and tell me if it starts to burn."

"Wait, wh-that is very cold!" Rey gasped.

"It worked," Ben held up the paper towel he had wiped on her stomach with a blotch of ink on it, "Now let me see your arms."

"So how was practice today?" he asked as she rested her feet on either side of his legs on his desk chair.

"It was good, we started to work on our routines for football games, so you'll get to see me do that in the fall, you probably won't like it because we do a small stunt," Rey explained, "But it's really safe."

"What is it?" Ben asked as examined her hand to make sure he got all the ink off.

"The flyers are on one of the bases shoulders for half of it, but it's the second half so it's not like me getting down is timed which is safer," Rey shrugged, "Page isn't going to drop me."

"Page, Rose's sister?" Ben asked as he moved to her other arm.

"Yes, you know her?" Rey asked.

"She's in my grade," Ben explained, "Freshmen year her group dropped a girl but Page fell with her, the girl probably would have cracked her head open if Page hadn't, so I trust her."

"Good, you don't have to worry about me you know," Rey laugh running her clean hand through his hair, "We should show you the video of all the times they have dropped me, I'm fine."

"I would not appreciate that," Ben sighed leaning into her hand, "I don't want you to get hurt, whether it's an accident or not."

"How am I ever going to learn?" Rey asked.

Ben sighed and threw the paper towel in the trash, "I'll just have to get over it and get it into my head that you're capable and not as fragile as I make you out to be."

"You're great," Rey pulled him into an awkward hug with him between her legs and his head at her chest.

"Thanks," Ben blushed wrapping his arms around her uncovered middle.

"Are you uncomfortable?" Rey laughed.

"No, you just make me," he though for a second, "Nervous."

"Nervous how?" Rey questioned lightly touching her nose to his neck.

"Like my stomach is weightless and my head feels hallow, my heart starts to beat rapidly while being drawn to you," Ben answered breathlessly placing his hands on her back.

Rey slid off the desk onto his lap and kissed him deeply, "Do you still feel tired?"

"Not particularly," Ben admitted leaning forward to trail kisses down her jaw line.

"Good, see you at practice, babe," Rey jumped off his lap and went towards the door.

"Sweetheart, teasing people isn't nice," Ben called after her.

"Just because I like you doesn't mean I have to be nice all the time," Rey smirked over her shoulder.

* * *

Rey and Matt sat on one of the fencing mats laughing when Poe and Finn entered with Ben trailing behind them with his mask on. Matt laughed, "Ben, are you mad at Rey?"

"I could never be mad at Rey," Ben responded.

"Then why did we walk into the locker room to see you sulking in the corner with you're mask on?" Poe questioned.

"Leave him alone, I was teasing him and he's probably still embarrassed," Rey giggled, she could tell Ben was glaring at her under his mask, "Do you want me to let you win today to make you feel better?"

"Beating you is not going to make me feel better, whether you let me win or not," Ben spoke back as Luka walked up to them.

"The Ben Solo admits he can be beaten by a girl?" Finn gasped.

Ben lifted his mask, "Are you implying my girlfriend can't do something because she's a girl?"

"What are you going to do, beat him up?" Luka laughed, "You can't beat up your girlfriend's brother, it's the one thing that saves me from Rosie."

"Rosie is 5'4", apologizes when her bases drop her, and cries when she finds dead bugs," Rey clarified, "I however am 5'7", my bases dropped me on my head and I laughed, and I can beat up my brothers myself, thank you."

"That was one time," Poe defended.

"What do you mean on your head?" Ben questioned.

"Oh look, coach is here," Matt pointed out saving his best friend.

* * *

At the end of the week the fencing team had another competition so they were gathered in the Kenobi's living room watching the new Jumanji movie. The Solo's house was too crowded with Anakin, Padme, and Ahsoka so Mr. Kenobi volunteered to host the boys joking that he could 'keep an eye on Ben'. Their first week of dating wasn't much different then they usually were, there was just an increase in hand holding and arms around shoulders. Rey and Matt had watched Jumanji a few times the week before and were mostly waiting for their team mates reactions, them, Ben, and Felix were sitting on the floor and Adrien, Luka, Finn, and Poe were on the couch above them. As Ruby Roundhouse beat up the guards, Matt and Rey yelled along with Jack Black, "Yas Queen!"

"Do kids still say that?" Luke asked from where he sat with Kanan and Mr. Kenobi from the kitchen.

"Not really but it's still funny," Rey shrugged as she went back to her phone and screamed, "Chloe and Kim broke up, and Chloe said she's so distraught she's not coming tomorrow."

"I give it three days and they'd be together again," Ben brushed a stray hair from her forehead to calm her.

"That's not what I'm worried about Jyn cut our stunt routine so now we only get to cheer," Rey pouted.

"You can't at least do the floor routine?" Matt asked, he knew alot about cheer from hanging out with the cheer girls and Rey.

"No there would be an odd number," Rey thought for a second, the smiled at Matt, "Unless..."

"I can't," Matt cringed.

"Yes you can," Rey shook her shoulder.

"He can what?" Poe questioned pausing the movie because everyone was paying more attention to Rey and Matt.

"I taught him the entire floor routine and he can do it better than me!" Rey exclained.

"But I could never do it in front of people, I'm not a cheerleader," Matt crossed his arms.

"You wish you could, the worst Jyn can say is no," Rey raised and eyebrow.

Matt let out a huge sigh, "Fine."

"Yay!" Rey jumped up, grabbed his hand and dragged him upstairs. Poe played the movie and they didn't see them again till it was over and they ran back down stairs, "She said yes, meet the temporary first male cheerleader since 1989!"

"This is going to be terrible," Matt shook his head.

"Why were you up there so long?" Luke questioned.

"We had to do the dance and record it and we kept bumping into each other," Matt explained.

"Why didn't you just go in the back yard?" Felix asked.

"That would have been a better idea," Rey admitted.

"You can still show us in the back yard," Finn suggested.

"I want to see you guys, I love watching the cheer girls perform, in a supportive way, not a weird way," Adrien smiled.

* * *

The fencing guys all sat in a row on the grass, Luke, Kanan, and Mr. Kenobi stood on the deck, and Rey and Matt stood next to each other facing all of them. Finn started the music and the first move was them back hand springing away which everyone cheered at. At the end of their routine everyone complimented them and Matt blushed, "I messed up a little."

"You did that better than me and you know it," Rey punched his arm lightly.

"That's not true," Matt rolled his eyes.

"Which one of us hesitated on our bridge up?" Rey questioned.

Finn and Poe looked at Ben, "When their hands and feet are on the ground and their stomachs are in the air."

"Ben's our Rey translator when she talks about cheer stuff," Finn explained.

"Just make all the other cheer boyfriends look bad," Felix rolled his eyes.

"I can send you all the screenshots of the definitions to the floor routine but Bridgette is a base so I can't help you with that," Ben explained.

"To be completely honest I don't care," Felix shrugged, "You can be the best cheer boyfriend."

"I'm not trying to be the best cheer boyfriend, I'm trying to be a good boyfriend," Rey 'aww'ed and knelt beside him to hug him and everyone groaned.

"Is any one else bored with their relationship?" Poe asked. Ben opened his mouth to say something then closed it, "What?"

"Nothing, it's mean," Ben shook his head.

"Now you have to tell us," Matt encouraged.

"Let me guess, you were going to say he's bored because he's never been in a relationship longer than a week," Finn suggested, Poe gasped.

"But I didn't," Ben defended.

"You still thought it," Poe threw his hands up.

"Well, we all thought it," Felix shrugged.

"I didn't," Rey raised her hand, "I was going to say as long as Ben isn't bored of me I don't care."

"I could never get bored of you," Ben assured and everyone groaned.

"Let's go watch an action movie before I throw up," Matt rolled his eyes.

"Oh really Mister 'you and Ben are so cute, goals, do it for all of us, do him for all of us'," Ben stared at Rey in concern.

"That's out of context!" Matt laughed.

"The context doesn't help you!" Rey giggled.

"Dinner's ready!" Obi called from the back door and the kids all jumped up and ran in.

* * *

 _ **Happy Halloween! I'm going to be Kylo Ren, what are you going to be?**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_cherokee96 \- That's cool, thank you!_**

 ** _Getig - Awesome, thanks!_**

* * *

The next morning Rey got up and got dressed in her cheer uniform and put her hair in a high ponytail with a white bow with glittery silver trim onto of her head she left her makeup for later as she slowly opened the door to her room. There were voices coming from that level of the house, she didn't expect any of the boys to be up and certainly not getting ready for the day in Poe or Finn's rooms yet. Peaking into the hall Rey was startled but stayed silent, there was a man with cropped blue hair standing at Poe's bedroom door talking quietly with her father. Rey froze when the man glanced over to her through her partly open door and waved, "Hi."

"Rey, this is Ezra Bridger, Kanan's son," her father introduced in a hushed tone, "This is my daughter Rey, why don't you guys go start on breakfast since you both know how to make the special shaped pancakes?"

"Okay dad," Rey whispered.

"We'll have to be quiet, Ben is a really light sleeper, but he's not grumpy about it which is good," Ezra crept down the stairs not noticing Rey and Obi exchanging a humored look.

Rey silently got the utensils for the pancakes out and Ezra started mixing the batter, she peaked over at her sleeping team mates, "Do you miss fencing?"

"Of course but I think I miss them more," Ezra whispered softly, "Today is the meet before State qualifications, it's always the one that builds or tears down confidence, I'm glad I can support you guys today, can I say guys while referring to you?"

"That's fine, obviously I'm a girl," Rey gestured to her cheer uniform, the race back top was green with silver trim with white on the outermost edge with the school insignia in white with silver edge on the front and stopped just above the pleated green skirt with silver pleats and a white band at the bottom, on the band above her left knee was Rey stitched in silver, "Not that being a cheerleader means I'm a girl, Matt is filling in for one of the cheer girls today, he's a freshman."

"Ben mentioned him in the last letter he wrote me, he mentioned you too," Ezra tried to respond casually.

"And what did he say about me?" Rey questioned.

"Just how he called you pretty," Ezra laughed.

"Make fun of him for that please," Rey giggled as her dad into the kitchen.

"I'm going to let the horses out, Ezra care to join me?" Obi asked.

"Absolutely, how is Chopper doing?" Ezra asked as he followed Obi out side.

Rey set up the grittle and put the batter into squeeze bottles before going into the living room and sitting crosslegged beside Ben and began tapping his cheek, "Babe."

"I'm awake," he mumbled wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his head on her leg.

"Yeah of course you are," Rey rolled her eyes and grabbed his phone and took a selfie of them and put it on his Instagram captioned '#hacked good luck at competition to day, Babe!'

"Ah!" Finn yelped sitting up.

"What?" Ben asked sitting up, Finn had also woken Poe and Felix.

"My phone went off in my pocket," Finn explained sitting up.

"I hate that," Poe laughed.

"You shouldn't sleep with your phone in your pocket it lowers your sperm count," Felix looked to Rey, "I probably shouldn't have said that in front of you."

"I've heard worse," Rey waved him off.

"She's said worse," Finn smirked as he got up and went upstairs.

"What did you say?" Ben asked as Rey jumped up and went back to the kitchen ignoring him.

Ben looked at Poe, "All I'll say is she could make a Queen's Guard blush."

"Hey, that was my joke!" Rey whispered from the kitchen trying not to wake the rest of the team.

"I'm sure it was much better when you told it, sweetheart," Ben followed her to the kitchen and kissed her forehead, "You look cute."

"Thanks, you look sleepy," she reached up and fluffed his hair. The garage door opened and she stepped away from him pretending to look busy as Ezra poked Ben on either side of his waist.

"Woah, Ezra!" Ben screamed then turned around and all but tackled his friend.

"Are you taller?" Ezra asked as he pulled away.

"Every adult always asks me that, you're officially an adult," Ben laughed.

"Okay, but I haven't seen you in a month and suddenly I'm looking up at you," Ezra smirked, "But just for that I'm going to say you need a hair cut."

"Rey, do I need a hair cut?" Rey looked from Ben to Ezra.

"I'm just here to make pancakes," Rey turned back to the grittle and began fliping pancakes.

"It is a bit long," Felix shrugged as he walked over and shook hands with Ezra, "Are you going to watch us compete today?"

"This coming from the boy who hates being watched," Ezra smiled. Ben and Rey finished up making pancakes while Ezra and the rest of the fencing team talked at the dinning table.

Rey leaned over to whisper to Ben, "When was the last time you talked to Ezra?"

"I sent him a letter a few days before we went camping, why are we whispering?" Ben asked.

"He thinks that I don't know you like me and I'm going to mess with him," Rey smiled.

"Let's do it," Ben offered his fist and Rey bumped hers against his, "Just try and act like you don't like me."

"Because you're completely irresistible," Rey rolled her eyes.

"I'm just going to pretend you are a very good actress," Ben dramatically huffed making her giggle.

* * *

Jyn knocked on the door of the Kenobi household as Cassian held a heavy tub, "Why couldn't you just bring one uniform?"

"Because I don't know which will fit best," Jyn explained Rey answered the door, "There's my Rebel Scum."

"Hi Coach!" Rey hugged Jyn, "Is that Matt's uniform?"

"Hopefully," Cassian set the tub down, "We had to go through about 20 tubs at school to find these and I would appreciate not doing it again, maybe I'll make the fencing guys help me."

"I'm sure they'll love that," Rey laughed.

* * *

Jyn looked into Rey's closet, "This looks like it belongs to a Kardashian."

"Thanks," Rey laughed as Matt walked out of her bathroom, "Ooooo, look at you!"

"Stand next to him Rey, I want to sent a picture to the cheer group chat," Jyn said taking out her phone. Rey and Matt crossed their arms with their backs together, "I wish we had a permanent spot for you on the team, you look great."

"Thanks, I'll try out next year," Matt promised.

"You're already in," Jyn announced.

* * *

Obi opened the front door for Kanan, "Are the boys up yet?"

"They're all eating and very happy to see Ezra," Obi answered.

"He missed them more then he's letting on," Kanan admitted, "Poe and Finn were like younger siblings to him."

Jyn walked down the stairs followed by Rey and Matt, Matt smiled nervously, the top of his uniform was all white with the schools logo in silver and black pants with a white and silver stripe down the side. The fencing boys let out cheers and whistles to Matt, "Thanks."

* * *

Matt and Rey stood at the bottom of the stairs leading up to the cheer studio, "Rey

I really can't do this, what if they judge me?"

"I'm going to tell you the same thing Ben told me, the worst thing that can happen is Chloe makes fun of you and if she does we beat up her boyfriend," Rey assured settined her pompommed hand on his shoulder, "Plus Chloe isn't even here and everyone in the group chat is excited you're joining us today, even if you mess up you learned this routine in a 4th the time we did, everything is fine."

"Okay," Matt took a deepbreath, "Let's go."

* * *

The fencing team, parents, and Ezra and Kanan sat in Luke's class room who walked out of his office, "We may have a small problem."

"Please don't tell me," Leia sighed.

"Ewok's tank is open," Luke announced.

"I'm going to go check on Rey, Carrie, Mother would you like to join me?" Leia got up and left the room with her and Matt's moms.

"Okay let's divide the school into sections, who can pic Ewok up?" Ben asked taking out a pen and paper and drawing map of the school, everyone looked away and shuffled their feet, "Okay if you find him call Luke or me, I'm going to turn up the air conditioning in the hopes that will draw him out of the ceiling if he's in there."

"It's like you planned for this," Obi commented.

"It's not the first time," Luke explained.

"Took us three hours to find Ewok last time, how long do we have till the first school is supposed to arrive?" Ben asked checking his watch.

"I think 8," Matt's father Harrison answered.

"That's in 28 minutes," Ben sighed, "We better work fast."

Suddenly there was screaming in the hallway, Anakin looked out the door, "The cheer girls found him."

"Oh no, I hope none of them try and step on him," Luke said as he and Ben hurried out of the room.

"REY LYNN KENOBI PUT THAT DOWN!" Leia scolded.

"He only hisses because everyone keeps speaking so loudly," the rest of the cheer girls, Jyn, and Matt had made a wide circle around Rey who had Ewok the tarantula sitting across both her hands, she looked at Luke, "He was just crawling on the floor, good thing I noticed him, you need to keep that book on top of his tank."

"It was," Luke answered causing her to look at the spider suspiciously.

"Okay maybe you'll need something heavier but while he's out does anyone want to hold him?" as Rey turned around everyone backed away from her, "Nevermind."

"I'll figure out how to keep him in his tank," Ben promised letting Ewok crawl into his hand as the cheer girls screamed and ran outside.

"Creepy relationship goals," Poe laughed.

"Ewok and Ben are both not creepy," Rey scolded as Matt looked over her shoulder at the tarantula.

"Thanks, sweetheart" Ben smiled.

"We get it, you're cute, come on Rebel Scum," Matt rolled his eyes and handed Rey her pompoms.

"Let's go outside and fight Bottle Blond," Rey laughed nudging him as they followed their team mates outside.

* * *

Each tower was assigned different schools to show to their home rooms. Since Matt was filling in for Chloe he was with Jessica, Bridgette, Dianne, Dash, and Jackie while Rey was with her bases Rose, Page, Marinette, and Alya. [Kaylie this leaves Rosie, Juleka, Rarity, Twilight, and Fluttershy.] Jyn had given the most responsible in each group their list of schools, Page turned to Rey, "Hey isn't your fencing friend from this school?"

"Yeah, unfortunately that's the school Hux went to," Rey rolled her eyes.

"From what you've said he seems like such a creep," Rose wrinkled her nose.

"He is," Rey sighed, "He snapped me this morning saying he couldn't wait to see me."

"What did you say back?" Marinette asked.

"I could," Rey smirked.

"That's my girl," Alya offered her a high five.

A bus drove up and the cheerleaders tussled their pom pom's and cheered, faking smiles as Snoke lead his team towards the school. Page turned to her group making a gagging face before greeting Snoke, "Welcome to Sith High, we'll show you to your home room."

"By any chance is it my old class room?" Snoke barked a laugh and Armitage laughed too but no one else.

"Cassian has a sense of humor so actually it is," Page had never liked Snoke as a teacher but he was never particularly mean to her so she could easily fake politeness.

Snoke's team followed Page and the other cheer girls followed behind, Rey fell into step with Isabella giving her a side hug, "I'm so happy to see you, are you wearing the new foundation you were telling me about?"

"Yeah, it's great and I don't think I'm going to sweat it off, you look amazing in your uniform by the way," Isabella added.

"Thanks," Rey smiled back, the girls continued talking but she kept an eye on Armitage who had yet to look at her.

* * *

Ben, Poe, Finn, Luka, Felix, and Adrien sat in a circle on the floor of playing Bologna. Ezra sat beside Ben cradling Ahsoka who was looking at the boys. Cassian looked at the clock, "Felix, are you ready?"

"Yep, Ezra are you coming?" Felix asked as he put his mask on and grabbed his foil.

"You hate when people watch you," Ezra passed Ahsoka to Ben and got up.

"You're an exception," Felix shrugged as he and Cassian started down the hall followed by Ezra.

"When will my husband return from war?" Ben sighed dramatically.

"I'm right here," Rey said from the door way.

Matt turned to her, "Arguing with Rose about how worms reproduce isn't war."

"We weren't arguing," Rey rolled her eyes.

"Twilight sat them down and started drawing diagrams about worms hooking up," Matt said to the fencing guys as he sat down with them picking up Felix cards, "What are we playing?"

"Bolagna," Luka and Poe answered in unison.

"Never heard of it," Rey said as she sat down picking up Ezra's cards, "How do we play?"

"I'll show you how so we don't have to explain it again," Ben took the cards from Rey and passes Ahsoka to her as she settled into his lap. They played like that Ben whispering instruction in her ear as she got to put the cards down and call it.

"Oh by the way we're going to mess with Ezra because he doesn't know we're dating," Rey announced.

"You're doing a really good job hiding it," Finn deadpanned and Rey stuck her tongue out at him.

"I'm going to get my mom in on it for dinner tonight," Luka took out his phone.

"What are we having for dinner?" Adrien asked.

"Hot wings, but not very hot because the cheer girls are going to sleep over so they're all going to be there too," Luka explained.

"Your sister said we aren't allowed to start a prank war with you, so can you and I prank them?" Rey asked.

"We'll think of a plan when they go to sleep," Luka agreed holding out his fist to her which she returned.

"Do we get to watch Ben be really stalkery, because that sounds like quality entertainment," Finn laughed.

"It's not stalking if you have permisson, Rey can I obsess over you till Ezra leaves?" Ben asked turning his head to look at her.

"You already do," Rey smirked as Ben rested his chin on her shoulder and pouted.

"Tea," Matt called.

* * *

The cheerleaders sat in three rows of the bleachers. As the judges and refs conversed Ben, Poe, and Finn did The Knights to Leia who sat a ways away in the bleachers with the other parents. Alya leaned over to Rey, "What are they doing?"

"It's called The Knights, they swear an oath to fight for Leia's honor," Rey explained.

"Should we do that for our round?" Matt asked on her other side.

"Lit, we totally should," Rey agreed, "Ew there's Armitage."

"That's such a stupid name," Matt whispered back at the Refs stood to start the match.

"First Hux and Solo."

"I dare you to yell kick his arse babe," Rey laughed.

"That is unsportsmanlike!" Matt fake gasped.

"That's why I told you to do it," Rey smirked.

As Ben and Armitage go into their places a group of men on the bleachers close to the far side of the gym cheered obnoxiously loud and one yelled, "Benji if you get a perfect 10 we'll give you a full set of keys!"

"Can I get that in writing?" Ben called back through his mask before quickly facing Hux as the ref glared at him, "Sorry."

"Those are the other janitors," Finn whispered as he sat behind Rey and Matt, "Hux looks nervous."

"Benji has motivation to destroy him, of course he's nervous," Matt laughed as Finn and Rey giggled behind their hands.

"Stop going easy on me," Ben whispered after his 7th tag on Armitage.

"Getting a full set on janitor keys will make you happy," Armitage countered.

"You can't just let me win, it's not fair to your team," Ben scolded as he got his 8th hit.

"It's not like this competition qualifies us for state, it's basically practice," Armitage responded sidestepping a second to late for Ben's 9th hit.

"Not in team ranking, it reflects on your school and your team mates, this isn't about us," Ben shot back.

"Always about honor and hard work aren't you Solo?" Armitage laughed.

"Without it what would I have?" Ben questioned.

"Your looks," Armitage answered stepping away from Ben's foil that had tagged him for the 10th time. Ben glared as he watched him walk away.

* * *

After the Superior round the cheerleaders performed. Lining up into three rows of 5 and the girls had been moved around so Matt was behind Rey who was in the front row.

 **Take a seat right over there, sat on the stairs  
 **Stay or leave, the cabinets are bare and I'm unaware  
 **Of just how we got into this mess, got so aggressive  
 **I know we meant all good intentions********

The cheerleaders were still for the entire opening of the song facing the back of the room farther away from the bleachers and audience. As soon as the beat dropped they all turned and did a round off back handspring back tuck.

 **So pull me closer  
 **Why don't you pull me close?  
 **Why don't you come on over?  
 **I can't just let you go********

For the chorus the routine had complicated arm movements with simple foot positions.

 **Oh baby, why don't you just meet me in the middle?  
 **I'm losing my mind just a little  
 **So why don't you just meet me in the middle?  
 **In the middle  
 **Baby, why don't you just meet me in the middle?  
 **I'm losing my mind just a little  
 **So why don't you just meet me in the middle?  
 **In the middle, oh****************

 **Take a step back for a minute, into the kitchen  
 **Floors are wet and taps are still running, dishes are broken  
 **How did we get into this mess? Got so aggressive  
 **I know we meant all good intentions********

 **So pull me closer  
 **Why don't you pull me close?  
 **Why don't you come on over?  
 **I can't just let you go, oh********

 **Baby, why don't you just meet me in the middle?  
 **I'm losing my mind just a little  
 **So why don't you just meet me in the middle?  
 **In the middle********

 **Looking at you, I can't lie  
 **Just pouring out admission  
 **Regardless of my objection, oh  
 **And it's not about my pride  
 **I need you on my skin  
 **Just come over, pull me in, just************

 **Oh, baby, why don't you just meet me in the middle?  
 **I'm losing my mind just a little  
 **So why don't you just meet me in the middle?  
 **In the middle, no no  
 **Baby, why don't you just meet me in the middle? Oh Yeah  
 **I'm losing my mind just a little  
 **So why don't you just meet me in the middle? Oh  
 **In the middle  
 **Baby, why don't you just meet me in the middle, baby?  
 **I'm losing my mind just a little  
 **So why don't you just meet me in the middle, middle?  
 **In the middle, middle************************

The end of the routine had a few leftover counts where Jyn let the girls get into whatever end pose they wanted and Matt and Rey took like last 8 counts to make a Star Wars reference. On the third count Matt snapped his fingers over Rey's shoulder and she dropped limp for him to scoop her up and their fencing team screamed as the rest of the audience thundered in applause. Matt set Rey down and they ran out of the room while the rest of the cheerleaders sat back in their seats. When they got out of the gym they slowed to a jogging pace Rey jumped over a bench unnecessarily, "That was great, you were great."

"Thanks, you should have seen how Ben looked at us, it was like he was jealous and nervous but he was still happy and excited," Matt laughed.

"Yeah we've been working on that," Rey held the door open to Luke's classroom.

"If that's like personal relationship stuff you don't have to tell me but if you need to talk about it I'm here," Matt responded seriously as he took his fencing bag to one corner of the room.

"There's not much to tell," Rey shrugged as she locked the door and took her fencing bag to the other corner of the room.

"Okay," Matt shrugged as he started changing with his back to her.

"I mean it's like," Rey sighed, "I don't know."

"We can talk about it while we're not changing," Matt spoke making Rey laugh.

"I'll tell you later at the Couffaine's."

* * *

Matt and Rey ran back into the gym and sat with the rest of the fencing team right as the intermediate round was about to begin. Rey leaned over to Ben, "See, we did a stunt and I didn't fall."

"That doesn't count," Ben smiled, "But you both were awesome."

"Thanks, bae," Matt winked at Ben making him smile and roll his eyes.

* * *

Rey stood on the mat facing Ferb, two minutes into their match they both thrust at each other and missed ending in Rey hitting her mask against Ferb's so hard she and him tumbled to the floor. They both scrambled to their feet apologizing in a babble of British accents. The ref's got together and one announce, "Would you both like to start again because this seems like an accident."

"Yes sir," Rey and Ferb spoke in unison before glancing at each other.

* * *

After the novice round everyone ate lunch which the cheerleaders were in charge of serving, everyone had a job and Matt and Rey's was music. Rey plugged in an Ipod to the pa system in the office, Matt raised and eyebrow, "Why do you have such an old Ipod?"

"It's Ben's," Rey shrugged.

"He gave you his Ipod?" Matt questioned.

"No, I found it and his mom gave me the password, I'm going to give it back but I'm just using it for this," Rey answered.

"Are you playing one of his playlists?" Matt questioned.

"Yeah it's called, 'Don't Make Fun of Me, Please' and it's full of love songs," Rey answered making Matt laugh, "He also has a whole play list of songs that have like one curse word or are edgy and it's called 'Mom This Isn't a Phase' and Leia knows almost every word to all of those."

"If Ben used to listen to all the songs in order do you think he'll notice?" Matt asked.

"Maybe he will, I wish we could watch him," as Rey spoke the TV on the wall above them turned on.

"Let me know when you find him and I'll zoom in," Maz instructed. The monitor had four different angles of the cafeteria.

* * *

Ben was sitting talking to Ezra when Poe sat down next to him, "This is such and old song."

 **You're over my head**  
 **I'm out of my mind**  
 **Thinking I was born in the wrong time**  
 **One of a kind, living in a world gone plastic**  
 **Baby you're so classic**

"You used to be obsessed with this song," Ben said to Finn as he sat beside Ezra.

"That's because it's a great song," Finn shrugged.

* * *

Rey and Matt had climbed onto the high counter of Maz desk to watch Ben on the monitor. Jyn walked in, "What are you doing, besides being awesome cheerleaders?"

"It turns out the Ipod Rey is using was Ben's and we're playing one of his playlists to see if he notices, this is the third song so I expect him to get a little weirded out soon," Matt explained.

"I'll bring you guys some food," Jyn promised.

"Thanks," they called in unison.

* * *

 **I was riding shotgun**  
 **With my hair undone**  
 **In the front seat of his car**  
 **I grabbed a pen**  
 **And an old napkin**  
 **And I wrote down our song**

Ben turned to Poe, "This is the story of a girl."

"What?" Poe turned his head to the side as Ben pointed to the ceiling.

 **This is the story of a girl**  
 **Who cried a river and drowned the whole world**  
 **And while she looked so sad in photographs**  
 **I absolutely love her, when she smiles**

"How did you know that?" Ezra questioned.

"The last 9 songs have been in the same order as they were on my Ipod," Ben explained getting up.

* * *

Rey and Matt watched Ben walk off screen 4 different ways, Rey laughed, "We're caught."

Ben walked in, "Where did you find that?"

"Behind the couch," Rey shrugged.

"It was their idea," Jyn said as she walked into the office and set a box of pizza on the counter.

"I thought you loved me," Rey gasped.

"I do love you, I just don't want any part of this," Jyn smiled, "But if he yells at you I'm going to tell his mother."

"I'm not going to yell at Rey," Ben rolled his eyes as he picked up his Ipod.

"What are you doing?" Matt asked.

"Deleting middle school Ben's cringy selfies," Ben answered.

"You mean the ones I backed up on my laptop?" Rey smiled.

Ben sighed and walked over to kiss Rey on the cheek, "I'll see you later sweetheart."

* * *

After judging Rey hugged Isabella goodbye and the people from the other schools left leaving the cheerleaders to clean up the kitchen and cafeteria, the fencing team cleaned the gym, and the janitors the rest of the school. After the cheerleaders were done they went to Juleka's house leaving just the fencing team and the janitors. The parents of the fencing team also went to the Couffain's house save for Leia, Han, and Luke who went to see Anakin, Padme, and Ahsoka off to the airport. Ben, Poe, Finn, and Ezra were moping the gym floor. Poe turned to Ben, "You wanna street race to Luka's house?"

"We have to take Matt and Rey, we can't street race with Rey in the car," Ben answered.

"Why? She would love it?" Finn shrugged.

"It's not safe," Ben explained.

"Of course it's not safe, it's illegal," Ezra snorted.

"Well, dad would definitely be mad if we took her," Poe thought, "I'll ask Luka to take Rey and Matt."

"And we still get to street race?" Ezra asked.

"Aren't you in police training?" Finn questioned.

"Yeah, if we were caught I wouldn't be let in and he would be kicked out," Ben shrugged.

"But your problem was Rey's safety?" Poe asked.

"That's if we get caught," Ben smirked.

* * *

Felix, Adrien, and Luka were vacuuming the class rooms and halls as Matt and Rey wiped down the windows via Rey on Matt's shoulders as he held the paper towels and spray bottle. The rest of the fencing team was done and joined the guys vacuuming, Poe snuck up behind Luka and grabbed his waist making him jump, "That scared me."

"Will you take Rey and Matt to your house?" Poe asked.

"Sure," Luka shrugged, "It's more fun then driving alone, that stretch of highway is boring."

"We're going to race it," Finn smiled.

"You know they just added a place for cops to hide and catch speeders right?" Ezra questioned.

"Yes I've seen it, but that means I know how to avoid him," Poe smirked.

"Or her," Adrien added.

"Right," Poe agreed, "But we can't tell them because they'll want in."

"Can't tell who what?" Rey asked as she on top of Matt were standing at the end of an open corridor.

"We can't tell your father that you're on Matt's shoulders in the middle of the hall, you could fall and hit your head," Ben scolded.

"We were just cleaning the windows, dad," Rey rolled her eyes as Matt went down on one knee for her to climb off him.

"Don't call me dad," Ben cringed.

"How about daddy?" Matt teased.

Ben opened his mouth in shock and horror as everyone else laughed.

* * *

Matt and Rey followed Luka to his car, Ben, Ezra, Poe, and Finn said they had another cleaning task to do and for them to go on ahead so they did. Luka started the car and smooth classical music started blasting though the speakers so loud Matt and Rey covered their ears as he scrambled to turn it down, "Sorry, forgot about that, Adrien and I were listening to that on the way over."

"It was nice if it hadn't traumatized me," Rey joked, "Is that what you usually listen to?"

"I prefer instrumental mostly, I can listen to anything though," Luka shrugged turning in his seat, "And now I have to back up which I am trash at."

"Is that why you parked half way across the parking lot?" Matt asked.

"I've only been driving for a few months but I try to be as safe as possible," Luka explained, "But I have backed over a mail box and hit a parked car."

"I've only been riding in cars for the past month so I'm not going to judge," Rey shrugged.

"Really, so what's it like having to drive everywhere?" Matt turned slightly in is seat to look at her, "Do you feel uncomfortable?"

"Poe is a little reckless as dad says and he's really cautious, but Leia is fairly in the middle," Rey shrugged.

"I've heard Ben is a good driver, and Felix too, I know Adrien is a little clumsy but he's just starting same as me, has Finn started driving any?" Luka asked.

"No, should he be?" Rey asked.

"I mean he passed drivers ed with us but I've never actually heard anyone talk about it, I guess since Poe has been driving it doesn't really matter," Luka suggested.

"My parents say they're sad for me to learn to drive because they'll see me less," Matt shrugged, "Maybe it's like that for Finn."

"Finn is very private about how he feels, it took Rose asking him out to get them dating," Rey laughed.

"Not all of us have a close family friend that falls in love at first sight," Matt rolled his eyes.

"Ben isn't in love with me, we've been together a week," Rey sighed.

"It's your one week anniversary?" Matt questioned taking out his phone and texting Ben.

* * *

Ben sat at his desk while Poe was laying on the couch and Finn and Ezra sat in desk chairs near him. Poe covered his face in his hands, "I don't understand girls, Jessica just goes on with life as if us not talking doesn't even effect her."

"That's because it doesn't," Ezra deadpanned.

"So you're saying I should just move on?" Poe asked.

"Yes," Finn answered.

"But I really like her and we've been friends for forever," Poe sighed.

"Maybe you can still be friends but just know that she's not a great fit for you," Ezra pat him on the shoulder, "You're a catch and you have a sister to get to know, you can focus on your family and friends because you don't need a girl."

"Thank's Ezra," Poe sat up and hugged the older boy, "Ben what's up?"

Ben passed his phone to Finn, "Matt said, 'When are you going to take my girl Rey on a date?' I mean it has been a busy week with your grandparents and Ahsoka but he does have a point, you guys should go on a date."

"She's said she wants to see a movie in a theater, you should take her there," Poe suggested.

"There's a few Marvel movies in theaters at the moment and she did love the Captain America and Thor movies when we watched them the other day," Finn passed Ben his phone back, "Maybe Black Panther, since Matt already told her everything that happens in it."

"Matt spoiled Black Panther for her?" Ezra snorted.

"He started talking about it to her and she just listened and he finally asked her what her favorite character was and she said she hadn't seen it, he apologized for two days," Ben laughed.

"I haven't seen in either, maybe I should ask Matt about it," Ezra laughed.

* * *

The parents had gathered on the deck of the Couffaine's boat that they lived in on the same lake that the Solo's lived on. Ben, Poe, Finn, and Ezra arrived with their hair tousled from driving with the windows down. Ezra sat down with the adults next to Cassian who said, "The team is eating in Luka's bunk."

"Make sure they don't make a mess," Leia added.

"How big a mess could they make, they're teenagers," Finn whispered as he lead the way to Luka's cabin.

"Oh that kind of mess," Poe was the first through the door.

Matt, Rey, Adrien, Felix, and Luka sat on the floor eating chicken wings and all had barbeque sauce smeared on their mouths and finger tips. Rey smiled up at them, "This is really good."

"I see that sweetheart, how much actually made it's way into your mouth?" Ben asked sitting beside her wiping her face clean with a napkin before kissing her cheek.

"Where are the other girls," Finn asked.

"In Juleka's room, they're playing never have I ever and said the boys could join later after they got through all the personal questions," Adrien explained.

"Personal?" Poe questioned.

"About the guys they like and kissing and stuff," Rey shrugged.

"Do you tell them about us kissing and stuff?" Ben asked.

"Funny story," Rey said making Ben watch her out of the corner of his eye, "I was having lunch with Leia and Padme."

"Back that train up," Luka held out an arm, "You call his mom and grandma by their first names?"

"I spent a week with them, formality would have caused tention," Rey shrugged.

"I can't tell if you use vocabulary like that because you're English or if you're directly quoting Leia," Felix replied.

"Felix, you can't stereotype like that, that's rude," Adrien gasped.

"That's not rude, it would be rude if I made her feel stupid because of cultural differences," Felix turned to Rey, "What floor of your house do you sleep on."

"The first floor," Rey answered.

"Our rooms are on the second floor," Finn tilted his head to the side.

"Our house doesn't have a second floor," Rey replied.

Everyone stared at her for a second before Ben spoke, "Rey, what level is the kitchen on?"

"The ground level," Rey answered.

"So in Europe it's ground level then level one and they aren't the same thing?" Ben clarified and Rey nodded, "In America they are the same thing."

"That's weird," Rey admitted.

"Move's back to London just for that reason," Poe laughed.

"We are not letting Rey go back to London," Matt decided, "It was terrible."

"It was not-" Matt looked at her, "Okay fine it was terrible, I'm going to Julka's room."

"But you didn't finish your story," Ben said as she stood up.

"I'll tell you later," She patted him on the head before leaving.

"You two have the weirdest relationship," Poe shook his head.

"I think the word you're searching for is goals," Ben corrected.

* * *

Rey knocked on Juleka's door and heard all the girls shh each other before Rainbow called, "Who is it?"

"Just Rey," Rey called back and the door opened, "The boys are still eating."

"We were waiting for them to start truth or dare," Rose explained.

"We can start without them and I'll text them and tell them to come when they're done," Rey sat next to Rose, "Just a fair warning they have the weirdest truth or dares."

"Weird how?" Jessica asked.

"If you say dare they'll ask you to demonstrate something they could have just asked you and if you say truth they'll ask what it would take you to do a dare," Rey answered, "It's a really weird mind game they like to play."'

"But nothing gross right?" Rarity questioned.

"Eventually everyone will get asked if they pick their nose or can burp on command but nothing worse then that," Rey shrugged as the door opened behind her.

Bridgette looked up, "Ben truth or dare?"

"Um dare," Ben asked as he was one of the last boys in the room.

"Have Rey sit on your lap the whole game, we don't have enough space otherwise," Bridgette explained as the boys found places to , "Now it's your turn, we decided to alternate boys and girls."

"Okay," Ben rested his chin on Rey's shoulder thinking, "Twilight, what's the best book the Juniors read for English?"

"Nerd," Matt called from beside him.

"I think The Scarlet Letter, because it's very descriptive and the characters are complex and there's only a few major characters that you get to know about how they think in depth," Twilight answered, "Matt truth or dare."

"Dare," Matt sat up straighter.

"Show us a magic trick," Twilight smiled.

"One second," Matt got up and ran out of the room, then ran back in and sat down again with a piece of paper and a pencil which he handed to Twilight and a vape, "Write a number one through ten on this then fold it up as many times as you can."

"Are you actually going to hit that?" Ben questioned.

"The fact that you know the term is hit that," Poe laughed.

"It doesn't have any nicotine and I only have it for magic tricks dad," Matt took the folded paper from Twilight and sat down, "Rey tried it anyway."

"Rey Lynn, any form of vapor you breath in damages your lungs," Ben scolded.

"Dad would literally kill you," Finn added.

"I'm here for a good time, not a long time," Rey responded making several girls laugh, "Matt let's see the rest of your trick."

Matt put the folded up paper in his mouth, took a hit of the vape, and then took the paper out of his mouth and unfolded it showing that it was blank, "Was the number 3?"

"It was," Twilight smiled.

"Fluttershy, truth or dare?" Matt asked.

"Oh um truth," Fluttershy answered.

"If you were a guy for a day what would you do?" Matt asked.

"Go for an early morning run without fear," Fluttershy whispered, everyone stared at her slightly uncomfortable, "Sorry, Felix, truth or dare."

"Truth," Felix responded.

"Who is the prettiest girl in the room?" Fluttershy asked.

"Bridgette, she is my girlfriend," Felix shrugged, "Alya, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Alya smirked.

"Prank call my father," Felix smirked back.

"And people say you aren't cool," Alya laughed as she took out her phone and dialed the number on Felix phone and held it up to her ear, "Hello Mr Agreste, how are you this evening?"

"I am fine, what do you want?"

"My name is Amilia and I work for Gucci, I'm just calling to tell you that we now put a patent on red pants and at of 8 am tomorrow it will be illegal for anyone to wear red pants that are not from the Gucci brand," Alya's phone voice sounded much older than the actually was and everyone was on some level of containing laughter.

"WHAT! That is impossible, you can't do that!"

"I'm just the messenger sir, sorry to cause you such distress," Alya's fake concern was fairly convincing.

"This is an outrage! You will be hearing from my lawyers!"

"That's what everyone in the industry has been saying but we'll see," Alya hung up, "Finn truth or dare?"

"Truth," Finn smiled nervously.

"What is one thing you hope your dad never finds out about?" everyone turned to Finn.

"Definetly when we clogged the garbage disposal," Finn stared at the floor.

"We? No you and Poe, I fixed it," Rey crossed her arms.

"You dumped a half a bottle of dish soap into it ran hot water and turned it on," Poe clarified.

"And it's fine now, so that means I fixed it," Rey smirked.

"Good job sweetheart," Ben kissed her cheek making several people roll their eyes.

"Okay, Marinette truth or dare," Finn asked.

"Dare," Marinette shrugged.

"Seven minutes in heaven with Adrien," several people gasped and Adrien and Marinette blushed.

Felix took out his phone, "Actually Adrien and I have to leave and 7 more minutes here will make us late for our curfew."

"Maybe another time," Adrien said politely making some of the girls giggle as Marinette buried her head in her hands and didn't move till Felix and Adrien left.

"Look at Finn being a match maker," Page laughed.

"I'm sorry Marinette, I was only trying to help," Finn admitted.

"It's fine, I don't even expect him to accept my homecoming invitation," Marinette shrugged.

"You're already planning for homecoming?" Rose asked surprised, Finn and Matt exchanged looks then looked at Ben who purposely didn't look at either of them.

"She's a little detail oriented," Alya explained.

"Rainbow, truth or dare?" Finn asked.

"Truth, I don't think I trust you at the moment," Rainbow laughed.

"What is the cheerleaders first coarse of action when football season starts?" Finn asked.

Several people oooo-ed and other girls shared knowing looks as Rainbow smiled, "This years Cheer and Football prank war will be started by the cheerleaders because we won last year, and that's all you need to know."

"We'll get it out of Rey," Poe promised.

"Can't I took a blood oath," Rey held up her finger.

"Prank war?" Matt questioned.

"The cheer leaders and the football team have a prank war from the first game to the second to last and at the homecoming game everyone votes for who won," Rose explained.

"Last year the cheerleaders won by a land slide, and the year before too," Dianne smiled.

"But this year we're taking some different approaches," Bridgette smiled.

"I wish I was a permanent cheerleader you guys are so much cooler then the upperclassmen football players," Matt sighed.

"Thanks," Poe deadpanned.

"I mean our best prank last year was putting one of our spare helmets on top of the flag pole," Finn shrugged.

"That was up there all week," Twilight commented.

"Because I bribed the other janitors to leave it up," Ben smirked.

"How'd you do that?" Rey questioned.

"Made them all a pan of lasagna," Ben shrugged.

"Wait what time is it?" Bridgette jumped up.

"Eleven forty," Juleka looked at her desk clock.

"We're not going to make curfew," Marinette ran from the room with her sister, "See you Monday!"

"Twelve is our curfew too," Rose and Page left along with all the other girls leaving Rey, Rosie, Juleka, Poe, Finn, Ben, Matt, and Luka.

"When your parents are here so you don't have a curfew," Rosie laughed.

Luka gasped, "Too the kitchen."

"We're supposed to follow you aren't we?" Juleka sighed.

"Yes, come along," Luka lead them out of the room. Luka walked into the kitchen and got out a stack of solo cups, a tub of ice cream, and a two liter of root beer, "The sunshine child has never had soda, so we're going to give her a root beer float."

"Dad says soda offers no nutritional value and gives you cavities," Rey took the cup Luka offered her and stirred it with a spoon.

"So does ice cream, which you love, and that has ice cream," Ben answered.

"Fair enough,"Rey shrugged.

They sat in chairs, and on stools and counters talking and laughing till Leia walked in and stood behind Ben smoothing out the back of his hair, "Your father, Luke and I are going to go, call me when you're on your way home?"

"Of course Mom," Ben smiled as Leia kisses his cheek, then Poe and Finn's and hugging Rey.

* * *

The next morning Leia woke up with no missed call from Ben, "That boy, he forgot to call me."

"That's unlike him," Han mumbled sleepily, "He's such a good kid, let him off the hook for it."

"Of course I will but I do have to scold him," Leia laughed as she got up and made her way down the hall to Ben's room, the door was open and she could see inside that his bed was made. Turning towards the staircase she didn't have to go down a step to see no glow of light into the living room, Leia paused and listened for any sound and the silence echoed as she realized Ben wasn't downstairs, Ben wasn't in his room, and she hadn't heard from him since the night before. It was like he disappeared.

* * *

 ** _I'm kinda looing interest in this story but I have alot of chapters back logged so I'm still going to post those and try to write so we'll see how I feel when we cross that bridge. Also I didn't edit this at all so, idk fam._**


	12. Chapter 12

**_EmberLex \- You're so sweet, thank you!_**

 ** _cherokee96 \- I'm so glad you liked it, thanks!_**

 ** _Getig - Thank you for such a great question! Rey and Matt are freshmen, Finn is a sophomore, and Ben and Poe are juniors all in high school._**

* * *

Ben knew before he left the school that he only had a fourth a tank of gas and planned to stop at the gas station on the way home incase when Rey woke up the next day she wanted to hang out before their weekly families dinner. There was only one other car at the small gas station with only two pumps one on each side of the machine. There was a lady standing at the other pump putting gas in her mini van which Ben noticed had two sleeping children inside. Ben gave the lady a confused look and realized she was crying and without thinking took a step towards her, "Ma'am, are you okay?"

"Yes," the lady responded all too quickly as she wiped her eyes.

"Then why are you out in the middle of the night with two kids who can't be five and crying?" Ben questioned, "I'm not trying to be rude but if you need help I can help you."

The lady stared at him for a second before breaking into sobs and stuttering, "My-my husband, he beats me and he, and he drinks and comes home late and leaves for day on e- on end and he's cheated so many times and I can't divorce him and I don't have any family so I was going to take the kids and run away, I've tried before but he always finds me and brings me back but I have to try one last time before I can't try anymore."

"Can I put my hand on your shoulder?" The woman nodded and Ben rubbed her shoulder gently, "Where are you trying to run away to?"

"A homeless shelter on the west coast, I hope if I get there he might not be able to find me," the woman's sobs started to lessen.

"Does he keep finding you through your car?" Ben asked.

"I don't know," the lady shook her head.

"Would you trust me to drive you to where you are trying to go?" Ben asked.

"It's 23 hours away I couldn't ask you, I can't pay you," the woman started to cry again.

"Please, let me do this for you, I'm so sorry you are in this situation and I would feel terrible for the rest of my life if I didn't do everything I could to help," Ben responded, "I want to be a police officer and when I am I can't help people in this way and years down the road I can't arrest your husband for killing you or one of you beautiful children without feeling like a failure."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," the woman wrapped her arms around Ben and sobbed.

"I'm going to fill up my gas tank and then I'll follow you to a back road where you can leave your car and we can put the car seats in my car," Ben rubbed the lady's back soothingly.

"What's your name?" the woman asked.

"Ben."

"Thank you Ben."

* * *

The sun had risen and the two children, four year old twin boys both had woken up and we're asking alot of questions. Ben was now Uncle Ben and was taking them to a new place where they are going to live without their father. Late afternoon they stopped to get food and while the women and her son's played on a playground ben slept in his car for a few hours. When he woke up he stared at his phone he had turned off so no calls would come through. Last time he was seen was over fourteen hours ago so he had 10 more hours before he could reported as a missing person and people would be looking for him. He was sure the gas station footage would be a huge piece of evidence but he hoped he would already be on his way back before it was found. His one fear was the woman's husband would report her missing but part of him doubted he would find where they had hidden her car within a day. He thought about his family and how worried they must be and about Rey. He wished he could call her but the guilt of seeing his family so distraught when she knew where he was would likely tear her apart. She would probably be mad when he returned, everyone will probably be mad. What he was doing was reckless and stupid, he'll probably be grounded forever but he knew it was right. He had to help these people and this was best for them.

* * *

It was the early hours of the morning when they arrived at the shelter, Ben had turned his phone on an hour out and called ahead to let them know he was being people. Doing so he ignored countless missed calls and texts from his family and friends but oddly none from Rey. Luckily no one called while his phone was on so he wouldn't have to decline the call and alert them that he was purposefully not answering. The shelter employees had convinced him to shower and sleep for a few hours before letting him get back on the road. He said good by to the woman whom he had never actually learned the name of and hugged the boys who asked over and over if he would visit them when they get a new home to which Ben agreed to give the lady his address and told them they could send letters back and forth through the shelter.

* * *

The drive home was longer and more lonely with out anyone to talk to Ben left early morning and more then half way home he parked in front of a bank and slept through the night in his car. He figured the security cameras from the bank made it safe enough and finished driving back home. He had left the gas station Sunday morning and now late Tuesday night he entered his neighborhood and turned on his phone to call his mom.

"Hello?"

Her voice was hesitant like she didn't know what to expect, "Hey mom it's Ben, I'm just down the street and should be home in a minute or two."

"Ben, Han it's Ben, he said he's almost home, Ben where have you been I've been so worried are you okay? What happened?"

"I'm fine mom, it's kind of a long story," Ben admitted.

* * *

Ben walked in the garage door and his parents and Luke all stood from where they had been sitting in the living room, "I'm sorry."

"Ben!" Leia cried hugging him tightly, "I thought we were never going to see you again and the police said your phone was tracked and they had to confirm with you if you were a runaway before they could tell us where you were and we were so worried-"

"Leia, let him tell us what happened before you squeeze him to death," Han gently pried his wife off their son and gave him a quick hug, "But I did miss you."

"I missed you too," Ben smiled, "I'm sorry I left and didn't tell you where I was goinging, I knew you would stop me and I know when I start to explain you're going to be mad and I'm sorry."

"Just tell us what happened," Luke grasped Ben's shoulder as they all when into the living room and sat down.

No one spoke till Ben finished his story, "I know I didn't think this through and I hurt alot of people but I helped that mother and her son's a."

"Ben, we're not mad, we're proud of you," Leia pulled her son into another hug, "You're right we would have stopped you and we don't want you to repeat this but you're safe and that's all that matters."

"If anything I'm mad because of Rey," Luke admitted.

"What's wrong with Rey?" Ben sat up straight and leaned towards his Uncle.

"She was just worried," Leia tried to sooth.

"No, she is convinced you left because you didn't want to be with her," Han spoke more sternly then he intended to.

"We told Obi the truth and he told Poe, Finn, and Rey and asked if they knew anything, Poe wanted to look for you, Finn started counting the hours that we could report you missing and Rey completely emotionally shut down, she went to cheer and fencing just fine but she was distracted and far away, she collapsed at the end of fencing practice today because she's barely slept or eaten," Luke explained.

Ben started to feel sick and Leia rubbed his back, "She was taken to the hospital and received medical attention, right now she's at home resting and you can see her in the morning."

"I'm the worst boyfriend ever," Ben buried his head in his hands.

"Son, just tell her what happened and she'll understand," Han assured.

"She's never going to forgive me, she's never going to trust me," Ben jumped up and started pacing, "I drove three strangers half way across the country and I couldn't even take my girlfriend on a date!"

"Ben," he turned to his mother and dropped his arms to his sides, "You can call Obi and ask him when you can see Rey and then you will at least lay down till morning, okay?"

"Yes mother, I love you all, good night," Ben turned ant went upstairs.

* * *

Obi had said that Ben could come over and explain to him when he woke up at 4 am. At 4:01 as Obi was just starting down the stairs towards his office there was a knock at the door. He answered it and Ben immediately started rambling, "I know you're probably furious with me for hurting your daughter and I should probably just never talk to her again because there's no way I can apologize for my actions and-"

"Just come in and tell me what happened," Obi said firmly as he let Ben pass him.

* * *

Rey woke up in her own bed alone which was odd, Poe and Finn had been sleeping with her for the past few nights but she figured they were in their own beds so they could at least get a full nights rest after having to rush her to the hospital yesterday. Rey didn't remember much about being in the hospital, she remembered feeling tired during fencing then she woke up in a hospital with an IV in her arm and the nurse checked her over and she could go home with Obi who was waiting in the hallway. She went home and ate dinner with him and her brothers who were concerned and then went to bed. No one talk about Ben or her in the hospital they just talked about fencing and movies like they normally did.

Everything seemed back to normal so when Rey got up she got ready like she would any other day and went downstairs to her dad's office like she did every morning. On the bottom step she looked into the office where Obi was sitting with Ben. They both looked at her and she froze. By the time Ben stood up the front door already slammed closed behind her.

"I can't say everything is going to be okay, but I can say she'll appreciate knowing the truth," Obi stood and put a hand on Ben's shoulder.

"Thank you Mr. Kenobi," Ben nodded before following after Rey.

* * *

She had opened one of the doors from the loft to the open air and sat in front of it with her head down and arms wrapped around her knees she hugged to her chest. She heard the rustling of the grass and his foot steps on the stairs to the loft but didn't move till he sat down out of her arms reach when she turned her head away from him.

"You don't have to forgive me and you don't have to ever talk to me again if that's what you want, I hope it's not but I'm not going blame you," Ben paused partially waiting to see if she would respond but mostly trying to control his breathing so he wouldn't cry, "When I left Luka's party I kissed you goodbye and said I would see you in the morning and that was a lie and I promise I had every intention to at the time and I'm sorry I didn't, while I was driving home I stopped for gas and I noticed a lady crying and she had her kids in the car because she was running away from her abusive husband, I drove her to an emergency homeless shelter somewhere where her husband would never find her and I drove back, I knew my parents would be mad and try to stop me so I didn't tell anyone and I didn't tell you and I'm sorry that I didn't and I'm sorry that I left and I'm sorry that I wasn't a good enough boyfriend for you to know that I wouldn't leave you if I didn't have to and that is completely my fault and I'm sorry Rey, I regret ever leaving you, and I regret not telling you, but please don't make me regret helping that family."

Rey lifted her head to rest it on her chin and stared out over the treeline in front of them, "You did the right thing and I forgive you."

"Please don't say that if you don't mean it, yell at me, hate me, push me out the window but please don't just say what you think will make me happy," Ben felt a few tears fall from his eyes, "I'm supposed to protect you and take care of you but instead I left and you were hospitalized, I'm the worst boyfriend ever."

"No you're not," Rey whispered and looked over to him, Ben had covered his face with his hands and curled in on himself. She stood and closed the loft window before kneeling down in front of him, "Ben, I still want to be with you."

Ben let out a strangled sob and Rey crawled forward straddling his lap and pulled his arms away, "What did I do to deserve you?"

"By being yourself," she wiped away his tears and ran her fingers through his hair as she spoke, "Because you're cute, and sweet, and overprotective, and I missed you so much."

He pulled her close as she started to cry and kissed her cheek, "I missed you too sweetheart, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"You don't mean that," Rey giggled.

"Yes I do," Ben nuzzled her cheek, "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I have to not do cheer or fencing for the rest of the week so I have to either be with my dad or you dad because I need to be around people who are CPR certified at all times," Rey explained.

"What about Kanan or any of the teachers and coaches?" Ben asked.

"I can't be in the school and Kanan's expired a few months ago and he had no reason to renew it," Rey shrugged, "But I get to spend all day with your dad so that will be fun, he said I can help around the garage if I'm feeling up for it."

"Does that mean you'll have to be with my dad the entire time your dad is at work?" Ben asked, "He get's off kinda late doesn't he? I'm CPR certified so maybe I could watch you instead of having you hang around the garage for hours and hours."

"You always watch me," Rey teased.

"Not watch you, observe you, like one would observe artwork," Ben pressed a kiss to her forehead. Rey rolled her eyes and leaned in to kiss him, running her tongue along his bottom lip. He parted his lips to allow her to explore her mouth with her tongue, "Is this okay?"

"Babe, I wouldn't be doing it if I wasn't comfortable with it," Rey laughed, against his lips.

"No Rey, I mean because you fainted yesterday," Ben pressed his forehead to hers as he searched her eyes.

"Are you saying kissing is physical activity?" Rey laughed.

"Not kissing but we weren't just kissing," Ben's entire face turned red.

"You're asking if snogging is too much physical activity for me but you can't even say snogging," Rey giggled.

"One I can't say snogging because in America we say making out with sounds gross but if I were to say snogging people would either think I'm obsessed with Harry Potter or dating you because of where you're from and while I do like Harry Potter I'm not dating you because where you're from," Ben rambled.

"And two?" She smiled.

He stared at her for a second before nodding, "Two is that being intimate can raise your heart rate and tire you out making it easier for you to lose consciousness."

"You're trying to get me not to kiss you because you're sweet but your so cute that it makes me want to kiss me more," Rey mumbled pulling his shirt aside and started giving him a hickey.

"Rey," he moaned, "You shouldn't do this."

"Are you going to stop me?" Rey challenged.

"Of course not, you know I can't say no to you," Ben whispered.

"Good," she kissed his lips and stood up walking down the stairs.

Ben sighed as he looks at the bruise she left on his shoulder and followed after her, as they finished letting the horses out of their pens they heard running from outside and Finn burst in and all but tackled Ben, "It's good to see you Finn."

"I thought you were dead," Finn cried.

"You know you couldn't get rid of me that easily," Ben laughed as Poe entered the barn.

"You better have a good excuse for what you did to Rey," Poe said looking torn between hugging Ben and punching him in the face.

"Poe I'm fine and he does, he drove a woman and her two sons to a homeless shelter to escape her abusive husband," Rey explained.

"I would have gone with you," Poe hugged him.

"We could have had joined funerals," Ben laughed as he hugged Poe lifting him off the ground.

"And our head stone would say 'Brothers in hero complex'," Poe chuckled.

"Wait if you guys share a headstone what about me?" Finn asked.

"You can share with your wife like a normal person," Rey laughed, "If you marry Rose what till your headstone say?"

"Is it bad that her morbid humor makes your relationship understandable?" Poe asked as Ben set him down.

"Because I'm weird and she's perfect?" Ben asked.

"That should be on your joined head stones," Finn laughed.

* * *

"Alright Rey, we don't have many rules here which means the rules we do have are very important," Han spoke as he walked Rey through stations of cars and auto repair men to his office, "Rule one, you are not allowed beyond the yellow lines, rule two, say as many things as possible that you can think of to embarrass Ben, and rule three, do not drink anything yellow in or around this building, got it?"

"Yes," Rey nodded.

"Good you can sit in my office or make some friends, all these guys know Ben so mention that when people question why you're here," Han patted her on the shoulder, "I have to go talk with some customers so I'll set you loose, if you need anything or pass out just yell."

"Thanks," Rey smiled as he walked away. Rey sat in the office for about an hour scrolling through Instagram, reading the cheer groupchat (apparently Chloe is coming to practice and 'putting on a brave face' in her own words), sent a cute selfie to Ben, texted Matt about Starbucks (she's never had it and is very confused about their sizing system), and found some things to add to her list of movies and TV shows to watch with her brothers. By then she was bored and slid the office chair into the doorway to look out into the shop. Two employees were looking under the hood of a car and noticed her so she waved.

"Do you think that's Ben's girl?" One of the men asked with light brown hair and a southern accent.

"Well she's the only girl we've seen today when Ben's girlfriends is supposed to be here so it's a safe bet," his red headed coworker shrugged, "Are you Rey?"

"Yeah, hi," Rey walked over and shook both their hands, "Nice to meet you sirs."

"No need for sir business, I'm Mater and this is McQueen," the one with brown hair smiled.

"Good thing you started dating Ben when you did, we were going to start asking if he played for the other team," McQueen laughed.

"I hope if he was he would let me know," Rey smiled.

Mater laughed, "You're funny, I like you."

"Thanks," Rey laughed, "So I take it you've known Ben for a while?"

"I've known him since before he could check the oil in a car," McQueen smiled fondly.

"Is everyone supposed to know that?" Rey asked.

"When your dad owns an auto repair shop yes," Mater laughed, "We should teach her about cars."

"I'm about to change a tail light on a car, I'll show you," McQueen waved her over to where his station was.

* * *

By lunch Rey had learned how to change a headlight, fix a dent, remove an automatic window, and change a tire (she actually changed two of them with Han watching closely while she wasn't staying behind the yellow lines). For lunch they all gathered around a fold up table with fold up chairs but since most the employees start working at ten their lunch hour starts at 3. Han is the only one who opens at 8 to talk with customers and assign cars to the mechanics to be worked on and at 9 the janitor (who was just hired last week and happened to be the guy who ran the lazer tag games) cleans the bathrooms and is there most of the day to clean oil spills and such. As everyone ate they played poker but since Rey was there they spent the time teaching Rey. Ben arrived half way through their game, "I was afraid you guys would do this."

"I would be nice to them I told everyone your darkest secrets," Rey smiled up at him as he stood behind her, resting his hands on her shoulders, and kissed her forehead. The employees waved and greeted Ben being mostly involved in their game.

"Of course you did," Ben sighed, "Your brothers are trying to convince me we should go kayaking, would you want to do that?"

"I did faint yesterday, it might be too much physical activity," she answered.

"We have a kayak with two seats so you can use that with a life vest and I'm sure it will be fine," Han answered completely oblivious to the way his son was biting his tongue and glareing at Rey as she smirked back.

"That sounds fun, but let me finish this game," Rey nodded.

* * *

Poe and Finn were already out on the lake when Rey and Ben walked around the house. Finn called to them, "Dad said Rey needs a life vest."

"Oh right," Ben lead Rey over to the shed and got a life vest and held it for her to slip into.

"I can do this myself," she spoke as she slipped her arms into the holes and turned to face him.

"I know," he shrugged as he adjusted the straps for her then kissed her nose.

"Hurry up Finn and I have been waiting for someone to watch us race," Poe yelled.

"We're going to take all the time we need!" Rey yelled back before pulling Ben down to kiss her.

Finn took out his phone and started zooming in on them in a Snapchat video, "You better stop!"

"This is too much physical activity," Ben whispered as he kissed her on the cheek and took her hand leading her down to the dock.

"Just wait until you can't use that excuse anymore," Rey smirked.

"Just wait until that mouth of yours get's you into trouble," Ben smirked back as he sat on the dock to help her into the kayak, "I know you don't like when I help you but just this week."

"Fine," Rey huffed then smiled as he took her waist and lowered her into the front seat of the kayak, "Do I get a paddle?"

"I don't think so sweetheart," Ben climbed in the seat behind her and pushed off the dock, "I'll let you try a bit but I don't want you to strain yourself, also since they're going to race we'd better hurry, not that you can't paddle just as fast as me you're just less experienced."

Rey tilted her seat back so the could lay with her head on the kayak over Ben's legs, "I like when you get nervous and ramble."

"Thank you, love," Ben paused in his paddling to lean forward and kiss her nose.

"Less kissing more kayaking," Poe called as he and Finn paddled the opposite direction from them.

"Shove off Poe!" Rey screamed making the boys laugh.

"I would think you would have lectured me about how yelling is 'too much physical activity' for me because I'm your frail little girlfriend you always have to take care of," Rey rolled her eyes as she glared at the sky above her with a great deal more venom in her voice then her usual teasing.

Ben sighed and laid his head next to hers on the kayak with his forehead pressed to her temple and stroking her hair, "Tell me how you really feel."

"I know that passing out and being taken to the hospital is a big deal but you are almost happy I did because now you get to limit me to the things you think are safe," Rey spoke, "I know you care and want me safe but I'm not made of glass, and I know you try and give me space but maybe you could just have fun with me and be there just incase I need your overprotection like my brothers do?"

"Of course sweetheart, I'll do anything for you but let me be the nice of reason sometimes, do you want to paddle?" Ben asked.

"Yes!" Rey sat up so fast it rocked the kayak, "Woah, sorry."

"It's okay sweetheart," Ben lifted the paddle over her head and set it in front of her, "Go straight that way and be watching for if Finn or Poe passes us first."

"Okay," Rey had watched Poe and Finn row and slowly mimicked that.

"Good job," Ben encouraged.

"Are you done flirting yet?" Poe yelled.

"I don't plan to ever be done flirting, just start your race!" Ben yelled over his shoulder.

"You're cute," Rey laughed.

* * *

They kayaked till Han got home and stood on the dock, "Ben did you and Rey put on sunscreen?"

"Shoot," Ben cursed under his breath.

"I have an idea," Rey tilted her seat back to look at Ben.

"Your cheeks are already red, how are we going to hide the fact that we didn't put on sunscreen?" Ben asked.

"I found a hack on pinterest we can try," Rey answered, "Also we tell your mom we put it on but didn't reapply every hour."

"You can't lie, you're too innocent," Ben gasped.

"I've been trying to seduce you since the moment I've met you," Rey deadpanned.

"What? The day you met me you destroyed me in Mario Kart?" Ben laughed.

"I was asserting my dominance," Rey said with a straight face before bursting into laughter.

"What's funny is you are the dominant one," Finn rowed next to them and passed them slightly.

"Like it's clear Ben is the guy but Rey gets to run around and do whatever and Ben's just going along with it," Poe smiled.

"Rey is just a free spirit," Ben shrugged.

"I think you're just a pushover," Rey laughed.

"Just bidding my time till I can revolt," Ben murmured darkly.

"You can't start a resistance without me," Poe whined.

"No one is starting a resistance!" Han yelled from the dock.

"Not with that attitude," Rey called back.

* * *

After paddling around for another hour they were all hungry and went inside and sat at the kitchen table eating strawberries and blueberries. Rey was rummaging though one of the cabinets before huffing and climbing onto the counter, Ben got up and walked over to stand behind her, "What are you looking for?

"This," Rey handed a jar to him and jumped down from the count, Ben had to hold the jar above her head as she backed into him, and looked up at him, "Hello."

"Hi," he looked at the jar, "this is coconut oil."

"Yep, and if we put it on our sunburns they'll go away," Rey explained opening the jar and turning to take a spoon out of the drawer and started stabbing at the inside of the jar.

"Not everything you read on the internet is true," Poe warned.

"Do you have a better idea?" Rey asked.

"Might as well try it, you're both already looking red," Finn shrugged.

"Thank you," Rey nodded taking the spoon and wiping the back of it onto Ben's arm.

"Ew, that feels gross," Ben cringed.

"That might be a bit too much," Rey smiled as she did the same with her own arm.

"A bit?" Ben questioned as he started rubbing the oil into the skin that had been exposed to the sun.

"Okay maybe alot," Rey admitted, she took his hand to straighten his arm to take some of the oil and smear it onto his other arm.

Poe took out his phone and started recording, "A month ago if a girl touched him he would ask her if she was lost, now look at him."

"If any girl but Rey got too close to me I would say the same thing," Ben thought for a second, "Except my mom, grandma, and Ahsoka."

"How close is too close?" Rey asked.

"A mile," Ben answered making Rey laugh.

* * *

An hour later Finn was curled up in the arm chair, poe was sprawled out on the love seat, and Ben was laying on the couch while Rey sat between his hip and the back of the couch with her legs over his body. They were watching Zootopia which Rey was enjoying alot.

"I didn't do that, he did!"

Rey gasped and burst into laughter, Finn smirked, "Ben I think you have competition."

"I have a responce but it will spoil the movie and I don't want to do that to Rey," Ben took his phone out of his pocket that was under Rey's thighs, "I'll text it to you."

"This movie came out two years ago, what does it matter?" Rey questioned.

"It's still new to you," Ben shrugged, "Every time you watch it after you can know what happens but now it's a surprise."

"You're weird," Rey poked him in the stomach and he caught her hand kissing the back of it, "Weirdo."

Leia walked in from the garage, "Kenobi's come signs this."

"What is it," Rey asked as she rolled off Ben.

"Why were you sitting on him?" Leia questioned.

"She said she was texting her side ho so I tried to get her phone from her and I lost that battle," Ben sighed as he made no move to get up.

"It was sad," Poe laughed.

"He's gone soft," Finn followed his brother to the kitchen.

"I was just sitting on his stomach, he hasn't gone soft," Rey smirked.

"I am so happy you didn't say something else," Ben blushed making Leia start laughing so hard she had to hold onto the counter to keep standing.

"Is this the father's day card for dad?" Poe asked.

"Yes," Leia wiped her tears from laughter, "and the birthday card from Luke but get the card for your dad into Poe's car quick because he said he was going to leave the Court House shortly after me, he lost so don't mention it."

"What as the case?" Ben asked as he looked at the cards over Rey's shoulder.

"Obi was defending a woman trying to get full custody of her daughter but he ex husband won half based on her debt, it was a tough choice to make but there was no way she would have been able to budget her child support," Leia shook her head.

"Mom you're great and you did the right thing for that family," Ben pulled his mom into a hug.

"Thank you sweetie," Leia returned his hug, "Now go distract Obi."

* * *

Luke and Han sat on stools in the back part of the garage when Ben walked down the stairs, Han chuckled, "Are you here to distract Obi from seeing the Fathers Day cards Leia picked out for him?"

"No," Ben fibbed.

"You lie just like your mother," Luke laughed.

"What is he lying about?" Mr. Kenobi walked up the driveway.

"Don't go inside, your kids are signing your father's day card," Han answered.

Ben sighed, "I actually had a distraction."

"Alright Ben, what wasyour distraction?" Obi asked as he sat on the last stool at the the work bench.

"It's less of a distraction and more of something I should have asked you a long time ago," Ben paused gauging Obi's reaction.

"Yes you should try and grow a beard," Luke smiled.

"You know I can't," Ben huffed, "I wanted to ask if I can take Rey on a date."

"What kind of date?" Obi asked, crossing one ankle over his knee and scratching his beard.

The door to the house opened and Leia stuck her head out, "You're not trying to intimidate my son are you?"

"Dad," Rey passed Leia and hugged Obi, "Can I go with Leia on Friday to get my dress for the dinner on Saturday?"

"I don't see why not," Obi smiled, "Ben, as you were saying?"

"I was um, going to ask, ah to ask if Rey and I could-" Ben was bright red and flustered.

"Rey let's see if we can narrow down what type of dress to look for tomorrow," Rey gave Ben a sympathetic smile as she followed Leia back into the kitchen.

As soon as the door closed Ben let out the breath he was holding and the men laughed, "How am I supposed to ask her on a date?"

"We'll cross that bridge when you get there," Obi pat him on the shoulder, "So what was your idea for the date?"

"It's kinda a long story but the movie Avengers Infinity War comes out tomorrow at midnight so technically Friday morning and I knew that you probably wouldn't want us alone at that hour so I was going to invite Finn and Poe but I know Finn promised to see the movie with Rose and a double date might be just as bad as a one-on-one date also Poe might feel left out so I invited Matt so there's an even number of people, it's not a triple date, and if they leave the theater right after the movie ends they would only be 10 minutes after their curfew on nights they don't have sports the next day but fencing is at one which gives Finn and Poe enough time to get a functioning amount of sleep," Ben looked at the floor, "So please say yes or tell me what I can do to get you to say yes."

"Sounds like you have a solid plan, just make sure that after fencing practice you all go back to the house and take naps so none of you are tired the next day, now go ask her," Obi smiled and Ben took a deep breath.

* * *

Ben walked into the kitchen where Rey and Leia sat at the island on Leia's laptop, Rey looked over at him, "Ben should we match on Saturday?"

"I don't see why not," Ben smiled, "It would be great pictures for your Instagram."

"You're so thoughtful," Rey smiled back.

"We should all do a black and white because Rey would look great in white," Finn added.

"Or black," Ben shrugged, "But you look beautiful all the time."

"Thanks, so what happened in the garage?" Rey asked.

"Right," Ben took Rey's hand in both of his, "I was wondering-"

"Wait, let me record this," Leia took out her phone.

"Mom," Ben groaned making Rey giggle.

"Pretend I'm not here," Leia hushed as Ben started to blush again.

Rey smiled at him and he smiled back feeling more confident, "I just told your dad the whole story but I thought that us, your brother, Rose, and Matt could go see Invinity Wars tomorrow, so Friday morning, and it would be like our first date."

"That sounds like a ton of fun, it's like a double date with two third wheels," Rey kissed his cheek, "Thank you."

"So you got Rose and Matt in on this and you didn't tell us?" Poe asked.

"I didn't want either of you to tell her," Ben shrugged, Poe and Finn smiled at each other, "Don't."

"Don't what?" Rey asked.

"Nothing," Ben looked at her quickly, Rey raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms, "Also your dad said I have to make sure you all take naps after fencing practice tomorrow."

"We both know you can't make me do anything," Rey smirked.

"Even if I ask nicely?" Ben questioned.

"You two make me want to apologize to everyone I have ever flirted with Rose in front of," Finn grimaced making everyone laugh.

* * *

 _ **To be honest I have no freaking idea what happened in this chapter, I didn't proof read it because it's finals week. I really feel like I am done with this story I am so sorry to say, we still have a few chapters left though so let me know if you just want me to post them at once or every day so you have time to read them, I just don't want to drag this out and make it more painful.**_


	13. Chapter 13

**_Getig - I do want to do an epilogue because I don't know what it should be, probably not a wedding because I would want it to be more relevant to the current happenings. When I was your age those things were crazy too but I've met so many people who that was normal. I'm glad you liked the cameo! Thank you for reviewing!_**

* * *

The next day Ben walked into his dad's shop to see Rey's legs peaking out of the bottom of a car, "What are you doing sweetheart?"

"Helping!" One of her legs kicked with enthusiasm.

Han rolled his head out from under the car, "Ben you did good, she actually has a love for cars, as soon as she's 18 I'm hiring her."

"Cars are so amazing!" Rey rolled out and Ben helped her up by her elbow because her hands were covered in grease.

"You think you're going to want to work for my dad?" Ben tried to keep his tone neutral.

"Don't turn her off from the idea, she has a real talent," Han scolded from back under the car.

"He just scared you're going to start liking me more than him," Rey then stuck her tongue out a Ben as she wiped her hands on a paper towel.

"As long as you don't start liking him more than me I'm fine," Ben shrugged, "I'll call mom when I'm on my way home okay?"

"Try and make it tomorrow morning if you can," Han called ever him.

Ben rolled his eyes as Rey laughed, they walked hand in hand to Ben's truck. So Ben buckled his seat belt he noticed Rey staring at him, "What are you do-"

She pulled his collar so their lips crashed together, Rey pulled back and started buckling her own seatbelt.

"I'm never going to figure out why you want to kiss me randomly, am I?" Ben questioned as he started driving.

"Just be happy when I do," Rey smirked back.

"You know I am," Ben smiled as Rey gave a hum and looked at her phone, "Let me guess, cheer group chat?"

"Chloe and Marinette are going back and forth about something to do with our game day makeup for football season," Rey sighed, "Apparently the silver doesn't let Chloe's eyes stand our enough and she wants us to do green."

"Green will drownd out the brown eye color of half the team," Ben scoffed, "At least the silver is noticeable and neutral enough for each eye color."

"Do you want to tell them that?" Rey asked.

"If they drag you into it that's when I will get involved, don't put yourself into drama it's not worth it," Ben shook his head.

"But if they drag me into it you'll get involved with their drama?" Rey questioned.

"Well yeah, girls can be mean and I don't want you to get hurt," Ben shrugged.

"What are they going to do? Tell me I'm not pretty?" Rey questioned.

"But you are pretty and if someone tells you you're not they're a liar," Ben smiled.

"You think I'm pretty?" Rey smirked as she took out her phone and started recording him.

"I thought you were pretty the moment I first met you, your brother has proof, the first night at dinner I couldn't stop watching you, the way you look at people and take in all their manurisms, the way you copy people's facial expressions when they talk, and when you smile it just lights up a room like a ray of sunshine, no ones ever had a smile as bright as yours and everytime you look at me I'm so captivated by your smile especially your eyes, they're the perfect shades of brown and green and there's these beautiful flecks of gold, and I could get lost in them for hours, I love when you talk in long sentences so I can just stare into your eyes and see all your facial expressions and-" he looked over an notices her recording him, "My boyfriend compliments me for 2 minutes straight."

"You actually made it 2 minutes, I'm going to break it up into three parts for my Instagram," Rey smiled as she started messing with her phone.

"You know you never told me what you tell the other cheer girls about us kissing and stuff," Ben glanced over at her to see her smirk.

Rey laughed, "Oh yeah, so I was at lunch with your mum and grandma and all of a sudden my phone started blowing up from the cheer group chat, and they were like, "what is going on?" So I checked it and Jessica was talking all about this boy she met at the mall after cheer."

Ben stayed quiet but made a mental note to glare at Jessica the next time he saw her, she had broken Poe's heart days before she found that guy.

"And she was talking about like really intense stuff about like his body and how he kissed and I ended up reading it allowed to them and we were laughing because the other girls were like, "he seems so hot" "good job finding you a man like that" and it was just stupid and then we started a conversation about what is an isn't inappropriate to share about your relationship because our relationship is ours but also it shouldn't be something we hide."

"So what do you tell them?" Ben asked.

"The one thing they always ask me is if you're a good kisser, but I don't tell them about it," Rey laughed as Ben started to turn red.

"Why would they ask that?" Ben asked embarrassed.

"Because your lips are really plushy and kissable," Rey shrugged.

"Please tell me those are your words," Ben looked worried.

"If that helps you sleep at night," Rey shrugged making Ben glance at her mortified and looked away just before she started recording him again, "Another girl thinking you're attractive isn't the end of the world."

"Yes it is if another girl liked me that would be so annoying, I'm yours and I don't want any other girl," Ben explained.

"Why?" Rey asked.

"Because they're not you," Ben shrugged.

"And you'll never find someone better?" Rey asked smiling slightly.

"There is no one better, I want you because you make me happier then anyone ever has, and, you're recording me again aren't you?" Ben turned to Rey who was pointing her camera at him.

"Say hello to the cheer groupchat," Rey smiled.

"Hey, don't you like Rey's shirt? It's cute right?" Ben asked.

Rey turned the camera around to reveal her plain black v neck shirt, "He thinks he's funny."

"Be right back," Ben leaned over and kissed her on the cheek before hopping out of the car and going to unlock the gate to the Kenobi estate. When he got back in the car Rey leaned over and kissed him to which he met her half way, "Is this just a thing, every time I get in the car you want to kiss me?"

"Yeah, it can be a 'don't kill us'," Rey laughed.

"That's the goal," Ben rolled his eyes as he drove through the gate.

Rey took out her phone and started Snapchat recording him, "Ben Solo is driving without his seat belt, what would your mother say?"

"I can tell you for a fact she would ask if you told me you like bad boys," Ben said as he got out of the car again and went to lock the gate.

"I'm sending that to her," Rey called his open door as she sent the video to Leia and put it on her story.

"She'll love that," Ben called back, "Do your brothers know you're coming?"

"Why are you in a hurry to see them?" Rey smirked as Ben leaned over and kissed her.

"No, I got you a present and I was debating giving it to you now or with your brothers," Ben smiled.

"Is it going to make me want to make out with you? Because if it will then I should probably open it now," Rey answered truthfully.

"I don't ever know what's going to set you off," Ben reached in the back behind Rey's seat and set a large bundle of tissue paper in her lap, "Now be PG so I can video it."

"Wait can I guess what it is?" Rey asked.

"Sure, would you like a hint?" Ben asked as he was now recording.

"If I could," Rey smiled, "What is it for?"

"Because it's about to be the 4th of July but everyone would complain if this was your birthday present from me so I'm giving it to you know," Ben explained.

"Is it an American flag?" Rey asked.

"It's not a literal flag but, dang it," Ben sighed, "You're close enough, just open it."

"Okay," Rey gasped as she tore the paper, "Oooo, it's a blanket and it's so soft, it has a hood!"

"Do you like it?" Ben asked.

"Babe, I love it thank you so much!" Rey leaned over and hugged him as he cut off the camera and hugged her back.

"I can run around with it like a cape," Rey laughed.

"How about on Monday when you're cleared to run," Ben kissed her nose before he started to drive up the hill.

"Fine," Rey rolled her eyes and smiled, "Are you happy or sad that I didn't jump you?"

"I like not being able to predict it," Ben answered, "As long as I know how to keep you from getting upset that's all I need to know."

"Because women are complicated?" Rey asked.

"Because you being upset with me would tear me apart," Ben answered.

"I can't imagine being upset with you," Rey smiled as they pulled up to the garage door, Finn and Poe left open for them.

"Some day you will, and I'll feel horrible but I'll apologize and beg for your forgiveness," Ben leaned back against his seat.

"You seem to have this all figured out," Rey smiled.

"Children learn most of their relationship habits from their parents and my parents always taught me that no matter how much you communicate you're still two people and getting out of sync is expected as long as you eventually get back on track," Ben rambled.

"I like that," Rey leaned over to kiss him gently, "How you plan for the future and want to work though our problems together."

"I just want to be with you," Ben whispered as he captured her lips again.

Poe walked out of the garage door just in time to see his sisters tongue leave her mouth and enter her best friends. He opened the door to his orange jeep and laid on the horn as they both jumped appart, he then yelled, "Lunch is ready sloots."

"We'd better go in, you should never upset the person who made your food," Ben laughed.

"Is that why you cook so much?" Rey questioned.

"Exactly," Ben pulled up her hand to kiss her fingers, "And because I don't trust anyone else in my family with knives."

"You don't trust anyone in your family with knives?" Rey questioned as she started folding up the blanket and got out of the truck.

"Well mostly Luke and my Mom, they both have cut pants because they dropped knives and they fell near their legs, it's an absolutely terrifying noise to hear a knife fall on the floor, completely different from a spoon or fork," Ben explained as he followed her inside and closed the garage door behind them.

"If you say so," Rey laughed as she entered the kitchen where her brothers were sitting at the table, "Guy's look what Ben gave me!"

"Considering you were just sucking face in his car I don't think we want to know," Finn laughed.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that," Rey said as she unfolded the blanket and put it on her head, "Look, it's a watery looking American flag blanket with a hood."

"It's called tie-dye," Poe explained.

"It's so cool," Rey put the hood on and ran in to the living room.

"Rey, you have to eat and then take a nap," Ben scolded lightly.

"Since when did you turn into my baby sitter?" Rey asked as she climbed over the back of the couch and sat at the table with the rest of them.

"Hopefully after his tongue was down your throat," Poe smirked as Ben choked on his food.

"Rose is excited to see the movie tonight," Finn changed the subject.

"Me too, Bucky is coming back and Loki is good now!" Rey almost jumped out of her seat in excitement.

"And it's the first time Cap and Iron Man are going to be together," Ben added.

"Cap is going to look so old though," Poe whined.

"He's 170-something?" Rey laughed.

"Yeah but he used to be a cinnamon roll and now he's a raisin," Poe explained making everyone laugh.

"I guess Star Lord is the new Cap," Finn shrugged.

"Traitor," Ben and Poe said in unison.

"Guys, they're fictional characters," Rey rolled her eyes.

"You bite your tongue," Ben whispered.

"Or what? You will?" Rey smirked.

"Weirdos," Finn rolled his eyes.

"I just realized you're going on a date with Rose tonight," Rey gasped.

"When are you guys going to go on a one on one date?" Poe asked.

"When dad doesn't have to drive me," Finn mumbled.

"You turn 16 in July," Ben pointed out.

"Yeah but that doesn't mean I'll be driving," Finn shrugged.

"Driving isn't as stressful once you do drivers ed, they play a bunch of videos of what not to do then they teach you what to do, and the instructor will answer all your questions," Poe smiled.

"And the lecturer can't hate you as much as ours did," Ben smirked.

"How was I supposed to know I was passing notes with his daughter?" Poe defended.

"You shouldn't have been passing notes," Ben shrugged.

"You were passing notes too," Poe objected.

"Yeah, I told the guy next to me I liked his shirt and he said thank you, that was it," Ben shrugged, "You guys filled a page front and back."

"And I still didn't get her number," Poe shook her head.

"Do you even remember her name?" Finn questioned.

"Of course I do, she found me on Instagram a week later," Poe smirked.

Ben checked his phone, "Your dad just asked if you guys are taking your nap yet."

"But if we have to nap who's going to do the dishes?" Rey threw her hands up dramatically.

"Fine, I guess I'll do the dishes," Ben sighed.

"Yes, thanks Ben," Finn got up and ran upstairs.

"You're the best Ben," Poe called as he followed his brother.

"Thank you, Babe," Rey kissed him on the cheek.

"I don't want any of you on your phone when I get up there!" Ben yelled.

"Fight me!" Rey yelled down the stairs back to him. Ben rolled his eyes as he picked up all their bowls, rinsed them in the sink and put them in the dishwasher.

He then walked up stairs and passed Rey's room and she wasn't in there. Then he glanced in Finn and Poe's rooms and sighed before walking to Obi's door. Rey, Poe, and Finn were sitting on the bed watching Ghost Adventures, "This doesn't look like napping."

"He caught us!" Poe gasped and hid under the covers.

"You guys are going to fight me on this aren't you?" Ben questioned as he laid down next to Rey.

"Fine," Finn sighed and rolled onto his side and closed his eyes.

"Thank you," Ben nodded before looking at Poe and Rey.

"You know scientifically laying in a dark room is just as good as actual sleep," Poe shrugged.

"Not if the TV is on," Ben rolled over on his side and looked at Poe over Rey, "At least close your eyes."

"Are you begging?" Poe smirked.

"No I'm asking nicely in the hopes that you'll have mercy," Ben explained.

"I didn't hear a please," Poe smirked.

"Please?" at this Poe faced the ceiling and closed his eyes so Ben laid down his head his nose inches from Rey's, "Please close your eyes, Sweetheart."

"That reminds me of a song I found on your Ipod," Rey smiled.

"That's nice, you can tell me about it later, but now it's time to go to sleep," Ben whispered. Rey pouted up at him, "What can I do to make you sleep?"

"You didn't ask what I wanted," Finn propped himself up on his arm.

"Okay Finn, what do you want?" Ben sighed sitting up.

"A glass of water would be wonderful," Finn smiled.

"Can I have a glass of water too Babysitter Ben?" Poe smirked.

"Two glasses of water and Sweetheart, what do you want?" Ben asked.

"Could you make me tea?" Rey asked.

"Of course," Ben leaned down and kissed her forehead, "Do either of you need a kiss on the head before I go?"

"Hard pass," Poe laughed.

Ben rolled his eyes as he left the room once again. He came back and gave all three of then a glass of water before returning back down stairs to pour Rey's tea in the cup he already prepared and brought it to her, "You have your tea, and you two have your water, after you drink them will you go to sleep?"

"We'll see," Rey smirked, he sighed and laid down on his stomach with his head on Rey's lap as she slipped her tea, "This is great."

"Thanks, I'll never tell you how I made it," Ben's voice was muffled by the blanket he gave her.

"Shhhh, they're starting the investigation," Poe hushed.

Ben rolled over and looked at the screen which was glowing green, "What is this?"

"We'll explain during the commercial," Finn waved him off.

When the commercial break came Ben pulled out his phone and read, "Paranormal investigator Zak Bagans leads his team of co-investigators Nick Groff and Aaron Goodwin at haunted locations both in America and abroad, interviewing locals about alleged hauntings before going face to face with supernatural entities. Each hour-long episode follows Bagans, Groff and Goodwin as they work to uncover the paranormal mysteries, and after piecing together the haunted history of each site, the team holds a dusk-to-dawn `lockdown' in an effort to obtain physical evidence of the paranormal and discover the truth." (I googled 'what is Ghost Adventures' and that's what popped up so that's what Ben did)

"They're really funny and it's really creepy," Finn explained.

"You guys never believed in ghosts before, why do you now?" Ben questioned.

"Because Rey does," Poe shrugged.

"I had a few room mates in the orphanage that were sensitive and creepy stuff would happen all the time, we weren't allowed to talk for learn about that kind of stuff though," Rey shrugged, "Plus knowing facts makes horror movies more fun."

"Have you seen ghosts before?" Ben asked.

"Not seen then so much as knowing they are around, like when you hear something out of the ordinary or you can tell someone is standing there but no one actually is, since my room mates felt them they would tell me about it and after a while I could feel it too because I'm open to it, if you're completely closed off then they leave you alone," Rey shrugged, "It's not scary it's like a stranger randomly appears near you which is slightly startling at times, like the forcebond."

"Ghosts are like the forcebond?" Ben questioned.

"Yes," Rey nodded.

"Just go with her on this," Poe shrugged.

"Alright, let's hope we don't see anything tonight," Ben got up and turned off the lights and turned the volume down to where you could barely hear it and everyone laid down despite it being 4 in the after noon.

* * *

Rose went to Matt's work so Page could drive them both to the Kenobi's house, Rose sat at the bar of the Starbuck's as Matt was cleaning the counters right before close, "So I'm going to bring them all drinks and I was going to spell their names wrong so P O for Poe, R A Y for Rey, but I have no idea for Finn and Ben, before I asked for your help I was going to put Hose."

"That it iconic," Rose laughed, "Ben you could just put Babe but you could put it in Rey's handwriting because that would be cute."

"They're just so cute I don't even want to be in a relationship because it won't be as cute," Matt admitted.

"Big mood, I mean them getting more attention in cheer is totally fine with me because Finn and I prefer to keep to each other and we don't get alot of alone time so it really doesn't bother me," Rose shrugged, "Also you should write Dinn on his cup because he's always thinking about food."

"That is so good, speaking of Finn, you look cute for tonight," Matt complimented.

"Thank you," Rose stood up and gave a twirl, she was wearing white shorts with a dark purple flowy sleeveless button up that was waist length in the front and mid thigh length in the back with black wedge sandals.

"What should I put on mine?" Matt asked as he started to write on the cups.

"Don't get triggered," Rose cautioned.

"I'm not putting Phatt with a ph and two t's," Matt deadpanned.

"It's only funny because you're not, just put your cheer name," Rose shrugged.

"No I'll put that so I can call you out in my Insta post," Matt decided.

"Whatever," Rose rolled her eyes then smiled, "Did you bring a blanket?"

"Yeah, I brought my Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle blanket, not all of us have boyfriends to cuddle with," Matt shrugged.

"Finn is bringing one for us, I brought the candy," Page explained.

"Ooooo, what did you bring?" Matt asked.

"A really big bag of Starburst, I figured we could all shove a bunch into our pockets and no one will catch us," Rose shrugged.

"Nice," Matt offered her a high five.

* * *

Rey woke up to her nose pressed to Ben's neck and with the arm that wasn't supporting her head he was stroking her hair, "You're the best boyfriend ever."

"Wait," Ben whispered and held his phone where she could see it, the video was of him smiling and stroking her hair and then she shifted and said 'you're the best boyfriend ever' and then his mouth fell open and he looked touched, "I am going to put this video everywere, you are so cute."

"Were you only stroking my hair for the video?" Rey questioned as Ben was looking at his phone over her head.

"Of course not, I got up when your dad got home and I've been doing that ever since, my mom just asked how I was doing and I was going to send her a video but I'm so glad I caught that, you're perfect," he kissed her forhead, "Okay so I sent that to everyone I have on Snapchat, and now I'm going to put it on Instagram, so that is going to take a while."

"Okay, what time is it?" Rey asked.

"10," Ben answered, then was quiet for a few minutes, "Okay, how is this, 'My mom asked how I was doing and I've been running my fingers through Rey's hair for the past hour so I was going to send her a video of that because I think I'm cute but while I was filming Rey woke up and said I was the "best boyfriend ever" and it literally melted my heart, I don't know what I ever did to deserve such a wonderful girlfriend who is so beautiful and says the most adorable things' with a black heart."

"You're sweet," Rey leaned up and kissed him, "So was thinking of posting three pictures tonight, one of us, another of me and my brothers and lastly with Rose and Matt, and I was thinking since we're going to the theater with those reclining seats I would take the picture of them, my brothers and I on the stairs, and for us I kinda want you to hold me like you did in the lake when we went to the park and then jumped in the lake but I can't decide if it's cuter if you wear the blanket or if I do."

"I like it and I think it depends on where we are looking because it would be cute if the person taking the camera was behind me and I was wearing the blanket but if it's from the side since I'm wearing all black it would contrast nicely," he shrugged.

"And if it's from the side we could be kissing," Rey smiled at him and he stared at his phone over her head, "What?"

"You're going to think this is stupid but I wanted the first time we post a picture of us kissing to be on our anniversary because every anniversary my parents take a picture of them kissing and it's the only pictures they have because, you have to promise not to get offended," Ben paused, "It is a bit too much PDA to have a ton of pictures of us kissing when we are so young."

"So you're saying you don't want us to kiss around people or in pictures?" Rey question.

"No Sweetheart, I want everyone on this planet to see me kiss you and know how much I want and need you but when you're as young as we are people say it's physical attraction and I swear it's not but if you look on social media it's almost always young couples doing PDA because they don't really respect each other and the privacy of their relationship," Ben sighed, "Am I reading too much into this?"

"A little but I understand, and by I understand I mean Chloe posts pictures of her kissing Kim and we don't want to be like them," Rey smiled, "We can just smile at each other because you look cute when you smile."

"It's your Instagram post we can kiss if you want," Ben shrugged.

"You just convinced me we shouldn't!" Rey laughed.

"That was more of sharing my reservations and what my parents taught me, we don't have to be exactly like them," he tucked her hair behind her ear, "It's up to you, it's your Instagram page and I want you to have the freedom to do what you want with it."

"But I don't want to make you uncomfortable," Rey blinked and looked down.

"You don't, I promise," he cupped her face.

"Maybe I'll kiss you on the cheek then we're not kissing and it's still cute," Rey leaned up and touched her nose to his.

"Or I could kiss your cheek because you're way cuter," he rubbed his nose against hers.

Rey closed her eyes and was starting to fall back asleep when Ben's phone vibrated against her back, "Please tell me that's not the alarm to get up."

"Well, it's Matt telling me him and Rose are on their way and I said I would get them at the gate and bring them up here, you can go back to sleep, it will take them a while to get here," Ben wrapped her in his arms again.

"You should wake Finn, he and Rose are still in the 'spending extra time in the bathroom for each other' phase," Rey yawned, "Can't relate."

"Finn!" Ben whisper yelled, "Rose is going to be here in 20 minutes."

"Oh, thanks," Finn mumbled as he sat up anand rubbed his eyes, "Should I shower."

"Depends, what did you dream about?" Rey turned in Ben's arms to face her brother.

"Shut up," Finn rolled his eyes as Rey laughed.

"Is that an inside joke?" Ben asked.

"Yes, that Rey should not be a part of," Finn got up and walked towards the door, "I'm going to take a quick, HOT shower!"

Poe rolled away from Rey and glared at her, "Stop making cold shower jokes."

"I will when they're not funny," Rey laughed.

"Wait you know what cold showers are for?" Ben questioned.

"Yeah, and I know you don't need one," Rey laughed and Poe laughed as well.

"I am so uncomfortable," Ben laughed.

"She's worse than me," Poe mumbled as he fell asleep again.

"Now I'm starting to question how innocent you actually are, you're into ghosts and risque jokes, what else don't I know about you?" Ben smirked.

"Innocence is my brand not my life," Rey shrugged.

"What else is your brand?" Ben asked as he smoothed her hair down her back.

"Being your girlfriend," Rey shrugged.

"And what does that mean?" Ben asked.

"I'm small and cute, and colorful because you wear black all the time and I'm short because you're really tall but I'm still like tall enough to have moments when I'm the scary one so you can be the soft one," Rey giggled as he started tracing circles on her back.

"And you're pretty and I'm," Ben thought for a second, "Different?"

"You are so handsome, why would you think otherwise?" Rey questioned turning in his arms again. He shrugged and she put her hands on either side of his neck, "You don't get to just shrug, you make me talk when I say things like that."

Ben sighed, "I don't think I'm physically appealing, it's not a big deal."

"But you are, I want you to see that," Rey pouted, "What if I put makeup on you?"

"You can but I can't promise that it will help but if you have fun you can," Ben smiled.

"Can I tonight?" Rey smiled.

"Maybe we can next week because tomorrow you have to get your dress, Saturday we have the party, and then Sunday is father's day and we're cooking dinner," Ben explained.

"We're half way through a crazy week," she curled into his arms again.

"But you'll get through it because you have more energy then I've ever exerted in my whole life," he laughed.

"And because we're going to have fun," she smiled.

"It's going to be so much fun, you get to go with my mom and get a dress and at the party we're going to meet a bunch of people, dance, and you'll get to try some fancy party food, then we'll cook all day Sunday and have dinner with our families," he smiled.

"I love having a family," Rey smiled.

Ben wrapped his arms tightly around her and buried his face in her neck, "I'm sorry that you didn't."

"At least I do now," Rey whispered, she knew he was close to crying by how his breathing changed and she started stroking the hair at the back of his neck, "That's all that matters."

"Are you happy?" he whispered in her ear.

"More then I've ever been, you make me so happy," she whispered back.

"I don't want to get up and go get Rose and Matt," he admitted.

"Please do, you worked so hard planning this you can't just give up now," she smiled.

"You're perfect," he kissed her forehead and stood up.

"I don't get a hug?"she sat up and held her arms out.

"I'm going to be gone 5 minutes," he laughed as he leaned over and let her arms wrap around his neck, and she pulled him in for a kiss, "Oh, that's what you wanted."

"Sorry, I like you," she shrugged.

* * *

Matt walked into Rey's room and then bathroom, "Look at your little jean short and white shirt moment, so cute."

"Thanks," Rey did a twirl before leaning back towards the mirror as she finished her mascara, "You missed my two minute make up tutorial, just some foundation and mascara but watch Ben's reaction."

"Do I want to," Matt snorted.

"Just watch," Rey flipped her hair as Matt rolled his eyes and followed her back to her fathers room.

"How long have you been calling me babe?" Ben questioned as soon as she walked in.

"For like a few weeks why?" Rose and Finn, who were sitting on the other side of a still sleeping Poe, laughed.

Ben had turned bright red, "This entire time I thought you were just saying Ben because with your accent it sounds the same."

"Wait that's amazing," Rey laughed as she stepped up onto the bed and sat between Ben's legs leaning against his chest as Matt climbed onto the bed beside them and handed her a cup, "Is this what I think it is?"

"If you think it's a pink drink with extra whip, then yes," Matt smirked, "Not wanting to brag but I got everyone their preferred drink."

"But you totally want to brag," Ben smiled.

"Just shut your mouth and drink your grande almond milk with five shots of iced espresso," Matt smirked back.

"That is kinda gross," Finn laughed.

"You have 8 pumps of white chocolate sauce in a grande iced white chocolate mocha," Rose pointed out.

"If the sauce isn't hardening to the bottom of the cup is it even there?" Finn questioned.

"Rose is the only normal one with that iced cinnamon dolce latte, it's always great when people order straight from the menu," Matt admitted, "And then there's the ice melting in Poe's iced blonde caffe americano with two pumps of raspberry syrup."

"I heard my name," Poe pushed himself into a seated position then leaned against Ben.

"I brought you coffee," Matt grabbed the cup from the night stand and handed it over Ben and Rey.

"You are an angel," Poe said as he took the drink.

"I always suspected you had a thing for blonds," Matt smiled as he sipped his own pink drink.

"What is the difference between a blonde and a not blonde iced caffe americano?" Ben questioned.

"The blonde has a layer of cream on top of it," Matt answered, Ben wrinkled his nose, "Don't look at me like that, you're drinking enough coffee to kill someone."

"It would take like 70 cups of coffee at once to kill me, not to say that if I could drink that much I wouldn't," Ben shrugged.

"And you refuse to try tea," Rey laughed.

"I've tried alot of tea and I just don't like it, I will try it again of you want," Ben promised. Rey silently handed him her drink, "What is it?"

"Green tea, coconut milk, and strawberries," Matt answered.

Ben took a sip then handed it back to Rey, "It would be better with coffee."

"You're an addict," Poe laughed.

"My mom is a judge, my dad is an auto mechanic, and my uncle is a teacher, my body is 60% coffee," Ben snorted.

"I love how Mr. Skywalker is one of your parents in your mind," Rose smiled.

"I love how people call him Mr. Skywalker outside of school," Ben laughed.

"Wait, do I have to call him Mr. Skywalker at school?" Rey wrinkled her nose, "That's going to be weird."

"Just call him Skywalker, that's what Poe and I did," Ben shrugged.

"But won't it be weird if I'm the only one calling him Skywalker?" Rey questioned.

"If you say it like that no one will say anything except how much they love your accent," Matt slipped his drink.

"Skywalker?" Rey repeated.

"Everything you say is so pretty," Rose complimented.

Rey opened her mouth to say something then closed it and shrugged, "Everyone is always talking about my accent but refuses to admit that they have one."

"Because to us it's normal but to you we're abnormal," Ben shrugged.

"So my accent is weird to you?" Rey smirked as she tipped her head back too look at him.

"It's normal to hear you talk in a British accent but if I met someone and they had a British accent I wouldn't think it was normal because in America you expect someone to not have a British accent," Ben rambled.

"I don't get it," Poe admitted.

"If you didn't know Finn," Ben started.

"That would be tragic," Poe nodded.

"Yes, and if you were to meet him," Ben started again.

"That would be so weird," Poe added.

"Yes, but would you expect him to talk with a British accent or not?" Ben asked.

"It depends, which one of us is our dad's son?" Poe questioned.

"What?" Ben tilted his head to the side.

"Well if I knew he was my dad's son and he's not my dad but I still know he has a British accent I might expect him to have a British accent if I didn't know he was adopted," Poe explained, "That's where you're going with this right?"

Ben stared at him for a second, "Okay I'll make it simpler, Rose."

"Yes," Rose looked at him.

"If you had never met Matt, and he walked into school and the teacher was like, "this is Matt and he's new" and you when up to talk to him, would you expect him to have a British accent?" Ben asked.

"So you can come up with a scenario for Rose but not your best friend of 8 years?" Poe questioned.

"This is a mess, can I take over," Rey put her hand on the side of Ben's face.

"Okay," he sighed.

"Matt, when I was in London I had a tutor who taught me in ththe orphanage and also taught out of his home, did he have a British accent?" Rey asked.

"I would assume he did," Matt admitted.

"Okay, Ben's uncle is a teacher at the school that he attends, Rose, does he have an American accent?" Rey asked.

"Probably," Rose shrugged.

"My tutor actually was German, spoke it fluently, and the accent crossed into his English but Luke does have an American accent," Rey looked up at Ben, "You expect people to be from the place you find them but I didn't find my tutors accent weird because I knew it to be his and normal to him, is that the point you're making?"

"Exectly, good job Sweetheart," he leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"Speaking of America look at this blanket!" Rey sat up and fluffed out her blanket.

"Weren't we going to take a picture with it?" Ben asked.

Matt gasped, "Couple photo shoot."

"But we have a dilemma on how we should be posed," Rey admitted.

"Do you want my expert opinion?" Matt smirked.

"Just because you hit 1,000 followers doesn't make you better then me," Rey fake yelled.

"You have almost 200 followers, that means I'm 5x better then you," Matt sipped his drink and looked away.

"Then I'm going to have someone else take the picture so they can get the tag because you don't need one," Rey crossed her arms.

"Wow, happy to be your second choice Rey," Poe snorted.

"Okay I'll do it, just so Mr. Lense-flairs-go-with-everything doesn't," Matt laughed.

"They do!" Poe insisted, "Right Finn?"

"Um," Finn thought for a second, "I'm hungry, Rose, do you want to go to the kitchen?"

"Sure," Rose and Finn got up and left.

"It's okay Poe, you can be my assistant," Matt hopped off the bed, "Where should we take the picture?"

"Probably on the blank wall in the hall way," Rey shrugged, "Ben was going to hold me but we couldn't decide if I should kiss him on the cheek or he should kiss me."

"Can you hold her at a hight that you can kiss her forehead?" Matt asked.

"I can try," Ben followed Rey and Matt into the hallway, she put the hood of the blanket her head and held the sides in her hands, "You look so cute."

"Thank you," Rey held her arms out to Ben so he could pick her up, "I have a weird thought."

"What is your weird thought?" Ben asked as Matt adjusted the hood so he could see her face.

"Could you stunt me by laying on the ground and holding me up by my foot?" Rey asked.

"I can and you're stronger then me so you totally could," Matt answered.

"What if I drop you?" Ben asked.

"You're not dropping me now," Rey reasoned.

"Maybe," Ben answered as Matt took Rey's phone and a few steps back, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Rey's forehead.

"Got it," Matt looked at the picture.

"Rey should you face tune that pimple on your chin?" Poe asked.

"As soon as I get down I'm going to get you," Rey promised.

"You're welcome," Ben laughed.

"I do want a picture of you, me and Finn on the stairs, so I'll punch you after," Rey reasoned.

"Sweetheart, if I put you down you have to play nice," Ben sighed.

"You'll have to hold me forever then," Rey laughed.

"Oh darn," Ben smirked.

"Put down my model," Matt spoke dramatically and stamped his foot.

"Boyfriend has rights over photographer," Ben wrapped an arm around Rey's back.

"Photographers way goes during a shoot," Matt shot back.

"Model should have rights over everyone," Poe announced.

"Oh models have literally no rights, ask Adrien," Rey informed.

"You and Adrien talk about modeling alot?" Ben asked.

"Adrien doesn't complain alot but when he does it's to me, I don't know why but it's fine," Rey shrugged.

"Do you want me to put you down?" Ben asked.

"I have an idea for a pic of your brothers on the stairs," Matt suggested.

"Let's leave Finn and Rose alone for a while," Rey explained, "And no you can keep holding me."

"Good," Ben whispered as Rey wrapped her arms around her, "Wait we should go play ping pong."

"Oh yeah, Ben literally didn't care whether Rey was a boy or a girl because then we would have even teams for ping pong on Sunday nights," Poe told Matt.

"Wow, thank's Ben," Rey rolled her eyes.

"That's not exactly what happened," Ben sighed as he set her on her feet, "Your dad wouldn't tell us anything about you all we knew was that you were in an orphanage in London and everyone thought it was weird because we knew Finn was a boy and it's like when a woman is pregnant and everyone is waiting to find out the baby's gender, we were all waiting to meet you."

"You didn't think if I was a girl that I would become your girlfriend?" Rey laughed.

"I'm sure plenty of people think that's why we're together," Ben shrugged.

"Yeah half the cheer team thinks that,"Matt admits, "They're just jealous."

"You where would be a great place to talk about this?" Poe asked and everyone turned to him, "Around the ping pong table."

* * *

The ball flew past Poe's head as he ducked, "Rey why do you have to hit it so hard."

"That's what she said," Matt mumbled as he grabbed the ball from the floor and shot it back.

"What was that?" Rey asked.

"Nothing," Matt smirked, Rey glared and held up her hand beside her mouth so Ben couldn't see what she mouthed at the blond, "I'm waiting for the moment you actually say that out loud."

"Say what out loud?" Ben asked.

"Nothing," Rey smirked, "It's a really bad word, I doubt your mother would be happy if you knew it."

"How do you know and I don't?" Ben questioned, "I can't imagine you would know a bad word that I don't."

"I mean I know a few in Spanish, French, and German," Rey shrugged.

"Where did German come from? You're learning French and Spanish?" Poe questioned.

"I can't get the German to sound right so I don't speak it but I can read and write it, French and Spanish are easier because I can ask you and Finn to help me," Rey shrugged. Ben let the ball fly past him because he was staring at Rey, "What?"

"I didn't know you were literate in German," Ben was astonished.

"Yeah," Rey shrugged, "My tutor taught me to write German because he would write all his lesson plans in German."

Rose ran down the stairs, "Rey you won't believe who's arguing in the group chat."

"Chloe and someone else?" Rey asked.

"Of course but guess who," Rose and Rey sat on the couch.

"I don't understand girls," Finn shrugged as he took Rey's spot at the table.

"Wait where did this start?" Rey was scrolling through unread messages.

"I don't know but Bridgette and Chloe are tearing each other appart," Rose gasped.

"Okay I found the begining, Chloe put a picture of Marinette and Adrien from Adrien's story and put it in the chat and asked what she was wearing," Rey explained.

"She was wearing just a red v-neck," Rose shrugged, "her hair was down too it was cute."

"She said clothes and Chloe asked if she was trying to seduce Adrien," Rey explained, "Then Bridgette went off."

"They aren't pulling any punches," Rose gasped, "Oh no, Chloe's dragging Felix."

"Wait, I'm going to send a message in the group chat without Chloe," Rey decided.

"What are you going to say?" Rose asked.

"I'm just going see if we should tell Jyn or not," Rey explained.

"Good idea, Chloe could be kicked off the team for this because Bridgette really is only giving constructive criticism," Rose shrugged.

"Sorry, I'm drama trash, let me see," Matt sat down on Rey's other side and started scrolling through her phone, "I have a really petty idea."

"I'm not saying yes but what is it?" Rey asked.

"Everyone leaves the group chat, Chloe won't have an audience and she'll get bored," Matt explained.

"That's a great idea, I'll suggest it in the groupchat without Chloe," Rose said.

"I'm just going to leave now because I can't stand what she's saying about Felix," Rey said as she set her phone down.

"What was she saying about Felix?" Ben asked as he walked over to the couch and stood in front of Rey.

"That he doesn't actually like Bridgette because he never is affectionate to her but she doesn't have the right to judge anyone's relationship," Rey shook her head.

"Are we going to go beat up her boyfriend?" Poe asked as he went and stood next to Ben in front of Matt.

"I think leaving the group chat is a good idea because it won't give her attention," Finn explained.

"I'm staying in the chat and almost everyone is gone now, the only ones left are me, Chloe, Bridgette, and Jackie but Jackie is horrible with her phone so that's probably why," Rose shrugged, "Chloe just said she's going to quit cheer for good."

"Screenshot that and send it to Jyn," Rey gasped, "She said if Chloe blows off cheer again that she's kicked off the team, so if she doesn't show up to practice tomorrow she's off the team."

"Rarity already has all the screenshots of the begining of the fight and that's enough to get her kicked off," Rose smiled.

Matt pulled out his phone, "Jyn just texted me."

"Open it," Rey was bouncing up and down in her seat.

"I can't," Matt passed the phone to her.

"I can," Finn took the phone Rey and opened the text, "Can you come to practice tomorrow?"

Rey, Rose, and Matt screamed and jumped into a group hug, Ben and Finn had covered their ears and Poe looked at them cringing, "Why are cheerleaders so loud?"

"Congratulations, Matt," Obi yelled from the top of the stairs.

"Thank you!" Matt yelled back, "Wait Rey, you won't beat practice tomorrow."

"No!" Rey yelled making everyone flinch.

"Okay I'm starting to get used to it," Poe shrugged.

"I'm adding you to the cheer group chat," Rose said as Rey and Matt picked up their phones. Ben, Finn, and Poe shrugged and left the three sitting on the couch staring at their phones and went upstairs to get something to eat.

"I wonder what someone would have to do to get kicked off the football team," Poe spoke as he opened the fridge.

"Now that Snoke is gone I guess something other than being bad at football," Ben shrugged.

"I still feel so bad for James last year, when he lost his arm and Snoke wouldn't even let him sit on the sidelines of games, he had to sit in the bleachers," Finn shook his head.

"And Snoke made him sit in the library when he asked if he could sit at practice because he had to take Steve home," Poe glared at the bowl of cereal he was pouring.

"Now Luke is the Head Coach and all the injured get to inflate balls and clean equipment," Ben rolled his eyes.

"Which won't be terrible," Finn shrugged.

"Are you anticipating getting hurt this year?" Poe laughed.

"Possibly," Finn shoved a spoonful of cereal in his mouth.

"You're the most careful person on the team, why would you get injured?" Poe questioned.

"Football is a dangerous sport," Finn shrugged.

"One person on the team get's injured every year, statistically your chances would go up the longer you're in football so it will probably be an upper classman," Ben shrugged.

"You're always so positive Ben," Obi said as he walked through the kitchen to the laundry room.

"I try," Ben called after him.

"You try what?" Rey asked as she, Matt, and Rose walked up the stairs.

"To be a ray of sunshine but that's your job," Ben answered making Poe roll his eyes at Matt who laughed.

"That and stealing cereal," Rey took his spoon and a scoop full of his cereal as she sat on his lap.

"I'm just thinking about all the years Ben wouldn't let anyone but his mom touch his food and now look at him," Finn laughed as he gave his seat to Rose and poured her a bowl of cereal.

"Character developement," Ben shrugged.

"We're so proud," Poe snorted.

"I still remember when you were little and would take 5 minutes to wash an orange," Mr. Kenobi laughed.

"Did you eat the peel?" Rose questioned.

"You have to wash the outsides of fruits even if you don't eat that part because then everything on the outside get's onto the fruit when you cut it," Ben explained.

"I under stand that but five minutes?" Matt asked.

"He tries to hard at everything," Rey laughed as Ben rolled his eyes at her.

"We should get going soon, there will be alot of people there tonight," Ben explained.

"No, I hate crowds," Finn sighed.

"Which is why Ben thinks it's okay to leave an hour and a half early?" Matt asked.

"We need to take a picture of you, me, and Rose in one of the theater seats," Rey leaned over and put her hand on Matt's wrist.

"I didn't give you permission to touch me," Matt slid his hand out from under Rey's and she held her hand next to her mouth and mouthed something at him making him laugh, "Oh sibling stairs picture."

"Yes," Rey jumped up, "Come, siblings!"

Finn and Poe both made absurdly loud groans as they followed after her and Matt.

* * *

Rey stood on the first standing, Finn behind her on the second, and Poe behind him on the first landing that lead up to the rest of the stairs. Finn had his hands on Rey's shoulders and Poe had his hands on Finn's. Matt snapped the picture and showed it to Rey, "Perfect."

"Finn, hold her down so the can't punch me in the face," Poe yelled as he turned and ran upstairs.

* * *

Ben and Rose still sat at the kitchen table as Rey yelled, "It's treason then!" And a door above them slammed. Ben turned to Rose, "So what are your plans for fathers day?"

"About 20 of my family members are going to the zoo," Rose answered.

"That sounds awesome," Ben smiled.

"Yeah, I'm excited, what about you?" Rose smiled back.

"Saturday the office that my mom and Mr. Kenobi work in is having a father's day banquet and they also celebrate all the summer birthdays so we're going to do that and then Sunday Finn, Poe, Rey, and I are cooking dinner for my parents, Luke, Mr. Kenobi, and Kanan," Ben answered.

"That's cool, what are you going to make?" Rose asked.

"Salmon with green beans, white Vermont cheddar potatos, and we haven't decided on appetizers or dessert," Ben shrugged.

"Are those the potatoes your mom brought over when my mom broke her leg?" Rose asked.

"Yes but she made those, I made the meat loaf," Ben stood, "Can I take your bowl?"

"Sure, I'm going to go check on them, we should leave soon," Rose got up and went upstairs.

Rose found Finn and Matt sitting on the floor watching as Rey knelt down beside Poe's door picking the lock, "Got it!"

"No!" Poe yelled as the door swung open where he was laying on his bed on his phone and Rey jumped onto of him.

"Surrender!" Rey yelled as she pinned him down with his arms over his head.

"Never!" Poe tried to flip her, "We'll continue this during football season when I have a fair chance."

"So you lost?" Rey smirked as Rose, Finn, and Matt watched from the hall.

"No!" Poe glared at her.

Ben walked in and leaned against the door way, "I know you guys are adopted but that's still incest."

"Ew!" Rey tried to climb off of Poe and he grabbed onto her and kissed her cheek, "He bit me!"

"Kinky!" Matt yelled from the hall way making Ben snort in laughter.

"Help!" Rey tried to stand up but Poe pulled her back into his lap.

"We really should get ready to go," Ben smiled.

"Fine," Poe let Rey go and she grabbed a pillow and hit him with it, "Oof!"

"Okay, I'm ready," Rey jumped up and ran from the room.

"Good luck with that," Poe pointed after her.

"I like her," Ben shrugged.

"Good to hear Ben!" Mr. Kenobi called up the stairs, "Are you guys leaving soon because I was going to clean the carpets and wanted you all of the house when I did."

"Did you want me to take Finn and Rose and you would take Rey and Matt?" Poe asked as he pulled his shoes on.

"Sounds like a plan, have fun," Ben and Poe first bumped.

* * *

"Shotgun," Rey called as she ran fromthe garage door to Ben's truck.

"Aux cord," Matt yelled after her.

"I'm actually okay with that," Rey shrugged as she climbed in the car.

"We'll see if I am," Ben sighed as he got in the car, "Seatbelts?"

"Yep," Matt said as he clicked his seatbelt, he looked over and Rey and Ben were kissing, "Okay, wow."

"Sorry," Ben broke the kiss and put the truck in reverse.

"I'm not," Rey smirked as she passed Matt the aux cord, Matt covered the side of his face and mouthed something to her as she watched him out of the corner of his eye, "Only for Ben."

"What?" Ben asked as he backed the truck out of the way so Poe could get his orange jeep out of the garage and remotely close it.

"Nothing," Rey smiled.

"What should we listen to?" Matt asked.

"A bop," Rey answered.

Ben pulled up to the gate and got out to unlock it as Matt started playing Party in the USA by Miley Cyrus and Rey turned the volume up really loud as they started singing at the top of their lungs. Ben let Poe through the gate and he drove off and as Ben got back in the trucks and turned the volume down, "It's almost 11 at night, you're going to have to be a little quieter."

"You just don't like Miley Cyrus," Rey laughed.

"I didn't say that, I said I can't look at her at times," Ben explained as he drove the truck forward, "Specifically when she's not dressed, I don't really want to see anyone undressed."

"What about me?" Rey teased.

"I will admit to nothing until I sign a prenup," Ben said as he got out if the car.

"What's a prenup?" Rey called after him.

"Don't worry about it," Ben got back in the truck and leaned over to kiss her cheek.

"It's a piece of paper that you sign before you get married so if you get divorced Ben gets too keep his money," Matt explained.

"Actually the only thing I need in a prenup is the organizations my mom is a shareholder in that I'm going to inherit," Ben explained.

"But you would still let me help, right?" Rey asked.

"Of course," Ben smiled.

"Can we listen to Kelly Clarkson now?" Matt asked.

"Ben stan's Kelly Clarkson, she's all over his ipod, that's on my desk, I ment to give that back to you," Rey remembered.

"It's fine you can keep it, but what does stan mean?" Ben asked.

"An actual old man," Matt laughed.

"Stan is like you're a fan of them," Rey explained.

"I'm going to video Rey with flash," Matt spoke as it was dark outside and there would be a glare on the windshield.

"Okay," Ben said.

Matt started recording Rey with his phone light on her, "Go check out a cute pic of this cutie with her cute boyfriend on her insta."

"Taken by the cutest insta photographer ever, swipe up," Rey blew the camera a kiss.

"Ew, I hate when you flirt with me, stay in your lane," Matt snorted as he attached the link to the snapchat and posted it.

"Whatever, post on your story that gets less views then mine," Rey rolled her eyes.

"Are you guys friends or not?" Ben asked.

"We're best friends and have a love hate relationship," Rey smiled.

"Love is a strong word, and don't look at me to long," Matt stared at his phone.

"Wow, he's been a cheerleader for an hour and between his legs already smells like fish," Rey smirked.

Matt let out a exaggerated gasp as Ben asked, "What does that even mean?"

"Don't worry about it," Rey smiled.

"She's calling my vag dirty," Matt explained.

"Gross Rey," Ben wrinkled his nose and turned red.

"I'm surprised you know what vag means," Rey smirked, "Where did you learn that?"

"Just the internet," Ben shrugged.

"Where on the internet?" Rey asked.

"More importantly what time are you on that part of the internet?" Matt asked.

"Don't," Ben huffed as his knuckles whitened from gripping the steering wheel.

"Are you a late night or early morning kind of guy?" Matt asked.

"Oh is that way you wake up so early?" Rey asked.

"Rey!" Ben's ears were completely blushed.

"Yes I got that on video!" Matt laughed.

"How much?" Ben groaned.

"Just me and Rey then you yelling, no one will know," Matt smiled.

"I didn't yell," Ben rolled his eyes.

"It's okay, she's into it," Matt smirked.

"You said you wouldn't tell anyone," Rey gasped.

"He wasn't included in that, I'm trying to help you," Matt shrugged.

"I don't need your help," Rey huffed.

"Oh really yesterday she sent me a horoscope about what your boyfriend should call you in bed," Matt paused to gag, "And your sign said 'kitten' and you sent it to me saying you wish."

"I hate you," Rey mumbled her head in her hands.

"Do you not want me to call you Sweetheart, I could call you something else?" Ben asked.

"Of course not, I love that you call me Sweetheart," Rey put her hand on his arm.

Ben glanced as her an smiled, "Okay kitten."

"I think I just threw up in my mouth a little bit," Matt grimaced.

"Jealous," Rey glared.

"Bunny," Matt shot back.

"Children, no name calling," Ben scolded.

"Would that make you a pedophile?" Matt questioned.

"We're protected by the Romeo and Juliet law," Rey shrugged.

"Thinking about being a lawer?" Matt smirked.

"No, but I'm pretty good at googling," Rey shrugged.

"Did you tell him what my dad said?" Ben asked.

"Oh he wasn't serious," Rey shook her head.

"I know my dad, he won't give the company to me or any of the workers, he would love to give it to you," Ben smiled.

"He just offered me a job, Babe," Rey rolled her eyes.

"Because you have so much potential," Ben smiled as he pulled into a parking spot.

Matt leaned out the door and gagged, Poe called to him, "You good man?"

"I can only take Ben and Rey being up each other's butts for so long," Matt answered as they all got out of their cars.

"You're going to be a fun third wheel partner," Poe smiled as he wrapped an arm around Matt's shoulders and headed toward the theater. Finn offered Rose his arm and they followed.

"Come on we have to catch up," Rey grabbed Ben's hand and started to pull him after them.

"Why? I have the tickets and we're 5 minutes before early," Ben smiled as he pulled her to him and held her waist.

"I thought it was too much physical activity," Rey smirked.

"I wanted to ask you about that," Ben pressed his forehead to hers, "Can we dance on Saturday?"

"I don't know, can we?" Rey closed her eyes.

"This is important to me," Ben whispered.

"Then yes we can," Rey smiled, "I'll be fine."

"I don't wan't fine, I want you to be happy," Ben lead her after their group.

"You make me happy," Rey swung their joined hands as they walked.

"You make me happier then I've ever been," Ben smiled back.

"Did you guys get lost?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, in her eyes," Ben smirked as Rey wrapped her hand that wasn't holding his around his forearm. He then took out his phone and handed it to Poe, "Why don'tyou do the talking?"

"Sounds good, the girl is cute," Poe smirked as he walked inside the crowded building and up to the girl who took the tickets, "Hi, we have pre purchased tickets for the six of us."

"Awesome, saving paper," the girl scanned the phone and moved the velvet rope to let them in, "Theater 4 on the left, oh hi Ben."

"Hey Mabel, where's Dipper?" Ben asked.

"At concessions, he's coming home smelling like popped corn, I'm so excited," the girl jumped and smiles.

"You couldn't talk to her even when you knew her?" Poe whispered.

"Ordering anxiety is real and can't be medicated," Ben whispered back, "Finn, Poe and I will go get popcorn why don't you go with Matt and the girls to find our seats?"

"Okay," Finn nodded as he eyed the concessions area where people stood shoulder to shoulder.

They found their seats where only a few other people were already in the theater and Rey handed her phone to Finn, "Can you take a picture of Rose, Matt, and I in the seat."

"Sure," Finn took the phone as they all sat down.

Matt loved the arm rest so Rey could sit in the middle, "Are we looking at the camera with heads together?"

"Yeah that's perfect," Rey said as they posed. Finn sat in the seat next to them as they waited for the movie to start. Poe and Ben returned and sat with Finn until the lights dimmed slightly and the previews started.

Ben sat with Rey, Rose with Finn, and Poe and Matt took the final seat and the movie started.

* * *

Thanos held Loki up by his neck and Ben felt a sharp pain in his arm. Rey had grabbed him and was digging her nails into his wrist. "No resurrection this time." Ben looked at Rey to see her other hand covering the lower portion of her face and her under eyes starting to turn red and puffy. He didn't know what to say so he pried her hand off his arm and laced their fingers together.

Rey squealed at each characters appearance and laughed at the humor but mostly stared in awe at the settings and thought about the characters lines carefully. She then leaned over and whispered to him, "When did she have time to dye her hair?"

"There's a theory that there's going to be some time traveling in a future movie and that's why they all look so different," he whispered back in her ear.

"Is that why Bruce can't perform?" Rey questioned, "Because he doesn't look vastly different."

Ben snorted in laughter before responding, "You might be onto something."

Rey's happiness was short lived because with Gamoras death tears filled her eyes and threatened to spill over. "Steve?" Rey let out a strangled cry and tears started streaming down her face as half the Avengers started disappearing. Ben felt horrible that the movie he picked for their first date made her cry and wondered if she would break up with him. He looked over and Finn and Rose were also crying, he couldn't see if Poe and Matt were but he assumed they weren't. The credits started to roll and the lights came up slightly and Rose handed Rey a tissue, "Ben can I say something and you have to promise not to get mad?"

"Um sure," Ben shrugged but inside braced himself for her to break up with him.

"I think I likes that more then Star Wars," Rey admitted.

"That's okay," Ben let out the breath he was holding and rubbed her back.

"You're not going to break up with me for treason?" Rey laughed.

"Never," Ben kissed her nose making her giggle.

* * *

 ** _Did you like Infinity War? Also let me know if you want all the rest of the chapters at once or over a few weeks and what you would want in an epilogue!_**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Getig - Lol, thanks!_**

 ** _EmberLex \- Thank you for reviewing!_**

* * *

Leia walked into her husband's auto shop where Rey, Han, and McQueen we're looking under the hood of a car, "Han, if you let Rey get covered in grease the day she has to try on dresses when she's not supposed to be anywhere near the cars I'm going to be peeved."

"Of course not," Han shoved several blue towels into Rey's hands, "You should go appreaciate how clean the bathrooms are."

"Yes, I will do that, alone, Leia I need a moment to myself to appreciate the smell of amonia," Rey turned and ran to the bathroom to wash the grease out from under her finger nails.

* * *

Ben, Poe, and Finn were packing up their fencing gear when all their phones went off. Poe was the first to his, "School wide party everyone but the cheerleaders and Matt Rayd welcome at Chloe Bourgeious' house."

"Just say no cheerleaders, Matt is a cheerleader," Ben huffed.

"I'm sending this to Rey," Poe decided.

"Don't, she'll tell Matt and that will hurt his feelings," Finn said.

"You're right," Poe sighed.

"Then let's keep Matt occupied and I'll have my mom keep Rey occupied and we can tell them both later," Ben suggested.

"That's a great idea, we can ask him to hang out and keep him busy till Rey get's her dress and maybe we could all crash the party," Poe laughed.

"Maybe not crash the party," Finn reasoned.

"Technically we were invited," Ben shrugged.

"You mean like go in and get everyone to leave?" Poe asked.

"I was thinking go in and wait till the party is going and get it shut down," Ben explained.

"Okay that is a good idea," Finn agreed.

"But now we have to find Matt," Poe grabbed his gear, "As soon as the first cheer girl finds out they're all going to know."

Coincidentally Matt walked into the locker room, "Hey guys, any plans for the weekend?"

"Rey's getting her dress for tomorrow so we were going to hang out at my house, do you want to come?" Ben asked.

"Oh sure," Matt smiled, "I got the new Call of Duty for PS4 if we want to play that."

"Yes!" Finn high fived him.

* * *

Rey and Leia sat in the car as Leia drove to the mall, "Alright so we're looking for black or gray, knee length preferably with sleeves and a higher neck line."

"Exactly," Rey smiled, "Thank you so much for taking me, while it would be fun going with my brothers I prefer you."

"No problem sweetie, I wish I had a daughter, not that I don't love Ben but I like to think Billie would have been alot like you," Leia sighed, "Smart, beautiful, confident."

"Billie?" Rey asked.

"Don't tell Ben but when he was 4 I had a mis carriage, we named her Billie and I have her ashes in storage at the coroner's so she can be buried with either Han or I," Leia explained, "Ben was truly a miracle and he thinks I couldn't have another baby, when he was younger he wanted a sibling so badly which is why we had him spend so much time with your brothers."

"He never said anything, thank you for sharing that with me," Rey spoke earnestly.

"Only Han, Luke, my parents, and I know so don't mention it to anyone," Leia smiled, "I'm so happy Ben has you, how was the movie last night?"

"Oh it was awesome," Rey smiled, "It was a great movie but alot of characters died."

"Ben told me you were crying the entire time," Leia said as she pulled into a parking spot.

"It was a sad cry but that's also what the movie is supposed to be, and emotional experience," Rey explained.

"I think I'll have to see this movie," Leia smiled, "Is it a good date movie?"

"Not really but don't tell Ben I said that, he felt bad enough that I cried," Rey admitted.

* * *

Rose and Page were driving home when Jyn sent a text to both of them, Rose read it aloud, "We're having a secret welcome Matt sleepover tonight at my house, bring a snack to share and a drink for yourself."

"Oh that sounds so fun," Page smiled, "What should we bring?"

"Pretzels," Rose gasped.

"Sounds good," Page agreed.

* * *

Rey and Leia's first stop was a Victoria's Secret to get Rey some "proper bras" as Leia says. Rey followed Leia into the store and they were approached by an employee, "Can I help you with anything?"

"Yes, she needs to be fitted," Leia smiled.

"Great we actually have a girl that is training, do you want to be her first?" the employee smiled, "I'll supervise, of course."

"Sure, I would love to help," Rey smiled.

"Perfect, I'll show you to a room," the employee lead them to a changing room, "What was your name?"

"Rey," Rey answered.

"Alright Rey, you can wait in here and I'll be right back," the girl walked away leaving Rey standing in the door way.

"Do I have to take my shirt off?" Rey asked.

"Yes but it's only for a few minutes and then they tell you your size," Leia explained.

"Will you stand in here with me?" Rey asked.

"Of course dear," Leia laughed.

The employee came back with a girl that looked about Rey's age, "Hi I'm Daisy and I'm going to tell you your size."

* * *

Finn was in the recliner, Poe on the love seat, and Matt and Ben on the couch as they sat playing their video game. Luke walked in and watched them for a minute, "Do you think games like this encourage gun violence in schools?"

"Luke, that's weird," Ben groaned.

"As the psychology teacher I have to ask," Luke shrugged.

"I think if they had a video game in a school that would be different but the video games are in outdoor settings and they're controllers which is very different then operating a gun," Matt answered.

"Good answer," Luke nodded and he turned and when to the fridge.

"Just tell them what they want to hear," Matt whispered making the rest of the guys laugh.

* * *

Rey was still cringing as she and Leia left Victoria's Secret but did snap a mirror selfie in the dressing room and sent it to Rose saying, _"I am now a woman!"_

"Leia, I feel like everyone will be able to tell," Rey whispered as they walked into the dress section of the department store.

"If anyone stare tell them you eyes are up here and if any one comments say get lost," Leia offered as she started to examine some of the dresses, "I'm not going to give any advice if my son notices, I would hope he doesn't."

"If I hug him will he tell a difference?" Rey asked.

"Ask him if you're comfortable, I'm confident he won't bring it up," Leia assured, as he held up a dress, "What do you think of this?"

* * *

Ben's phone wen't off and he paused the game to take it out of his pocket, Poe sighed, "Dude, my sister can wait."

"Your sister maybe but not my girlfriend," Ben responded, "My mother is insane."

"Why?" Matt leaned over and took Ben's phone, "I'm just going to screenshot that for you."

"I going to kill you," Ben took his phone back.

"What is it?" Poe stood and looked at Ben's phone, the picture was a mirror selfie of Rey and Leia and Rey was wearing a floor length, black velvet gown with thigh slit on one side, an illusion plunging neck line, and a racer back captioned, 'Your mom said to try this on for you.'

"If it wasn't so funny it would be sad how much your mom wants you and Rey to," Matt stopped talking and looked over where Luke was making a sandwich, "I can't finish my sentence with my teacher standing in the next room."

"No, finish it," Poe whispered.

"Yeah Matt," Finn smiled.

Matt pressed his lips together and glanced over at Luke before whispering, "Get it on."

"I'm telling," Ben whispered as Poe and Finn snickered.

"I've already told Rey, you forget I know everything about your relationship," Matt shrugged.

"Everything?" Ben asked skeptically.

"Ask her," Matt smirked.

"I can't respond to that with a question about you," Ben rolled his eyes.

"What are you going to respond to my sister in a sexy dress?" Poe squinted at him.

"Don't use that word," Ben cringed.

"You need to accept that your girlfriend is the hottest girl on the cheerleading team," Matt looked at Ben, "Notice I said girl."

"Really Ben, in front of my sandwich?" Luke asked from the kitchen.

"They're talking about Rey in a not school appropriate outfit," Ben complained.

"And as a teacher I'm so triggered," Luke rolled his eyes and took his sandwich upstairs.

"If she wore it to school that would be different," Ben called after him.

"Yeah, I'll have to mop up your bloody nose," Luke scoffed making Finn, Poe, and Matt laugh as Ben rolled his eyes.

* * *

Rey twirled around in a dress for Leia, "Darling that is adorable."

"I think it's the one," Rey smiled.

"It's perfect, let's send a picture to your dad," Leia smiled as she took a picture of Rey, "What shoes are you thinking nude or black?"

"Probably nude because it's summer," Rey shrugged as she turned back to the mirror

* * *

Rey walked back and forth in nude heels, "I feel like I should practice, but there's no way I'm going to dance in these."

"You can take them off to dance in a put on flats, we should get you some black flats too," Leia explained, "And probably a purse."

"Being a woman is hard," Rey sighed, "And expensive."

"But we get told we look good way more often to the point where it's inappropriate for someone not to say it," Leia explained.

"So how to I know if someone is actually complimenting me?" Rey asked.

"Watch how they say other things and if they use the same sincerity the entire time they might be faking it," Leia explained, "Mostly only the trophy wives will be fake though."

"What's a trophy wife?" Rey asked as she paced around getting used to the heels while looking for flats.

"When a man marries a pretty woman and she doesn't work just busies herself making their lives look perfect, it's very old fashioned but still happens among older adults today because they also raise children but most the people I work with have grown children that wont be attending, there are a few younger ones that will," Leia explained.

"That sounds boring, will they expect me to act like a sort of trophy wife?" Rey asked.

"They'll expect it but it's okay to not meet the expectations of people whose opinions don't matter," Leia assured.

"I'll keep that in mind," Rey nodded.

* * *

As they drove back to the Solo house Leia got a call from work so Rey went on her phone. She saw the text from Jyn along with a text from Matt's mom, ' _Matt is hanging out with your brothers at Benxs house and I already took his sleepover stuff to Coach Jyn's house, could you text me when you have all your sleepover stuff together? I have a plan to get you both over there so at to not ruin the surprise_!'

' _Sounds good, I'll be at the Solo's soon and will asses the situation_ ,' Rey responded.

"Sorry about that sweetie, I'm afraid I'll have to head up to my office when we get back," Leia said as she set down her phone.

"That's fine, there's a surprise sleepover at Jyn's to welcome Matt, so I have to figure out how to get my sleepover stuff there without him finding out but his mom has a plan to get us there without him finding out after I get my stuff together," Rey explained.

"When we get back you could pull Ben aside and tell him what you need and then he and Poe can do that under the rouse going to get dinner and take it to Jyn's," Leia suggested.

"How are you so good at lying?" Rey laughed.

"You have to be smart to lie that's why women rarely get caught," Leia smirked.

* * *

The boys went back to their video game when Rey and Leia entered the house, Rey set her bags down on the table as Leia headed up to her office, "Hi boys, I have to do some work so please keep it down."

"Yes Mom," Ben called back as him and his friends were glued to the TV.

"Ben, can I talk to you?" Rey asked.

"Yeah," Ben set down his controller and before he stood up Matt, Finn, and Poe's character surrounded his and started shooting him, "We're on the same team."

"Just because you love someone doesn't mean you have to be nice all the time," Matt shrugged, "And by I love you I think you look like the guy that plays Kylo Ren and he's pretty."

"He is really pretty," Rey agreed as she grabbed Ben's hand and dragged him to the bath room and closed the door behind them, "First of all, hi, I missed you."

"I missed you too," Ben leaned down to kiss her.

"Secondly I need you to hug me," Rey wrapped her arms around Ben's shoulders as he leaned down to hug her around her waist, "Can you tell a difference?"

"A difference in what?" Ben asked.

"You really don't know?" Rey crossed her arms and leaned against the counter behind her.

"Am I in trouble for not?" Ben tilted his head to the side.

"No, I just can't figure out if you actually don't know or if you do and you're embarrassed to say it, also I don't want to say what it is because I want to know if it's actually obvious," Rey explained.

"Okay, it's not hair or makeup?" Ben questioned.

"Nope," Rey shook her head.

"Good, because I swear it looks exactly like your makeup last night, or this morning," Ben shrugged, "Is it something you're wearing?"

"Yes," Rey smirked.

"Well, your shirt is Poe's, shorts are yours you actually wore them earlier this week, and your socks I remember because I like the color," Ben sighed, "I have no idea, you'll have to tell me."

"Fine," Rey rolled her eyes, "I'm wearing a real bra, not a sports bra."

"Cool," Ben's ears were starting to turn red.

"Ben, I'm really self conscious about this and I want you to honestly tell me the difference," Rey sighed.

"Um, higher, more defined, and I guess firmer but I figured that was because your arms were raised," Ben shrugged.

"But not better?" Rey asked.

"Your body is perfect no matter what you are wearing," Ben kissed her forehead.

"Thank you, thirdly-" Rey paused and opened the door, then closed it and turned on the water faucet then whispered, "We're having a surprise sleep over and I need you to go get my sleepover stuff and take it to Jyn's house and we're going to hide that by having you and Poe go together to get dinner which you would also have to pick up, and once you guys get back Jyn and Matt's mom have a plan to get us there without Matt finding out," Rey explained.

"Alright, tell me what you need," Ben took out his phone and opened the text thread to her.

"The one of the sports drinks and one of the boxes of cereal, and then all the makeup on the left side of my sink, my toiletries in the right hand drawer, you can put that in my cheer bag which already has a spare cheer practice uniform so you don't have to worry about that but you'll need to take the pompoms, shoes, and cheer makeup out because it is different makeup, lastly I need my pillow and a sleeping bag, also if I could borrow your long sleeve black shirt that's really thin that would be great," Rey smiled.

"Okay, I'm really starting to wonder how much of my clothes you have," Ben laughed. Rey took out her phone and told Leia that she has told Ben what she needed for the sleepover.

"That's what I'll do for our 3 month anniversary, I'll lay out all the clothes of your that I've borrowed and take a picture for Instagram," Rey smiled.

"Borrowed implies you're going to return them, not that I mind," Ben smirked, "Now I have to decide what I'm going to do for our three months, I have a few ideas but well have to see what works with the timing.

"You always have to make everything perfect don't you?" Rey bit her lip as Ben stepped closer to her.

"Part of why I plan is so everything seems spontaneous because you like things to seem that way, like from the moment you turned the faucet on I could turn it off like this," he wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned so their faces were level and he turned off the water, "And here we are."

"Then kiss me," Rey whispered.

"I am 90% to the kiss and the remaining 10% is for you to decide," Ben explained.

"What if I don't want you to be a gentleman?" Rey asked, "What if I want you to take charge and be dominate?"

"Do you want me to try? I can't promise I'll be good at it," Ben looked unsure. Rey just smiled at him encouragingly, "Anything for you kitten."

Before they could kiss again there was a knock at the door and Poe yelled, "Your seven minutes are up!"

"So what video game were you playing?" Rey asked as she and Ben left the bathroom.

"Call of Duty," Finn explained as he handed Rey a controller.

"Okay, how do I play?" Rey asked as she sat on Ben's lap.

* * *

Leia came back down stairs, "Ben I ordered pizza for dinner and was wondering if you and Poe can go get it?"

"Of course mom," as Ben pushed Rey off him so he could get up she stood still glued to the game and sat back down without glancing at him, "Bye Rey?"

"Bye," Rey leaned to the side to see the screen as Poe walked past.

"We've created a monster," Poe shook his head.

"Let's just hope we get back before she finds Red vs. Blue, then we're all over," Ben laughed as he went upstairs and grabbed his car keys and the shirt Rey wanted to borrow.

When Ben started to drive away he turned to Poe, "So we are getting dinner but we're also going to your house and then Jyn and Cassian's to take Rey's sleepover stuff there because the cheer girls are having a surprise welcome sleepover for Matt."

"So when they leave we're going to plan what to do about Chloe's party?" Poe asked, "Should we get the rest of the fencing guys in on it?"

"You can ask them but I don't know if Felix and Adrien will because their dad is friends with Chloe's dad," Ben explained.

"I'll text them and Luka separately and ask, but first I'm going to call your mom and ask if they can sleep over," Poe explained.

"Good idea," Ben nodded.

"So what did you and my sister do in the bathroom?" Poe asked.

"That is not a question I expected you to ever ask, but we just talked about this," Ben answered.

"Just talked?" Poe questioned.

"I mean we kissed a little," Ben shrugged.

"What's a little?" Poe laughed.

"Not alot," Ben shrugged.

"So no tongue?" Poe questioned.

"No tongue," Ben shook his head.

"Tmi dude," Poe smirked as Ben gave him a sideways glare.

"You're the one asking about your sister, that's creepy," Ben smirked.

"I'm protecting her," Poe defended.

"Fair enough," Ben shrugged, "If I had a sister I would probably question everything you do too."

"What makes you think I would date your sister?" Poe asked.

"If I had a sister I would constantly have to fight boys to keep them away from her, if you weren't with me you would be against me," Ben smiled.

"Am I going to have to fight boys to keep them off Rey?" Poe asked.

"I think that's my job now," Ben shrugged.

"No one will want to mess with her because you scare everyone," Poe laughed.

"Very funny," Ben rolled his eyes, "Heard anything from Jessica?"

"I took a selfie with Finn and Rose with them in the back seat of my car and said I was seeing Infinity War and she commented and asked why I didn't invite her and I said I was third wheeling," Poe shrugged.

"You forgot that she sucks," Ben responded.

"I'm not going to say what my first thought was," Poe shook his head.

"Gross," Ben groaned.

"At least I don't stare at your sisters legs everytime she walks by," Poe scoffed.

"No every time she walks by," Ben sighed.

"Of course, sometimes it's her arse," Poe said the last word as Rey would.

"Don't say it like that it's cute when she does it," Ben defended.

"How often do you hear her say it?" Poe questioned, "When do you and her talk about that?"

"Oh look, we're here," Ben jumped out of the truck to unlock the gate.

* * *

Poe: _I don't know if you heard but Chloe is having a no cheerleader party tonight that Rey and Matt can't find out about, we're going to do something, we don't know what, but do you want to head to Ben's, he and I are on another secret mission so Leia knows your coming and you can tell Matt and Rey we're having fencing team bonding before state qualifications, since Chloe is involved Felix and Adrien might not come but we would appreciate your help._

Luka: _That is alot of information but I'll be there in like an hour, I'm guessing we'll need black clothes, I'm sure Ben could take care of that but I'll bring my own._

Poe: _Lol_

As they were driving to Jyn and Cassian's Poe started laughing at his phone, "I'm literally lol-ing, Luka is in and he said he's bringing black clothes even though you should have that covered."

"Very funny," Ben rolled his eyes, "But that's a good call on his part, if Adrien and Felix come tell them to wear black."

"Felix said he's coming because he hates Chloe and Adrien said he's coming to not be left out," Poe reported, "I'm coming to defend the cheerleaders honor."

"We should make shirts that say that for the State Cheer Competitions," Ben suggested.

"You are such a cheer boyfriend," Poe laughed.

"They have to raise money for competition, they could sell the shirts because a ton of students go to watch competition," Ben explained, "I'm sure if I suggest that to Jyn she could get all the cheerleaders parents together so we could plan it."

"First let's plan what to do tonight and second, why don't you do this for Football?" Poe questioned, "We've been cycling the same 3 warm up designs for the past decade."

"That's because the captain and co captain pick the warmups for their season and they just pick the one from their freshman year," Ben rolled his eyes.

"What are we doing when we're captain and co captain?" Poe asked.

"I have a few ideas," Ben shrugged.

"Are they all black?" Poe asked.

"Nope, still dark green," Ben smirked, "But if I could I would."

"Don't you have enough black shirts?" Poe sighed.

"I'm slowly losing most of my clothes thanks to your sister," Ben laughed, "She asked if she could borrow one of my shirts for the sleepover and it's in her bag right now."

"She has you wrapped around her finger," Poe rolled his eyes.

Ben just shrugged and smiled as they pulled into Jyn and Cassian's driveway. They both got out and Ben took Rey's sleepover bag as Poe took her sleeping bag and went up to knock on the door. Cassian answered, "Hey guys, I'm guessing this is part of the plan to get Matt here without ruining the surprise?"

"Yep," Ben smiled.

Dianne ran up and grabbed Poe's arm who was the closest and dragged him inside, "Something terrible has happened!"

"Stop yelling, it's not a huge deal," Twilight sighed, all the cheerleaders save for Matt and Rey were gathered in the living room on the floor or in furniture.

"It means war in high school, not inviting someone to a party," Rarity sighed.

"Excluding anyone is rude," Bridgette added.

"Are you talking about Chloe?" Poe guessed from where he had been pulled to sit on the floor and Ben knelt behind him.

All the girls gave a unanimous groan at the name, Ben sighed, "Fencing guys are going to do something about it, we just don't know what yet, we've been keeping Matt from finding out all day and Rey too because she would tell him."

"Can I help?" Cassain asked, "Not that I wouldn't love to listen to you girls talk about what ever girls talk about these days, that sounds much more fun."

"Sure, I was hoping my dad would help us make sure everything is legal," Poe added.

"We can keep Rey and Matt from finding out," Jackie assured.

"That might be hard, you know Chloe is going to have preparations all over social media," Alya added.

"We could have a rule that we all have to give up our phones," Page suggested.

"That's a great idea," Jyn got out a bucket and went to each of the girls and they put their phones in it, "Cassian call the house phone when the party is officially over and then you can all have your phones back."

"Yes Ma'am," Cassian gave a mock salute.

"And you three, don't get into too much trouble," Jyn looked at Cassian, Poe, and Ben.

"Miss Jyn, when have you even known me to get into trouble," Poe smirked.

"When have you know me not to get him out of trouble?" Ben added.

"That I trust," Jyn smiled.

"You might need black clothes," Ben turned to Cassian.

"That sounds promissing," Dash laughed.

"Ben couldn't you just provide black clothing for the entire fencing team?" Rose smirked. Ben glared at her before shaking his head.

"We'll let you know what happens when the rumors start," Poe promises, "Where do you want Rey's stuff?"

"Over in the corner," Jyn pointed to a pile of bags along one of the walls.

* * *

Ben and Poe returned with 5 pizzas and Felix, Adrien, and Luka were already there. Rey, Matt, Adrien, and Luka had switched over to playing Mine Craft on survival. Finn jumped up to help them with the pizza, "That took forever."

"Yeah, they had lost the order and had to make it," Ben explained, he had been sure to take the receipt with the order time off.

"Rey showed us her dress for tomorrow, Ben you're going to like it," Adrien smiled as they all sat at the dining table.

"They got to see it and I don't?" Ben asked, there were only six chairs so Rey sat on his lap.

"Nope," Rey smiled as she took a slice of pizza, "You'll see tomorrow."

Matt's phone started ringing and his ringtone was All Star By smash mouth, he put it on speaker, "Hey Jyn, you're on speaker because Rey's here and the rest of the fencing team."

"Hi Matt, hi Rey, hi Felix, hi Adrien, hi Finn, okay I'm getting a weird look from Cassian, I'm going to stop, hi to the rest of you."

They all called greetings back, Rey handed the crust of her pizza to Ben, "So what's up Jyn?"

"We got our first cheer bows and we need to decide how we're going to wear our hair so Matt's mom is on her way to get you two and bring you here so we can have a meeting about it, we were going to do that today during practice but since Rey was gone we couldn't."

"Sorry," Ben cringed. He had told everything to the fencing team when he went to practice on Wednesday.

"Just let me know if you're going to do something during band season so I can plan ahead."

"Okay," Ben rested his chin on Rey's shoulder.

"So I'll see you two when you get here, bye."

"If Rose gets their before I do tell her I'm not bringing her hair tie," Matt added.

"Okay."

"Oh and tell Bridget not to forget the thing on Monday," Rey added.

"Okay."

"And remember the alamo," Poe called.

"All my students are a blessing but you, Poe Dameron, also happen to annoy me. Matt and Rey, I'll see you when you get here."

Jyn hung up on them, as Luke walked around the corner, "I didn't get to say goodbye."

"Sometimes I forget that you and Jyn work in the same place," Finn smiled.

"Because she's young and happily married?" Luke asked as he took a piece of pizza.

"I was going to say because you're on opposite ends of the school," Finn shrugged.

"Oh that too," Luke smiled as he leaned against the door frame.

"Rather be alone then unhappily married," Felix shrugged.

"And that is why you were my favorite student," Luke turned and started to head back up stairs.

"Why am I not your favorite student?" Ben called after him.

"You know why," Luke called back.

"I really don't," Ben mumbled making Rey laugh.

Leia walked down the stairs and turned the corner in a rush, "Matt are you vegan?"

"Vegan is the goal but I normally get to vegetarian," Matt explained.

"I feel terrible, I was just on the phone with your mom and she mentioned it and I had no idea," Leia gasped.

"It's not an allergy I just prefer not to eat animals and animal by products," Matt explained, "I'm vegan but I'm not vegan about it."

"Are you sure?" Leia questioned.

"Yes," Matt nodded

"As long as you don't give him grass fed tuna," Rey smiled and Matt started laughing along with Luka but everyone else was slightly confused.

"But tuna don't eat grass," Adrien turned his head to the side.

"That's the joke," Matt explained.

"Like free range coconut milk," Poe joked.

"End coconut captivity," Finn pounded on the table.

"Felix, that could be your senior quote," Ben laughed.

"I think I'll stick with the one I chose," Felix sniffed.

"Which is?" Luka questioned.

"May the bridges I burn light the way," Felix answered.

"Oh that's," Leia hesitated, "Witty."

Han entered the garage and went to the kitchen, "Ben, Leia come here."

"Coming," Rey let Ben up to follow after his mother.

"Why is there three in both of these?" Han hissed as quietly a possible as he held up two medicine bottles.

"When I left I couldn't come back for them," Ben whispered.

"You went off both your medication for three full days?" Leia gasped.

"Can we talk about this later?" Ben glanced at the doorway to the dining room.

"Do you want to go off of it?" Leia questioned, "Do you need a lower dose?"

"Mom," Ben groaned.

"This isn't something to be embarrassed about," Han put a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Yes but now isn't a great time to discuss it," Ben hissed back.

"We'll talk about this tomorrow," Leia assured as the doorbell rang and she went to get it, "Hi Carrie."

"Hello Leia, Matt, Rey are you ready?" Matt's mom asked from the entry way.

Rey shoved half a slice of pizza into her mouth and muffled, "Yes."

"That was impressive," Poe commented as Rey hugged him and Finn.

"Thanks," Rey handed the rest of the slice to Ben who kissed her on the cheek, "Bye."

"Keep her out of trouble," Ben said to Matt.

"You have a severe misunderstanding of how our relationship works," Matt laughed.

"It's both of you trying to get into as much trouble as possible," Finn laughed, "Rose told me all about the Vines."

"I have the power of God and Anime on my side!" Rey and Matt screamed as they ran outside.

"Good luck," Leia said to Carrie.

"Thank you, I'll just turn on some rave music and they should settle down," Carrie sighed as she followed after her son and Rey.

"How does Rey know what Vine is? It died before she got here," Adrien asked.

"Matt showed her, we found out when I dropped something and she said, 'This is why mom doesn't freaking love you'," Poe explained making Felix actually laugh.

"Rey made Felix laugh," Luka gasped.

"Ben you have competition," Finn smiled.

"Laughing at her quoting a vine doesn't mean he's going to try and take her," Ben rolled his eyes.

"She's too eccentric," Felix shook his head.

"She's perfect," Ben corrected, "And eccentric."

"And she snores," Poe added.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Ben shrugged.

"How are we ruining Chloe's party tonight?" Finn changed the subject.

"We take all the alcohol," Luka suggested.

"Better idea, we replace the alcohol with colored water," Adrien suggested.

"But what about the beer?" Poe asked.

"We poor hot water into the coolers?" Ben suggested.

"How are we going to do what without anyone noticing?" Felix questioned.

"We stage a fight?" Finn asked.

"If anyone of us fights each other they'll know something is up," Luka reasoned.

"Too bad we can't get Hux there so he and Ben could fight," Poe laughed.

"That's a great idea," Ben pulled out his phone and texted Hux, 'If I give you $100 will you fight me?'

"That is a terrible idea," Felix rolled his eyes.

"Too late," Ben said as his phone buzzed, with Armitage's response, '$200 on an Amazon gift card, nothing below the belt, and I'll ask for the address afterI get the confirmation email'.

"Ben, you really shouldn't fight him," Adrien sighed.

"First three of you have to secure the bathroom to get the hot water, that can also be a base for the other two to replace the drinks," Ben started sketching out a plan.

"One of those teams is down a person, I'm watching that fight," Poe argued.

"That's a good idea, you can keep anyone from breaking it up too soon," Luka pointed out, "Adrien and I can color water for the bottles while Felix and Finn and pour hot water into the coolers."

"So we just do that and leave?" Adrien asked.

"After the fight they'll probably make Ben leave anyway," Felix shrugged.

"I think that's enough, we don't want to go overboard just kinda mess some stuff up and come back here and play a bored game or something," Ben shrugged.

"Can we actually play a bored game because that sounds fun," Finn smiled.

"Let's play Life!" Adrien gasped.

"Okay but I need a picture of us bored and the party and then us playing Life so I can drag the party on Instagram," Poe said.

"And then we can all have posts of us hanging out here and not even caring about the party," Luka suggested.

"Poe get a picture of Ben and Hux fighting so I can post that," Felix smirked.

"Oh I'm going to video it," Poe smirked.

* * *

 ** _I'm just going to post the last 4 chapters and if you have any questions at the end of chapter 17 ask in a comment and I will answer it as an epilogue._**


	15. Chapter 15

Rey posted a video on Snapchat of her and Matt dancing to Milkshake By Kelis in the back of Matt's mom's car and Ben sat on his bed watching it and smiling. Finn walked out of the bathroom from changing into his black clothes and sat next to him, "You've watched that like 4 times."

"I'm reminding my self why we're doing this," Ben smiled.

"You're so dramatic," Finn rolled his eyes.

"You're just mad that you can't text Rose," Ben smirked.

"Whatever," Finn rolled his eyes and pushed Ben's head down on his pillow, "You're whipped."

"Let's see what Urban Dictionary has to say about that," Ben pursed his lips, "When your friend loves his girlfriend so much he does anything she says and chooses her over his friends, accurate."

Poe gasped from the door way, "You just admitted you love Rey."

"I'm not going to deny that but please don't tell her," Ben begged.

"Fine, but I'm your best man," Poe crossed his arms.

"Of course," Ben agreed.

"Ben is planning his and Rey's wedding," Poe yelled as he ran down stairs.

"What about you and Rose's wedding?" Ben asked.

"I'm not worried," Finn shrugged, "I'm not getting married till we finish college."

"That's smart, I'm not going to college so," Ben shrugged as he and Finn started down stairs.

"And I'm still disappointed," Luke called from his office.

"Just take your online serveys," Ben yelled back.

* * *

The cheerleaders had just finished watching Mean Girls when Twilight held up a clip board, "I created a functional combination of Truth or Dare and Never Have I Ever to keep us all entertained without getting out of hand and the rules are simple, I have an app that randomly selects a Never Have I Ever and those who have gather on one side of the room and those who have not on the other, then we flip a coin to see which side has to do a Truth or Dare, the side that does has to pick together and the side that gives the Truth or Dare has to come up with it together, I also have this app that will randomly select the Never Have I Evers."

"Okay, then let's get started," Jyn spoke as all the cheer team got into a circle to play the game.

"Never have I ever kissed a person of the opposite gender,," Twilight read, "I have so others who have can gather near the fire place." Rey, Jessica, Rose, Bridgette, Alya, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rosie, Dash, and Jyn, joined Twilight near the fireplace while Matt, Page, Jackie, Dianne, Juleka, and Marinette went near the couch. "So now we flip a coin, so I'll flip and the other team can pick someone to call it, if that team is right they get to ask us Truth or Dare of the opposite if they loose."

"Let's let Matt call it," Jackie suggested.

"Um, heads?" Matt guessed as Twilight flitted the coin.

"It is heads to Matt will flip the coin next," Twilight handed over the coin.

"Sweet, Truth or Dare?" Page asked.

The team put their heads together, Dash wispered, "Jackie is the only one who would give an intense Dare but she never does right off the bat, I say we risk it."

"All agreed?" Bridgette asked.

"I," the rest of the girls clamored and turned to the rest of the squad.

"Dare," Dash announced.

The other team put their heads together and Marinette whispered, "I'm scared to throw out an idea because you might use it on me later."

"I won't," Dianne promised.

"They have to go scream, 'I'm a Little Tea Pot' in the middle of the street?" Marinette suggested.

"Yes," Jackie laughed and the others agreed.

"You all have to go scream 'I'm a Little Tea Pot' in the street," Marinette announced.

"Jackie gets phone privileges to record it for me," Jyn jumped up and handed Jackie her phone as the girls got up and ran outside in their socks or bare feet, "You could have put on shoes!"

"I haven't had tetanus in a while," Rose called back as all the girls stood at the end of the driveway waiting to step into the street, the sun was just setting and golden hour was happening.

"Please don't get tetanus again," Page begged.

"No promises," Rose shrugged as she, Rey, Jessica, Bridgette, Alya, Rarity, Fluttershy, Jyn, and Twilight lined up in the street.

"Are we doing the actions?" Jessica asked.

"I don't know the actions," Rey sighed.

"We're doing the actions!" Alya yelled.

"No!"

* * *

Cassian drove his minivan with the fencing team in it, "I'm going to park here around the corner and meet with Hux, let me know when to send him in."

"Sounds good, Felix, Adrien, Luka?" Ben turned and fist bumped each of them so did Finn and Poe, as they all exchanged good lucks.

As they left, Finn and Poe crawled to their vacant seats in the middle, "How far should I let the fight go?"

"End it right before people start to get bored, because we don't want anyone walking in on the others," Ben explained.

"How far should I let the injuries go," Poe asked.

"Not another broken nose," Finn begged.

"Or any blood," Cassian added.

"Like a tissue worth of blood, but I don't think Hux can punch that hard," Ben shrugged.

"Are you going to pull punches?" Finn asked.

"I've never tried it, I'll just have to see if I can make it realistic," Ben shrugged.

"What is your mom going to say if you come back all bruised?" Poe asked.

"We can just cover it with makeup," Ben shrugged, "I'm going to be fine, people get into fights all the time."

"Is Rey going to be mad?" Finn asked.

"Probably not," Ben shrugged.

* * *

"Okay, next never have I ever, driven a car," Twilight read, "I have."

Jackie, Dianne, Rarity, Bridgette, Dash, Jessica, Jyn, and Page had as well while Fluttershy, Matt, Rey, Rose, Alya, Marinette, Rosie, and Juleka had not.

"Okay let's make Jyn call it," Matt spoke as he held up the coin.

"Okay...tales," Jyn decided.

"It's heads," Matt smirked as he handed Jyn the coin, "Truth or dare?"

"Under classmen get too excited about Truth or Dare, what ever we chose will be bad," Page reasoned.

"Good point, but let's go with truth to be safe," Rarity nodded and everyone agreed, "We chose truth."

"What are we going to ask them," Rose whispered as they got into their own huddle.

"How Jyn and Cassian met, they never told anyone," Fluttershy suggested.

"Awwww, let's do that," Rosie smiled.

"Or first kiss," Alya suggested, "Almost everyone can answer that."

"But bringing that back up is unoriginal," Juleka pointed out.

"Both make great stories," Marinette shrugged.

"We could ask what the best date they've ever been on or dream date if they haven't," Matt shrugged.

"I can't wait till we find someone for you to date," Rey messed up Matt's hair.

"We each get to set Matt up on a date," Rose gasped.

"We were playing a game," Matt cringed.

"Right, but we will be back to this topic," Rey promised.

* * *

Ben, Poe, and Finn walked into the party and the entire football team, volleyball team, and a bunch of not fall sport athletes and apparently incoming freshmen were there. Everyone was dancing and no one noticed them entered they skirted the crowd and made their way downstairs. There was no one down stairs so Felix and Adrien were being look outs as Luka dumped out the bottles, Poe and Ben took over as look outs as Felix and Finn started dumping hot water into the coolers and Adrien started helping Luka dump the alcohol into the sink and fill the bottles with water and food coloring. Ben was standing at the stairs case close to the drinks and Poe had wandered into the other room where he could see the other two staircases to the down stairs area they were in. Poe suddenly ran into the room and whisper yelled, "Someone is coming, hide!"

"In here," Finn motioned into the bathroom, Felix, Adrien, and Luka followed him.

Poe slid on his knees under the table but Ben wasn't as fast as two people walked around the corner, "Oh, hey Adam."

"Hi, um," the boy turned to the girl next to him, "This is Ben, we were looking for Daisy's phone."

"Sure you were," Poe popped his head above the table and winked, "I tried that excuse as a Freshmen too."

"What are you guys doing?" Daisy questioned.

"Nothing," Felix lied as Finn, Adrien, and Luka shuffled behind him each smuggling at least one bottle under their shirts they had not gotten to dump out.

"I'll get Hux in here and as soon as we start fighting you guys run," Ben whispered as they all split off.

"I have a sister who is a Freshman," Poe said as he passed, "I'll let her know you two are cool and helped us."

"How are we helping?" Adam questioned.

"By keeping your mouths closed," Luka smirked as he passed.

* * *

Jyn sighed, "The best date Cassian and I had ever been on was sneaking into a rave, at 16 and we both got drunk, high, and probably drugged, I don't remember most of it and was tripping and hung over for a week but the pictures are legendary, all of our friends were there too and completely set us up, and the rest is history, but that's just how he and I met, please don't do any of those things until you're at least 21."

Everyone's stares were in a range of awe and horror.

* * *

The music was loud as Hux made her way over to the wall where Ben was standing and Poe a few feet away watching them both over Kaydel Connix's shoulder, "So how do you want this to start?"

"I don't know just start glaring at me," Ben responded.

"I think your hair is stupid," Hux glared.

"Coming from the high schooler that dresses like a grandpa," Ben snorted.

"At least I know how to date in my age group, pevert," Hux shot back.

"I'm 2 years older then her, that's nothing, I respect her boundaries unlike someone," and that was the last thing Ben remembered until he woke up in the back of Cassian's van, "What happened?"

"Hux knocked you out in one hit," Poe shook his head from one side of Ben.

"He started fake kicking you in the face but it was very convincing so Mitaka tackled him," Finn explained on his other side.

"We're heading to my house to take care of that black eye of yours and apparently drop off the alcohol, couldn't you guys have just left some bottles?" Cassian scolded lightly.

"They panicked," Felix sighed.

* * *

The cheer girls had taken a brake from their game to paint each others nails, Cassian walked in through the kitchen door, "Girls brace yourselves, I brought some stupid fencing boys who got into a fight."

"Only Ben and I fought," Poe shrugged as he took two bottles and sat with the circle of girls as the rest of the team found places to sit, "I'll tell the whole story from the begining after everyone takes a shot, Jyn look away."

"A black eye, really Ben?"Jyn sighed as she gave him a cold pack, "Please tell me you got one good hit in?"

"Spoiler alert, he got none," Finn smirked.

"Shhhh, that's my part to tell," Poe hushed, "For those of you who don't know, Chloe has a party tonight and purposefully didn't invite you, so we set out to defend your honor and ruin it..."

* * *

Rey lay under the sleeping bag in the living room with the rest of the cheerleaders, most the team were sleeping or on their phones as well, _'I know it's not the first time I've slept away from home but it's the first time I've slept away from my brothers since I had them.'_

 _'Well it's a new place and you've never had a sleepover with girls but you have familiar things too, like your sleeping bag, your pillow, and is Matt close by?'_

' _Yeah_ ', Matt was actually asleep with his back towards her, if she scooted back half an inch they would be touching, she did that and he didn't stir.

* * *

Ben smiled, _'Not to sound overly possessive but I wouldn't let you sleep there if it wasn't safe, my mom and your dad have trusted your brothers and I with Jyn in the past and Matt and the other cheerleaders are nice and wouldn't do anything to purposefully hurt you'._

 _'I feel better now, thank you baby' 'Your shirt smells nice and I love how you packed my bag'._

 _'Thanks, I didn't know what any of it was so I made sure all the lids were secure and tried to organize them so if anything spilled it would still be use able'_ Ben had separated liquids and powders, put brushes in their own ziplock then divided the liquids and powders by color so her nude products were in ziplocks together and her blushes and eye shadows were together and had made sure to keep her makeup remover and toothbrush and toothpaste on their own. When Rey had opened her bag everything had been neatly placed so nothing would break.

* * *

' _Jyn was impressed and said she would use some of your techniques when we take makeup to competition and a few girls said I was lucky to have you, which I am_ ', Rey smiled, ' _I think I'm starting to fall asleep'._

 _'Goodnight sweetheart, text me when you wake up_ ,' Ben had ended his text with a kissy face.

* * *

The next morning Ben woke up and climbed over the rest of the fencing team to get to the kitchen to take his medication, the oven clock said it was close to noon and all the guys were still knocked out having not gone to bed till after the sun had started to rise playing bored games. There was a note on the counter, ' _Boys, eat anything in the fridge or cupboards and make sure to drink some water -love, Leia_ '. Ben wondered why she would leave a note as he glanced out side to see three people sunbathing on the dock and headed out there.

Leia, Rey, and Matt were in swimsuits laying on their backs on beach towels. Matt lifted his aviators to look at Ben as he approached, "Your eye looks better."

"Thanks, I was just about to cover it," Ben sat at Rey's head and leaned over her.

"You're blocking the sun," she was wearing yellow sunglasses with black lenses so he couldn't see her eyes, and a bright orange bikini which he only glanced at, "How are you going to cover your eye?"

"I'll borrow some of my moms," Ben shrugged.

"I'm just glad the swelling went down," Leia sighed, "Are the rest of the boys still sleeping?"

"Yeah, sorry, we all came home slightly drunk," Ben smirked.

"Oh Poe retelling the story was well worth it," Leia laughed, "Have you eaten and drank water?"

"Did you put on sunscreen?" Ben asked.

"On our faces, we're not trying to be as pale as you," Rey smirked.

"You know what is worse that being pale?" Ben asked as he silently opened the sunscreen bottle that was set on the dock and squirted some on his hand.

"Not being as pale as Kylo Ren," Matt snorted and Ben touched his hands together so sunscreen was on all his finger tips.

"I think it's tan lines," Ben smirked as he got onto his knees.

Rey gasped as cold sunscreen was wiped on her stomach, "Ben Solo."

"I am going to kill him," Matt hissed as he glared after Ben, there was sunscreen smeared on his chest.

"If you need to use my makeup you can," Leia smirked.

"You tackle him, I have an idea," Rey got up and started heading towards the house.

* * *

Ben was laying on his back pretending to be asleep when he heard the door open and watched Rey stomp upstairs which made Poe sit up, "Rey, what's up?"

"You'll see," Rey yelled.

"I wiped sunscreen on her and Matt," while Ben was saying this Matt signaled to Poe to get him.

Poe leaned forward and grabbed Ben's arms as Matt sat on his stomach, "Poe you traitor!"

"You're the traitor," Matt answered as he started to rub the glob of sunscreen into his chest.

"Can you please not do that while sitting on top of me?" Ben asked, "You are aware where you are sitting right?"

"This isn't embarrassing to me," Matt shrugged,the rest of the fencing guys were awake and slightly confused.

"Hold his arms so I can take a picture," Poe laughed to Finn.

"No!" Ben struggled but not enough to break free from Matt's weight on top of him and Finn holding down his arms above his head.

"Wait go get my phone so I can post a picture from my view," Matt said to Poe who laughed and ran down to the dock to get it.

"Too be honest I didn't know if you could actually take him," Rey spoke as she walked over and sat on the floor beside Ben and Matt.

"I helped," Poe smiled as he handed Matt his phone.

"Thanks," Matt held the camera so he could take a picture of his toned stomach and Ben's body.

"Can you not have my face in it?" Ben groaned.

"If you take your shirt off," Matt half joked.

"Yes, take your shirt off and give it too Rey," Felix gripped as he got up and went upstairs to get ready for the day.

"You would like that wouldn't you?" Ben yelled after him.

"I would," Poe whispered.

"Poen lives!" Adrien yelled.

"Poen?" Rey asked.

"Poe and I pretended to date for most of 7th grade and Poen was our ship name, like Reylo," Ben explained, "And I'm sorry I wiped sunscreen on you both."

"Oh you're going to be," Rey smirked as she opened up a red liquid lipstick.

"There is no way this is going to wash off for tonight," Ben sighed.

"You have to cover your eye with make up anyway, might as well do a full face of contor," Matt shrugged.

"That will help you not look too washed out," Adrien pointed out.

"Speaking of washing out, this lipstick won't if it get's on your shirt, stop moving," Rey gave the lipstick bottle to Matt so she could hold Ben's face still as she drew a line over his eyebrow towards his eye.

"Chooses today to wear a white shirt instead of black," Matt laughed.

"I didn't chose today I chose last night, because I slept in it," Ben shrugged.

"Can you believe he's not becoming a lawer?" Luke asked as he passed into the kitchen.

"None of this concerns you?" Ben questioned.

"Matt is sitting on you, Finn is holding your arms, Poe is videoing, and Rey is drawing a Kylo Ren scar on you, sorry to say but this is expected, " Luke shrugged, "I'm more surprised it hasn't happened sooner."

"It's punishment because he wiped sunscreen on us while we were tanning," Matt explained.

"I hoped that's why you both were dressed like that," Luke shrugged as he wandered to the kitchen.

Rey lightly touched where the line ended on Ben's chin, "It's dry, help me get his shirt over his head.

"Why are your hands so cold?" Ben squirmed as Matt pulled his shirt up over his head but left it there, "Great."

"We can't risk you escaping before we get a picture," Finn laughed as Rey drew the rest of the line on his jaw, neck, and shoulder.

Matt took a picture of his stomach and legs sitting on Ben, but had Finn just out of the picture, "What's a joke about sleeping with Kylo Ren?"

"The dark side has more then cookies," Luka suggested.

"If only we had a mask so you could say, this is what happens when you're being hunted by a creature in a mask," Rey shrugged.

"There's also a ton of light saber references you could make," Poe shrugged.

"Just say, 'describe your sex life with a Star Wars quote'," Ben shrugged, "It's overdone but still fun."

"Myself, the boy, two droids, and no questions asked," Finn laughed.

"That used to be my favorite quote till Ben was born," Luke called from the kitchen.

"If I was a girl would it still be?" Ben asked.

"Yes," Luke answered.

"Can I put my shirt back on?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, you can let him up," Rey smirked.

"But I'm comfortable," Matt yelped as Finn let Ben's arms go so he could flip Matt onto his back and pin him down, "Help! It's order 66 all over again."

"I'm not killing you," Ben rolled his eyes.

"You are crushing my sternum," Matt pointed out.

"Oh sorry," Ben helped him sit up.

"It's been a pleasure," Matt shook Ben's hand firmly as he got up and headed back outside.

Ben left his hand outstreached and had a puzzled expression as Rey stood and kissed the top of his head, "See you later."

"Why do I feel suddenly closer to Matt?" Ben asked.

* * *

Once Ben, Poe, Finn, Adrien, and Luka got up and ready for the day they decided to take the boat out on the lake and go fishing. Ben poked his head into the garage, "Dad, can we take the boat."

"I don't know can you?" Luke asked.

"Firstly your name isn't dad it's uncle, secondly can and may are interchangeable to anyone under 30," Ben smirked.

"Yes you can but be safe," Han called over his shoulder from his work bench.

"Can do," Ben called and tried to back out of the garage.

"All of you wear life vests," Ben stuck his head back in.

"Of course," he tried to back out again.

"Fill it up with gas," his head was back in.

"Okay," back out.

"My wallet is on my night stand," he's in.

"Thank you," he almost got the door closed.

"Hey, Ben!"

"Yes, Dad?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Dad."

* * *

Matt, Rey, and Leia were tanning on their stomachs as the boys grabbed poles nd life vests from the shed, Finn turned to Matt, "Matt, do you want to go fishing?"

"Not particularly, but I would love to watch Rey try," Matt answered as he stood.

"I will catch a fish bigger then your," Rey mouthed something to Matt making him smirk.

"There's always a bigger fish," Matt and Rey burst into laughter.

"Life vests," Ben reminded as he walked up and gave them each one.

"Why because you're going to throw me in the lake?" Rey smirked as she buckled her life vest.

"Watch it or I just might," Ben pointed at her nose and she tilted her head and licked his finger, he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, "Lake it is."

"Can you throw me in first so I can drownd myself?" Felix asked.

Ben set Rey down and she climbed into the boat to sit next to Felix, "I know you've been in a sour mood all week because you have to miss your girlfriend's recital, but she doesn't blame you."

"In fact at the sleep over we asked her the best date she's ever been on and she said the last time you missed one of her recitals," Matt sat on Felix other side and lightly punched his arm, "Sure she may be disappointed but she would never hold it against you, and you'll make it up to her, you always do."

"Thank you," Felix smiled at the floor, "Let's never speak of this again."

"Agreed," Rey and Matt spoke in unison.

* * *

"I'm bored," Poe said as he sat on the front of the boat.

"Your line has been in the water for a minute," Finn rolled his eyes as he cast his line.

"It's Luka's line," Poe handed Luka his pole and went to stand on the back of the boat.

"You can't swim while we have lines in the water," Ben scolded.

"Can't hear you there's water in my ears," Poe said as he turned and jumped off the back of the boat.

"Just don't come where the lines are," Beb sighed.

"I was going to join you but if you're going to do that I'll stay up here," Matt shrugged.

"Yes!" Poe high fived Matt, "Do you know how long I have waited for another dirty minded person that isn't weird."

"You think he's normal?" Rey screeched making Ben flinch.

"Why are you yelling," Ben whispered.

"I was using my outside voice because we are outside," Rey whispered back.

"Proceed but please not in my ear," Ben murmured.

"Okay, how do I fish?" Rey asked in a normal speaking voice.

"So you're going to hold the rod like this," Ben instructed turning Rey so he could stand behind and guide her.

"Like a lightsaber?" Rey asked.

"I'm done," Matt stepped onto the back of the boat and did a tumbling full into the water.

Ben rolled his eyes as Rey giggled, "Now what?"

"Use your finger to hold onto the line and you're going to hold the pole perpendicular to you then swing it in front of you as let go of the line," Ben demonstrated as his phone started playing the Imperial March.

"I forgot I did that," Poe laughed.

"Hey mom," Ben sighed, "No, none of us put on sunscreen."


	16. Chapter 16

Finn straightened his bowtie in the mirror before snapping a selfie and sending it to Rose, his phone buzzed in responce, " _You look great! Have fun tonight!_ " He sent a heart back in responce as he walked out of his room just as Rey walked out of hers, "Holy crap Rey!"

"What?" she turned from where she was about to walk down the stairs. She had on a black dress with a silver lace over it that crossed at her natural waist with nude heels. Her hair was in big curls that almost fell to her shoulders, and her makeup was mostly natural with slight contour, black winged eyeliner, and classic red lipstick.

"You look so beautiful," Finn's lower lip quivered.

"You think so?" Rey asked tucking her hair behind her ear.

Poe walked out of his room and whistled, "Looking good Rey, any big plans for tonight?"

"Leia said one of the ourderves are bite size cheeses cakes and I'm excited for that," Rey smirked as Poe rolled his eyes.

"I mean plans for Ben?" Poe smirked as he lead his siblings down the stairs.

"Let's just say this lipstick is smudge proof," Rey grinned as they walked into the kitchen.

"Finn, do you want to drive us to the gate?" Obi asked as he walked in from that garage.

Finn sucked in a breat and Poe put a hand on his shoulder, "Come on man, you'll do great, it's just breaking the whole way down."

"Exactly how you learned to ride a bike," Obi confirmed.

"Okay," Finn took the keys and everyone followed him to the car, "Does everyone have their seat belts on?"

"Yep," Rey annunciated the p.

"Okay, um, now I'm going to put it in reverse," Finn spoke tentatively as he backed out of the driveway, "Close the garage, and just drive down the hill."

The drive to the gate was slow and somehow more bumpy then usual but when Finn stopped a good three miles from the gate his family cheered, Obi smiled, "Good job Finn."

"Thanks dad," Finn wiped the sweat from his brow.

* * *

"Ben, Luke!" Leia called as walked through the hallways of the law firm. With a sigh she turned the corner past Obi's office and straight to the open door at the end of the hall, "Qui-Gon, please tell me Luke and Ben didn't catch you working."

"Well Organa, you and I know the truth always comes out so I can't lie," Qui-Gon smirked as he pushed his desk chair out. Luke stood from the couch and Ben pushed off from leaning against the book case, "Is Ben's girlfriend here? I'm excited to meet her as she is Kenobi's daughter, I've seen a few pictures."

"Are they here yet?" Ben asked.

"Guests started to arrive so maybe," Leia smiled as they walked into the banquet room. There were pub tables set around the room and the servers were walking around with trays of drinks and hors d'ouevres . A few guests were mingling around when they joined Han, who was talking with some of Leia and Obi's coworkers that he had made friends with over the years.

Collective voices announced how tall Ben had gotten and asked him questions to which he smiled slightly and started answering about, his school, what books he's been reading, and how his grandparents are. Eventually he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see a girl with blond hair standing behind him, "Oh hi Kaydel."

"Hey, I heard you have a girlfriend?" Kaydel was the copy girl for the whole company as a part time job while she was getting her law degree, she was the youngest employee in the office and normally related to their kids rather than her coworkers.

"Yes I do, she should be arriving soon, I was just so caught up with people I haven't been able to look for her, she's actually Finn and Poe's new sister," Ben explained.

"I've heard, the entire office is excited to meet her," Kaydel smiled.

"You'll like her, she helped me fix a printer," Ben laughed at the memory.

"What was wrong with it?" Kaydel asked.

"Someone had jammed the cartridge in wrong," Ben explained, "We managed to get it out but of coarse both our arms were covered in ink and her stomach."

"Was she wearing a crop top?" Kaydel tilted her head to the side.

"No she was in her cheer practice uniform," Ben blushed, "I probably should have left that part out."

"Glad to hear you're still as awkward as you've always been," Kaydel laughed.

"Ben? Awkward? Never!" Poe smirked as he stood beside Kaydel, "Kaydel, you look beautiful this evening."

"Thanks Poe," Kaydel shrugged, "You clean up well."

"Wow, you see me covered in mud one time," Poe rolled his eyes, "I heard you aren't talking to 's husband."

"He broke the mug," Kaydel whispered.

"A mug?" Finn asked appearing at between Poe and Kaydel.

"No, THE MUG, remember when someone had mugs made with the name of everyone in the office?" Kaydel asked.

Ben felt something brush his side as a hand wrapped around the inside of his elbow and looked down at Rey. Taking in the curve of her smile, the exposed skin of her clavicles, and the way she smelled, he watched her introduce herself to Kaydel and easily start up a conversation. Eventually Kaydel, Poe, and Finn started talking about the current office drama and Ben brought Rey hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles, "You look absolutely stunning."

"Are you sure?" Rey asked glancing around the room, "My dress is shorter than everyone elses."

"It's fine," Ben assured, Rey's dress fell a little past her knees and most all the other womens dresses were floor length or near there, "Most women here are older or their dresses are more matronly."

"Thanks, you look cute," Rey smiled, Ben was wearing a tuxedo like most of the men there but his undershirt was a cool gray instead of white.

"Oh um thank you," Ben's ears turned red. Music started to play a slow waltz, "The first dance is normally father with daughters or wives with husbands so you should go dance with your dad."

"Okay," Rey walked over to where Obi was talking with Luke, Han and Leia were already dancing, "Dad, may I have this dance?"

"Of course, honey," Obi held out his hand for Rey to take and lead her onto the dance floor, "You look lovely."

"Thanks Dad," Rey's smile fell, "Why did you adopt me?"

"Oddly enough you are the first child to be adopted from the UK from a family that didn't live in the UK, I've been working towards opening up adoption from the UK for years and knew I had to pick the perfect child and that child was you," Obi smiled. He knew she would ask again, and he had a bigger answer for her but he didn't want their first fathers day together to be about how and why she became his daughter, "I can't help but notice Ben feeling a little jealous of me."

"I can dance with him later, there will be school dances," Rey assured.

"Of course," Obi smiled, "And you will tell me if he is being anything short of a gentleman?"

"Of course," Rey smiled back, "Maybe Finn, Poe, and I should set you up on a few dates."

"If that will make you three happy I will agree to a few," Obi chuckled.

"Like one a week?" Rey asked.

"How about every two weeks?" Obi reasoned, "I do have three kids."

"I can work with that," Rey laughed.

The music picked up pace and Poe tapped Rey's shoulder, "May I cut in?"

"Of course," Obi handed off Rey and went over to where Luke and Qui-Gon were standing at one of the walls.

Poe lead Rey into a swing dance, "I told Ben and Finn I get to dance with you before them because Finn has before and you and Ben will have time."

"I actually wanted to talk to you, Dad agreed to let us set him up on dates," Rey smiled.

"We'll give him a pass tomorrow since it's Fathers Day but as soon as he get's home on Monday we'll start that," Poe laughed.

"Deal," Rey and Poe danced till the song ended. The next some was more of a hype and club song, "Let's go get Finn and Ben."

Finn and Ben had acquired a plate of desserts and were standing near the wall, Ben held the plate out to Rey, "I got you one of each of the cheesecakes."

"Aww, thanks Babe," Rey smiled biting into one of the cheesecakes.

"What's the point of a bite size cheesecake if you're not going to put the whole thing in your mouth?" Finn did just that and flinched whispering, "Cold."

Poe rolled his eyes, "I'm bored."

"We could have flipped a coin to find that out?" Ben sighed.

"Whatever," Poe rolled his eyes, "I'm going to go dance with your mom."

"Great, have fun," Ben called after him before turning to Rey, "Do you want to dance?"

"One second," Rey shoved the last cheesecake flavor into her mouth, "Give me a minute."

Ben burst into laughter and so did Finn.

* * *

Eventually they tired of dancing and the adults were all talking about the weather, their kids and grand children, and their gardens so Poe drove himself, Finn, Rey, and Ben their house in his Dad's car. He left Finn and Rey at home and he drove his Dad's car and Ben drove Poe's back to the party and Poe drove him and Ben back.

While Poe and Ben were taking care of cars Finn went to his room to shower and Rey called Matt on video chat as put her hair up into a pony tail now with a curl, "Leia said she'll get the photographers pictures from Facebook, I hope they're as good as yours."

' _I'm not the best photographer in the world Rey-Rey_ ,' Matt shook his head on Rey's phone that was propped up on her mirror.

"Some day you will be," Rey promised as she grabbed a face wipe and smeared her lipstick onto her cheek.

' _That is a lewk_ ,' Matt laughed, ' _Have you seen Batman?'_

"No," Rey shook her head as she continued to scrub at the lipstick.

"Well you look like the Joker," Matt laughed.

"Well you look like Napoleon Dynamite," Ben said from to doorway to Rey's room, "Can I come in?"

' _No_ ,' Matt called.

"Yes," Rey continued to wipe off the rest of her makeup, "Do you need a make up wipe for your eye?"

"Yeah, I also had to cover up the left over from the scar you both gave me, thanks for that," Ben leaned against the bathroom door frame.

' _You're welcome_ ,' Matt smirked through Rey's phone.

"Can I do it?" Rey asked holding up a make up wipe.

"Sure?" Ben shrugged.

"Sit," Rey said as she closed the toilet lid.

' _I can't see him_ ,' Matt whined.

"Hold on," Rey moved her phone to prop it up against her face wash container so he could see Ben, "Everybody happy?"

"Ben is never happy," Poe laughed from the doorway were he was eating a soft taco in his plaid pajama pants and bro tank.

"I'm happy with my beautiful girlfriend," Ben shrugged as Rey touched his eye with the makeup wipe, "Ow."

"Sorry," Rey gasped.

"My beautiful and abusive girlfriend," Ben smiled.

"Shut up, I'm not abusive," Rey said as she gently began wiping the makeup off his face.

"Wow okay, Matt and I are going," Poe grabbed Rey's phone and backed out of the room.

"You're not abusive, you're perfect," Ben kissed Rey on the nose, "Blech, but your face wipes taste terrible."

"Was Poe holding food?" Rey asked.

"Yeah, we brought some home it's down stairs we got you 3 tacos," Ben explained.

"You got this from here," Rey dropped the make up wipe into his lap and turned to head downstairs.

"You didn't cleanse and moisturize your face," Ben called after her.

"Having acne sucks," Rey groaned and turned on the water faucet.

"At least you'll probably grow out of it, Uncle Luke had acne till he was 30," Ben rolled his eyes.

"Wait can I get acne by my face touching your face?" Rey asked as Ben handed her a towel to dry her face.

"No, that's not how acne works," Ben shook his head as he stood to wash is face.

"That's not how the force works!" Finn yelled from down the stairs, "Hurry up, Finding Nemo starts in half an hour and we have to eat!"

"What's Finding Nemo?" Rey questioned as she rubbed moisturizer into her face.

"One of the best Disney movies ever," Ben answered as he did the same.

"You say that about every Disney movie," Rey rolled her eyes.

"Yes, and I don't say things I don't mean," Ben shrugged as he left the bathroom.

"Whatever," Rey scoff as she started to walk towards her bedroom door. Ben scooped her up, deposited her on her bed, and folded her comforter over her body, "This is treason!"

"Don't judge my movie opinions, then," Ben shrugged as he turned and went downstairs.

"Where's Rey?" Finn asked, he and Poe were sitting at the kitchen table.

"He threw me on my bed and covered me in a blanket," Rey huffed from the bottom of the stairs as Ben sat down at the table.

"She insulted the only thing I care about besides her and my friends and family," Ben shrugged as he pored fire sauce all over his hard taco.

"So Star Wars?" Poe asked.

"Disney in general," Rey explained as she took a bite of a soft taco, "Wait this is Taco Bell."

"Yes, that is Taco Bell," Finn confirmed.

"It is amazing," Rey gasped, "Matt said their beans look like little coco puffs."

' _I did say that, it's cute and gross_ ,' Matt said through Rey's phone.

"Yeah, they're dehydrated and rehydrated so they have absolutely no nutritional value," Ben explained.

"We're waiting to take her to McDonalds to explain what their patties are made out of," Poe laughed.

"Ew," Finn shuttered.

' _We ate McDonalds while you guys were camping_ ,' Matt added.

"We spent all morning making a pie and when it got to lunch we just went to McDonalds," Rey laughed.

" _Did you get their new caramel apple freeze, they pump actual caramel into the cup and then sour apple slushy, I'm so excited_ ," Matt raved.

"We actually did and it's really good," Ben passed the drink to Rey who took a sip.

"Frick," Rey didn't say frick and everyone started laughing.

"Is that a good or bad reaction sweetheart?" Ben asked.

"This is the best thing I have ever put in my mouth," Rey laughed.

" _Sorry Ben_ ," Matt smirked.

"Okay bye Matt," Ben leaned over and ended the call. Rey made eye contact with him and licked the straw of the drink, "Rey Lynn, that is not appropriate table manners."

"Has she been bad?" Finn mocked.

"I want you to imagine this situation with Rose," Finn glared at Ben then returned to his food.

"Should I vlog tomorrow?" Poe asked.

"Yes," Rey said at the same time Ben said, "No."

"We're going to start now," Poe decided as he got up and ran upstairs to get his camera.

"Why don't you want Poe to vlog?" Rey asked.

"Everytime Poe posts a video of me cooking stay at home mom's with took much time on their hands critic every little thing I do," Ben sighed.

"I'll fight them for you," Rey shrugged.

"You can't fight them, sweetheart," Ben shook his head.

"Why not?" Rey asked.

"Because that is assault," Ben laughed.

"Fine," Rey huffed, "Can I at least have Poe delete the comments?"

"Delete what comments?" Poe asked as he walked back into the kitchen.

"The ones about Ben's cooking," Finn explained.

"I could just go back and block them all," Poe shrugged, "I replied, 'No one cares,' and then their first name to all of them."

"That's really funny," Ben laughed.

"I'm funny sometimes," Poe shrugged, "I think I'm getting better at editing and can make it so they won't judge your cooking, and I won't put the recipe in the description this time."

"Okay," Ben shrugged.

Poe turned on the camera, "Hello Fathers Day vlog, don't you look lovely this evening, we are eating a beautiful dinner of Taco Bell, Rey's first time having Taco Bell, Rey do you like it?"

"Yes," Rey smiled as Poe turned the camera to her, "In conclusion to the last vlog, they kept me."

"Rey Lynn, that was a horrible thing to say," Ben gasped.

"And we're dating," Rey smiled as she took Ben's hand, "What is on your hand?"

"Hot sause," Ben answered as he laced their fingers together.

"Please tell me this is the grossest thing you will ever do," Rey laughed.

"With hot sauce, probably yes," Ben nodded.

"Probably?" Finn questioned.

"I try not to make promises I don't want to keep," Ben shrugged as he took a napkin and started to wipe the hot sauce off of Rey's hand.

"Well, we just got home for the annual Fathers Day Banquet, I'll link our Instagrams below, because we looked bomb, now we are going to watch some movies and tomorrow we will be making the adults dinner," Poe turned the camera back to him then back to Finn, "Anything to add Finn?"

"We're going to watch Finding Nemo then Finding Dory and Rey will probabaly cry," Finn smiled.

"But like a good cry, like Infinity War?" Rey asked.

"Yeah, a good cry," Finn agreed.

Poe ended the clip and put his camera on the counter, "I had to end that clip before Ben started to feel bad about Infinity War again."

"I'm never going to live that down am I?" Ben sighed.

"Afraid not," Rey laughed, "That's okay it was a memorable first date."

"It's starting," Finn jumped up and ran to the TV. Rey ran after him leaving Poe and Ben to clean up their dinner.

Rey had her knees up to her chest and Finn was sitting crisscross applesauce both bundled in blankets, Poe sat down on Finn's side and stretched out his legs on the coffee table, and Ben sat on Rey's side with one arm on the back of the couch behind her, Rey leaned into him and rested her legs on one of his.

* * *

"Why does every Disney movie have to have a dead parent or someone die?" Rey asked.

"Brave didn't," Finn pointed out.

"Monsters Inc," Poe added.

"And Cars," Ben shrugged.

"Ew Cars," Finn cringed.

"I haven't seen any of those," Rey shook her head.

"The first Disney movie premiered in 1937 so it's going to take a while for you to see all of them," Ben reasoned.

"Rey is totally going to miss seeing this one if you keep talking," Poe smirked.

* * *

"Who is Dory played by?" Rey asked.

"Ellen DeGeneres," Finn answered.

"My gay queen," Poe added.

"I though Shane Dawson was your gay queen," Ben asked then whispered, "He's my gay queen."

"He can't be the king of youtube and the gay queen, they're too big of responcebilities," Finn shook his head.

* * *

Ben and Finn both leaned and whispered in Rey's ears, "Escape."

* * *

Poe, Finn, and Ben yelled in unison, "Sharkbait! Hoo, Ha, Ha!"

* * *

"My favorite part of this whole movie is the noise the jellyfish makes when Marlin smacks it," Finn laughed.

* * *

Durning the next commercial break Rey said, "Darla looks like me in grade 5."

"What the heck is grade 5?" asked Poe.

"Your version of 6th grade," Rey answered.

"You wore pigtails in 6th grade?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, why?" Rey asked.

"6th grade is a little old to be wearing pig tails," Ben admitted.

"Well you couldn't pull them off at any age so," Rey shrugged making Finn and Poe laugh as Ben pretended to be offended.

"Bet," Ben responded, Rey jumped up and ran upstairs, "That was a mistake."

"We never accused you of being smart," Poe laughed.

"Ben sit on the floor," Rey demanded as she walked back down the stairs with a comb and a few hair ties on her wrist.

"Yes dear," Ben sighed, he slid on the floor with his back to the front of the couch onto the floor. Rey climbed onto the couch behind him and sat with her legs over his shoulders.

* * *

Rey had brushed Ben's hair to the sides down the middle and dutch braided it in twin tails to behind his ears and then put them in pigtails, "This is so cute."

"Cute?" Ben jokingly screamed, "I was going for ferocious."

"Look to the side," Rey rolled her eyes as she took a picture and sent it to the cheer groupchat, "I'm suggesting that this is our hairstyle for track season since we don't stunt and some girls will compete."

"Wow, you only like me for my hair," Ben gasped.

"That and your butt," Rey answered without looking up from her phone.

"You forgot his clothes," Poe added.

"I don't steal that many of his clothes," Rey laughed.

"Rey, I could walk upstairs and come down in a completely different set of clothes that are also mine," Ben smirked.

"You're exaggerating," Rey smiled.

"Am I?" Ben got up and walked upstairs.

"You're going to miss the ending of Finding Nemo!" Finn called after him.

"It came out in 2003," Ben yelled back

"Bring down tissues!" Poe added.

* * *

The credits for Finding Nemo were playing as Ben walked down in a completely different outfit and handed Poe a tissue box. Poe started videoing him, "Ben care to give us an OOTD?"

"Rey steals all my clothes so I went upstairs and found my socks, my sweatpants, and my sweatshirt," Ben explained.

"I can't believe you took your hair down," Rey jokingly shook her head.

"Sweetheart, I spent more time on my hair than you did," Ben laughed as he sat down next to her again.

"Also Matt asked in the group chat if braiding your hair is the only way I can get you between my legs," Rey laughed.

"Why else would I be between your legs?" Ben asked faking ignorance.

"I'll tell you when you're older," Rey patted his cheek.

* * *

"Oh no, Nemo," Rey whispered sadly then a little while later gasped, "Oh no, Dory!"

* * *

During one of the commercial breaks Rey asked, "Are you going to hate me if I don't entirely love this movie?"

"We could never hate you," Finn said.

"But why?" Poe asked.

"It's constantly getting you to the point of being about to cry then makes you laugh," Rey admitted.

"My therapist does the same thing," Ben shrugged, "It's helpful in letting you get into deeper problems without making you sad for the rest of the day."

"Why do you see a therapist?" Rey asked.

"Because it's good to have someone with no bias to talk to about how you feel," Ben spoke as if he had rehearsed it many times, Rey shrugged and went back to the movie much to his relief.

* * *

 _'I trust Becky.'_

 _'You trust Becky? Becky is eating a cup!'_

"That might be Matt and I's senior quotes," Rey gasped.

"You're a freshman, why are you thinking about your senior quote?" Poe asked.

"Because Matt and I are going to make them match with each other," Rey shrugged, "Planning takes time."

"My favorite game is deciding whether whatever comes out of your mouth is closer to something Leia or our Dad would say," Finn admitted.

"I would still date you if you were my sister," Ben joked.

"This is why you are an only child," Rey laughed.

"Can I be the Godfather to your six fingered children?" Finn asked.

"Well she soonest Rey and I could have kids would be a year after she graduates and you and Rose would still be in college and probably not married, so if we have kids then we'll probably have to pick Ezra but if you are financially stable when our first child is born then I would say yes," Ben shrugged.

"Awwww, Ben," Rey wrapped her arms around Ben's neck.

"I'm not even considered in this?" Poe questioned.

"We both know you're a complete pushover with kids, Finn would actually be able to discipline," Ben explained, "Need I remind you of when you helped me babysit the neighbors?"

"That was one time," Poe sighed.

"It was twice, you tried to get me to let them stay up late and then tried to help them sneak out of bed," Ben reminded.

"You don't understand, they just got that game!" Poe argued.

"And their mom said they could only play for an hour and I let them play for an hour and a half," Ben countered.

"Now I see why you two broke up," Rey laughed.

"We just both wanted different things," Poe sighed dramatically then sniffled, "It still hurts."

"Obviously it didn't hurt that bad," Ben rolled his eyes, "You went out with Jessica two hours after we decided to stop the joke."

"I can't remember what you did," Poe wondered allowed.

"I went home and painted the walls of my room gray," Ben shrugged.

"Do you remember what you did that night?" Poe questioned.

"Nothing you can prove," Ben shrugged.

"He blared the Imperial March through his truck speakers at 3 am under Poe's window," Finn laughed.

"How? Poe's window is at the back of the house," Rey asked as Ben started laughing, "Benjamin, you didn't."

"I had your dad's permition, it was a dry summer and all the grass was dead anyway," Ben smiled, "It was so funny."

"It was not funny, I was hearing it in my sleep," Poe scoffed.

"My right ear was ringing all the next day and it was completely worth it," Ben smirked.

"I'm surprised both your huge ears weren't ringing," Poe snorted.

"I'm surprised you made it to school the next day and didn't glower about your lack of 'beauty sleep'," Ben resorted with air quotes.

"Outside one v one," Poe and Ben both got up and went out through the garage.

"What just happened?" Rey asked.

"They get really mad at each other then go play basket ball," Finn shrugged, "Just leave them be."

* * *

Poe scored on Ben for the third time, "I'm mad that you brought up Jessica."

"Me too," Ben sighed, "I know you still have feelings for her but I kinda hate her."

"I just wish I knew why," Poe sighed, "It's almost like she still likes me but she still said she didn't want to date me any more."

"Maybe you can clear things up when school starts," Ben suggested.

"Yeah, I went to homecoming with her for two years, I was hoping we would go to all of them together," Poe laid down in the grass.

"What were you really hoping for?" Ben asked as he sat on the concrete and leaned against the basket ball hoop.

"To marry her, to fall in love, to go into the air force together, retire together," Poe covered his face with his hands, "But at the same time I just wanted to be in high school together and not take everything so seriously because I thought we had time for that."

"You're never going to get over her unless you talk to her," Ben reached over and took Poe's hand in his.

"I know, but what do I say?" Poe sighed, "I don't think I'm in love with her but saying I like her doesn't feel right."

"Infatuated with her, adore her, you're attached?" Ben suggested.

"Is that how you feel about my sister?" Poe asked.

"Are you uncomfortable talking about how you feel and trying to change the subject or do you think something I'm going to say is going to draw a conclusion for you?" Ben asked.

"The second one," Poe sat up and still held Ben's hand.

"I don't know if I love her because I feel like I'm constantly anticipating being in love with her that I'm going to miss falling in love, I remember being her age and thinking love was attainable so young and now I look back and it seems like it isn't and I know next year I'm going to think the same thing, and I wonder if when she gets old enough to understand love if she will actually love me or just marry me because we've been together so long," Ben ran his free hand through this hair, "I feel the closest thing I can to love for her, I love when she talks to me, that she tries her hardest at everything and gets excited when she succeeds, and when she laughes I feel like I'll never be depressed again."

"Maybe I don't like Jessica as much as I thought, because that is alot," Poe admitted.

"Every relationship is different," Ben shrugged, "Just talk to her and see how that goes."

"You're right," Poe sat up, "Do you really mean you think you'll never be depressed again?"

"Obviously I will but even when I am sad I text her and it makes me feel better, just knowing she's there, even if she doesn't know I'm sad it's comforting," Ben admitted, "My mom and I are going to the doctor next week to see if I can get off the depression medication and just continue with OCD."

"She makes you that happy?" Poe asked.

"I'll start weekly therapy but yeah, I just have more purpose and a different kind of validation," Ben smiled.

"You should tell her that, she loves helping people," Poe suggested.

"I was hoping to put off telling her everything that is wrong with me," Ben admitted.

"Ben, there is nothing wrong with you," Poe put his hands on Ben's shoulders, "You just need some help to feel your best and that is completely okay."

"I know but how much do I tell her at once and what happens if she doesn't want to deal with all the things I have to?" Ben asked.

"She already handles Finn's anxiety fine and I already told her why I have to take my tests with the counselor, we're all a little messed up," Poe laughed, "But if you are going to go off your medication she should know you take it incase something happens, you don't have to do anything crazy like show her your scars or anything."

"So just tell her that I have OCD and was depressed and not the story of being depressed?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, that's a good way of putting it," Poe nodded, "But tell her when you're ready, I know you like to practice and prepare for stuff like that."

"Thank you," Ben pulled Poe into a hug, "I love you."

"I love you too," Poe leaned into Ben, "Even if you have wet dreams about my sister."

"Okay, moment is over," Ben tried to push Poe away but he help on.

"You didn't deny it," Poe laughed and kissed Ben's cheek.

"Whatever, let's go hang out with the Kenobi I actually want to kiss me," Ben rolled his eyes.


	17. Chapter 17

Ben woke up to Rey suddenly sitting up beside him on the couch, he hummed to ask her what was wrong. She whispered as she untangled herself from the blanket and stood up, "I can't sleep."

"Sweetheart, just because you woke up doesn't mean you need to stay awake," Ben whispered as he checked that Poe and Finn were still asleep on the lounger part of the couch, "Did you have a bad dream?"

Rey chewed her lip and looked around the room, "No?"

"Okay, you sit down, I'm going to make you tea and you don't have to tell me but you do have to try an go back to sleep," Ben stood and pushed Rey gently back onto the couch, "Do you need anything else?"

Rey shook her head and started scrolling through her phone, when Ben came back with tea she mumbled, "Thank you."

"No problem," Ben kissed her on the cheek then sat in front of her on the floor and started rubbing on of her feet, "What do you usually do when you can't sleep?"

"Read until I fall asleep," Rey shrugged.

"Do you want to read till you fall asleep?" Ben asked.

"No, I don't want to go back to sleep," Rey shook her head.

"Obviously you don't want to tell me about your night mate but you only slept for an hour and I would be a terrible boyfriend if I just let you stay up," Ben sighed.

"I keep having this dream where I'm standing in darkness and there are voices whispering horrible things," Rey confessed, "About how I'm going to fail at everything I try, that everyone around me is going to leave me or die, or that all my fears about starting school are going to come true."

"How long have you been having dreams like that?" Ben asked.

"Every night since the last time I spoke on the phone with my dad before he, Finn, and Poe brought me back from London," Rey downed the rest of her tea and got up to rinse the mug.

Ben followed her and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, "Thank you for telling me, is there anything I can do to help?"

"It's all in my head and I know alot of those things aren't true but I still doubt," Rey sighed and turned to bury her face in Ben's chest.

"I'm not trying to push you but you can't just hear those voices without them affecting you," Ben started rubbing circles on her back, "Please don't brush this off."

"When I start school is everyone going to think I'm weird?" Rey asked.

"You made friends with the cheer girls so fast and Matt will be in some of your classes, your classmates will be exactly the same, they'll think your accent is cool and once they get past that they'll realize that you are a great friend," Ben assured.

"But what if the work is too hard?" Rey questioned.

"Then you ask a classmate for help or your dad will get you a tutor, I've been helping Poe study since we met and if could help you if you want," Ben explained.

"What if I get in a fight?" Rey asked.

"I'll drag you out of any fight," Ben assured, "Unless you're winning."

"Ben," Rey punched his arm and laughed.

"Sorry, I'll break up every fight," Ben promised.

"Can we go sit outside?" Rey asked.

"Yes, but only for an hour, then you have to go to sleep," Ben agreed.

* * *

Ben woke up the next morning laying on his stomach on top of the cover for the Kenobi's hot tub, he pushed himself onto his elbows and looked at Rey who was laying on her back by his side on his phone, "Good, you're up, I was trying to take a cute picture to put on your story."

"How did you get my phone?" Ben asked.

"You're wearing my sweatpants so I didn't have a problem taking it," Rey shrugged.

"I mean how did you do it without me waking up?" Ben clarified.

"Slowly," Rey answered, "Do you like this snap filter?"

"I hate them all on me but I like them on you," Ben reached an arm around Rey and dragged her under him so he could lay his head on her shoulder and nuzzle her neck.

"There's a Fathers Day filter, should I use that?" Rey laughed.

"No, you should celebrate your father not the kink Matt likes to force on us," Ben mumbled.

"You know you love it," Rey messed up his hair.

"I will never admitt that," he sighed.

"You don't have to," she smirked.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked.

"Much," she answered.

"Will you call or text me next time?" He asked.

"I don't want you to lose sleep," Rey began combing her fingers through his hair.

"I would sleep better knowing you're okay," he admitted.

"You're a great boyfriend," she smiled.

"Thank you, please tell me if I'm not," Ben asked.

"I won't have to," Rey giggled.

Poe opened the back door and yelled, "Ben, stop ho-ing around and come help with the horses!"

"Be honest, when you couldn't find us did you check my room first?" Rey asked sitting up.

"Actually I checked the basement first but I checked your room second," Poe shrugged, "Come on, Romeo."

"When I get back I'll make you breakfast," Ben promised as he kissed her cheek and followed after his best friend.

* * *

Mr. Kenobi and Finn were already in the barn when Poe and Ben got there. Obi smirked, "Where did you find them?"

"We slept on the hot tub cover," Ben confessed.

"Just slept?" Finn asked.

"Talked," Ben shrugged.

"About?" Poe questioned.

"Um," Ben walked over to Obi and whispered, "Rey has been having nightmares but she doesn't like talking about it."

"Okay," Obi pat Ben's shoulder, "Boy's leave him alone."

* * *

In the cheer group chat.

 _Jyn: Tell all your Fathers you love them today, you never know when you'll be celebrating Fathers Day at his grave!_

Rey was horror stricken but also laughing at everyone's similar responses.

 _Rey: Wow, couldn't let me have one Fathers Day? Lol_

There was an overwhelming amount of girls supporting Rey, and then there was Matt.

 _Matt: Death doesn't care that you were an orphan Rey_

 _Rey: Apparently my best friend doesn't either_

 _Rose: I love when my parents argue in the group chat_

 _Matt: Who the frick did Rey cheat on me with to have Rose?_

 _Rey: Paige_

 _Paige: Sleep with Ben not me_

Multiple people screenshot the conversation which Rey assumed was to be sent to Ben.

* * *

Finn suddenly turned to his dad, "It's Father's Day, you can't be working!"

"Out!" Poe pointed to the door, "Go watch TV or call Anakin or something!"

"Fine, fine," Obi left the barn with his hands raised.

"So what did you talk to Rey about?" Finn asked.

"Was it the depression thing?" Poe asked.

"No, I still don't know how to go about that," Ben admitted.

"That's like third date conversation so you need to take her on two more dates," Finn explained.

"Has been in one relationship for almost a year and thinks he's the expert," Poe rolled his eyes.

"Oh Finn, what are you doing for you and Rose's anniversary?" Ben asked.

"It falls on Homecoming this year so I'm going to help the cheerleaders set up for Homecoming, then she and I are going to have lunch together and go mini golfing and then we'll get ready for Homecomming and take pictures here," Finn explained.

"I still don't know who I'm going to ask, I can't have a date two years and Ben not have one then he has a date and I don't," Poe sighed.

"Can I say something really insensitive?" Poe nodded, "After years of being the ugly one out of the two of us, I'm the one with the girlfriend and you're not and honestly it feels pretty good."

"I'm going to let you have that one," Poe smirked.

"Thank you, I appreciate that," Ben smiled.

* * *

Mr. Kenobi walked into the kitchen were Rey was making tea, "Here you go Dad, happy Father's Day!"

"Thank you honey," Obi took the tea and sat at the table, "So I got some information out of Ben."

"About my nightmares?" Rey asked.

"Yes," Obi answered as he pat the seat next to him.

Rey sat down with her tea, "Do you remember the last conversation we had before you, Finn, and Poe came to London to get me?"

"Yes, why?" Obi leaned forward slightly.

"I went to bed right after and that night I had a dream where I was standing in darkness and these voices were whispering things like, everyone was going to hate me or that I was going to be unhappy here," Rey started to tear up, "And every night since I have the same dream but what they are saying changes and now I'm worried about school and I don't know what to do, Ben tried to help and he told me how everything I can remember the voices saying is wrong and I believe him but I don't think the nightmares are going to stop."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Obi asked putting a hand on Rey's shoulder.

"I thought they would go away and then I got used to them so I just didn't think they were a problem," Rey sighed.

"Would you be opposed to going to see a therapist?" Obi asked.

"I could, but will I have to be alone?" Rey asked.

"No, your brothers already see a great therapist for when we adopted you so you can see him," Obi explained.

"Okay," Rey nodded.

"It's going to be alright," Obi assured.

"Thank you, so what are your plans for today?" Rey asked.

"Well I was going to leave you four alone to make dinner and I'll go spend the day with Luke," Obi shrugged, "Did I tell you that I raised Luke?"

Rey almost spit out her tea, "Wait, what?"

"Yes, it's a long story but when Luke and Leia were born Luke was given to me and Leia was given to a friend of Padme's father Bail Organa as she was in school and started her political career and Anakin was deployed, Leia was always traveling and Luke being here with me they hadn't met till they were 19," Obi explained, "Trust me this will all be explained to you when we visit them over your winter break."

"I think I'm going to have to take some time to process that much," Rey laughed, Ben, Poe, and Finn walked in, "Babe, why didn't you tell me my dad raised your uncle?"

"Is a really long story, you'll see when we go see my grandparents," Ben shrugged as he washed his hands, "What do you want for break fast?"

"Scrambled eggs and ham," Rey answered.

"Everyone else okay with that?" Ben asked as he went to the fridge.

"Yes please," Finn said as he was washing his hands.

"Do I have to wash my hands if I'm going to go shower?" Poe asked.

"The hand soap kills bacteria so unless what ever you use in the shower also kills bacteria then you should wash your hands," Ben explained.

"Whatever germaphobe," Poe rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry, how many times did you get pink eye?" Ben asked.

"I'm sorry which one of us is a virgin?" Poe asked.

"When did you lose your virginity?" Obi asked.

"Great question but I'm gonna go wash my hands in the shower," Poe took the hand soap and all but ran upstairs.

"Poe Kes Dameron," Obi followed after him sternly.

"It was Jessica right?" Rey asked.

"What makes you think it's Jessica?" Ben asked calmly taking Rey's attention from Finn who's face was completely shocked.

"They've gone to hoco together for two years, I would probably have to draw a chart to explain how I figured out that Poe used the condom in your wallet at the party, and I'm a woman, we always figure out the truth," Rey shrugged.

"You can't use Star Wars Quotes to distract me," Ben said as he was whisking the eggs in a bowl, "Why did you think it was her?"

"But am I right?" Rey asked, at this Finn turned around and talked upstairs and Ben kept his back to her, "Is that a yes?"

Ben didn't say anything so Rey walked over and wrapped her arms around his waist, "It was Jessica but she says she doesn't want to be with him and he's very torn up about it."

"I didn't know that, I won't mention it again," Rey whispered.

"Maybe a talk with your dad will help him," Ben shrugged as he plated some eggs and ham onto five plates, "Or get him killed."

"I hope it's the first one," Rey admitted.

* * *

"So you were completely drunk and don't actually remember sleeping with her but you figure you did because you remember everything leading up to it?" Obi asked leaning against Poe's doorframe as he placed his room.

"I mean I assume that I slept with her," Poe shrugged, "Is that something you can call and ask someone?"

"How about tomorrow you text her and ask if you guys can talk and see what she says," Obi suggested.

"Good idea," Poe nodded, "Happy Fathers Day by the way."

"As long as it's not your Fathers Day it will be happy," Obi smirked as he started to close the door.

"Go give that joke to Ben," Poe yelled after him.

* * *

Obi walked into the dinning room and Ben looked at him, "You're about to make a joke about me aren't you?"

"You are your mothers son," Obi chuckled as he sat down in front of a plate, "I'll make the joke at dinner."

"How bad is it?" Ben asked.

"You'll be embarrassed and Rey will laugh," Obi smiled.

"Isn't that the outcome of every joke made about me?" Ben asked Finn stood around the corner videoing them in secret

"I think my goal in life is to make you so embarrassed your nose bleeds," Rey laughed.

"That's a myth," Ben shrugged, "There's no way enough blood would rush to your face to break the skin."

"No, I'm sad," Rey pouted.

"If is makes you feel better you could punch me in the face and I'll say I'm embarrassed and that's why my nose is bleeding," Ben suggested.

"I got that on video," Finn gasped as he joined them at the table.

"Oh let me show the breakfast Ben made," Rey held out her hand for the camera and Finn gave it to her, she focused the camera at the plate in front of her, and waved her hand between them, "Hey guys, it's Rey, Ben made us eggs and ham, and it's really yummy, Dad do you like it?"

"Yes, I think Ben is very good with unfertilized egg and should stick to that for a few years," Obi smiled.

Ben slid out of his chair and under the table, Rey followed his movement with the camera, "What are you doing?"

"Hiding," Ben answered.

"From?" Rey asked.

"This situation, responsibility, my insecurities," Ben shrugged.

"Are we matching tonight?" Rey filmed Poe at the top of the stairs.

"That's good vlog content," Rey put the camera back on Ben as he climbed out from under the table, "Will you follow us as we plan our outfits?"

"I would love to," Ben smiled.

"Dad we'll pick out your outfit too so you don't have to," Rey explained.

Finn grabbed his and Poe's breakfast plates and Ben followed them all upstairs, "Let me tidy my room a minute, it's messy."

"Is there one sock on the floor?" Poe asked as he took his food.

"I just didn't make my bed," Finn shrugged.

"We'll start in my room," Poe said, "Come along camera man."

"I'm starting to regret this decission," Ben sighed.

* * *

Later that day they headed to the grocery store, Poe was driving, Finn was filming in the passenger seat and Ben and Rey sat in the back. Ben turned to Rey, "What are we doing for your birthday?"

"Dad said he's getting me a trampoline," Rey smiled.

"Wait when is your birthday?" Poe asked.

"Wednesday," Rey answered.

"Rey Lynn Kenobi," Finn yelled, "Why didn't you put that on the calendar?"

"We're going to have a huge party on Friday," Poe announced as he handed Finn his phone, "Can you dial Matt for me?"

"Am I still vlogging?" Finn asked.

"Yes, then I can put Matt in the thumbnail, I need the clout," Poe answered, Finn handed the phone back, "Dude you're not going to believe this."

" _What_?" Matt asked through the phone.

"I'm vlogging and Ben just casually asks about Rey's birthday which is this week and she didn't tell us," Poe started.

 _"Rey Lynn Kenobi_!"

"That's what Finn said, can you make me a pdf flier with a good picture of her?" Poe asked.

"Yeah, I have a the perfect one for a Pink, Gold, Black, and White theme."

"Rey do you like that?" Finn asked.

"Sure," Rey shrugged.

"Can I get a little more enthusiasm?" Matt asked.

"That is perfect, Matt, thank you," Rey said in the exact same tone.

"Close enough, I'll email you later Poe."

"Thanks, love you, bye," Poe hung up the phone then screamed, "Why did I say that!"

Rey and Finn were laughing too hard to speak, Ben leaned forward to Poe and smirked, "How come you never tell me you love me?"

"Shut up," Poe rolled his eyes.

"Make me," Ben whispered in his ear.

"Why don't you ever say seductive stuff like that to me?" Rey asked.

"This conversation is not going in the vlog," Finn laughed as he set the camera in his lap.

"This also isn't the conversation I want to hear between my bestfriend and my sister," Poe smirked as he pulled into a parking spot.

"Then why do you look so happy?" Ben asked.

"Because I was so certain you were going to die alone," Poe smiled as he got out of the car and everyone headed into the grocery store.

"I thought I was the morbid one?" Ben asked as he took Rey's hand.

"You both literally argue like a married couple," Rey laughed.

"Jealous?" Finn asked.

"Not really, if they were married Ben would cheat on him with me anyway," Rey shrugged as they walked through the front doors and Poe got a cart.

"You're not wrong," Ben laughed as he took out the grocery list.

* * *

When they got back to the Kenobi's house Ben started a pot of water as Finn and Poe started putting away groceries away. Rey got Poe's camera and started filming Ben, "What'cha cooking good lookin'?"

"I am going to make us all spaghetti and meatballs for lunch," Ben explained.

"Why are you so hot?" Rey asked.

Ben's ears started to turn pink, "Genetics."

"Good answer for Fathers Day," Poe laughed, "So vlog, we have a bet going to see if Rey will like regular twizzlers or pull'n'peel twizzlers more."

* * *

Poe was vacuuming while Finn was cleaning the bathrooms, Rey and Ben started on cooking Ben was making the pie crust while Rey was peeling apples, "Uh oh."

"What, uh oh?" Ben turned and quickly covered Rey's hand with his and looked at the ceiling.

"Are you going to pass out?" Rey asked.

"I don't know," Ben admitted and pulled her over to the sink, "I'm not going to look tell me when the blood is off my hand and I'll get the first aid kit."

"Okay," Rey turned on the sink and washed Ben's hand with soap then started cleaning her cut, "You're good, maybe just yell to Finn to get it, I don't want you to fall on the stairs."

"Okay, Finn can you get the first aid kit?" Ben yelled.

"What happened?" Finn called back as he brought down the first aid kit.

"Rey cut her finger," Ben explained.

"You should lay down until it is cleaned and wrapped up," Finn explained.

"Okay," Ben sunk to the floor in the living room.

"Is that normal?" Rey asked.

"If he doesn't actually pass out he'll feel very drained," Finn explained, "He's fine, just don't mention it."

After Rey had bandaged her finger she walked into the living room and laid down perpendicular to Ben with her head on his stomach, "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, sorry I'm so useless," Ben whispered as he cleared her hair from her face.

"I know you can't help it, I don't know why it happens because probably a whole psychological fear responce or something," Rey shrugged, "You're not useless you just have some trouble with one thing and I can take care of myself, but you can kiss it better."

Ben took her hand and kissed her index finger, "I know why it happens but it's a long story."

"It's a long story or you don't want to tell it?" Rey asked.

"I don't know how to tell you," Ben sighed.

"That's okay, I don't think you'll ever have to tell me if you don't want to," Rey pushed herself onto her knees and kissed his lips, "Come on, dinner isn't going to cook it's self."

"I don't know if I want you cutting anything else today," Ben admitted as he slowly stood up.

"Just tell me what you need help with," Rey smiled as Ben helped her up.

"And if I need you to just stand around and look pretty?" Ben asked.

"I prefer sitting on my phone and keeping you company if that works," Rey smiled.

"Okay sweetheart," he kissed her forehead.

* * *

Finn, Poe, Rey, and Ben had silverware, plates, the food, and glasses of ice water already set out when the garage door opened they all hurried into the kitchen they had already cleaned as the door opened. Obi was the first one in, "Were you waiting for us?"

"Very first, we need to take a family photo so you need to change, we laid out your outfit on your bed," Rey smiled.

"Well I guess since you put in such an effort," Obi smiled he stood to the side and snuck upstairs.

Luke and Han followed after, Ben smiled, "Happy Father's Day."

"Ben, your mother did something terrible," Han put a hand on his son's shoulder.

"She got a dog didn't she?" Ben sighed.

"Ben you're going to love him, Rey did," Leia smiled as she brought in a medium sized pet carrier.

"So that's why you deleted all the security recordings of the kitchen while we were camping?" Ben asked as Rey sat on the floor to let a tiny black French bulldog out of the carrier.

"Yes, his name is Gary," Rey said, Obi quickly left before his children asked them for a dog as Finn and Poe joined Rey on the floor.

"Can we let him run around outside?" Finn asked.

"After dinner," Leia promised.

Poe started vlogging, "This is Gary, Ben, do you like him?"

"What is he?" Ben asked, Poe zoomed in on his slightly disgusted face.

"A French Bulldog," Rey smiled,she set the puppy down and let him walk circles around Ben's legs barking up at him.

"No," Ben glared at Gary who sat and tilted his head to the side and everyone awww-ed.

* * *

Gary was put back in his carrier and was chewing on a piece of salmon as they all sat down for dinner, Ben turned to Obi, "Is this the time for your joke about me?"

"Actually I am going to make it about all three of you," Obi explained.

"Why is Rey exempt from this?" Poe asked.

"Because I can't ask Rey when her first Father's Day is going to be," Obi said as he took a sip of water.

Finn's eyes got wide, Poe shoved food into his mouth, and Ben's ears turned red, Rey laughed along with the other adults. Luke chuckled, "My bet is on Finn having a Fathers Day first."

"I would like to be working for a few years before that," Finn mumbled.

"Wait when Rey turns 15 should we get jobs together?" Poe asked.

"When does Rey turn 15?" Leia asked.

"Wednesday," Finn answered, "Apparently no one knew until today."

"I knew," both Bens spoke in unison.

"No one who decided to share knew," Finn corrected.

"We're going to send open invitations to a party on Friday and it's going to be lit," Poe smirked.

"Lit?" Han questioned.

"Is that a drug reference?" Luke asked.

"No Luke, that's blaze up," Ben reminded.

"Why do you know that?" Leia spoke coyly.

"Everyone knows that mom, it's pop culture phrasing," Ben sighed.

"I'm done eating, can I play with Gary in the back yard?" Rey asked.

"Sure," Obi smiled as all his kids jumped up and took the dog outside, "If they start asking for a dog I'm blaming you three."

"They can have him," Ben moodily poked at his food.

"Ben, you're my baby and when you movie out I need someone besides your Dad and Uncle to talk to," Leia explained, "He will also need to be walked a few times a day so we can all go on walks as a family."

"I'll have homework," Beb excused.

"It's not like you'll have to cuddle him every night, I unfortunately get that honor," Han sighed.

"And he's not too yippy," Luke pointed out.

"Fine," Ben got up and too his plate to the kitchen then joined the rest of the kids outside.

"He's been so much less moody lately, I'm glad to know he still has it in him," Obi smiled, "Reminds me of Luke's teen years, and early twenties."

"Hey!"

* * *

Ben sat next to Rey on the ground leaning agains the hot tub wall while Poe and Finn tried to teach Gary to catch a frisbee. Gary lost interest in the frisbee and ran over to Ben and stopped in front of him and they stared at each other. Rey started vlogging them, "Ben you should pick him up, for the vlog."

"Come here," Ben sighed and Gary jumped into his lap and put his paws on Ben's chest.

"Awwww," Poe cooed, "Is he growing on you?"

"He smells," Ben wrinkled his nose.

* * *

 ** _That is the end, if you have any questions I will answer them in a chapter after this in a few weeks so thank you for reading!_**


End file.
